Endless
by LLyNnS
Summary: La guerre ne s'est pas terminée avec la dernière Bataille. Rien n'est simple et Harry est fatigué...Pourtant, il doit encore mettre en route l'Apocalypse...Attention ! La révolution potterienne approche... ré-interprêtation de Sorciere Noire. SS/HP/LM
1. Chapter 1 Poudlard

**Cette fiction reprend l'idée de base (et les premiers paragraphes) de l'excellente histoire de Sorcière Noire : Nos vies emmêlées.**

**Allez la lire ! Je vous la recommande. En la lisant, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'imaginer une autre version et Sorcière Noire m'a aimablement donné l'autorisation de la continuer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Endless<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1. Poudlard<strong>

* * *

><p>L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard venait de rouvrir ses portes. D'après le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, ce n'était pas trop tôt, depuis six mois qu'elles étaient fermées ! Sans compter le temps qu'ils avaient mis à réparer certaines ailes du château qui s'étaient écroulées sous les coups de massue de certains géants un peu trop prompts à lancer leurs armes sur les murs pour les faire céder. L'école se languissait des élèves et Albus lui même aurait aimé un peu plus d'animation.<p>

Pour dire la vérité, quatre mois avant la Dernière Bataille, les parents inquiets avaient gardé leurs progénitures chez eux. Devant leur refus et l'absence d'élève, le directeur s'était vu contraint de fermer le château, à sa grande tristesse et à celle d'Albus. Il n'avait pas été complètement déserté, puisqu'il avait servi de base aux opérations de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais Poudlard était avant tout une école et l'atmosphère du château était déprimante sans enfants.

L'homme assis derrière son bureau repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois. Il se souvint avec précision du jour où messieurs Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, et mademoiselle Parkinson avaient décidé de ne pas devenir mangemorts et s'étaient rangés derrière Harry. Leurs réunions dans la salle sur demande avec Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred et George Weasley, Neville Longbottom et Luna Lovegood avaient été déterminantes. Sans eux, Voldemort serait toujours là. Albus Dumbledore soupira, le cœur lourd.

_Quelle guerre que la leur, qui avait été remportée par des enfants. Les sorciers et sorcières du monde magiques avaient des comptes à rendre, et lui le premier_.

Ils avaient obligés des enfants à se battre pour eux et, aussitôt la victoire gagnée dans le sang et les larmes, ils commettaient allègrement les erreurs qui avaient précipité le conflit avec Voldemort et avant lui, Grindelwald.

Le vieil homme se remémora aussi les recherches qu'il avait faites pour son propre compte pendant les longs mois où presque tous le croyaient mort dans la Section Interdite de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard.

C'était son plan, son mea culpa. Il devait sortir quelqu'un d'un piège infernal au ministère et il était quasiment sûr qu'il existait une solution et qu'elle se trouvait là. Quand il avait réalisé, trop tard, les erreurs qu'il avait fait avec Harry et le tort qu'il lui avait causé, il s'était juré de lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui avait enlevé : une famille aimante, le bonheur, un avenir, la liberté. Il avait aidé le jeune homme dans son combat et lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait.

_Il était fort. Du moins, sa magie l'était. Il avait survécu. Mais ensuite..._

Secouant la tête, il se concentra sur des souvenirs plus réjouissants. Il s' évoqua avec quelle joie il avait trouvé ce vieux manuscrit qui lui avait indiqué comment fonctionnait l'arche de la mort qui résidait au Département des Mystères. Il se rappela qu'il en avait fait part à Lucius Malefoy et que celui-ci avait accepté de remplir cette mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix, sans prendre en compte les dangers que cela pouvait comporter, étant donné que Bellatrix le soupçonnait déjà d'espionner Voldemort pour le camp opposé.

_Alors que tout le monde SAIT, par la barbe de Merlin, que les Malefoy et les Serpentard ne travaillent jamais pour personne d'autre que pour eux. Chose que je suis particulièrement bien placée pour savoir. Bellatrix avait vraiment un grain !_

Il savait que le Serpentard ne refuserait pas pour une raison qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Il savait aussi que seul Malefoy ou Severus pouvaient réussir un tel exploit.

_Personne d'autre dans l'Ordre du Phénix ne disposait à la fois de puissance nécessaire et d'une connaissance suffisante de la magie noire_.

Mais c'était la guerre, et il avait besoin de son maître des potions.

_De plus, l'aristocrate blond avait des raisons personnelles d'accepter_. _Ce qui, il faut bien l'avouer, tombait à pic pour moi !_

Le blond n'avait besoin que de Bellatrix Lestrange pour réussir, et cette folle l'avait suivit ce soir-là, pensant qu'il ne s'en apercevrait pas. Ainsi, le jour même du combat singulier entre Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor, Lucius avait saisi l'opportunité qui se présentait à lui et avait conduit Bellatrix dans les bas fonds du Ministère.

_Malheureusement cela ne s'était pas passé exactement comme je l'aurais voulu. _

_Décidément, je me fais vieux. _

Il n'avait pas prévu que les sbires de Bellatrix seraient là et qu'ils tortureraient Lucius jusqu'à le laisser pour mort. Le Serpentard n'avait eu que le temps de sortir Sirius Black du voile avant de se faire attaquer. Ayant épuisé sa magie et ses forces, il avait été une proie facile pour les jeunes mangemorts trop heureux de torturer le bras droit félon du Lord Noir. Trop concentrés sur l'aristocrate, ils n'avaient heureusement pas remarqué le maraudeur inconscient allongé sur le sol.

_Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Serpentard que je n'ai aucune décence, par les couilles de Merlin ! Je ne tenais pas spécialement à la torture. Surtout que ça n'était pas utile pour le rituel._

Alors que la bataille venait de finir, alors que Harry venait de débarrasser le monde du fléau qu'avait été Tom Jédusor, le vieil homme, inquiet, accompagné de Sil' Gan, un elfe ami de Lucius Malefoy qui n'avait pas pris part à la bataille, de part sa nature, s'était hâté de transplaner pour le ministère. Ils avaient pu mettre hors d'état de nuire les mangemorts, et les envoyer derrière le voile pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais Albus savait qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Lucius et Sirius étaient en vie mais le blond était dans un état catastrophique. Son état de faiblesse, ses blessures ainsi que l'important volume de magie noire résiduelle du rituel qui avait ramené Sirius auraient dû le tuer. Malgré les soins, il avait fallu attendre deux mois avant de voir s'il avait une chance de s'en sortir. Son état était toujours critique malgré le rituel de purification qui avait expulsé la majeure partie des malédictions et magies néfastes. Il avait été plongé dans un profond coma qui avait permis à sa magie de se reconstituer mais interdisait aussi tout sort de guérison depuis deux longs mois.

_Deux mois pendant lesquels il s'était avéré que si beaucoup de mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et Voldemort tué, les ennuis étaient loin d'être fini. La société sorcière et le ministre à sa tête semblaient avoir été pris d'une folie meurtrière et xénophobe._ _Cornelius n'avait jamais été très efficace, et la seule fois où il décide de s'y mettre, il va probablement réussir là où Tom et Gellert ont échoué... Quelle ironie !_

Le vieil homme soupira, bien décidé à ne pas laisser les enfants dont il avait la charge gérer cette crise-là. Il les protégerait, foi de Dumbledore! Malgré tout, il semblait que s'opposer au ministère était une autre paire de manche que de combattre Voldemort qui était puissant, certes, mais qui n'avait jamais été qu'un terroriste agissant dans l'ombre. Albus avait été mis en minorité au sein du Wizengamot, déchu de son titre de Chef Mungwup et confiné à Poudlard, sous surveillance du Ministre.

Lui et Sil' Gan avaient alors caché les deux hommes dans un cottage dissimulé dans la forêt interdite, bien à l'abri des fous furieux du ministère et avaient gardé le silence jusqu'à maintenant.

Sirius Black avait été maintenu dans un coma artificiel pour permettre à sa magie de revenir petit à petit, et aujourd'hui c'était chose faite. Le maraudeur avait retrouvé sa force magique et il était largement temps de le laisser sortir de son coma. Lucius était dans un état bien moins encourageant.

_A vrai dire, il n'y avait guère de mieux depuis le soir où il l'avait trouvé presque mort dans la salle de l'Arche_.

Ils allaient avoir besoin de soins constants, et Sil'Gan ne suffirait pas à la tâche. Albus savait que Draco Malefoy était in-joignable.

_Hors du pays avec sa mère. En fuite, se cachant à la fois des Mangemorts et du Ministère._

Même si le manoir était incartable et protégé de tous, Draco & Narcissa n'avaient pas supporté d'y rester depuis la disparition de Lucius. Il savait également que Severus serait tout disposé à aider Lucius, son ancien amant, mais sa rancœur envers Sirius Black n'avait pas faibli, et il risquait de l'achever s'il le rendait responsable de l'état de délabrement de l'aristocrate.

Albus se frotta les mains.

_Non, il ne pouvait pas confier ses malades à Severus. Il y avait quelqu'un qui avait, bien plus que lui, besoin d'un but._

_Harry allait mal. Très mal depuis la dernière bataille. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir dû tuer. Il ne supportait pas les cris et le sang de ses souvenirs. Il ne supportait pas les attentes du monde sorcier et les espoirs qu'ils plaçaient sur ses épaules. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir dû tout sacrifier pour un monde qui avait ignoré et dénaturé tous ses efforts. Il ne supportait pas ce qu'on avait fait de lui : un héros, un guerrier, un bourreau. _

S'il était encore un héros aux yeux de la majorité des Sorciers, ses amis étaient pour la plupart des hors-la-loi et le Ministère avait depuis peu repris ses efforts pour le discréditer, le présentant comme le prochain mage noir.

_Sa magie avait beau être puissante, il y avait des limites à ce qu'un jeune homme peut endurer. Et sa magie si forte, si pure, si liée à ses sentiments le détruisait à petit feu. _

Harry se faisait horreur, ce que la vie avait fait de lui le répugnait et sa magie réagissait à ses émotions. La rupture brutale du lien mental avec Voldemort n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses. Son équilibre psychique en avait pris un coup. Il avait pris l'habitude de se définir par opposition au mage noir, Albus le savait. Il savait également que le jeune homme n'avait jamais pensé survivre à la Bataille Finale. Il était même probablement persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas dû y survivre.

Il avait toujours été maigre, mais il ne se nourrissait plus depuis presque deux mois. Il était perdu dans un brouillard comateux la plupart du temps, sans compter les tentatives de suicide, heureusement enrayées par des visites surprises de ses amis. Ces heureuses coïncidences n'en étaient pas. Abus avait demandé à Dobby de veiller sur le jeune Sauveur et de prévenir quelqu'un si les choses tournaient mal. La magie de l'elfe le maintenait en vie, mais ce n'était pas une solution viable à long terme et Albus le savait..

_Personne ne pouvait survivre indéfiniment avec des des Potions de gavage admisnitrées à son insu. Elles n'étaient pas adaptées à des gens actifs, en plus. C'était les mêmes potions qui maintenaient Lucius et Sirius en vie. Elles leur suffisaient juste, alors qu'ils étaient immobiles depuis des mois, prisonniers de leurs comas. Alors, Harry..._

Rémus était loin, occupé à pourchasser les derniers Mangemorts et à se cacher du Ministère. Le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix avait soit disant prit des «vacances» et faisait la même chose. Il n'avait pas réussi à joindre l'avant-dernier Maraudeur lorsqu'il avait vu le désespoir de son jeune protégé. Les Weasley et Hermione s'étaient réfugiés en Égypte, chez Bill, loin de tout pour oublier la guerre (officiellement), à l'exception des Jumeaux qui avaient refusé de partir. Ils ne voulaient pas abandonner leur magasin, et surtout, ils tenaient à être là pour Harry.

Albus se leva et sourit. Il avait tout mis au point avec Sil'Gan pour sortir Harry de son abattement.

_Il allait lui confier la responsabilité de Lucius Malefoy. Il faudra qu'il s'y consacre nuit et jour, il sera bien obligé de se secouer ! Sans compter que le retour de son bien-aimé Sirius lui redonnera sûrement le sourire... _

Le directeur sortit de son bureau en fredonnant.

_Oui, tout allait s'arranger pour Harry, il y veillerait! Maintenant, s'occuper de la rentrée et des bêtises du Ministre..._

Et malgré ce programme chargé, Albus Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de sautiller sur le chemin de la Grande Salle qui, bientôt, résonnerait à nouveau du brouhaha joyeux des élèves.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape, ronchon (comme à son habitude à Poudlard), était déjà présent. En tant que Maître des Potions, il se devait de garnir le stock de l'infirmerie. Il aurait préféré éviter les misérables cornichons, mais, avec la nouvelle tendance du Ministère à envoyer à Azkaban tout ce qui n'était pas un sorcier lumineux de sang-pur pas trop puissant, il avait été fortement encouragé à rester sous la "surveillance" de Dumbledore, qu'il le veuille ou non. Bref, malgré la fin tant attendue de Voldemort, de la guerre et de ses devoirs d'espion, Severus Snape n'était pas heureux.<p>

Oh, il avait enfin un peu de temps pour prendre soin de lui et poursuivre ses recherches en potion tranquillement.

_Enfin, quand Albus ne le tarabustait pas pour une raison stupide quelconque dont il avait le secret._

D'ailleurs, la paix lui réussissait. Il avait pris du poids, étoffant sa grande silhouette sèche toute en muscles cordés. Il se sentait un peu mieux.

_Si seulement il avait aussi pu échapper aux incompétents cornichons qui se faisaient passer pour des élèves ! _

Sa vie aurait alors atteint un niveau de perfection presque inégalée...

Ajoutant encore à son déplaisir, il y avait les exigences de madame Pomfrey, qui lui demandait toujours plus de potions rares et compliquées pour les mystérieux patients dont elle s'occupait, mais qu'elle lui avait interdit de voir sous un prétexte futile. Résultat, cela faisait presque un mois qu'il passait par toutes les potions de guérison du répertoire pour qu'elle les teste en attendant un hypothétique résultat, alors que cinq minutes d'examen et un malheureux sort de diagnostique lui auraient probablement permis de résoudre le problème en une demi-journée.

_Oui, il était un génie. Non, il n'était pas exploitable et le dernier sorcier à avoir essayé de faire de lui son esclave avait été ratatiné il n'y a pas si longtemps! Quand la mégère qui hantait l'infirmerie allait-elle reprendre ses esprits ? Il était fatigué de payer le prix de son incompétence!_

Non, Severus Snape n'était pas heureux. Et, quelque part, il était pratiquement sûr que tout ça, c'était de la faute de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et de son chouchou de Potter.

_Quoique, ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu le petit morveux...il s'était peut-être passé quelque chose...Pourtant, il n'avait pas été gravement blessé lors de la bataille contre Voldemort. Ça n'empêchait pas la presse de soûler tout le monde de récits plus ou moins imaginaires sur sa vie, sa folie, sa grandeur, etc selon l'humeur du ministre, mais bon. Au moins, ça lui permettait de prendre un semblant de vacances._

Il fallait reconnaître que sa vie était beaucoup plus simple et beaucoup moins dangereuse depuis qu'il en était sorti. C'est vrai qu'il s'ennuyait un peu. Mais il ne regrettait pas, non ! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que Lucius avait disparu sensiblement en même temps et qu'il s'inquiétait. Il refusait de conclure à sa mort, mais depuis le temps...et Potter qui avait disparu aussi et que le Ministre décrivait comme le futur Mage Noir...même Albus ne lui en parlait plus, c'est pour dire! À part pour lui dire à quel point il s'inquiétait, mais bon, le vieux fou citronné s'inquiétait toujours. Ça devait être une sorte de déformation professionnelle. Il ne s'était jamais autant inquiété que dans les derniers mois de la guerre, alors qu'il avait été nommé Directeur de Poudlard par un Ministère aux mains des Mangemorts.

_Quoiqu'il y avait les mystérieux malades de Poppy...Et Potter avait toujours eu un don pour se fourrer dans les ennuis et finir à la tendre merci de l'infirmière-dragon, particulièrement quand Albus était dans les parages, il faut bien le reconnaître..._

_Bah_, ronchonna le Maître des Potions,_ je ne devrai pas y penser, je risque l'overdose de Potions calmantes. Moi qui pensait qu'avec la fin de la guerre, je pourrai réduire ma consommation personnelle..._

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, un jeune sorcier de 17 ans, tout juste majeur, accusant un poids de quarante deux kilos pour un petit mètre soixante cinq et un look très négligé maudissait les idées farfelues de son ancien Directeur. Celui-ci l'avait supplié jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et c'était la raison pour laquelle il profitait du soleil d'Août dans le parc de Privet Drive où il avait vu la forme animagus de Sirius pour la première fois.<p>

Il attendait un contact qui voulait le voir à propos de deux soit-disant membres de l'Ordre disparus qu'il avait retrouvé. Harry ne s'était pas tenu au courant des mouvements de l'Ordre, ces dernier mois, mais il savait que quelques membres avaient été portés disparus dans les derniers mois de la guerre et juste après la Bataille Finale. Albus lui avait assuré que le contact était sérieux, qu'il ne voulait voir que lui, raison pour laquelle il ne s'en chargeait pas lui même et qu'il avait insisté pour qu'ils se rencontrent côté Moldu, plus sûr ces temps-ci. Albus avait aussi garanti qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'avoir de contact avec les Dursley et qu'il s'était personnellement occupé de leur faire comprendre que ce qu'ils avaient fait était inacceptable, de toute façon.

Harry était toujours légèrement sceptique toutefois. Toute cette affaire puait la combine dumbledorienne à plein nez et la seule chose qui l'avait convaincu, c'était l'obstination du Directeur. Il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix et il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas tant qu'Albus n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Bon, il était curieux, c'est vrai. Mais depuis que sa foutu curiosité lui avait coûté Sirius, il avait appris à être prudent. Il n'était même pas allé voir en quoi consistait la punition des Dursley. C'était trop tard pour le sauver lui, de toute façon et il ne tenait pas plus que ça à les revoir.

Albus l'avait laissé sur ses mots cryptiques : "Une dernière chose, Harry, avant que je ne te laisse partir. Tu sais que je ne te l'aurai pas demandé si j'avais pu faire autrement. N'oublie pas cependant, les choses ne sont souvent pas telles qu'elles semblent être, particulièrement dans le monde magique, et les gens non plus d'ailleurs. Chacun a droit à une nouvelle chance."

Pour résumer, Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il restait parce qu'il l'avait promis et parce qu'une chance, même infime, de pouvoir retrouver certains des membres perdus de l'Ordre devait être saisie, mais il avait le sentiment que le plan foireux d'Albus allait encore le faire souffrir, probablement "pour le bien de tous" ou autre raison du même acabit. Les derniers mots de Dumbledore auraient pu se référer à son propre cas, mais Harry était presque sûr que le Directeur de Poudlard ne s'était jamais excusé de sa vie, même indirectement.

_Non, il devait penser à quelqu'un d'autre, malheureusement..._

Le fait que la suite de la discussion ai porté sur Lucius Malefoy ne le réconfortait pas du tout....

_Mais bon, Draco était devenu un ami très cher, alors, même s'il s'agissait de l'aristocrate frigide, méprisant et coincé qui lui servait de père, je ferais un effort. Non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi et oui, j'ai conscience que le Sang-pur mérite mon aide et mon respect pour le travail dangereux qu'il avait fourni pendant la guerre._

Il aurait mis sa disparition sur le compte d'un plan bien orchestré pour sauver sa peau en se faisant passer pour une victime de l'imperium du Mage noir si Draco et Narcissa avaient été au courant.

Mais il avait tout bonnement disparu et sa famille en souffrait. Hors s'il y avait une chose que Harry savait c'était que Lucius Malefoy ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille.

_D'ailleurs_, ricana-t-il intérieurement, _il avait déjà fait n'importe quoi pour sa famille. Devenir Mangemort, franchement ! Mais bon, personne n'est parfait, même pas les Malefoy et il s'était rattrapé depuis ! Hors sa disparition les laissait en danger : les Mangemorts restant savaient que les Malefoy avait trahi, la populace les pensaient fidèles au Lord Noir et leur meilleur refuge, le Manoir, ne valait rien tant que le chef de famille ne pourrait pas revenir le purifier et renouveler ses protections._

Draco l'avait scellé avant de partir, le rendant inaccessible pour tous, excepté son père et lui avait demandé d'ouvrir l'œil, au cas où il entendrait parler du patriarche.

Harry se renversa en arrière sur le banc, offrant le plus de peau possible aux rayons du soleil. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées. Il devrait cesser de ressasser l'issue de la bataille et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter son avenir, même en pensée, mais il se sentait responsable des personnes qui avaient combattues à ses côtés et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les laisser se faire persécuter par le Ministère sans rien dire.

Albus avait été très vague lorsqu'il avait évoqué la situation actuelle, mais Harry avait appris à lire entre les lignes, depuis le temps. Il avait appris à développer tout un tas de dons variés et rares pour pouvoir rester en vie, ces dernières années.

_Forcément ! entre Dumbledore et Voldemort... C'est un peu un synonyme de Charybde et Scylla..._

Et les gros titres des quelques exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait retrouvé dans son salon avait été très parlants.

Il devrait trouver un moyen de régler leurs comptes aux préjugés stupides du Monde Magique, et ce, une bonne fois pour toute s'il voulait enfin avoir la paix. Oui, il était fatigué, c'est vrai, mais il pouvait probablement commencer à réfléchir à un plan pour aider au moins ses amis. S'il pouvait, par la même occasion, faire disparaître Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier, ce serait encore mieux! Quoi qu'il en soit, il devrait probablement commencer par faire son testament.

Harry ricana.

C'est cela, il passerait discrètement à Gringotts dès que tout le bazar d'Albus serait réglé.

Il n'y avait que le vieil homme pour passer outre à toutes ses demandes et se croire autorisé à le déranger n'importe quand ainsi. Harry espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait sortir pour rien ou il se ferait un plaisir de maudire tous ses bonbons au citron pour qu'ils aient le goût de choux pourris.

_Ça, c'est une excellente idée_, ricana Harry de nouveau. _Je devrais le faire, de toute façon, rien que pour lui donner une leçon._

Il commençait à somnoler doucement, chauffé par le soleil comme il l'était. C'était une sensation agréable. Dire qu'il avait presque oublié ce à quoi ça pouvait ressembler jusqu'à maintenant...Dès qu'il rentrait, il commencerait à comploter...en attendant, il pouvait bien profiter du premier moment de presque-paix qu'il savourait depuis des années.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sentit plus qu'il n'entendit un souffle de vent. Il pouvait percevoir une présence discrète qui s'approchait rapidement de lui. Il se redressa placidement sur son banc et dévisagea le nouveau venu. C'était manifestement un elfe. Cette démarche flottante, cette grâce qui les faisait glisser au-dessus du sol ne pouvait appartenir à aucune autre race.

_Comment des membres de l'Ordre avait-ils pu atterrir chez un elfe ? Ceux-ci ne supportaient pas la violence et les combats et fuyaient donc généralement les hommes comme la peste._

Harry comprenait leur point de vue. Plus qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'elfe s'inclina devant lui et se présenta de sa voix carillonnante "Salutations. Je me nomme Sil'Gan."

Harry s'inclina à son tour gauchement et répondit d'une voix assez brusque "Harry Potter".

Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement être agressif ou impoli mais l'elfe le rendant mal-à-l'aise avec sa beauté gracieuse et son aura de sérénité. Il semblait à Harry qu'il soulignait exactement, par sa simple présence, tout ce que lui-même n'était pas : Il était petit, maigrichon, ne possédait aucun attrait et n'était gracieux que sur un balais. Il était torturé là où l'autre n'était que calme et paix.

Bref, sa simple présence remuait le couteau dans la plaie.

Sil'Gan sembla comprendre toutefois, et ne se formalisa pas.

_Qui sait, sans doute avait-il l'habitude de provoquer ce genre de réaction_.

Il s'expliqua : "Laissez moi vous raconter mon histoire. Il y a deux mois, je suis tombé sur deux hommes très, très mal en point. L'un était plongé dans un profond coma et empestait le froid de la mort et le second usait ce qu'il restait de sa magie pour les faire léviter. Je ne sais pas dans quoi il avait trempé, mais il empestait la magie noire et avait manifestement été torturé. Il était à bout de force, et quand il m'a vu, il n'a eu que le temps de dire deux mots : votre nom. Il serrait ceci dans sa main."

L'elfe lui tendit le pendentif que chaque membre de l'Ordre recevait avant de partir en mission. Il était impossible d'ôter ce pendentif à son porteur contre son gré. Il devait le faire lui même ou en donner l'autorisation.

"Sont-ils en vie ? Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps ?" questionna Harry frénétiquement.

Il oubliait ses convictions à propos des magouilles d'Albus, elles n'avaient aucune importance devant la possibilité de retrouver deux membres de l'Ordre en vie.

"Je les ai plongé dans un profond coma après les avoir purifié des influences néfastes qui leur collaient à la peau. Ils sont en vie, mais mal en point. Surtout le blond. Son ami brun se remet et c'est pour cela que je viens vous voir. Je peux enfin les quitter sans trop de risques. Je suis fatigué. Le brun va sûrement bientôt se réveiller et va avoir besoin de plus de soins et de potions. Je peux m'occuper de lui, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire pour son ami et j'ai peur de ne pouvoir l'aider."

"Je veux les voir!" asséna Harry. "Pouvez vous me conduire à eux ? Je pourrais sûrement leur trouver de l'aide."

"Je vais vous conduire à eux. Je vous préviens, j'ai demandé asile à Albus Dumbledore et je me suis réfugié profondément dans la Forêt Interdite. J'espère que ça ne vous fait pas peur."

Harry ricana pour toute réponse.

"Montrez moi le chemin. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'y rends, mais je ne connais pas la forêt aussi bien qu'Hagrid."

Harry attrapa le bras de l'elfe et transplana aussitôt devant les grilles de Poudlard. Sil'Gan, surpris, trébucha avant de se rendre compte où il avait atterri si brusquement. Les deux hommes commencèrent alors un long chemin à travers bois.

* * *

><p>Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, leur destination se révéla enfin à eux sous la forme d'une clairière lumineuse abritant un cottage tout simple mais luisant de magie protectrice.<p>

_Au moins, l'elfe avait l'air de prendre à cœur la protection de ses charges._

"Allons-y" murmura Sil'Gan à Harry qui le suivit en silence, fébrile.

_Qui allait-il retrouver derrière cette porte ? Qui avait été sauvé ? Dans quel état se trouvaient-ils ?_

Ils pénétrèrent dans un vestibule un peu sombre, traversèrent un couloir ombragé avant de déboucher dans une chambre assez grande. Deux lits faisaient face à deux grandes fenêtres séparées par une cheminée.

Le regard d'Harry tomba tout de suite sur l'occupant du premier lit. Incrédule, il s'approcha doucement puis tituba jusqu'à son chevet. Se laissant tomber sur le matelas, il se pencha sur le visage émacié de son parrain. Il semblait être en mauvaise posture, mais Harry pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses joues. Sa vue se troubla et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son Sirius.

_VIVANT ! Il était vivant ! Il devait absolument prévenir Rémus, nettoyer Grimaud Place, vérifier que son pardon posthume était légal et effectif, avertir les Gobelins de Gringotts...il était vivant._

Harry sanglotait dans le cou de son père de substitution.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il se rappela de l'elfe qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à lui, il se retourna pour le remercier et lui demander des précisions et le trouva penché sur l'occupant du second lit. Curieux de voir qui avait sorti son parrain du voile, mais peu disposé à lâcher Sirius des yeux ou des mains de peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau, il se leva et, serrant bien fort la main de son parrain dans la sienne, fit un unique pas vers le second malade. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Lucius Malefoy. Un Lucius Malefoy fort amaigri et mal en point, mais les longs cheveux blonds platines ne pouvaient appartenir à personne d'autre.

_Pourquoi Lucius aurait-il sorti Sirius du voile ? Les deux hommes se détestaient. Comment un paralysé avait-il pu, en ayant épuisé toute sa magie, trouver l'aide d'un elfe qui, d'ordinaire, fuyaient les humains pour les endroits boisés et déserts ? Comment Lucius pouvait-il être en mission pour l'Ordre sans que personne ne sache rien? A moins que Dumbledore n'ai menti...très probable. Mais à quoi jouait le vieux fou ? Que voulait-il encore lui faire faire ?_

Baissant les yeux sur la main de Sirius, qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée, Harry résolu de s'occuper de Dumbledore plus tard et de simplement le tenir dans l'ignorance jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lui demander des comptes.

_L'urgence, à présent, c'était de soigner les deux hommes et de les soustraire à la surveillance du Ministère et d'Albus. Autant ne pas donner l'alerte,_ résolu Harry. _Je vais jouer l'imbécile jusqu'à ce que sache quel rôle le vieux fou citronné veux me faire jouer, puis je réagirai en conséquence._

"Vous disiez que vous étiez trop fatigué pour continuer à les prendre en charge tous les deux ?"

L'elfe se retourna vers Harry, ému de voir les traces de larmes sur les joues creuses du jeune homme.

Il répondit, comme le lui avait ordonné Albus : "à vrai dire, l'homme brun se remet de ses blessures et va bientôt sortir du coma, je pense. Il va avoir besoin de soins constants, de potions et de rééducation. Le blond, et bien...je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui. Sa magie est revenue, en majeure partie, mais je ne sais pas comment soigner le reste des tortures qu'il a subit. Je pense qu'il souffre constamment et qu'il ne sortira pas du coma sans aide. Pour résumer, je pense qu'il va mourir. Vous le connaissez ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui puisse le prendre en charge ?"

Harry rétorqua, énervé par les réflexions cyniques de l'elfe et par son obstination à se débarrasser de Malefoy et garder Sirius sous bonne garde.

"Non. Sa famille a été obligé de fuir le Ministère. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas les joindre."

S'il devait être cynique lui même, il aurait dit qu'Albus voulait garder Sirius en otage.

_Grand bien lui fasse, dès qu'il serait réveillé, celui-ci lui montrera qu'on n'emprisonne pas un maraudeur!_

En attendant, il allait avertir Rémus de toute urgence.

_Deux maraudeurs, un animagus, et un loup-garou dont on menace le compagnon, on verra bien comment Bubus allait se débrouiller...sans oublier mes propres projets concernant les friandises préférées du vieux croûton..._

Ses doutes concernant les manigances de Dumbledore lui revenaient au galop.

_Ah, il voulait lui fourguer Malefoy parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'en charger lui même ? Bien, c'était un homme arrogant et insupportable, mais il lui était redevable et il allait s'allier à un homme bien plus arrogant et insupportable que le Lord pour faire de la vie d'Albus un enfer. Severus Snape était un grand ami de Malefoy et n'allait sûrement pas être content d'apprendre qu'on lui avait caché sa survie et inquiété son filleul outre mesure. S'il y avait une chose qui rendait les Serpentard sympathiques, c'était bien les efforts démesurés qu'ils étaient prêts à fournir pour leur famille._

Harry ricana en lui même. _Albus n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, il ne se doutait pas de la tempête qui allait s'abattre sur lui !_

Le jeune homme interrompit ses pensées en constatant que l'elfe en remettait une couche.

"Je pense que vous devriez le laissez mourir en paix. Il n'y a que peu de chance que vous puissiez le sauver et même ainsi, ce sera très long, très douloureux pour lui et très onéreux pour vous. Ça va prendre des mois ne serait-ce que pour lui réapprendre à marcher et je ne vous parle pas des soins et des potions que vous allez devoir vous procurer. Ses blessures sont affreuses et chaque jour qui passe est un pas de plus vers la mort pour lui."

"Bien. Si je vous suis, vous voulez que je laisse chez vous cet homme auquel je tiens pour m'occuper du salopard moribond qui l'a sauvé, n'est-ce-pas ?J'accepte." déclara Harry brutalement, au grand soulagement de l'elfe. "Après tout, j'ai une dette envers lui, n'est ce pas ? Je vais le remettre sur pied. Simplement, j'exige d'avoir des nouvelles régulières de Sirius, vous comprenez ? Je vais lui laisser une lettre, vous la lui remettrez à son réveil si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis."

L'elfe opina, subitement intimidé par ce petit bout d'homme et l'autorité qu'il dégageait brusquement.

Sans se soucier des états d'âmes de l'allié de Dumbledore, Harry continua son interrogatoire.

"Pensez vous que je puisse le déplacer ? Puis-je jeter un sort de diagnostique sur lui, ou avez vous installé des protections agressives ?"

Devant les réponses de l'elfe, le Survivant opina gravement puis déclara "Je vais devoir vous laisser cet après midi. Je dois prendre des dispositions pour accueillir un blessé grave. Je reviendrais ce soir vous débarrasser du malade dont vous ne voulez plus. En attendant, j'exige de passer dix minutes seuls avec eux."

L'elfe, honteux de la part qu'il devait jouer dans le plan du Directeur et prit de remord d'accabler encore un être aussi profondément torturé que le jeune sorcier devant lui, opina sans faire d'histoire et partit se reposer dans l'autre chambre du cottage.

* * *

><p>Resté seul, Harry posa rapidement quelques sorts puissants de silence et d'intimité sur la pièce.<p>

_On n'est jamais trop prudent_.

Il s'approcha ensuite du lit de Malefoy et, retirant le drap qui le couvrait, jeta le sort de diagnostique le plus précis qu'il connaissait. Il attendit patiemment que les résultats s'inscrivent sur un parchemin avant de léviter son corps brièvement pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il ne regardait pas vraiment, mais il savait que l'image dans son souvenir pourrait servir à affiner le diagnostique. Il recouvrit le blond soigneusement avant de jeter le même sort sur son parrain, vérifiant ainsi les dires de l'elfe. À part quelques potions de nutritions et un tonique pour ses muscles atrophiés par manque d'usage, il n'avait besoin de rien.

Se rasseyant sur le bord du lit de Sirius, Harry contempla son visage amaigri mais toujours marqué par ses fossettes et rides de rire. Ramassant une bûche, il la fendit en deux morceaux d'un sort. Il transforma le premier en parchemin et plume et rédigea une lettre rapide à son parrain, l'informant des manigances supposées d'Albus, du fait qu'il l'aimait et allait prévenir Rémus sans plus tarder, lui ordonnant de prendre soin de lui et de planifier les farces qu'il allait infliger au vieil homme à titre de représailles. Il lui assura qu'il l'aiderait et qu'il reviendrait très bientôt. Signant et scellant la missive d'un sort qui ne permettrait qu'à Sirius de la lire, il la replaça sur la table de chevet.

Il ramassa le second tronçon de bûche et le transfigura en une chaîne et un pendentif en or représentant un loup et un chien roulés en boule. Il l'enchanta pour qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir l'ôter du cou de son parrain puis passa les dix minutes suivantes à jeter tous les sorts de protection qu'il connaissait dessus. Il savait que ce genre de magie reposait sur les sentiments qui liaient le sorcier au porteur du bijoux et espérait que celui-ci réconforterait son parrain qui ne méritait pas de se réveiller seul auprès d'un elfe inconnu et à la solde du citronné.

Soupirant profondément, il embrassa une dernière fois le front de Sirius, rajusta sa couverture et sorti de la pièce après avoir démantelé les sorts de silence. Il promis à nouveau à Sil'Gan de revenir le soir même pour emmener Malefoy et prit, pensif, le chemin de Poudlard.

Il avait un maître des Potions, espion et directeur de Serpentard à recruter. Il allait aussi probablement devoir penser à aménager une chambre pour Lucius à Grimaud place, sans compter qu'il devait prévenir Rémus, sans le faire repérer par les Mangemorts qu'il poursuivait ou par le Ministère. Il allait aussi avoir besoin d'un allié puissant qui puisse le seconder en tant que garde malade et qui ne serait impressionné ni par Albus, ni par Malefoy, ni par Snape.

_C'est pas gagné_, pensa Harry. _Il me faut quelqu'un capable de faire voltiger un Malefoy au mieux de sa forme... voltiger...Malefoy..._

"Dobby!" s'exclama Harry et aussitôt une voix couinante s'éleva derrière lui.

"Qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire pour Monsieur Harry Potter ? Dobby n'espionnait pas Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby ne voulait pas ! Dobby va se punir tout de suite ! Méchant Dobby !"

"Stop!" hurla Harry "Explique moi, Dobby ! Ne te fais pas mal, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas de ta faute...C'est Dumbledore qui t'a demandé de me surveiller, n'est ce pas ?"

"Monsieur Harry Potter est le plus fort, Monsieur! Dobby ne voulait pas que Monsieur Harry Potter continue à se faire mal, alors il a accepté de le surveiller. Méchant Dobby!"

"Je vois...C'est très gentil de ta part, Dobby. Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné du souci. Je te remercie. Tu as pris bien soin de moi. Mais je vais encore avoir besoin d'aide Dobby. Je vais avoir un grand malade avec moi. Est ce que tu sais qui pourrait m'aider?"

"Dobby sait ! Dobby sait ! Winky est très douée pour s'occuper des malades et Winky veut une famille, Monsieur Harry Potter. Mais Dobby peut aider aussi. Et Dobby aimerait bien être l'elfe de Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur."

"Je vois. Mais je croyais que tu voulais être libre, Dobby ?"

"Les elfes libres tombent malades, Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur. Mais Dobby préfère être malade qu'avoir à nouveau un mauvais maître!"

"Je ne le savais pas, Dobby...Très bien, peux-tu aller chercher Winky et revenir tout de suite, s'il te plaît ? Je t'attends ici."

Dobby disparut en sautillant de bonheur. Harry s'appuya contre un arbre et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il allait devoir discuter plus longuement avec les elfes de maison. Surtout Winky. Ils sauraient sûrement beaucoup de choses qu'il ignorait encore sur le monde magique et lui leur apprendrait à prendre soin d'eux.

_Même s'il n'était pas un excellent exemple_, pensa-t-il en contemplant les loques qu'il portait. Il n'avait toujours pas jeté les vêtements usés de Duddley, mais s'il voulait que les elfes abandonnent leurs torchons, il allait sûrement devoir donner l'exemple.

Un "pop" sonore l'alerta du retour des deux elfes. Winky semblait sobre, mais toujours triste et désorientée. Harry s'approcha lentement et la salua d'une voix douce.

"Bonjour Winky. Dobby me dit que tu pourrais m'aider à prendre soin de quelqu'un qui est très malade et que tu aimerais avoir une nouvelle famille." Voyant l'elfe hocher timidement la tête, il poursuivi.

"Et bien, ma famille n'est pas grande pour l'instant, mais j'ai toujours besoin d'aide et tellement de choses à faire que je serai enchanté de vous avoir tous les deux avec moi, si vous le voulez bien ?"

Winky continuait à hocher la tête, beaucoup plus fermement pendant que Dobby sautillait de joie à ses côtés.

"D'accord. Bon, je n'ai aucune idée de la manière correcte de nouer le lien, et avant tout, il y a des règles dont je veux vous parler. Vous me direz si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour devenir mes elfes ensuite. Vous recevrez des gallions toutes les semaines. Il faudra les dépenser pour quelque chose qui vous fasse plaisir à vous, d'accord ? Si vous avez un problème, des questions ou simplement une chose à dire, je veux que vous veniez m'en parler, encore d'accord ? Et les deux dernières conditions, si vous devenez mes elfes, je veux m'assurer que vous soyez en bonne santé et le restiez. Donc je voudrai que vous alliez voir le guérisseur tous les mois et que vous preniez trente minutes au moins tous les jours pour faire quelque chose qui vous plaît, un sport, un hobby... Vous êtes toujours d'accord ? Excellent. Vous serez mes elfes et mes amis et je veux que vous soyez fier de vous, alors je vous donnerai de l'argent et vous irez acheter une garde robe, d'accord ? Une sorte d'uniforme..."

Il fut interrompu par Winky.

"Winky aime beaucoup coudre Monsieur Harry Potter. Est ce que Winky pourra faire ses prorpres uniformes ?"

"Bien sûr, Winky! Si tu aimes coudre, tu pourrai peut-être aider Dobby et m'aider moi ? Je crois que je devrai aussi me refaire une garde robe... Bien. Savez-vous comment nouer le lien ?"

Les elfes s'emparèrent chacun d'une de ses mains et Harry sentit une aura chaude et familière de magie se répandre autour d'eux.

"Fantastique! Très bien. Je voudrais que vous passiez votre première visite chez le guérisseur aujourd'hui. C'est possible ?"

Les elfes hochèrent la tête.

Et Harry reprit "J'ai encore à faire à Poudlard et j'aimerai que Dobby cesse d'espionner pour le Directeur. Ah! Et mon premier ordre : Je veux que jamais, au grand jamais, vous ne vous punissiez pour quelque chose que vous auriez fait ou omis de faire à mon service et ce, même si quelqu'un vous en donne l'ordre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

Les hochements reprirent de plus belle.

"Excellent. Je vous retrouverait dans quelques heures au square Grimaud, d'accord ? Filez chez le guérisseur et réfléchissez aux uniformes que vous voulez porter."

Les elfes disparurent avec un "pop" et Harry repris son chemin.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à contacter Rémus, convaincre Snape de l'aider, préparer Grimaud Place à recevoir un malade et retourner s'occuper de Malefoy.

_Au moins_, pensa Harry philosophiquement, _il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer_.

Il arrivait à l'orée de la Forêt quand son regard tomba sur une bûche ressemblant à celle dont il s'était servi pour laisser un message à Sirius.

_Après tout, pourquoi pas ?_ Se dit-il.

S'installant au pied d'un arbre, il transfigura la buche et rédigea le court message qu'il devait transmettre à Rémus. Il y joignit son souvenir du visage de Sirius dans une fiole transfigurée et scellée, les directions pour se rendre aux cottage et des avertissement quant au rôle présumé d'Albus. Il ensorcela le petit colis pour plus de sécurité. Le contemplant quelques instants, il décida de tenter sa chance et appela "Fawkes!"

Quelques instants plus tard, dans une éruption de flammes carillonnantes, le magnifique phénix fit son apparition. Il fit quelques cercles au-dessus de sa tête avant de se poser gracieusement sur son épaule.

"Je me demandais, Fawkes, si tu consentirais à jouer un tour à Albus et à aider un loup-garou de ma famille à retrouver son compagnon ? J'ai peur qu'il ne dépérisse s'il continue à le croire mort. Il chasse les Mangemorts survivants, en ce moment. Acceptes-tu de lui porter ce message ? Soit prudent! Et merci!"

Avec une trille mélodieuse, l'oiseau prit son envol majestueusement et disparu dans une colonne de flammes, le paquet bien serré entre ses pattes. Le cœur plus léger, Harry repris sa route vers le château.

* * *

><p>Il prit son temps. Snape était toujours irascible, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter en l'informant qu'il allait devoir travailler avec lui pour déjouer les manigances d'Albus avant le déjeuner. L'homme le méprisait et le détestait, ne voyant toujours que l'image de son père en lui.<p>

_Et comment lui en vouloir maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité ?_

Harry avait un profond respect et beaucoup d'admiration pour l'homme, même s'il l'oubliait toujours une fois qu'il se retrouvait à la merci de sa langue acérée. Enfin, peut-être qu'il s'était déridé depuis la disparition de Voldemort, après tout, cela faisait au moins trois mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il savait juste que le Ministère l'avait obligé à retourner à Poudlard sous la "surveillance" de Dumbledore.

Tentant de conserver un point de vue optimiste, Harry entra sans plus traîner dans Poudlard et se dirigea vers les cachots. La salle de Potions était vide. Harry évita de se faire voir, souhaitant conserver le secret le plus longtemps possible. Il mit à profit les ombres des cachots et son entraînement pour se glisser jusqu'au bureau du Maître des Potions incognito, refoulant avec peine les souvenirs de la guerre qui tentaient de l'envahir, hurlants et sanglants. Il frappa à la lourde porte de bois sombre et entendit la même voix froide et cinglante lui ordonner d'entrer.

_Certaines choses ne changent pas et ne changeront probablement jamais_, marmonna Harry.

Poussant le lourd battant, il pénétra dans le sinistre repère du directeur de Serpentard d'un pas décidé.

_Autant pour moi_, se dit le jeune homme. _Certaines choses changent. _

_Il a rajouté des fenêtres dans les cachots_, constata le jeune sorcier avec stupéfaction. _C'est beaucoup mieux_.

Examinant toujours la nouvelle disposition des lieux, il jeta distraitement les plus puissants sorts de protection et de discrétion qu'il connaissait sur la salle. Il sentit Snape rajouter les siens.

_Probablement magie noire_, songea-t-il, _il faudra que je regarde au Square Grimaud si je ne peux pas les retrouver, ils ont l'air plus efficaces que les miens._

"Bonjour Professeur." Autant rester poli le plus longtemps possible, résolu Harry.

"Potter" La voix de Snape non plus n'avait pas changé, il la maniait toujours comme une lame. Ses yeux le dévisagèrent des pieds à la tête avant de le gratifier d'une moue méprisante.

"Que me vaux le douteux plaisir de votre présence, sorts de protection en prime ? Seriez-vous venu quémander une faveur, jeune présomptueux ? J'aurai dû savoir que vous ne pourriez pas résister si longtemps avant de m'attirer dans vos problèmes."

"Je suis venu vous proposer un arrangement qui nous sera bénéfique à tous les deux, en plus de faire enrager Albus. Il a recommencé à comploter, le bougre et je suis franchement las de ses manipulations. Je suppose que vous aussi. Ses dernières stupidités vous concernent autant que moi et, même si je sais que je fais son jeu, je suis venu vous trouver. J'espère qu'à nous deux, nous pourrons au moins lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, voire lui faire passer le goût de recommencer. Qu'en dites-vous ?"

"Fort bien. J'écoute. Qu'est ce que le vieux fou à encore concocté?"

"Il s'est servi de Lucius Malefoy pour sortir Sirius Black du voile du Département des Mystères et les cache depuis deux mois dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils sont blessés tous les deux. Surtout Malefoy."

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

"Comprenez moi bien. Je l'ai appris ce matin. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aider à soigner Sirius. L'elfe qui les cachait le garde en otage. J'ai besoin de votre expertise pour soigner Malefoy. Même si je pense qu'il y a été contraint, je lui suis redevable. Il a sauvé mon parrain."

Les mains de Snape s'étaient crispées sur le bureau professoral et son visage afficha un nombre incroyable de sentiments différents avant de s'arrêter sur la colère.

"Vous pensez que je vais vous croire sur parole, Potter ? Me faire miroiter la survie de Lucius...C'est une farce cruelle, digne de votre cher père et de ce corniaud de Black!"

Avant que le professeur ne puisse s'énerver plus, Harry s'emporta : "Vous pensez sincèrement que je pourrai plaisanter sur le fait que Sirius est vivant ? Utilisez la légilimencie si vous voulez ! J'ai dit la vérité!"

Il fixait le professeur dans les yeux depuis le début et sentit immédiatement l'intrusion. L'homme ne prenait pas de gants. Au lieu de le repousser, il se concentra sur ses souvenirs de la matinée et sur ses actions auprès de Malefoy. Il sentit la présence de Snape se retirer avec plus de précaution de son esprit et lui accorda quelques instants pour se reprendre.

_Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un de vos ami cher ressuscitait d'entre les morts._

Conscient que Snape n'apprécierait probablement pas qu'il soit témoin de son émotion, il se détourna légèrement sous prétexte d'examiner les changements survenus dans les cachots et tenta de planifier la suite des évènements. Que devait-il faire dans les prochains jours ? Comment accomplir la mission qu'il s'était fixé ce matin même : protéger ses amis et mettre un terme aux préjugés du monde sorcier, en commençant par ceux sur Harry Potter, tout en soignant un blessé grave ?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Severus lorsqu'il l'entendit grogner dans sa barbe. Il lui tendit silencieusement le parchemin de diagnostique et le laissa le parcourir avant de lui expliquer.

"Je suis désolé que les nouvelles ne soient pas meilleures. Malefoy est véritablement mal en point, mais je suis sûr qu'à nous deux, nous pouvons le sauver. Je pensais le déménager ce soir à Grimaud Place. Je dois juste purifier la maison et vous préparer chacun une chambre. Si vous prenez l'habitude de vous cloîtrer dans vos quartiers à chaque opportunité, vous pourrez sans doute passer autant de temps que vous le souhaitez là-bas sans alerter qui que ce soit."

Toujours penché sur le parchemin Snape lui rétorqua d'un ton brusque, mais moins agressif que d'habitude.

"Disparaissez de ma vue, Potter. Je dois réfléchir à un traitement approprié au cas de Lucius et vous avez une une chambre de malade à dépoussiérer. Revenez à 17 heures précises."

Harry ne s'offusqua pas d'être congédié comme un malpropre. Toutes proportions gardées, c'était sans doute un des échanges les plus aimables qu'il ait eu avec le Maître des Potions. Même à son œil mal entraîné de Gryffondor, il était visible que l'homme luttait contre l'émotion et souhaitait un peu de paix et de solitude. Harry pouvait comprendre.

De plus, il avait du travail au Square Grimaud. Il prenait ces quelques heures sans Serpentard comme son dernier sursis avant d'être envahit et harcelé par les remarques sarcastiques.

_Avec un peu de chance, ça lui donnerait l'occasion de mettre au point un début de vengeance contre Albus._

Le jeune homme sortit de Poudlard aussi discrètement qu'il y était entré. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Le vieux fou savait toujours ce qui se passait sur son domaine, mais il ne fallait pas alerter le Ministère ou les élèves. Et puis, Albus serait plus facilement induit en erreur s'il le pensait sagement en train de suivre ses manipulations.

* * *

><p>Harry poussa la lourde porte de la maison du Square Grimaud avec une grimace. Elle résista et finit par s'ouvrir brusquement dans un grincement sinistre, le faisant trébucher.<p>

_Non, décidément,_ grommela Harry,_ il est plus que temps de réagir. Cette maison a mauvais caractère et jamais personne ne guérira réellement ici. De plus, Sirius allait revenir. Harry se sentait toujours coupable du sort qu'avait subi son parrain. Séparé de son compagnon. Enfermé à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Obligé de rester enfermé dans une autre prison : la maison familiale. Et le dernier emprisonnement : celui du voile de l'arche de la mort. Rendre à cette maison un visage plus accueillant serait un bon moyen de commencer à s'excuser._

Préparant mentalement une liste des objets requis, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il récolta une potion de Pepper-Up. Il en aurait besoin. Il était à peu près certain que la maison allait lui résister de toutes ses forces. Il allait devoir mobiliser tout son potentiel magique. Heureusement qu'il était puissant. Ce genre de rituel s'effectuait normalement avec plusieurs sorciers unissant leurs magies autour de celui dont le sang présentait le lien le plus étroit à la maison. Son lien de sang avec les Black était ténu, mais il faudrait bien qu'il suffise. Il ramassa tous les cristaux de roche qu'il avaient disposés le long des murs de sa chambre pour empêcher la maison de le harceler pendant son sommeil.

_Il devrait y en avoir assez_, estima-t-il.

Harry parcourut ensuite chacune des pièces de la sombre demeure des Black, plaçant un cristal aux vertus purificatrices et protectrices précisément au centre de chaque pièce, en commençant par la plus hautes et descendant dans les plus profonds cachots. Revenant dans l'entrée, centre exact de la maison, il dessina deux triangle équilatéraux autour du point focal des enchantement de la demeure. Se plaçant au centre du pentacle, il frappa son talon d'un coup sec sur la pierre qui servait de clé de voûte aux enchantements défensifs, envoyant un bref pulse de magie qui activa toutes les défenses de la maison.

Harry inspira profondément, concentrant sa magie. A partir de maintenant, il n'aurait droit à aucune erreur s'il ne voulait pas réduire la maison à un tas de cendre et s'ensevelir en même temps. Il relâcha complètement le contrôle strict qu'il exerçait habituellement sur sa magie, laissant son aura se manifester autour de lui. Il commença à psalmodier les incantations de purification. À chaque nouvelle phrase du sort, il lévitait un cristal de roche sur l'une des branches du pentacle et l'activait. Recommençant son incantation, il laissa sa magie envahir la maison, pièce par pièce, s'ancrant sur chacun des cristaux qu'il avait déposé un peu plus tôt.

Respirant profondément, Harry ne relâcha pas sa concentration et entama la seconde partie du rituel. Il augmenta progressivement les flux magiques qu'il déversait vers chacun des cristaux, jusqu'à ce que chaque particule magique de la maison et des enchantements qu'elle renfermait soit saturée et entourée de sa propre magie.

Le jeune sorcier, baigné dans une tempête d'éclairs, ferma les yeux et prit une troisième profonde inspiration, se préparant mentalement à batailler avec la maison. Dans un grondement de tonnerre, la magie de Harry se déversa dans la demeure, bouleversant l'ancestrale construction magique. Les sorts étaient renforcés, remodelés, anéantis dans un déchaînement de magie.

L'atmosphère se chargeait d'électricité statique, et les cheveux fous de Harry ondulaient comme ceux, serpentins, de la Gorgone Médusa.

Une odeur d'ozone imprégnait l'air.

Seul au centre de ce maelström, Harry parla soudain d'une voix grave qui résonnait d'une étrange profondeur, comme si sa magie parlait en même temps que lui.

"Berceau des Black. Ton Patriarche revient. Il demande Protection et Asile du monde extérieur. Il demande Repos et Régénération dans la maison de ses Ancêtres. J'en appelle aux Magies Familiales des Black pour guérir, protéger et nourrir. J'en appelle aux Sortilèges du Sang des Black pour soutenir, attaquer et défendre. Prends la Volonté de l'Héritier des Black comme guide et sa Magie pour chemin. Qu'il en soit ainsi !"

Un grondement sourd s'éleva des murs et des plafonds de la maison, et un tremblement commença, prémisse d'une colère séismique de la demeure. Harry serra les dents et déversa plus de magie encore dans le squelette magique constitué du réseau de cristaux de roche, se concentrant uniquement sur ce qu'il voulait de la maison : un espace de protection, de guérison, des siècles de magies familiales léthales au service de la protection de la famille, toute la vicieuse férocité des Black, toute leur vindicte au service de la croissance saine de leurs nouvelles générations. Sa magie se manifesta dans un pulse de lumière aveuglante et féroce, pénétrant les murs aisément.

Les grondements continuèrent, cette fois, donnant l'impression d'une immense entité s'éveillant enfin après un long sommeil et s'étirant, testant ses forces.

Harry reprit ses incantations, répétant inlassablement ses demandes.

_C'était une très vieille maison, après tout. Elle abritait tellement d'empreintes magiques, tellement de sortilèges, d'Histoire et d'esprits, qu'il faudrait probablement un certain nombre de répétitions avant qu'elle n'entende et ne comprenne._

Les éclairs reprirent leur course dans la maison, ponctuant la tempête qui agitait la maison ancestrale des Black.

* * *

><p>Il semblait à Harry que des heures avaient passé quand enfin tout s'arrêta. En apparence, rien n'avait vraiment changé, mais il pouvait sentir les protections magiques de la vieille bâtisse se renforcer et se remodeler, gagnant rapidement en férocité et en puissance. La maison allait probablement encore progresser vers la sentience, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème maintenant que ses objectifs étaient clairement modifiés.<p>

_L'aura dégagée par les gardes magiques évoquait celle d'une mère dragon défendant vicieusement ses petits. Très approprié,_ ricana Harry.

Il tituba difficilement jusqu'à la fiole de potion énergisante et la vida entièrement.

Le jeune sorcier émacié se laissa glisser au sol. Malgré la potion, il se sentait toujours épuisé. Il décida de se reposer par terre encore un moment et examina plus attentivement les alentours. La maison était toujours sombre et sale, mais certains objets avaient disparus, comme les têtes d'elfes de maison empaillées, et d'autres semblaient avoir subi de profonds changements, comme le portrait de Walburga Black, qui était plongée dans un profond sommeil. L'atmosphère de la demeure lui semblait également moins oppressante.

Mais, si toute trace de malveillance avait disparu, le décor n'était toujours pas accueillant. Ce n'était toujours pas une maison où l'on avait envie de vivre.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la vieille pendule du hall sonna trois coups sinistres dans un concert de grincements et de rouages.

"Bien. Je crois que c'est l'heure d'appeler la cavalerie. s'écria Harry. Dobby! Winky!"

Les deux elfes apparurent aussitôt dans un "pop" sonore. Ils portaient encore leurs haillons, mais leur allure était imperceptiblement plus légère. Ils se tenaient plus droits et si le bonheur de Dobby était aussi exubérant qu'à l'accoutumée, le sourire timide de Winky était une nouveauté qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

"Maître Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Vous n'allez pas bien ? Qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire ?" s'écria l'elfe en le voyant à terre, se tordant les mains d'angoisse.

"Calme toi, Dobby. Tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Tu veux bien aller me chercher un des flacons de potion régénérante qui se trouvent dans ma chambre s'il te plaît ? Ça devrait me remettre d'aplomb en un rien de temps."

Harry n'avait pas fini de parler que l'elfe lui tendait déjà la fiole.

"Fantastique, s'écria Harry en riant, Je te remercie, Dobby."

Il vida la fiole d'un trait et les elfes furent soulagés de voir qu'il reprenait effectivement des couleurs. Harry se leva doucement et leur fit signe de le suivre dans le salon de la vieille bâtisse.

"Asseyez vous, dit-il en désignant le sofa qui faisait face à son fauteuil. Tout d'abord, ça me ferait très plaisir si vous vouliez bien m'appeler Harry. Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?"

Voyant leur air gêné et mal à l'aise, il poursuivit en soupirant. "Je suppose que Maître Harry suffira pour commencer. Mais je préférerai vraiment que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom. Avez vous eu le temps de passer chez le guérisseur ?"

"Dobby et Winky y sont allés, Maître Harry. Le guérisseur dit qu'ils sont des elfes en bonne santé, mais qu'ils sont sur-menés et que leur ali-mental-scion a des car-anses."

"Je vois. Et bien, nous allons nous reposer souvent et je ferrai des potions de nutriment pour tout le monde. Ça me ferra probablement du bien aussi. Je dois vous expliquer la situation. Nous sommes chez mon parrain. J'étais si fatigué parce que je viens de purifier la maison. Comme vous le voyez, l'ancien elfe de maison était trop vieux pour en prendre vraiment soin et il va falloir tout nettoyer et tout refaire. Mais comme j'insiste pour le faire avec vous et que nous allons avoir un malade à partir de ce soir et probablement aussi un visiteur, on va s'occuper d'abord du plus urgent et on verra le reste ensuite. Okay?"

* * *

><p>Harry poursuivit ses explications et ses recommandations un long moment, leur faisant visiter la maison, ramassant les cristaux de roches du rituel et collectant quelques objets oubliés. Il dû insister longuement pour que les elfes consentent à prendre chacun une chambre, ce qui provoqua de longues effusions de gratitude. Gêné, le jeune sorcier leur indiqua qu'ils allaient commencer par nettoyer la cuisine, sa chambre et la salle de bain attenante, ainsi qu'une autre suite au même étage pour le visiteur. Pour être totalement sûr que les elfes ne déménageraient pas dans son dos, Harry ensorcela les portes pour indiquer leur nom et ne s'ouvrir que sous leur ordre, puis leur ordonna rapidement de nettoyer leurs pièces et de les modifier à leur convenance. Il tenta de prendre un ton strict et insista sur le fait qu'il ne les laisserait pas travailler ailleurs tant que leur première tâche ne serait pas accomplie, sous-entendant une sorte de test de leurs capacités.<p>

Ayant coupé cours aux effusions de cette serpentarde façon, Harry se congratula intérieurement pour des débuts prometteurs avant de descendre faire le tour du laboratoire de potion et des placards de la cuisine. Ils allaient probablement devoir faire des courses. Harry espérait que les elfes pourraient s'en charger seuls car il devait être fort dangereux pour lui de montrer son visage en public, ces temps-ci. De plus, il n'avait aucune envie de s'imposer la compagnie du Monde Magique s'il existait une alternative viable.

* * *

><p>Dix minutes plus tard, un jeune sorcier fort soulagé était attablé dans la cuisine, occupé à la rédaction d'une liste de course pendant que divers brosses, balais et plumeaux ensorcelés s'attaquaient à la saleté de la pièce. L'après midi avait été riche en découvertes. Tout d'abord, le laboratoire de potion était complètement stocké et l'armoire magique avait manifestement bien fait son travail : Harry avait trouvé des ingrédients positivement antiques dans un état de conservation impeccable.<p>

_Si Snape arrivait à mettre un pied dans la pièce, il allait probablement en tomber sur les fesses !_

L'image du sévère et majestueux maître des potions affalé sur son derrière, un air choqué sur le visage le fit rigoler doucement.

_Il était plus que probable que personne ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi ! et personne ne le verrait probablement jamais. Quoique si une personne au monde pouvait convaincre la Demeure des Black d'accorder l'accès au laboratoire de potion à un étranger au clan, cette personne serait sûrement Snape !_

Ensuite, il avait découvert que la librairie avait quadruplé de volume, certains sorts de dissimulation ayant manifestement cessé de fonctionner pour lui. Sa taille équivalait environ à la moitié de celle de Poudlard. Encore une pièce dont il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'occupe personnellement, de peur que les protections n'attaquent les elfes. Elles semblaient bien disposées envers les humains à présent, mais la magie restait celle des Black et il connaissait l'opinion des Sang-purs sur les petites créatures.

Enfin, sa plus grande surprise concernant la maison avait trait aux portes qui avaient mystérieusement apparues à certains endroits et qui semblaient mener en majorité vers le jardin, quelques unes révélant des balcons et autres terrasses.

_Enfin, jardin était un bien grand mot..._

Les plantes des Blacks étaient aussi vicieuses que la magie familiale et il allait lui falloir un bon moment avant de dompter la Jungle qui avait conquis l'arrière de la Demeure.

_Man versus Wild, indeed ! Ce ne serait probablement jamais un jardin paisible._

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que Dobby et Winky retrouvèrent maître Harry : penché et ricanant sur un parchemin au milieu d'une valse frénétique de balais. Dobby se vit confier la responsabilité des courses et du nettoyage de la cuisine, tandis que Winky et Harry s'attaquaient aux chambres. La magie des elfes était puissante et précise.<p>

Comparant les résultats de son sortilège de nettoyage à ceux de Winky, Harry décida de s'attaquer au décor après l'avoir complimentée. Il raisonna que Lucius se sentirait probablement mieux dans le décor original des Black que dans ses propres créations, puis ricana et résolu de mélanger les deux.

_Tout élément perturbant les deux Serpentards jouait en sa faveur après tout !_

Il n'était pas noble au point de se refuser tous les avantages possibles. Il conserva le papier peint de la chambre mais rafraîchit la couleur à un vert menthe bien plus clair, relevé de discrètes arabesques argentées et dorées. Le lourd et imposant mobilier des Black prit une couleur chocolat plus chaleureuse qui rappelait le parquet et des formes plus douces et modernes. Le sol disparu sous d'épais tapis orientaux aux couleurs chatoyantes. Harry lévita le lit au centre de la pièce, le plaçant en biais, de façon à procurer une vue la plus variée possible, de la porte à la fenêtre. Il se félicita de sa considération et souhaita que quelqu'un lui ai manifesté la même lors de ses innombrables séjours à l'infirmerie.

Il supprima les montants du baldaquin, suspendant le lourd tissu vert moiré en un dais de princesse au-dessus du lit.

_Après tout, c'est ce que lui évoquait Malefoy, une princesse ! Enfin, Draco lui faisait systématiquement penser à une princesse._

Il fuyait son père comme la peste et ne s'était donc pas formé d'opinion particulière sur lui. Il avait assez des remarques blessantes du maître des potions sans y ajouter les récriminations condescendantes d'un aristocrate qui prenait tout le monde de haut. Il était donc scrupuleusement poli avec le Lord Malefoy, par déférence envers les délicates sensibilités de son fils, mais ne s'attardait jamais en sa présence.

Les tables, bureaux et tablettes furent élargies. Les deux tables de nuit encadrant le lit conservèrent les romans des grands écrivains moldus qu'il avait aimé. Le fauteuil fut changé en un sofa confortable de velours sapin au cas où il lui faille passer la nuit avec le blessé. Le bureau était désormais une table assez grande pour servir de table de massage ou, au choix, entreposer une véritable infirmerie de fioles, baumes, potions et autres flacons.

Harry hésita, puis entraîna Winky dans la salle de bain attenante. Il n'aimait pas les portraits sorciers. Être observé pendant son sommeil, très peu pour lui. Il supposait que c'était pareil pour Malefoy.

_Il allait avoir très peu d'intimité pendant toute sa convalescence. De plus, celle-ci risquait de durer des mois, alors autant lui accorder au moins ce répit._

La salle de bain subit des transformations comparables, en vu des besoins d'un homme fier et paralysé des deux jambes. La baignoire fut agrandie, le fond remonté et un siège aménagé, complet avec accoudoirs et dossier moulés dans le marbre. Le lavabo devint un boudoir de princesse, trône et miroir obligatoire. Le tout dans des tons clairs, bleus, verts d'eau relevés d'accents argentés. Harry ne lésina pas sur les sorts de coussinages, raisonnant qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. De plus, la peau de Malefoy avait été considérablement fragilisée par les tortures qu'il avait subit.

* * *

><p><em>Décidément, Winky et lui faisaient une bonne équipe!<em> _Ils étaient bien plus efficaces que prévu !_

La suite qui faisait face à la chambre du malade fut nettoyée et transformée en un nid douillet pour la chauve souris des cachots. Harry mit un point d'honneur à ne transfigurer que des matières confortables jusqu'à la décadence mais charma la pièce pour résister à tout changement de couleur et lui donna des tons chocolats, relevés de discrètes touches vieil-or et pourpres.

_Oh, rien de frappant : un discret filigrane sur le duvet, un tapis aux motifs pourpres, un coussin lie-de-vin, ce genre de choses...mais pas de vert, d'argent ou de noir ! Un peu de couleur ne tuerait pas Maître Snape, que diable ! Et si la théorie selon laquelle il y était allergique se confirmait, il saura sans aucun doute m'en faire part de façon suffisament percutante._

La salle de bain subit le même sort, dans des couleurs plus sombres : bleu marine, violet profond relevés de nombreuses touches ivoires. La pièce donnait l'impression d'évoluer dans le fond de l'océan. Dans la chambre, Harry demanda à Winky d'agrandir les fenêtres et la cheminée pour en faire une suite chaleureuse et accueillante qui laissait largement entrer la lumière. L'illumination de la salle de bain venait du plafond, qu'il avait charmé pour refléter une nuit de pleine lune, donnant à la pièce une lumière douce et relaxante.

_Avec Snape, il fallait surprendre, désarçonner et penser le moindre détail._

Pendant que Harry s'assurait que rien n'était laissé au hasard dans la suite du Maître des Potions, Winky fut envoyée nettoyer la chambre suivante qui lui servirai de sanctuaire (_autant dire qu'il risquait de vouloir s'y réfugier souvent_!).

Il ne re-décorerait pas. Lui se moquait du décor de sa chambre. Au pire, il pourrait toujours faire ça rapidement, ce soir. Harry savait que c'était l'une des chambres qui avait été utilisées lorsque la maison servait de Quartier général à l'ordre du Phœnix, avant la disparition de Sirius. Il faudrait probablement procéder avec prudence, il pouvait tomber sur des pièges de Fol-Œil, des farces à divers degré de compositions "oubliées" par les Jumeaux Weasley ou sur des objets personnels quelconques. Il nota en lui même de faire le tour des pièces pour restituer d'éventuels objets oubliés à leurs propriétaires.

* * *

><p>Le jeune sorcier passa l'heure suivante à nettoyer le laboratoire de potions et la bibliothèque. La décoration pouvait attendre, mais il voulait pouvoir explorer tranquillement le placard à ingrédients et les rayonnages de la famille Black. Quelques rapides sortilèges suffirent pour transformer les fauteuils et les sofas en versions en cuir plus accueillantes que les tissus fleuris mangés aux mites qui défiguraient l'espace auparavant. Il transfigura un nombre impressionnant de plaids, rideaux et coussins dans des tons chauds et des motifs orientaux. Il réussit même à convaincre la maison d'agrandir la cheminée et le vitrail qui inondait la pièce de couleurs et de rajouter des fenêtres.<p>

_Les gens avaient besoin de lumière pour vivre agréablement, par la myopie de Merlin !_ Marmonna Harry.

Le jeune homme fut heureux de constater qu'il suffisait de secouer un peu la magie endormie des meubles de la bibliothèque pour que les charmes de conservation et les Repousse-poussières se déclenchent à nouveau. Il fut enchanté de découvrir un éventail large de thèmes et de nombreux livres anciens (_donc probablement interdits actuellement par cet abrutit de Ministre !)._

Il avait craint que les Black ne donnent que dans la magie noire la plus sordide, mais il semblerait que ses préjugés l'aient emportés. Il sélectionna d'ailleurs plusieurs tomes d'Introduction Aux Sciences Obscures qui dataient d'avant la distinction officielle entre Lumière & Obscurité.

_Autant profiter au maximum des ressources à sa disposition, maintenant qu'Albus n'était plus là pour l'ennuyer !_

Sa seconde surprise lui vint d'un rayonnage fourni consacré uniquement aux magies sexuelles. Cela allait du "simple" Kamasutra dans leurs versions sorcières et moldues, homo- et hétérosexuelles au Grand Livre des Rituels Sexuels Sombres et Lumineux, en passant par les diverses variations autout du titre : Recueils de Sorts Sympas pour Sorciers Coquins. Harry ricana en pensant que Sirius avait probablement eu des ancêtres qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, finalement ! Il s'empourpra violemment et hésita, mais fini par sélectionner quelques ouvrages également. Sa vie mouvementée ne lui avait pas offert beaucoup d'opportunités pour explorer sa sexualité, ni pour comprendre l'aspect magique des choses. Ses circonstances ne s'étaient pas arrangées, mais au moins, il disposait d'un moyen de s'informer qui lui éviterai une conversation humiliante avec Hermione ou Poppy Pomphrey.

Jetant un rapide Tempus, Harry constata qu'il disposait encore d'une demi-heure avant de devoir affronter Severus Snape pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui. Il expédia donc ses trouvailles devant la chambre que Winky devait avoir fini de nettoyer pour lui et retourna récupérer ses affaires dans son ancien placard.

* * *

><p><em>Malefoy serait bien installé<em>, pensa-t-il en survolant la chambre du regard.

Il attrapa ses quelques frusques, son ancienne malle, son précieux Éclair de Feu et partit à la découverte de sa nouvelle chambre. Titubant sous le poids combiné de toutes ses affaires, lévitant les livres des Black derrière lui, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de hanche et faillit tout laisser tomber en découvrant la pièce. Plusieurs de ses affaires lui échappèrent malgré ses efforts. Ce qu'il pensait être l'une des chambres banales que les Black réservaient à leurs invités s'avérait être une suite immense dans des tons violets, noirs et argentés où prédominaient les tissus précieux.

Une immense bibliothèque en ébène habillait tout un mur, du sol au plafond. Un fauteuil confortablement habillé d'un plaid douillet brodé d'arabesques lavande foncée et un profond sofa croulant sous les coussins formant un camaïeu de violets faisaient face à la cheminée et aux fenêtres. Adossé au sofa et profitant de la proximité des fenêtres et de la bibliothèque se trouvait un grand bureau de bois sculpté qui n'attendait plus que ses affaires.

Le lit pouvait accueillir au moins quatre personnes et les draps de soie noire bordés de dentelle de même couleur disparaissaient presque sous d'épaisses couvertures aux motifs compliqués dans tous les tons d'indigos possibles et imaginables, d'un violet presque noir au lilas le plus clair en passant par toutes les teintes de lavande.

_Il s'était vraisemblablement trompé de porte. Peut-être avait-il choisi une suite ayant appartenu à l'une des filles de la maison? Étonnant quand on savait que Sirius n'avait eu qu'un frère._

Winky, alertée par le capharnaüm engendré par la dégringolade de la malle, de la caisse d'Hedwige et des bouquins, libérés du sort de lévitation par le choc du jeune homme qui n'aurait pas dû relâcher sa concentration, apparut brusquement devant le jeune sorcier, lui arrachant un sursaut de surprise.

Fière de son travail, elle exposa joyeusement chacun des changements qu'elle avait apporté à sa chambre. Elle avait tout modifié spécialement pour lui. Dobby lui avait beaucoup parlé de Maître Harry et pour le remercier de lui avoir donné une famille, une maison, du temps libre et d'être aussi gentil avec elle, elle avait préparé cette chambre. Quand elle demanda anxieusement à Maître Harry s'il était content de son travail, le jeune homme, hébété et abasourdi, ne put que hocher la tête en souriant faiblement et balbutier un "merci beaucoup" presque inaudible.

Winky en fut si heureuse qu'elle rougit furieusement et disparut à nouveau en informant maître Harry qu'elle allait leur faire de nouveaux vêtements à tous, parce que Dobby l'avait bien avertie que le maître avait besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui.

* * *

><p>Un quart d'heure plus tard, un jeune sorcier toujours sous le choc se laissa tomba sur son lit et se sentit délicieusement aspiré par les douces couvertures. Il avait rangé ses quelques possessions et exploré le reste de ses appartements. Winky lui avait aménagé un dressing énorme, occupant quasiment une pièce entière. Bien sûr, tout était encore vide, mais Harry avait le sentiment que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Il frissonna et adressa une brève prière pour que le sens du style de Winky soit plus...comment dire ?...moins...flamboyant... que celui de Dobby.<p>

Sa salle de bain était...décadente. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Dans des tons vert d'eau, la pièce ressemblait à une clairière : d'immenses pots de terre cuite abritaient de jeunes arbres, disposés autour d'une baignoire creusée de la taille d'une piscine respectable. L'étendue d'eau jouait avec la lumière provenant de la verrière colorée qui composait le plafond. Les mosaïques abstraites enroulaient leurs entrelacs sur deux des murs et cédaient la place à des panneaux de bois blond sculptés qui encadraient une sorte de boudoir comprenant un lavabo, un miroir, des étagères et un meuble ouvragé du même bois clair qui n'attendaient apparemment que des produits de beauté. Le banc était garnis de coussins brodés verts d'eau rebondis.

La chambre n'était pas ouvertement efféminée, mais l'atmosphère était indéniablement délicate. L'elfe avait sans doute voulu manifester son attachement, mais le résultat final, quoique plaisant, était surprenant pour une chambre d'homme. Harry savait toutefois qu'il ne pourrait pas y toucher sans la blesser profondément.

_Et puis, l'attention était touchante._

_Surprenante._

_Mais touchante. _

Il fallait le reconnaître, il n'aurait sûrement pas prit le temps de s'en occuper lui même, de toute façon. Le livre posé en évidence sur le lit le fit ricaner. Rise and Shine : Magnifiez Votre Beauté Naturelle Ou Dix Mille Façons De Prendre Soin De Vous Par Magie. Apparemment, ses deux elfes avaient un caractère affirmé et étaient décidés à prendre grand soin de leur maître.

_Bah_, se résignât-il avec philosophie, _autant d'alliés de gagné. Vu la suite des évènements, je risque d'en avoir besoin!_

Il s'empara du bouquin pour le ranger dans la bibliothèque avec ceux qu'il avait emprunté dans la librairie principale. Les ouvrages qui occupaient ses étagères étaient fort divers et abordaient apparemment tout ce qu'un jeune Lord et/ou une jeune Lady des Black devait savoir.

_Je ne pensais pas que leur éducation était aussi complète. Au moins, je saurai par où commencer mon éducation sorcière,_ ricana Harry.

Décidant de descendre voir ce que Dobby avait fait de la cuisine avant de devoir retourner affronter Snape dans son antre, le jeune sorcier ferma sa chambre de quelques sorts de son cru. Il n'y retournerai sans doute pas avant ce soir et, si les charmes n'empêcheraient pas les elfes de rentrer, il décourageraient au moins le Maître des Potions d'y fouiner s'il venait à s'installer au Square Grimaud.

* * *

><p>Harry sifflotait sur le chemin de Poudlard, bien caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Dobby avait transformé la cuisine sombre et sinistre des Black en un espace chaleureux et rutilant de propreté. Les placards étaient pleins, les patines des meubles luisaient et la couleur des murs avait été altérée en un magnifique rouge lie-de-vin accentué d'une frise ébène. La lumière coulait à flot du plafond charmé en une réplique du ciel et faisait miroiter les casserolles en cuivre. Harry, débordant de fierté, avait donné quartier libre à ses elfes pour le reste de la soirée.<p>

_Ils devaient se remettre de leur surmenage, après tout._

_Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il devait brasser des potions de nutriments et des élixirs de nutrition. Et passer à Gringotts pour les informer de la renaissance de Sirius. Ou plutôt, leur expliquer sa réapparition. Les Gobelins savaient sans doute déjà qu'il avait réapparu. Cette fois, celui-ci pourrait réclamer la chevalière des Black et prendre officiellement sa place de patriarche. Harry savait que Sirius avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir déclarer Bellatrix apatride et rendre à Andromeda et sa famille leur place légitime dans la lignée des Black._

_Sans doute devrait-il profiter de sa visite à Gringotts pour faire un testament. Retrouver Sirius avait un peu apaisé sa magie, mais ce n'était que partie remise et il ne tiendrait que jusqu'à l'accomplissement de sa mission s'il ne se trouvait pas d'autres raisons de se battre..._

* * *

><p>Ses ruminations l'avaient mené devant les cachots. Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, il poussa la porte du bureau de Severus Snape. L'homme l'attendait visiblement, sa haute figure appuyée contre son bureau.<p>

"Bonsoir, Professeur." Harry le salua d'une voix douce.

N'obtenant pas de réponse et s'apercevant que l'homme le détaillait, il lui rendit la pareille.

_Il semblait bien que la fin de la guerre avait réussi au Professeur._

Sa peau était toujours claire, mais avait perdu cette pâleur maladive qui le faisait ressembler à un vampire en pleine soif de sang. Il était toujours aussi grand, dominant Harry de trente bons centimètres. Son mètre quatre vingt quinze était encore allongé par ses longues robes noires qui transformaient le charisme naturel de l'homme en une aura presque écrasante de pouvoir.

_Il avait prit du poids_, nota Harry, _et la transformation, quoique discrète, était saisissante_. _Les épaules et les bras dessinés par la robe avaient gagnés en muscles et en définition. Le reste disparaissait dans des replis compliqués, comme d'habitude. Son visage avait rajeuni. Ce n'était pas tant un changement spécifique qu'un relâchement imperceptible d'une tension auparavant toujours présente._

_Comme à son habitude, toutefois, son masque d'impassibilité ne laissait rien filtrer de ce qui pouvait passer par la tête du maître Occlumens. Bref, Severus Snape était toujours un homme qui en imposait, un homme magnétique au charme ténébreux. _

_D'où sa sort, ça ? Charme ? Snape ?_

Harry chassa rapidement la pensée de son esprit avant de paniquer et renforça ses barrières d'Occlumens, à tout hasard.

Snape désigna la besace qui se trouvait sur son bureau, en partie masquée par sa hanche avant de prendre la parole.

"Approchez, Potter. Les sorts de dissimulation et de silence sont en place. Si ce que j'ai vu dans votre souvenir est correct, vous ne pourrez pas déplacer Lucius avant de le soigner un minimum. Il est peu probable qu'il survive au transport dans le cas contraire."

"Je comptais demander l'aide d'un elfe de maison. Les moyens de transport sorciers restent assez violents, malgré leur instantanéité. À moins que Fawkes n'accepte de nous rendre ce service..."

"Il serait préférable d'éviter les transports sorciers, en effet. Mais même ainsi, je vous interdit de prendre des risques. Approchez, par les serpents de Salazar ! Je vais vous expliquer exactement où et comment appliquer les baumes. J'ai également noté la posologie. Je ne suis que trop familier avec la faiblesse de vos capacités de concentration."

Harry décida de rétorquer par une autre remarque sarcastique, doublé d'une subtile menace _(pour un Gryffondor_.) Après tout, son côté Serpentard n'avait eu que peu d'occasions de briller dans son passé récent.

_Encore une chose qui va probablement devoir radicalement changer dans les jours et mois à venir,_ pensa-t-il distraitement.

"J'en déduis donc que vous ne souhaitez pas accepter mon hospitalité. Moi qui me réjouissait de vous abriter sous mon toit en même temps que l'illustre Lucius Malefoy."

Le demi-sourire sarcastique du jeune homme n'était manifestement pas du goût du Maître des Potions. Sa voix se fit froide et coupante. Pourtant, Harry aurait juré avoir vu le coin de sa bouche frémir en une ombre de sourire amusé devant cette tentative de sarcasme.

"Au contraire, Potter. Je sais qu'il vous faudra une surveillance constante si nous voulons éviter l'empoisonnement accidentel."

"Excellent, Snape." s'exclama Harry en attrapant la sacoche.

"Vous pourrez donc me retrouver dans une heure devant Grimaud Place, le temps que je rejoigne Malefoy et que je lui donne les premiers soins. Oh, un conseil. Même si je sais que vous les détestez." jeta-t-il par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire malicieux, avant de disparaître à nouveau sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

"Ne tentez pas d'entrer ou de toucher la Maison en mon absence. Je me suis amusé un peu avec les magies protectrices et elles sont...très..hum... Black."

Il s'enfuit dans un petit rire, heureux d'avoir eu le dernier mot, pour une fois. Il se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps, même s'il avait mal aux joues.

_Cela faisait-il si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri ? Probablement. _

_L'adrénaline que lui procurait toujours ces petites joutes verbales avec le Directeur de Serpentard lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne pensait._

* * *

><p>Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas fait trois pas dans le couloir sombre des cachots qu'il disparut dans une colonne de flamme.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Forêt Interdite

**Rappel de la fin du chapitre 1 : Poudlard :**

_"J'en déduis donc que vous ne souhaitez pas accepter mon hospitalité. Moi qui me réjouissait de vous abriter sous mon toit en même temps que l'illustre Lucius Malefoy."_

_Le demi-sourire sarcastique du jeune homme n'était manifestement pas du goût du Maître des Potions. Sa voix se fit froide et coupante. Pourtant, Harry aurait juré avoir vu le coin de sa bouche frémir en une ombre de sourire amusé devant cette tentative de sarcasme._

_"Au contraire, Potter. Je sais qu'il vous faudra une surveillance constante si nous voulons éviter l'empoisonnement accidentel."_

_"Excellent, Snape." s'exclama Harry en attrapant la sacoche._

_"Vous pourrez donc me retrouver dans une heure devant Grimaud Place, le temps que je rejoigne Malefoy et que je lui donne les premiers soins. Oh, un conseil. Même si je sais que vous les détestez." jeta-t-il par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire malicieux, avant de disparaître à nouveau sous sa cape d'invisibilité._

_"Ne tentez pas d'entrer ou de toucher la Maison en mon absence. Je me suis amusé un peu avec les magies protectrices et elles sont...très..hum... Black."_

_Il s'enfuit dans un petit rire, heureux d'avoir eu le dernier mot, pour une fois. Il se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps, même s'il avait mal aux joues._

_Cela faisait-il si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri ? Probablement. _

_L'adrénaline que lui procurait toujours ces petites joutes verbales avec le Directeur de Serpentard lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne pensait._

_Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas fait trois pas dans le couloir sombre des cachots qu'il disparut dans une colonne de flamme._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre2. Forêt Interdite<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry réapparut dans une clairière brumeuse de la Forêt Interdite. Instantanément sur ses gardes, il déposa avec précaution la précieuse sacoche de remèdes au sol tout en dégainant sa baguette. Un tour d'horizon lent ne révéla aucun ennemi mais la seule réaction du jeune guerrier fut d'intensifier sa concentration. Lentement, il relâcha son emprise sur sa magie, la laissant sonder plus précisément les environs. Il percevait quatre présences indistinctes mais puissantes.<p>

Prenant un risque, il déclara d'une voix douce mais ferme. "Montrez vous. Qui que vous soyez. Si vous venez en paix, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi."

Un instant plus tard, la brume s'éclaircit devant lui et révéla l'elfe de maison le plus âgé qu'il ait jamais vu. Son aura de sagesse et de pouvoir contenu lui rappelait celle d'un personnage du film préféré de Dudley. Le surnommant intérieurement Yoda, il poursuivit calmement, mais sans relâcher sa vigilance d'un iota. Il savait à quel point les elfes pouvaient être dangereux.

"Je sais que vous êtes quatre. Je peux vous sentir. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici. Si vous souhaitiez me rencontrer, il suffisait de demander. Je réagis plutôt mal aux kidnapping."

Yoda répondit d'une voix chevrotante : "Je suis le Maître et Guérisseur des elfes de Poudlard. Je suis le Gardien. Il n'est nul endroit qui me soit interdit en ces lieux. Il n'en nul secret qui me soit caché. Je surveille les actions de chaque Intendant en attendant l'Héritier."

Harry percevait clairement un sentiment d'angoisse monter en lui. Il n'était pas précognitif mais son instinct lui hurlait d'être très, très, très prudent. Les mots de l'elfe débutaient un rituel d'Ancienne Magie, il le sentait.

_Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas moi ! Pas encore !_

L'Ancienne Magie était bien plus contraignante qu'une prophétie. Il ne voulait pas qu'on dirige sa vie à nouveau. "Écoutez, si Albus vous envoie..." Yoda lui coupa la parole.

"Ma Maîtresse a parlé hier. L'Intendant ne la maîtrise pas. L'Intendant ignore qu'elle s'est réveillée. L'Héritier doit redevenir entier. Le Gardien doit mener le Rituel de Guérison." L'elfe poursuivit, son ton plein de compassion et de révérence, comme s'il pouvait sentir les pensées du jeune sorcier. Et après tout, peut-être le pouvait-il. Harry maîtrisait enfin l'Occlumencie, mais il savait aussi, contrairement aux autres sorciers, que les Elfes étaient puissants et que leurs magies différaient des leurs.

"C'est un cadeau de la Maîtresse, en récompense des Douleurs, du Sang et des Pleurs versés en Son Nom."

Yoda claqua des doigts et Harry sentit son corps se figer, sa magie endormie. Son torse était découvert et il vit enfin sortir de la brume les trois autres formes. Une licorne adulte, la maîtresse de la horde à en juger par sa taille, était suivi d'un Thestral immense et fantômatique. Fawkes flottait paresseusement au-dessus d'eux.

_Ca explique au moins comment j'ai atterri ici,_ pensa Harry, résigné.

Il était clair que, encore une fois, il n'avait pas le choix. Avec un peu de chance, il avait déjà payé le prix de ce rituel. L'Ancienne Magie exigeait toujours une contrepartie égale au cadeau consenti, raison pour laquelle presque personne ne la pratiquait plus aujourd'hui.

_À part ma mère_, pensa Harry.

Les quatre êtres se placèrent autour de lui et relâchèrent leurs magies. Harry se sentait à la fois écrasé et enlacé par le poids de leur ancienneté.

_C'est probablement l'équivalent d'un calin des profondeurs océaniques_, pensa-t-il. _Infiniment doux, mais extrèmement oppressant. Il y a certaines formes de tendresse auxquelles le corps humains n'est pas conçu pour résister. Remarque, ce n'est pas une mauvaise façon d'en finir. Câliné à mort._

Son corps flotta doucement sur les flux magiques jusqu'à faire face à la licorne. Celle-ci gratta le sol un instant de ses sabots avant de lancer sa tête vers l'avant, perforant de sa corne le cœur du jeune homme.

La douleur était intolérable. Harry sentit confusément que l'elfe s'agitait derrière lui. Un croc qu'il reconnût lévita devant lui avant de rejoindre la corne plantée dans son cœur. Le thestral lança une plume noire dans la plaie au moment précis où Fawkes donna un puissant coup de bec.

Harry aurait aimé s'évanouir, mais il sentait que l'Ancienne Magie le maintiendrait dans un état de conscience jusqu'à la fin du rituel.

La douleur pulsait en lui, indescriptible. Son corps aurait probablement été prit de convulsions si les flux magiques ne le maintenaient pas totalement immobile.

Un instant plus tard, tout avait disparu. Seule restait la plaie béante sur sa poitrine.

Un à un, les quatre êtres versèrent du sang et des larmes sur la plaie.

_Yoda a dû sacrément pomper le cadavre du Basilik, à moins simplement qu'il ne l'ait ressuscité pour l'occasion_, pensa Harry, qui délirait légèrement sous la douleur.

Ses pensées s'égaraient. Alors qu'il se demandait en ricanant intérieurement comment Yoda avait réussi à faire pleurer un basilik, la plaie se referma sous l'action des larmes de Fawkes, ne laissant pas même une cicatrice. Il pouvait sentir les sangs et les larmes en lui, se propageant dans de grandes vagues de chaleur et de magies, changeant irrémédiablement son être.

Harry se mit à pleurer, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage maigre. Il ne se sentait pas mieux. On le transformait contre son gré. Sa Magie muait, devenant plus puissante, plus terrestre, un mélange compliqué de Lumières et Ténèbres.

_Serait-il encore humain quand tout serait terminé ?_

Cette pensée l'accompagna dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla sur le sentier menant au cottage de Sil'Gan. La sacoche de Snape était posée à côté de lui. Sa cape d'invisibilité avait été méticuleusement pliée et déposée contre la sacoche. Sa baguette était dans son holster. Il s'examina rapidement.<p>

_Pas de plumes. Pas d'écailles. Pas de corne, ni de crinière et je ne saurais pas si je suis toujours visible par quelqu'un n'ayant pas vu la Mort tant que je n'aurais pas vu Sil'Gan. Jusque-là, tout va à peu près bien._

Harry soupira de soulagement et ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il lança un rapide Tempus avant de s'apercevoir qu'environ vingt minutes avaient passé depuis son entrevue avec Snape.

_Le temps nécessaire pour traverser le parc de Poudlard, puis la Forêt, donc_.

Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la baguette qu'il avait utilisé, toutefois, le doute ne fut plus permis. La sensation un peu étrange de sa magie, il aurait pu l'imaginer, mais la Baguette de la Mort, la Seconde des Reliques des Frères Peverell, il ne l'imaginait pas. Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir abandonnée dans la Forêt Interdite avec la Pierre de Résurrection !

Un poids autour de son cou lui fit baisser les yeux. Accrochée à une chaîne, semblant de gausser de sa stupéfaction, la bague des Gaunt se balançait. Levant les yeux au ciel, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler intérieurement.

_NOOOOOOOOONNN! ça recommence ! Merlin, pourquoi MOI ?_

Seul le silence répondit à ses lamentations. Quoiqu'il lui semblait bien entendre un léger rire moqueur, mais ça aurait aussi bien pu être le vent dans les branches. Harry se leva lentement, comme engourdi par le choc, ramassa la sacoche et la cape, rangea la baguette et dissimula la bague sous son tee-shirt. Il prit le chemin de la maison de Sil'Gan d'un pas lourd, marmonnant des imprécations dans ses quelques poils de barbe. Passant en revue mentalement les divers exercices de contrôle magique qui lui avaient permis de maîtriser son pouvoir la première fois, il s'aperçut avec désespoir qu'il lui faudrait probablement reprendre son entraînement depuis le début. En attendant, il se concentra sur la routine mentale permettant de dissimuler son aura et sa puissance magique.

_Merlin, quelle journée ! Et il n'est que seize heures trente !_

* * *

><p>Autant dire que lorsque Harry poussa la porte du cottage de Sil'Gan, il se sentait d'humeur fort peu coopérative. Il en avait par dessus la tête des manigances, machinations et autres manipulations ! Il salua l'elfe assez brusquement, l'informant simplement qu'il allait devoir soigner le blond avant de l'emmener et qu'il préférerait être seul avec les malades. Sil'Gan parut blessé, mais sembla comprendre son impatience.<p>

Sitôt entré, Harry barricada la porte de sorts de protection, silence et dissimulation. Il embrassa Sirius sur le front et prit cinq minute pour renouveler les protections qu'il avait posé sur son pendentif le matin même.

_Si je dois souffrir pendant tout un rituel d'Ancienne Magie qui augmente ma puissance entre autres conséquences imprévisibles, autant que ceux que j'aime en profitent ! Foi de Gryffondor._

Il était rageur, mais après tout, si sa souffrance pouvait aider son parrain_...celui avait tant souffert par sa faute..._Il le lui devait bien. Il infusa ses sorts de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le dernier des Black et d'une prière pour que la folie de la famille ne le touche pas.

Se tournant enfin vers Malefoy, Harry extirpa les instructions de Snape de la sacoche. Il les étudia pendant quelques minutes et organisa les flacons sur la table de nuit dans leur ordre exact d'utilisation. _Autant faire les choses correctement_. Snape recommandait bien de ne pas lancer de sort directement sur Lucius. Il avait souligné trois fois et Harry décida d'attendre d'être revenu au Square Grimaud pour le nettoyer. _Autant lui donner un vrai bain._ Il conjura une bassine d'eau tiède et une éponge et se contenta de nettoyer les plaies attentivement. Il s'aperçut ainsi que l'homme était couvert d'un unique drap qui ne dissimulait rien du fait que tout son corps était couvert de blessures.

Totalement concentré sur ses actions, souhaitant causer le moins de douleur possible, Harry ne regardait pas vraiment le malade, trop occupé à faire pénétrer onguents et crèmes et à faire ingurgiter quelques potions au blessé. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps l'homme n'avait rien avalé. Plutôt que de charmer les potions directement dans son estomac, comme le faisait Madame Pomphrey, Harry souleva légèrement la tête de l'aristocrate pour les lui faire ingérer par petites gorgées. Massant légèrement sa gorge pour s'assurer qu'il avalait, il repoussa les longs cheveux gras et emmêlés du Serpentard et découvrit le début d'une plaie sur son épaule. Alarmé, il le roula délicatement sur le côté pour accéder à son dos. Il avait oublié l'ampleur des dégâts. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention en rassemblant les souvenirs pour Snape, encore sous le choc de la résurrection de Sirius.

Soupirant devant l'état déplorable de l'homme, il reprit son travail, nettoyant les plaies ouvertes avec l'éponge imbibée de potion désinfectante avant de passer le remède correspondant à la blessure sur la peau meurtrie.

_Snape est vraiment un maître_, pensa Harry.

Ses onguents agissait devant ses yeux, refermant les plaies et effaçant les bleus. Le Maître des Potions avait recommandé de patienter au moins dix minutes après la fin du traitement pour laisser le temps au corps et à la magie de Malefoy de se remettre de la guérison et pour vérifier qu'aucune réaction adverse ne se produirait pendant le transport. Il était peu probable que les apprentis Mangemorts aient lancé des sortilèges latents ou des malédictions à retardement, mais c'est en se préparant même pour l'improbable que Snape avait survécu si longtemps.

_Et puis, ce n'est pas de la paranoïa quand ils sont réellement après vous, n'est ce pas ?_

Harry régla l'alarme et recula un peu, subitement découragé maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il avait peur des conséquences de ce rituel, de ce que l'avenir réservait à ses amis et notamment à Draco, qui croyait son père mort et dont il était sans nouvelle depuis six semaines à présent. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le joindre sans le mettre en danger. De plus, Harry était réticent : _et si Lucius ne survivait pas malgré ses efforts et ceux de Snape ? Non, il valait mieux attendre que le prognostic vital du Serpentard ne soit plus engagé_.

D'un autre côté, à la place de Draco, il aurait été furieux qu'on lui cache la réapparition de son père... D'ailleurs, il était furieux contre Dumbledore.

_Que faire ? Il devrait en parler avec Snape_, se dit-il. _Après tout, Draco est son filleul..._

Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers son parrain et se roula en boule sous son bras, cherchant un peu de réconfort auprès de lui, même inconscient.

* * *

><p>Il avait dû s'endormir, parce que l'alarme marquant l'écoulement des cinq premières minutes le réveilla en sursaut. Résigné, il se leva.<p>

_Il ne manquerait plus qu'il blesse Sirius en se réveillant !_

Il avait beau avoir rêvé de ce sommeil sans cauchemar qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant, son repos ne valait pas une blessure supplémentaire pour son parrain. Il l'avait déjà suffisamment fait souffrir. Le jeune homme s'arracha avec difficulté au chevet de son presque-père et se tourna vers son malade. Il ne l'avait pas recouvert pour pouvoir surveiller plus facilement la guérison de ses plaies et il l'observait à présent.

_Il faudra peut-être que je revoie la chambre de princesse_, se dit Harry.

_Lucius n'avait rien de la gracieuse délicatesse de son fils. Il était grand, plus grand que Snape. Il doit atteindre facilement les deux mètres_, supposa Harry, _sans doute même les dépasser. Et, même allongé, affaibli et nu, il respirait la force et la puissance._

Les baumes de Snape avaient fait disparaître les plaies et les boursouflures dues aux tortures. L'homme retrouvait ses traits fins. Ceux qu'il pouvait distinguer sous sa barbe de bûcheron, en tout cas. Cela faisait quand même deux mois qu'il était dans ce lit. Son visage bien dessiné n'était pas animé par un nez césarien et des yeux de faucons, comme pour Snape, mais par une bouche ferme et mobile et un menton affirmé. Harry se souvenait des yeux gris, presque métalliques où ceux de Draco était ciel et nuages.

Harry poursuivit son examen. Lucius était plus charpenté que Snape. Ses épaules étaient larges et puissantes. On voyait qu'il était amaigri et qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sa masse musculaire, mais ce qui en restait était impressionnant.

_Ses bras sont aussi larges que mes cuisses_, rigola Harry._ Et ses cuisses aussi larges que ma taille._

Il survola les larges pectoraux et les tablettes de chocolats jusqu'aux hanches fines de l'aristocrate.

_Un corps de nageur, peut-être ? Ce torse en forme de trapèze et cette peau pâle... Quoiqu'il a passé deux mois enfermé dans cette pièce..._

Le V formé par ses abdominaux était coupé en deux par un chemin drus de poils blonds qui reliaient le nombril de l'homme à son sexe. Celui-ci reposait contre l'une de ses cuisses. Même flasque, l'homme était impressionnant. Harry eut un coup de chaud. Une onde de magie étrange parcourut l'intérieur de son corps, déclenchant des spasmes agréables. Ses muscles, de ses épaules à ses cuisses, se contractèrent brusquement et se relâchèrent tout aussi soudainement.

_Whoah! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_

Pour éviter de paniquer, Harry se réabsorba dans sa contemplation. Le pénis de Lucius était long et épais contre les muscles de ses cuisses. Ses bourses rondes et lourdes.

_Il est proportionné au reste de son corps,_ pensa Harry._ Cet homme est un mini-géant !_

Les jambes longues et musclées, elles aussi, en dépit de l'inaction de ces derniers mois, étaient discrètement parsemées de cette même toison blond foncée.

_Objectivement,_ conclut Harry,_ cet homme est très beau. Il dégage une aura spéciale, même endormi et affaibli. On sent une puissance, une domination presque animale émaner de lui. Je vais m'amuser quand il va se réveiller ! Un homme pareil n'acceptera jamais de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre pour ses soins. Il va être insupportable, magnifique et insupportable, me traiter en domestique, me rabaisser constamment. Raahh ! Je sens que ça va pas être une sinécure. Il va me falloir du travail rien que pour me hisser à son niveau. Enfin, on en est pas là. Il faudrait déjà qu'il se réveille._

L'alarme interrompit son monologue intérieur. Il recouvrit Malefoy de son drap, un peu déçu de perdre une telle vision de beauté mâle, rangea soigneusement les potions et leurs instructions dans la sacoche et fourra sa cape dans sa poche. Après une dernière étreinte pour Sirius, Harry s'assit sur le lit de Lucius et appela d'une voix forte "Fawkes!".

Les flammes habituelles apparurent et l'oiseau se posa en face de lui, l'air un brin gêné.

"Ah oui, tu peux t'excuser, jeune demoiselle! On a pas idée de faire subir des rituels d'Ancienne Magie à des gens auxquels on ne demande même pas leur avis. Je passe sur les conséquences que ça va avoir sur moi, puisque j'en ignore tout ! Imagine si j'avais essayé de combattre ? Hum ?"

Se sentant un peu ridicule lui-même, assis sur le lit d'un de ses anciens ennemis (_hé, même espion, l'homme avait quand même essayé de le tuer !_), dont il avait détaillé la nudité sans vergogne quelques instants auparavant seulement, en train de sermonner un être immortel comme un morveux désobéissant, Harry coupa court à sa tirade. Snape allait l'attendre et la journée n'était pas finie. Il était fatigué de tout ce cirque, subitement.

"Je voudrais que tu nous transportes le plus délicatement possible, Malefoy et moi, dans le foyer de Grimaud Place. Si tu veux te faire pardonner, bien sûr..."

Fawkes sauta sur son épaule et Harry n'eut que le temps de s'accrocher à la main de Lucius et à la hanse de la sacoche avant de disparaître.

* * *

><p>Ils réapparurent seuls, juste en face du portrait de Walburga, heureusement toujours endormi. Harry relâcha immédiatement sa magie, rattrapant Lucius in extrémis et apaisant les sortilèges de protection avec difficulté.<p>

_Évidemment, avec ce rituel à deux noix, sa magie avait tellement changé que la maison avait du mal à le reconnaître ! _

Piquant le doigt de l'aristocrate et le sien, il laissa couler les deux goûtes de sang sur la clé de voûte des enchantements en proclamant clairement.

"L'Héritier des Black demande qu'Asile et Protection soient accordés au Patriarche du clan des Malefoy en la Demeure Ancestrale. L'Héritier des Black reconnaît la Dette de Vie du Patriarche des Black envers le patriarche des Malefoy. L'Héritier des Black en appelle au Jugement des Magies Familiales!"

Il y eût un tourbillon d'éclairs et l'intrusion de la magie Familiale des Black dans ses pensées, avant que, brusquement, tout se calme. Lucius Malefoy bénéficiait maintenant de la meilleure protection que la Maison pourrait lui offrir, ainsi que de toute l'aide dont il aurait besoin pendant son rétablissement. En revanche, il restait étranger au Clan des Black et, en tant que tel, l'accès de certaines pièces comme le laboratoire ou la librairie seraient restreints.

_Ce qui serait surtout utile pour le Maître des Potions, en fait. Vu que Lucius serait normalement cloué au lit un bon moment. Enfin, ils étaient de purs Serpentards tous les deux, ils tenteraient sûrement de contourner les Magies pour s'occuper. _

Harry ricana d'anticipation. Il avait hâte de voir ça!

Lévitant Lucius avec précaution, il n'eut que le temps de le déposer sur son nouveau lit et de le recouvrir avant que les Magies ne l'informent d'un visiteur neutralisé aux abords de la Maison.

_Probablement Snape, qui n'aura pas évidemment pas suivi mon conseil,_ pensa Harry.

Envoyant un remerciement mental aux Protections et leur demandant de déposer l'intrus, toujours neutralisé, en face de Walburga, Harry descendit les escaliers pensivement. Il fallait qu'il soit plus prudent avec sa nouvelle magie cette fois-ci. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à subir un interrogatoire snapien, voire à être transformé en rat de laboratoire. Lucius avait été inconscient. Quoique Snape le serait peut-être aussi... Auquel cas il ne le lui pardonnerait probablement jamais.

* * *

><p>Le jeune sorcier soupira en arrivant au bas des marches.<p>

_Que la vie est donc compliquée!_

Il soupira à nouveau en avisant un Maître des Potions furieux mais prisonnier, se débattant silencieusement dans les sorts de Protection.

"Bienvenue, Professeur. Je vous avais prévenu pour les gardiens magiques. Lucius va bien et tout sera fini dans un instant, alors calmez-vous s'il-vous-plaît. Je dois juste vous présenter à la Maison."

Répétant ses actions précédentes, il attrapa la main du professeur. Piquant délicatement l'un des longs doigts du potioniste et versant une goûte de sang sur la clé de voûte, il ne lâcha pas la main de Snape en répétant sa propre offrande. Fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et ne libérant que partiellement sa magie, il incanta :

"L'Héritier des Black demande qu'Asile et Protection soient accordées à Severus Snape dans la Demeure Ancestrale. L'Héritier des Black reconnaît la Dette D'Honneur du Patriarche des Black envers Severus Snape. L'Héritier des Black en appelle au Jugement des Magies Familiales !"

Le Jugement pris plus de temps cette fois, probablement parce que Harry avait offert moins de Magie et parce que les Black étaient des snobs trop fiers qui n'aimaient pas les dettes d'honneur. Mais, enfin, Snape fut libéré et accepté.

"Suivez moi" ordonna Harry sans lui laisser le temps de faire une remarque. "Je vais vous montrer votre suite et vous mener à Lucius."

Le jeune sorcier gravit les escaliers sans se retourner pour vérifier que le Maître des Potions le suivait. Il manqua ainsi le tourbillon inhabituel d'expressions qui anima le visage de son invité avant qu'il ne rétablisse son masque stoïque. Harry ne perdit pas de temps à faire visiter la maison à Snape. Il connaissait le principal (_c'est-à-dire la cuisine_) depuis des années, alors que la maison servait de refuge à l'Ordre du Phénix. Arrivé au second étage, il indiqua sa suite à Snape, lui précisant qu'elle était à son entière disposition et qu'il respecterait son intimité. Mis à part les elfes de maison, il serait le seul à pouvoir y entrer. Le reniflement du maître des Potions suffit à lui faire comprendre à quel point sa gratitude était limitée.

Harry ricana intérieurement. Les espaces qu'ils avaient traversés n'avaient pas encore été rénovés et il sentait Snape bouillir derrière lui à l'idée de devoir accepter l'hospitalité d'une maison des Black, surtout celle-ci. Le jeune sorcier ouvrit la porte faisant face à la suite de Snape et l'invita à entrer dans la chambre du malade. Il se délecta de la subtile pause que le Serpentard fit en balayant le décor de la pièce du regard. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait aucun autre indice de la stupéfaction du Maître des Potions, aussi savourât-il cette réaction comme un trésor. Il est vrai que le contraste entre la chambre et les couloirs sinistres de la demeure était frappant. A moins que ce ne soit la vision de la violence des plantes de la jungle en perpétuelle bataille les unes contre les autres qui ait provoqué la pause de Snape...Après tout, la chambre de Lucius donnait sur le "jardin" des Black.

* * *

><p>Le Maître des potions était en train d'extraire Lucius de son drap quand Harry se tourna vers lui à nouveau. Il observa pendant quelques secondes la douceur et la délicatesse dont faisait preuve la chauve-souris des cachots avant de conclure que les deux hommes devaient être plus proches encore qu'il ne le pensait. Posté au chevet du malade, Harry attendit avec patience le verdict de Snape. Celui-ci observait Lucius avec un rictus presque douloureux. Il l'entendit murmurer "Si affaibli...". La souffrance dégagé par le potioniste était telle en cet instant que le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de placer sa main sur le bras de l'homme en un geste de réconfort. Snape ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.<p>

Il passa les minutes suivantes à jeter des sorts de diagnostiques complexes et plus spécialisés que tous ceux que Harry connaissait. Le maître des potions se laissa tomber sur le sofa en velours en contemplant les résultats obtenus. Le silence s'étira pendant de longues minutes, mettant Harry sur les charbons ardents.

_Lucius était-il condamné ? Avait-il commis une erreur dans les soins ? N'allait-il pas survivre au transport ?_

Le raclement de gorge exaspéré de Harry sembla sortir Snape de sa transe et il expliqua d'une voix hachée que Lucius avait perdu plus de la moitié de sa masse musculaire, qu'il était paralysé à partir du bassin et que pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait corriger ce problème. La voix de Snape se raffermit un peu au fur et à mesure de la récitation et Harry pouvait voir une faible lueur de détermination combattre le désespoir dans les profonds yeux d'ébène.

"Et pour le coma ?"

"Je pense que le coma est une réaction de sa magie. La douleur étant trop intense, sa magie le maintient dans l'inconscience pour éviter qu'il ne devienne fou de douleur..."

La voix de Snape se brisa à nouveau.

"Bien. Il devrait donc être possible de l'en sortir si le niveau de douleur diminue. Une fois qu'il sera conscient, il pourra probablement nous en dire plus sur les circonstances qui l'ont mis dans cet état. Si nous connaissons les sorts employés et le point d'impact, nous pourrons sûrement trouver une solution à sa paralysie, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Snape hocha la tête lentement, semblant réaliser progressivement qu'en effet, tout n'était pas perdu.

"Ce que j'aimerai savoir," reprit Harry, "c'est si sa magie est revenue à son niveau normal. Sil'Gan m'a dit qu'il puait la magie noire quand il l'a retrouvé et que sa magie était presque épuisée. Pouvons nous entreprendre des soins magiques importants, sachant qu'il vont ponctionner son capital magique ?"

Il vit la grimace furieuse de Snape et s'empressa d'expliquer : "Je vous pose la question parce que vous le connaissez bien et êtes donc familier avec son niveau de puissance. Je ne voudrait pas épuiser son noyau magique, mais le meilleur moyen de supprimer la douleur, vous le savez, c'est de réparer tous les dommages qu'il a subi et d'annihiler les maléfices pour rétablir un état de "bonne santé". Sachant à quel point Draco se pomponne, je ne peux qu'imaginer le chemin qui nous reste encore à parcourir... Je suis certain que Lucius refusera d'ouvrir les yeux tant qu'il ne sera pas présentable..."

A la grande surprise de Harry, sa boutade fit sourire Snape.

_Oh, très légèrement, mais quand même! Ça restait un évènement exceptionnel._

"Certes" répondit le maître des Potions. "Je ne perçois aucun résidu magique néfaste, et son noyau est à un niveau normal pour un homme dans sa condition. Il n'aura aucun problème de régénération de ce point de vue. Le seuil critique est largement dépassé. Il n'atteindra son maximum qu'une fois conscient. Et je dois dire que je me vois obligé de me ranger, à mon immense stupéfaction, à votre diagnostique concernant la fierté Malefoy, Monsieur Potter."

"Appelez moi Harry, Professeur. Monsieur Potter, c'est mon père et je pense que nous allons passer suffisamment de temps ensemble pour que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom. Après tout, je ne suis plus votre élève."

Devant l'absence de réponse, Harry observa son vis-à-vis attentivement. Snape était perdu dans la contemplation du corps émacié de Lucius Malefoy. Harry accorda quelques minutes à l'homme qu'il devinait bouleversé. Il ne pouvait guère lui offrir plus. Ils devaient encore se mettre d'accord sur les soins à apporter au malade, la vengeance qu'ils devaient exercer sur Dumbledore, les exactions du Ministère et l'attitude à tenir envers Draco et Narcissa. Alors que le jeune homme se demandait comment formuler ses questions sans froisser l'homme éprouvé et susceptible qui lui faisait face, il l'entendit déclarer doucement.

"Vous allez devoir vous occuper seul de la plupart des soins, vous savez. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'absenter officiellement de Poudlard et mes devoirs de Directeur de Serpentard m'occuperont probablement tous les soirs."

"Vous êtes le bienvenu ici le weekend-end et les soirs où vous pourrez vous libérer, vous le savez. La maison ne vous empêchera pas d'emprunter la cheminée ou la porte. Je vous déconseille toutefois d'essayer de transplaner à travers les protections. La cheminette sera probablement plus discrète. Nous pouvons bénéficier de l'assistance de Dobby pour communiquer. Ça devrait vous mettre à l'abri des yeux scrutateurs du Ministère. Personne ne sait que Lucius est ici à part vous et moi. Seuls Sil'Gan et Albus savent qu'il est en vie. Il est sauf pour l'instant. Ne reste qu'à décider de notre conduite envers Dumbledore et Draco."

"Il est évident qu'Albus souhaite vous voir aux petits soins de Lucius. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, pas plus que je ne saisis ce qui a pu pousser Lucius à sortir le cabot de l'Arche. Quant à Draco, je déconseille toute tentative de contact. Nous ignorons si Lucius va émerger du coma et il ne voudrait pas se montrer ainsi diminué devant son fils. Sans compter que nous les mettrions en danger en les contactant."

"J'en ai bien conscience, mais il le considèrera comme une trahison quand il l'apprendra, et vous le savez. De plus, il mérite de pouvoir cesser de s'inquiéter pour son père. Le savoir blessé, mais en vie serait un soulagement notable, j'en suis sûr. Quant aux motifs de Lucius, je me demande s'il n'est pas possible qu'il ait été lié par les magies familiales des Black. Après tout, Narcissa est une Black et Sirius est le patriarche et dernier mâle vivant. Je ne suis qu'adopté dans la lignée et, tout comme Draco, je suis déjà l'Héritier d'une autre famille."

"Hmmm... C'est possible, mais je doute que cela soit l'entièreté de la chose."

"Probablement pas, mais nous n'en saurons sûrement pas plus avant que Lucius ne se réveille. A moins que vous ne puissiez faire parler Dumbledore ? ...Oui, je pensais bien que ce ne serait pas possible. Promettez moi au moins de rendre les choses difficiles pour Albus pendant au moins deux mois."

Avisant la sourcil interrogatif du Maître des Potions, il s'expliqua : "C'est le temps pendant lequel le vieux fou nous a caché la survie de Lucius et le retour de Sirius. Si vous n'avez pas le temps de mettre quelque chose de spécial au point, sachez que les Jumeaux Weasley peuvent nous aider. J'exercerai ma vengeance et je sais que Sirius et Rémus aussi, une fois que Sirius sera réveillé, mais je veux lui donner une leçon, à ce vieux Fouille-merde ! J'en ai par-dessus la tête de ses manipulations !"

"Je me ferrai un plaisir de tester quelques unes de mes potions expérimentales sur lui mais je ne crois pas que vous extirperez d'Albus ses tendances de Deus ex Machina. Enfin, ce sera toujours un bouc-émissaire original. Je suppose que l'étape suivante est le Ministère ?"

"Exactement!" rétorqua Harry. "Je savais que nous tomberions d'accord sur ce point ! Certes, je dois encore mettre quelques détails au point et dresser un plan d'action efficace, mais il faut bien se définir des priorités !"

Son sourire rappelait à Severus, de façon assez inquiétante sur un visage humain, ceux des Gobelins partant en guerre.

* * *

><p>Snape balançait entre un état d'euphorie et de désespoir. D'un côté, il avait définitivement fini de s'ennuyer. Il était même presque soulagé de voir le morveux si animé.<p>

_Depuis le temps qu'Albus le bassinait «Je m'inquiète pour Harry, Severus, si vous saviez...» Nia nia nia. Au moins, il ne me saoulera plus. D'un autre côté, fini la tranquillité. J'ai intérêt à reconstituer d'urgence mon stock de potions de premier secours à reprendre sérieusement les entraînements au duel. _

_Comme disent les moldus, c'est reparti pour un tour !_

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un moment des soins à apporter à Lucius. Harry prenait des notes pendant que Snape dictait ses instructions : potions de nutritions et de revitalisation, onguent de force pour entretenir puis rétablir la masse musculaire de Lucius et lui permettre de remarcher un jour. Les massages des jambes et du bassin trois fois par jour et les massages complets tous les jours...

La majorité du travail reviendrait à Harry pendant que le Maître des Potions ferait des recherches pour mettre au point un remède plus efficace. Il avait ses propres diagnostiques maintenant, plus toutes les potions que Poppy avait sans doute essayées et qui n'avaient pas eu m'effet désiré. L'infirmière pourrait lui fournir les informations qui lui manquaient.

Les deux hommes donnèrent un bain rapide à Lucius, se contentant de le plonger dans l'eau tiède et de le frotter doucement à l'éponge. Sa peau était encore trop tendre pour le reste. Snape avertit Harry qu'il retournait à Poudlard rapidement pour prendre les ouvrages qu'il lui fallait pour commencer ses recherches et le colla à la porte en l'informant qu'il veillerait Lucius ce soir.

* * *

><p>"Évidemment, marmonna Harry, ça me semblait bizarre aussi, qu'il ait été presque aimable pendant aussi longtemps!"<p>

_Qu'importe_, se dit le jeune sorcier, _j'ais à faire._

Il donna des instructions aux elfes : Il fallait qu'ils s'occupent de finir le nettoyage tranquillement, ils verraient ensemble pour la rénovation dans les jours suivants. Il leur expliqua aussi plus en détail la présence des deux Serpentards dans la maison, précisant bien que les seuls ordres auxquels ils devaient obéir étaient les siens et que si les sorciers n'étaient pas aimables ou polis avec eux, ils n'avaient pas se déranger pour eux. Tout en conseillant à Dobby et Winky de ne pas se surmener, il se souvint des prescriptions du guérisseur elfique et résolu de faire quelques recherches dans la bibliothèque. Il devait brasser des potions de nutrition pour tout le monde. Seulement, il n'avait aucune idée de la recette appropriée à chaque cas.

Faisant une petite pause dans sa chambre, il se souvint du livre qu'il avait trouvé sur son lit : Rise and Shine : Magnifiez Votre Beauté Naturelle Ou Dix Mille Façons De Prendre Soin De Vous Par Magie. Il y avait d'autres paquets sur sa table, à côté de l'ouvrage en question. S'emparant de la note sur le dessus, il réalisa que les elfes avaient probablement bien avancé le nettoyage en son absence puisqu'il avait devant lui tous les objets oubliés par l'Ordre du Phénix. Quoiqu'il se demandait qui pouvait bien avoir oublié une mallette complète d'huiles essentielles et d'essences de parfums végétaux... Succombant à la curiosité, il commença à sentir les petites fioles. Certaines odeurs étaient indéniablement plaisantes. Le petit fascicule d'explication indiquait que les essences pouvaient composer un parfum, ou être ajoutées à certaines potions de soins. De plus en plus intrigué, Harry s'assit et commença à parcourir le sommaire de Rise and Shine.

Il s'aperçut rapidement que si le titre était ridicule, la table des matières était intéressante : les potions et sorts étaient classés par application et partie du corps et chaque chapitre commençait par des instructions et des sorts de diagnostiques permettant de déterminer les besoins du sorcier ou de la sorcière. Il y avait même une partie plus médicale de deux chapitres intitulée "problèmes de poids" et "carences spécifiques".

Trois rouleaux de parchemins, une inconfortable discussion avec Snape, et un certain nombre de sorts _(dont certains furtifs)_ plus tard, Harry avait plus de potions à brasser qu'il n'aurait imaginé un jour entreprendre volontairement (_et la conviction profonde que maintenant qu'il avait fini Poudlard, rien ne l'obligeait à subir encore la torture du parchemin qui s'enroule autour de la plume qui joue à l'artiste contemporaine et sème des tâches partout. ) _

_Demain, direction le Londres moldu pour se procurer des blocs de papiers normaux et un stylo plume. Il était plus que temps de faire entrer le monde magique dans la modernité, par les couilles de Merlin !_

Croisant son reflet dans l'un des miroirs poussiéreux de la demeure des Blacks, Harry hésita un instant.

_Et s'il tentait les sorts de diagnostique sur lui ? Juste pour voir ? Après tout, peut-être que le rituel avait amélioré son état de santé ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait prendre soin de lui un peu, maintenant ? Ça ferait plaisir à Dobby et Winky et ça lui ferait de l'entraînement pour les sorts et les potions des autres._

Il avait même décidé d'en faire pour Snape, dans l'espoir d'améliorer ses dispositions envers lui et parce qu'il était curieux de voir les résultats.

_Oui, pourquoi pas ?_

Il remonta dans sa chambre, verrouilla la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. S'il voulait pouvoir lancer tous les sorts de diagnostique du livre, il devait être nu et pouvoir lire les résultats des charmes qui se manifestaient par des lueurs brumeuses sur la partie du corps concernée. Le miroir de la salle de bain serait parfait.

Essayant de ne pas penser aux évènements de la journée et de ne pas voir son corps, Harry se concentra sur les boutons de sa chemise et de son pantalon, pour ne pas changer d'avis. Il sentait que c'était une bonne chose à faire mais il n'avait jamais prêté attention à son apparence. Il se savait maigre et laid. Son estime de lui-même avait souffert des opinions répétées des Dursley. Les seules choses qu'il aimait chez lui étaient les yeux de sa mère mais même eux avaient été changés par la vie qu'il avait vécue et les voir bordés de cernes et hantés par les cauchemars était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. La plupart du temps, il était soulagé de pouvoir les cacher derrière ses vieilles lunettes.

L'un dans l'autre, cela faisait des années que Harry fuyait inconsciemment les miroirs. Ce n'était après tout qu'un problème mineur. Mais, maintenant qu'il avait anéanti le psychopathe qui en voulait à sa vie, il se retrouvait confronté à une magie aussi dépressive que lui... peut-être que se chouchouter un peu pourrait le faire se sentir mieux. Ça marchait bien pour les filles de son entourage, après tout. Il devait tenir encore un peu et c'était une solution comme une autre.

Il se répétait qu'il lui fallait affronter son reflet et qu'il avait besoin d'être en bonne santé pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa dernière mission. Harry prit une grande inspiration et lança le premier sort. Il continua ainsi pendant une demi-heure, se concentrant sur la magie qu'il lançait et sur les indications lumineuses des charmes, évitant de se regarder vraiment. Enfin, il arriva à la fin du parchemin de diagnostique. Il avait une dizaine de potions de plus à brasser à présent. Si on en croyait les sorts de diagnostiques, il était vraiment dans un sale état. _Génial !_ Non seulement il était moche, mais en plus il était pitoyablement mal portant! Il observa un instant ses jambes et décida d'ajouter à la liste la potion qui anéantissait la pilosité. Il n'était pas velu, mais les poils noirs qui ornaient son corps lui faisaient horreur.

_Je suis déjà maigre comme un coucou et misérablement petit, ce n'est pas la peine d'enlaidir encore le tableau avec ça !_

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry releva la tête et examina enfin son reflet entier. Il se retrouva face à un jeune homme très maigre et légèrement musclé, c'est-à-dire que ses os étaient parfois caché par quelques muscles. Il n'était pas squelettique, mais pas loin. Son corps, tout en longueur et en finesse disparaissait habituellement sous les vêtements trop larges de Duddley et il ne s'était jamais aperçu que ses jambes étaient si longues ou ses pieds si petits. Il avait la taille fine et sa maigreur rendait ses hanches plus larges par contraste. Son sexe était fin et relativement long (_il revoyait encore le corps nu de Lucius...et évidemment, tout le monde souffrait de la comparaison !_), caché dans une touffe de poils noirs et frisés qui s'étendait jusqu'à ses bourses bien rondes. Son torse était peu musclé. Son ventre plat. Sa poitrine peu formée. Ses larges tétons roses lui faisait penser à une jeune fille avant l'adolescence. Il n'avait aucune carrure et son cou, comme ses épaules, était délicat. Son visage creux amplifiait ses pommettes et son menton. Ses traits fins disparaissaient derrière ses lunettes et sa chevelure courte et ébouriffée. Harry secoua la tête, dégoûté par son reflet. Il ressemblait à une poupée trop menue et poilue avec ses proportions. Quoique son bronzage agricole le disqualifiait probablement. Aucune poupée digne de ce nom ne serait en si mauvais état.

Tournant le dos au miroir avec un air dégoûté, le jeune homme sauta dans ses vêtements et parti s'enfermer dans le laboratoire de potions pour s'empêcher de penser à sa journée.

_Décidément,_ se dit-il, _pas étonnant que je sois toujours sur la défensive face à Snape et Malefoy ! Comment ne pas être complexé face à eux ? Ils incarnaient chacun à leur manière la masculinité la plus totale. Ils étaient charismatiques, ils avaient du charme, ils étaient universellement reconnus comme exceptionnellement doués dans leurs professions respectives... _

_...Alors que moi, tout ce que je sais faire, c'est tuer, trop tard et par chance, des sociopathes maniaco-compulsifs_...

* * *

><p>Harry passa toute sa soirée dans le laboratoire de potions, heureux de constater que, lorsqu'il n'avait personne pour respirer dans son oreille, l'espionner par-dessus son épaule et critiquer le moindre de ses gestes, il pouvait prendre du plaisir à brasser des potions. Il est vrai qu'elles n'étaient pas particulièrement compliquées, mais la précision demandée par l'exercice lui permettait de faire abstraction de tout le reste. Il avait descendu la mallette contenant les essences de parfum et s'amusa à parfumer chacune des potions nettoyantes, shampooing et autres baumes. Lucius eu droit eu droit au vétiver et à l'orange, Snape au cèdre et à la lavande tandis qu'il se réservait les senteurs qu'il avait préférées : lilas, jasmin, thé, rose, lavande...<p>

Il ne s'interrompit que pour cuisiner quelque chose pour tout le monde. Soupe de légumes, houmous et poulet rôti au lard, champignons et gros sel. Il s'obligea à manger avec Dobby et Winky après leur avoir fait avaler à tous les potions de nutrition, ouvre-appétit et fixe-nutriments. Avant de retourner s'enfermer dans son laboratoire, il demanda aux elfes de monter à Snape et Malefoy les plateaux qu'il avait préparés puis de prendre leur soirée.

Il passa encore une heure dans le laboratoire de potion avant d'avoir complété sa liste. Il disposait désormais de suffisamment de potions de nutrition pour les deux semaines suivantes. Les potions "cosmétiques", elles, devraient durer environ un mois. Il était fier de lui : toutes les mixtures avaient exactement la couleur et l'odeur prescrite dans le bouquin. De plus, étant des potions dites neutres, elles ne réagiraient avec aucun des mélanges que Snape pourrait faire pour traiter la paralysie de Malefoy. Il étiqueta soigneusement chacune des fioles et pots de baume avec le nom de la potion, la date de brassage et le nom du destinataire et demanda à Winky de les déposer dans les salles de bain appropriées. Harry avait promis de ne pas rentrer dans la suite du Maître des Potions et Snape lui avait bien signifié qu'il ne souhaitait pas le voir ce soir dans la chambre de Lucius.

Il n'était que 22 heures et malgré sa fatigue, Harry savait que s'il allait se coucher maintenant, ses cauchemars tiendraient toute la maisonnée en éveil. Il se résigna à faire un détour par la bibliothèque des Black pour chercher de quoi s'occuper.

_Peut-être des tomes d'introduction à la Guérison magique ? Pourquoi pas ? Il serait probablement intéressant de le comparer aux connaissances moldues sur le sujet._

Avisant l'étagère imposante qui abritait les ouvrages traitant des rituels, Harry songea pensivement à son aventure de l'après midi dans la Forêt Interdite. Il chercha un moment et fini par dénicher un tome ancien et épais simplement intitulé "Rituels d'Ancienne Magie". Il ramena les ouvrages vers sa chambre en soupirant.

* * *

><p>Au second étage, aucun bruit de filtrait de la chambre de Malefoy, la seule éclairée pour le moment. Ce qui voulait sans doute dire que, tout ému que le Directeur de Serpentard soit à la vue de son ami si affaibli, il n'en négligeait pas pour autant de prendre les précautions habituelles. Harry trouva ce fait bizarrement rassurant.<p>

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur le seuil de sa porte pour contempler encore une fois la suite que Winky avait rénovée pour lui. Il se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait avant de s'habituer à la pièce et à l'ambiance étrange (pour lui) dans laquelle elle baignait. Parlant de baigner, autant profiter de la piscine dans la salle de bain pour tester les fruits de son labeur. Le jeune homme déposa les ouvrages qu'il avait choisi sur le bureau et alluma la cheminée d'un geste automatique de la main. Contournant son lit gigantesque, il se dirigea vers le dressing pour prendre son pyjama.

* * *

><p>Harry dut s'arrêter à nouveau sur le seuil de l'énorme pièce pour vérifier que ses yeux ne lui mentait pas. Après tout, il avait une très mauvaise vue, c'était un fait notoire.<p>

_Mais non, il n'y avait pas d'illusion d'optique, ses vêtements s'étaient bien multipliés en son absence_.

Plusieurs étagères lui semblaient distinctement plus pleines que la dernière (et unique) fois où il était venu. Fouillant quelque peu les rayonnages, Harry fut incapable de remettre la main sur les vieux tee-shirts qu'il utilisait comme pyjamas. A la place, il dégotta un ensemble de de soie lâche de couleur vert menthe, au col et aux manches ornées d'arabesques d'un vert sombre presque noir. Une épaisse robe de chambre de velours vert sapin rebrodée de vieil or était suspendue à une patère proche.

Hébété, Harry conclut que Winky avait effectivement un sens du goût moins flamboyant que celui de Dobby mais qu'il ne s'accordait toujours pas au sien. Enfin, peu importe s'il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de porter des habits dignes d'un roi pour dormir. Le pyjama avait l'air doux et la robe de chambre chaude et confortable.

_Il faudra que je pense à remercier Winky demain et à lui demander de le consulter avant de continuer à lui faire des habits. Ce n'était pas la peine de gâcher un tissu aussi magnifique pour moi, après tout. _

Il pressentait des négociations difficiles..._Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ?_

* * *

><p>Traversant à nouveau sa chambre lilas, Harry tenta de gérer le choc que lui procurait toujours la vision de SA salle de bain en se concentrant sur les potions qu'il avait faites. Il déposa ses habits de roi sur le banc de coussins brodés et se déshabilla rapidement. Jetant ses vêtements sales dans la corbeille jouxtant l'évier, il se demanda un instant s'il les reverrait. Chassant la question de ses pensées, le jeune homme se tourna vers le petit lac qui lui servait de baignoire.<p>

_Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Personne n'est là pour me l'interdire... _

Ni une, ni deux, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier s'élança vers l'eau et... se jeta dans la piscine la tête la première. Il émergea de l'eau tiède en riant de bonheur pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il se laissa flotter un instant, appréciant la caresse tendre de l'eau contre sa peau. Pour un jeune homme qui avait été privé de tendresse pendant la majeure partie de sa vie, l'étreinte de l'eau était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la douceur et l'affection d'une mère.

Harry finit par cesser de dériver au fil de l'onde. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer son esprit. Le poids écrasant de la cascade de questions sans réponses le harcelait sans relâche et le laissait hébété. Qu'est ce qui avait motivé Lucius Malefoy à sortir Sirius du Voile ? Pourquoi un rituel d'Ancienne Magie avait-il été pratiqué sur lui ? Quelles en seraient les conséquences ? Quel en était le prix ? Yoda l'avait désigné comme l'Héritier. Mais de quoi ? De qui ? Comment contrer le Ministère ? Comment protéger ses amis ? Devait-il essayer de contacter Draco malgré tout ?

Harry plongea la tête sous l'eau pendant une minute. Devant le manque de résultat (sa tête explosait toujours de questions), il s'ébroua allègrement et entreprit d'aligner les diverses fioles de potions sur le rebord de la baignoire.

"Allons-y ! Opération Pomponnage enclenchée !" marmonna-t-il pour tenter de se mettre de bonne humeur.

Parler tout haut semblait l'aider à se concentrer uniquement sur le présent, aussi continua-t-il, malgré son sentiment de gêne. Il se sentait ridicule de se chouchouter ainsi. Il lui semblait presque entendre les voix moqueuses et méprisantes de Pétunia et de Vernon et c'est ce qui le décida à continuer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion, même imaginaire, de contrarier sa "famille".

Il déboucha donc la fiole de shampooing à la lavande et se lava plusieurs fois les cheveux. La fiole suivante contenait un baume au jasmin. L'ensemble était censé faire pousser ses cheveux plus vite pour les discipliner plus facilement, tout en les réparant. Harry poursuivit par la potion de nettoyage qu'il fit mousser sans problème sur un linge. Elle sentait le thé et laissait sa peau douce et propre.

Se hissant hors de l'eau, il empoigna un des lourds pots de baume parfumé à la rose. Étalant une généreuse couche sur l'ensemble de sa peau, y compris des endroits gênant comme ses parties intimes, il se souvint qu'il devait patienter ensuite pendant trente minutes. Il se rinça les doigts et lança le sort de décompte magique puis, d'un "accio" volontaire, il appela à lui le livre sur les rituels de Magie Ancienne.

Priant pour que l'ouvrage ait un sommaire, il le feuilleta pendant quelques minutes avant de se résoudre à le lire de bout en bout. Étonnamment, le livre était intéressant et le style, compréhensible. Il finissait l'introduction quand l'alarme du charme se déclencha. Il marqua sa page et soupira devant le manque de progrès avant que la petite voix interne qui ressemblait à Hermione ne commence à le sermonner. Si les réponses étaient toutes dans l'introduction, aucun livre ne dépasserait ce point. Et toute connaissance était bonne à prendre, peut-être en aurait-il besoin par la suite ... C'est vrai que le bouquin était intéressant, mais il avait désespérément besoin de réponses !

Harry se glissa avec précaution dans l'eau, sentant le baume se dissoudre presque instantanément. Il lança un sort pour purifier l'eau du bain avant de se relaver plusieurs fois avec la potion au thé. Il appréciait la sensation du linge et de l'eau sur sa peau débarrassée de toute pilosité. Quand il se résolu à sortir de l'eau, plusieurs minutes plus tard, il s'enduit presque avec délice l'onguent au lilas. Le baume disparaissait presque aussitôt, signe que sa peau était bien trop sèche et fragile. Il en repassa donc une autre couche en évitant de contempler son reflet dans le miroir. Le baume était censé réparer et unifier sa peau, et il semblait bien fonctionner si on considérait que son bronzage était à présent parfaitement uniforme et sa peau plus douce.

_La magie était parfois vraiment merveilleuse._

Harry compléta ses ablutions rapidement avant de revêtir le pyjama de Winky. Son esprit s'occupa quelques minutes de la pensée qui le frappa alors : _Son elfe de maison lui avait confectionné des habits de roi après lui avoir aménagé une chambre de princesse !_

L'idée était profondément amusante et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un grand fou rire nerveux.

* * *

><p>Les larmes au yeux et son livre sous le bras, bien emmitouflé dans la robe de chambre vert moirée, il se réfugia sur le sofa face à la cheminée pour poursuivre ses recherches. C'est là que Dobby le trouva, endormit sur la conclusion de l'ouvrage de rituel à minuit passé. L'elfe mit doucement son maître au lit, ôtant la robe de chambre par magie. Il contempla le petit humain avec tendresse alors que celui-ci se pelotonnait inconsciemment dans ses couvertures, perdu au milieu de ce lit immense que Winky lui avait fait.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Grimaud Place

**Rappel de la fin du chapitre 2 : La Forêt Interdite :**

_Harry compléta ses ablutions rapidement avant de revêtir le pyjama de Winky. Son esprit s'occupa quelques minutes de la pensée qui le frappa alors : Son elfe de maison lui avait confectionné des habits de roi après lui avoir aménagé une chambre de princesse !_

_L'idée était profondément amusante et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un grand fou rire nerveux._

_Les larmes au yeux et son livre sous le bras, bien emmitouflé dans la robe de chambre vert moirée, il se réfugia sur le sofa face à la cheminée pour poursuivre ses recherches. C'est là que Dobby le trouva, endormit sur la conclusion de l'ouvrage de rituel d'Ancienne Magie à minuit passé. L'elfe mit doucement son maître au lit, ôtant la robe de chambre par magie. Il contempla le petit humain avec tendresse alors que celui-ci se pelotonnait inconsciemment dans ses couvertures, perdu au milieu de ce lit immense que Winky lui avait fait._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Grimaud Place<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla tôt, ce matin comme tous les autres, grâce aux Dursley. Il paressa quelques instants dans ses couvertures, appréciant leur douceur et leur chaleur et se délectant des sensations provoquées par les étoffes choisies par Winky. Peut-être devrait-il la laisser entièrement libre de sa garde-robe ? Après tout, ça lui ferait sans doute très plaisir et lui éviterait d'avoir à se pencher sur la question. Il faudra juste qu'il lui demande des habits convenant à la fois aux Moldus et aux Sorciers<em>...<em>

_Hum...Oui, pourquoi pas ?_

Le jeune homme mit un certain temps à s'apercevoir qu'il était perdu dans la contemplation de sa chambre et qu'il distinguait parfaitement chaque détail, alors que ses lunettes étaient sur sa table de nuit. Sitôt qu'il s'en aperçut, Harry se précipita à la fenêtre pour vérifier qu'il voyait aussi bien de loin que de près.

_Sa vue était parfaite ! Parfaite !_ Il distinguait chacune des épines des roses sanglantes qui se battaient avec les filets du diables au fond du jardin des Black.

_Comment cela était-il possible ? Aucune des potions qu'il n'avait réalisé hier ne traitait la vision et le livre avait bien précisé que seul un Médicomage spécialisé pouvait traiter l'œil !_

_À moins que... Le rituel ! Bien sûr ! Ça ne pouvait être que ça !_

Hésitant entre la joie et l'inquiétude, Harry se précipita dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla le plus rapidement possible. Il examina son reflet attentivement avant de conclure qu'il n'y avait visiblement aucune différence notable avec hier soir, hormis sa vue. _Qu'importe !_ C'était un cadeau fantastique et le jeune homme était soulagé que ce soit la seule modification qu'il ait subi.

D'après le livre, les rituels d'Ancienne Magie qui impliquaient des créatures magiques entraînaient toujours des changements profonds qui correspondaient aux raisons de son déroulement. Le livre assurait que si toutes les modifications avaient lieu dans les 72 heures suivants le rituel, il pouvait se passer un temps beaucoup plus long avant que ces transformations ne soient perçues par le sorcier. Vu le climat politique du moment, Harry était heureux d'avoir gardé une apparence humaine. Le rétablissement d'une vue normale rendrait son déguisement plus facile. Harry Potter, c'était bien connu, était petit, mal habillé de vêtements trop grands, et son visage était caché par ses lunettes et ses cheveux. Il lui suffirait de remettre ses vieux vêtements et de transfigurer ses lunettes en verres normaux pour redevenir Harry Potter.

Il faudrait juste qu'il ordonne à Winky de ne pas brûler toutes ses vieilles affaires. Il en profiterait pour lui parler de ses talents de couturière. _En attendant, à l'eau !_ Harry se lava rapidement, utilisant à nouveau les potions et le baume parfumé qu'il avait brassées hier soir. Il devrait théoriquement les utiliser chaque jour jusqu'à épuisement des produits, avant de relancer les sorts de diagnostique pour vérifier que ses besoins n'avaient pas changé.

_Quel bouquin fantastique !_ _Il faudra que je le cache quand Hermione reviendra...à moins que je ne lui offre... mais non, elle risquerait de mal le prendre._

Séchant et démêlant ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette, le jeune homme remarqua que les mèches qui caressaient sa nuque semblaient déjà plus longues de quelques centimètres. C'était vraiment efficace ! Bien enroulé dans sa serviette moelleuse, Harry se dirigea vers le dressing, fermement décidé à fouiller dans la nouvelle garde-robe de Winky.

* * *

><p>Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune sorcier faisait son lit, aérait sa chambre et pliait son pyjama, enchanté de ses nouveaux vêtements. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de s'observer dans un miroir, mais il aimait la douceur des tissus et la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient.<em> L'ensemble sorcier était magnifique, digne d'un roi, une fois encore !<em> Une tunique verte prairie à manches longues et au col tunisien rebrodé d'arabesques discrètes lui arrivait à mi cuisses. Elle tombait sur un pantalon droit rentré dans des bottes en cuir de dragon qui montaient à mi-mollet. Le pantalon sombre était suffisamment près du corps pour être ajusté et suffisamment large pour ne pas mettre Harry mal à l'aise et lui laisser une entière liberté d'action. Sa robe de sorcier à capuche était taillée dans un tissu plus épais et lourd que le coton mêlé de soie de la tunique. D'un vert sapin si sombre qu'il semblait presque noir, les manches s'évasaient un peu à partir du coude, mais pas suffisamment pour être encombrantes. Assez largement ouverte, elle ne tenait que par trois fermoirs d'argent ouvragés qui soulignaient la finesse de sa taille. L'ourlet du bas caressait le haut de ses bottes.

Fermement décidé à chaudement remercier Winky pour son travail magnifique, Harry descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner et les potions de tout le monde. Les elfes ne tardèrent pas à se montrer et à protester : "Maître Harry ne devait pas travailler ainsi !" . Après une longue discussion et des remerciements abondants de maître Harry, les elfes finirent par céder. Il parvint même à les convaincre de s'attabler avec lui pour déjeuner et était en train de deviser joyeusement avec ses compagnons quand Snape se montra.

Il avait sa mine des mauvais jours, aussi Harry se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête. Il mettait son humeur sur le manque de sommeil, de déjeuner, d'envie de retourner à Poudlard enseigner à des cornichons et surtout sur sa réticence à quitter Lucius. De fait, l'homme sembla se détendre imperceptiblement après avoir vidé plusieurs bols de café noir. Néanmoins, les seuls mots qu'il daigna décrocher furent pour rappeler à "Potter" les soins qui devaient être accordés à Lucius.

«Tout est noté sur la table de la chambre de Lucius, la posologie est précise, tâchez de ne pas faire d'erreur."

Snape renifla dédaigneusement avait de l'informer qu'il essayerai de repasser le soir même ou dans la journée du lendemain avec une nouvelle potion, mieux adaptée au malade. En attendant, Harry devait noter chaque changement et réaction de Lucius ou ordonner à un elfe de le faire. Le Maître des Potions disparu dans une envolée de cape et Harry entendit bientôt le bruit caractéristique de la poudre de cheminette.

Remerciant encore une fois les elfes pour leur excellent travail, en particulier Winky pour les vêtements, Harry leur demanda de finir le nettoyage de la maison et de l'appeler quand ils auraient fini pour qu'ils poursuivent la rénovation ensemble. Il les averti aussi qu'ils ne devaient parler de ses invités à personne et qu'il aurait peut-être besoin d'eux pour surveiller Lucius pendant la nuit et pendant ses hypothétiques absences en journée.

* * *

><p>Gravissant les marches de la demeure des Blacks, le jeune homme résolu de donner un bain à l'homme alité avant toute autre chose. Il prépara la baignoire, vérifia la chaleur de l'eau et la présence des potions qu'il avait brassées le soir précédent avant de se déshabiller complètement. Il plia soigneusement ses vêtements, puis lévita l'aristocrate dans son bain. L'eau lui permettait de soutenir le corps massif sans problème et il eu la présence d'esprit de demander à Dobby de nettoyer et d'aérer la chambre du malade pendant qu'ils seraient occupés dans la salle de bain. Très doucement, pour ne pas endommager la peau sensible de Lucius, Harry commença à laver le corps qui reposait contre lui.<p>

Il se concentrait au maximum sur l'aspect médical du bain pour tenter d'oublier la situation étrange dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_Je. Suis._ _Nu. Dans une baignoire. Avec le père d'un de mes meilleurs amis. Lequel était plongé dans un coma profond. _

Harry savonna le corps de Lucius complètement deux fois de suite avant de vider un peu de potion magnifiante dans l'eau du bain. Bougeant avec précaution, il entoura le torse du patriarche Malefoy de ses bras, dégageant son visage. Les cheveux de l'homme eurent droit, eux aussi, à des lavages répétés et exhaustifs.

Peinant à appliquer le baume réparateur sur l'ensemble de la longue chevelure platine, Harry finit par la torsader en une couronne encadrant le visage de l'aristocrate. Contemplant son travail, il ricana doucement, regrettant à ce moment de ne pas disposer dans un appareil photo pour immortaliser l'instant.

_Boucle d'or et sa couronne... et sa barbe de bucheron...Ah, il était moins méprisant, monsieur l'aristo, maintenant !_

La honte envahit Harry presque immédiatement. Il ne devrait pas se moquer ainsi d'un malade, surtout qu'il lui était redevable.

_Mais bon, il n'en saurait rien, et puis s'était juste une petite vengeance anticipée pour tout ce qu'il allait probablement lui faire subir quand il serait réveillé !_

_...S'il se réveille..._

Chassant ses idées noires, le jeune homme se ré-attela à la tâche.

Calant le corps inerte de Lucius contre la baignoire dans le siège creusé qu'il avait installé précisément pour ce cas de figure, Harry s'installa précautionneusement entre les jambes de l'aristocrate. Il lava son visage avec soin avant de s'emparer du blaireau et de la mousse à raser.

_L'avantage du coma,_ pensa Harry avec philosophie, _c'est qu'il ne tentera pas de se débattre en me voyant approcher de sa gorge avec une lame. Ce qui lui évitera probablement de finir égorgé dans son bain._

* * *

><p>Un quart d'heure après, un Lucius Malefoy emmailloté comme un nouveau-né dans un lange prenait place sur son trône, devant son miroir. Harry était fier de son travail.<p>

_Aucune coupure, une peau bien nette...pas mal pour un garçon qui ne s'était jamais rasé auparavant !_

Il s'enduisit rapidement de baume hydratant et se rhabilla avant de s'attaquer au démêlage de la chevelure du lord Malefoy.

* * *

><p>Après un autre quart d'heure, un Lucius Malefoy rasé de près et embaumant le vétiver, la lavande et l'orange était déposé avec précaution à plat ventre sur la table de massage. Empoignant le baume fortifiant et reconstituant, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, pieds nus et en manches de chemise, s'installait sur des fesses qui avaient dû être rebondies il n'y a pas si longtemps pour commencer un massage intégral.<p>

Harry savait qu'il allait devoir passer du temps à soigner Malefoy, mais il ne pensait pas qu'un simple passage dans la salle de bain, suivi de deux massages et de potions puissent prendre autant de temps et d'énergie ! Il savait que son corps s'était beaucoup affaibli depuis la Bataille Finale, mais tout de même !

Essoufflé, il se laissa tomber au chevet du malade qui reposait tranquillement dans ses draps propres. _Il était déjà neuf heures !_ Il avait passé presque trois heures à s'occuper de Lucius. Il n'avait pourtant pas vu le temps passer.

_Et puis, voir son malade aussi propret faisait chaud au cœur. L'avantage des potions plus cosmétiques que médicales, c'était que leur effet était presque immédiatement visible._

Le jeune homme savait que ces progrès seraient vraisemblablement les seuls sensibles avant longtemps.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son patient avant de sortir de la chambre. Il avait encore du travail, après tout. Il fallait finir la rénovation de la maison, il devait entraîner sa magie et probablement continuer ses recherches sur les rituels d'Ancienne Magie et la médicomagie sorcière. Un peu préoccupé, il se demanda ce qu'il oubliait. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait faire pour préparer le retour de Sirius, il le savait, mais quoi ? Rémus était en route, du moins l'espérait-il... _La maison progressait bien... Mais oui, Gringotts !_ Il jeta un coup d'œil absent à la bibliothèque de sa chambre. Il lui semblait se souvenir d'un très vieux bouquin qui avait attiré son attention la veille, coincé comme il l'était entre un manuel de comptabilité et gestion et une histoire de la nation gobeline... Feuilletant délicatement les premières pages à la recherche du titre, Harry réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un journal d'un ancêtre Black qui, atteint d'une malédiction létale, incurable, mais lente, avait voulu transmettre son savoir à ses descendants.

Fasciné, Harry était sur le point de s'installer confortablement sur son fauteuil pour s'immerger dans la lecture, quand il perçu des gémissements confus.

_Lucius !_

Alarmé, le jeune homme se précipita dans la chambre qu'il venait de quitter. L'aristocrate n'avait pas repris conscience, mais s'agitait dans son coma. Incertain de la conduite à tenir, Harry s'approcha de l'homme et saisit sa main dans un geste automatique de réconfort. Lucius se calma pendant un instant avant de recommencer ses grimaces et grognements.

Constatant que l'homme percevait sa présence, Harry s'adressa directement au sorcier, lui expliquant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et lui donnant le maximum d'information sur la fin de la guerre, la nouvelle politique ségrégationniste du ministère et sur sa famille. _Évidemment cela n'apaisa que très légèrement Lucius._ Harry n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il percevait uniquement sa présence ou s'il comprenait réellement ce qu'il lui racontait

En désespoir de cause, le jeune sorcier se mit à humer un air de musique à mi-voix. Il avait dû garder de jeunes enfants quand sa tante le prêtait à ses voisines et fredonner les apaisait souvent. L'alternative s'annonçait difficile : il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait bercer Lucius ! L'effet fut dramatique. L'homme cessa tout mouvement et se mura dans une immobilité qui suggérait une écoute attentive. Un peu perplexe, Harry commença à réellement chanter. Il fut stupéfait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait une voix magnifique. Lucius semblait presque en transe. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais dégageait une impression de conscience presque palpable. Comme si son coma s'était brusquement transformé en sommeil léger.

Harry était ébahit : à sa connaissance, il n'avait jamais su chanter correctement, ni même juste. Il ne connaissait que les chansons que ces camarades de Gryffondor et les Dursley écoutaient.

_Encore un coup du rituel_, grogna le sorcier. _Ça doit être l'influence de Fawkes !_

Résolu, il se concentra sur sa volonté de guérir le sorcier allongé dans le lit. Quelques minutes après, il finissait son chant, épuisé.

Il aperçu Dobby et Winky sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur le sofa de Lucius. Il semblerait que son concert improvisé ai eu un public on ne peux plus attentif.

_Il n'est pas normal que je sois aussi épuisé_, se dit-il._ Je sais que je ne suis pas en excellente forme et que ma magie a subi des bouleversements, entre les tentatives de suicide, le rituel de purification et celui d' Ancienne Magie, mais ça ne peux pas tout expliquer._

* * *

><p>Il résolu de rester au chevet de Lucius toute la matinée pour être sûr que celui-ci ne s'agiterait pas encore. Il fallait vraiment qu'il reprenne son entraînement magique si le seul fait de chanter quelques minutes épuisait sa magie. Il ne savait manifestement plus la manipuler correctement. Soupirant, le jeune homme prit la position consacrée sur le sofa et se prépara à méditer pendant l'heure suivante.<p>

Il fallait qu'il sache quels genres de modifications son noyau magique avait subi avant de pouvoir penser à l'entraîner plus spécifiquement. Il faudrait probablement qu'il fasse des recherches sur les capacités et spécialités des créatures magiques qui avaient participé au rituel.. Et puis, il allait falloir décider quoi dire à Snape. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui parler du rituel sans en savoir plus, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas ne pas mentionner que Lucius semblait percevoir les présences et les sons qui l'entouraient.

Ça voulait probablement dire qu'il ne pourrait pas s'éloigner réellement de Lucius tant qu'il serait inconscient, puisqu'il semblait avoir besoin d'être rassuré. Peut-être devrait-il demander à Snape de sacrifier l'une de ses célèbres robes noires ?

_Si l'aristocrate percevait son environnement et s'il était aussi proche de Snape que le comportement de ce dernier le laissait supposer, l'odeur du maître des potions devrait pouvoir l'apaiser. Il faudrait juste trouver une façon d'amener la demande qui ne vexe pas le Directeur de Serpentard. Monsieur, pourriez vous sacrifier l'une de vos robes fétiches sur l'autel de l'amitié ? Je pense que votre ami a besoin d'un doudou._

_Humpf ! Oui, ça passerai probablement très bien. Enfin, il faudra changer un peu l'aménagement de la chambre de Lucius pour que je puisse y travailler. A moins que je ne demande à la maison d'ouvrir une porte communicante entre mes appartements et les siens...Il faudra que j'y repense... Peut-être un détour par la bibliothèque ne serait-il pas du luxe. Il doit y avoir quelque part un livre de sorts appliqués aux jeunes enfants. Un sortilège d'alerte serait bien utile pour savoir quand l'homme aura besoin de lui. Il y aura Dobby et Winky, c'est vrai, mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, après tout._

* * *

><p>Réprimant un soupir, le jeune sorcier s'attela à la tâche.<p>

_Maîtriser la magie d'abord, le reste ensuite. Et c'est reparti pour l'entraînement... Dire que j'avais espéré que je n'aurai plus à m'imposer ça avec la disparition de Voldemort._

Harry se concentra sur sa respiration jusqu'à ce que sa concentration soit toute entière tournée vers sa magie. La première étape de l'entraînement était toujours de comprendre et d'apprivoiser. Il allait passer des heures à observer son noyau magique, cherchant les différences, les schémas, les motifs qui se répétaient... La magie était une énergie, soit, mais, elle était également tellement plus...Elle avait une part de conscience, distincte de celle du sorcier mais non indépendante d'elle. Contrairement à certains êtres magiques qui étaient la magie, les sorciers en possédaient un fragment plus ou moins important qu'ils devaient apprivoiser et entretenir eux-mêmes. C'est ce processus que Harry devait recommencer.

Le jeune sorcier s'attendait à des surprises puisque tous les êtres qui avaient participé au rituel d' Ancienne Magie étaient des créatures de Magie. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne l'ampleur des changements qui s'étaient produit en lui, il devrait être très prudent et écouter ses instincts avec attention. De toute façon, Harry était persuadé que ce que la plupart des humains appelaient «l'instinct» n'était rien d'autre que les murmures de leurs magies. Délaissant ses réflexions et ses inquiétudes, il plongea plus profondément dans les flux magiques qui émanaient de lui.

L'exercice était complexe. Il devait s'immerger dans les flux magiques de son noyau mais également veiller à ne pas se laisser submerger. Il était facile de se perdre dans les méandres magiques de son noyau, surtout lorsqu'on le découvrait pour la première fois. La magie pure avait de fortes propriétés addictives et légèrement hypnotisantes. Plus le sorcier était puissant, plus le risque était important.

* * *

><p>Harry émergea doucement. Comme toujours avec ce genre de transe profondes, les premières choses qui revenaient étaient les sensations de son corps. Il avait mal au dos et aux genoux à force d'être resté en position du lotus si longtemps. Il y avait manifestement trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas médité. Il laissa sa conscience flotter doucement vers la surface de sa mémoire et de ses pensées... Ah, il ne fallait pas traîner, il avait encore des choses à faire ! Il étendit une tentacule de magie vers le mur du fond, demandant silencieusement à la Demeure d'ouvrir une porte communicante pour lui entre la suite de Lucius et ses appartements. Il perçut les modifications dans la structure de la pièce presque tout de suite.<p>

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait de transe, le monde lui parvenait avec plus de relief et de saveur : couleurs plus violentes, reliefs et contours plus aigües, odeurs plus puissantes et des sons, des sons partout, là où il n'y avait que le silence quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. Tout autour de lui semblait être d'une beauté presque douloureuse. Il resta tranquillement assis dans le sofa, attendant patiemment que tout s'estompe à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Une brève visite à la bibliothèque plus tard, Harry avait trouvé de quoi répondre à quelques unes de ses questions, du moins, il l'espérait. Il avait mis la main sans problème sur un livre de sortilèges pour jeune maman dans lequel il espérait trouver un charme de surveillance à distance pour bébé malade. Un des ancêtres de Sirius avait dû être Magizoologue, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il avait trouvé plusieurs grimoires très détaillés traitant des Thestrals, Basiliks, Phénix, et Licornes dans les nombreuses étagères qui traitaient uniquement des créatures magiques. Le jeune sorcier avait même dégoté un exemplaire positivement antique de <span>L'Histoire de Poudlard <span>qu'il comptait bien cacher à Hermione. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu le temps de s'y plonger sérieusement. Il voulait éclaircir ces histoires de Gardien et d'Héritier.

Il n'avait plus qu'à noter ses observations de la matinée pour Snape et à se plonger dans ses recherches. Il devrait probablement se concentrer sur les besoins de Lucius et sur l'ouvrage traitant de Gringotts s'il voulait pouvoir négocier efficacement avec les Gobelins.

_Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai y aller rapidement cet après-midi,_ songea le jeune sorcier.

Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme se plongea dans sa lecture. Il aurait aimé prendre des notes, mais il s'était juré de ne pas se soumettre inutilement à la torture des instruments de calligraphie médiévaux qu'employaient encore les sorciers.

_Je dois vraiment faire un saut dans le Londres moldu cet après-midi_, se dit-il, _j'ai un besoin urgent de papeterie !_

Fredonnant à mi-voix, Harry s'immergea dans les conseils d'Ursus Black sur l'étiquette et l'honneur gobelin. L'ouvrage retraçait un certain nombre des démêlés des Black avec Gringotts, notamment avec quels clans les problèmes étaient les plus sérieux. Harry songea distraitement qu'il lui aurait été plus utile d'avoir l'équivalent de ce journal pour les Potter.

_Qui sait ? Peut-être devrais-je aller fouiller dans les coffres de la famille...ou, au moins en parler avec le Gobelin responsable... Oui, c'est une bonne idée..._

* * *

><p>Un pop coupa Harry dans sa lecture. Il s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il fredonnait toujours. Légèrement surpris de ne pas s'en être aperçu avant, il releva la tête pour tomber sur le sourire de Winky qui tenait à la main un plateau repas complet (c'est-à-dire accompagné d'un certain nombre de potions de soin). Il la remercia et invita les elfes à partager son repas. Les trois compères discutèrent gaiement des progrès qu'ils avaient fait. Harry demanda à Winky et Dobby s'ils pouvaient s'occuper de Lucius cet après-midi pendant qu'il passerait à la banque.<p>

«Ce n'est pas prudent pour Maître Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Il y a beaucoup de sorciers qui disent du mal de Maître Harry Potter, beaucoup de méchants sorciers prêts à faire de mauvaises magies sur lui !» Dobby semblait complètement paniqué.

«Très bien. Je sais que tu peux te rendre invisible Dobby. Les Gobelins garantiront ma sécurité à l'intérieur de Gringotts sur leur honneur, tu le sais. Je ne risquerai rien. Je veux bien que tu me serves de garde du corps, mais uniquement si tu restes invisible tout le temps. Tu n'interviens que si je t'appelle ou que tu vois que je suis inconscient. Si nous avons réellement des problèmes, je veux que tu obscurcisses l'endroit où nous sommes et que tu me ramènes à Grimaud Place. Si je suis inconscient et que je ne me réveille pas, tu appelles le guérisseur elfique puis le professeur Snape. Dans cet ordre, d'accord ?»

Dobby opinait avec tellement de conviction que le jeune homme s'attendait à voir sa tête se décrocher d'un instant à l'autre. Il reprit calmement.

«Je ne m'attends pas à ce que nous ayons des problèmes. Sans doute des murmures et des insultes, mais je ne pense pas que nous serons réellement menacés. Je passerai rapidement dans le Londres moldu, ensuite, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aurai que quelques courses à faire. Pendant ce temps-là, Winky, il faudra prendre soin de Lucius. S'il y a un problème, viens tout de suite me trouver. Si vous avez fini avec le ménage complet de la maison, tu peux commencer à redécorer. Tu as fait du très bon travail dans ma chambre, alors je te fais confiance. Choisis des couleurs chaudes si possible et essaye de conserver quand même quelques-unes des caractéristiques de la maison. Ce serait criminel de faire disparaître toute son histoire. Je vais devoir faire les soins du midi de Lucius et deux bricoles. Je partirai sans doute vers 14 heures, d'accord ?»

Harry savait que les potions, même avalées doucement gorgée par gorgée, et le massage des membres inférieurs de Lucius ne prendrait pas aussi longtemps, mais il voulait finir le journal de l'ancêtre Black et feuilleter le bouquin pour jeune maman avant de partir.

Confortablement installé sur les fesses bombées de Lucius, le jeune homme se remit à fredonner. Depuis qu'il avait découvert sa voix de Phénix, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il se rappelait avoir entendu Fawkes de nombreuses fois et toujours, les émotions du chant influençaient celles des auditeurs. Il s'efforçait de penser positivement en massant. C'était difficile pour lui. Le brouillard émotionnel sanglant qui l'avait englouti ces derniers mois n'avait pas disparu comme par enchantement. Il ignorait s'il était encore capable de ressentir de l'espoir, encore moins de le communiquer. Mais, après tout, Lucius était un Serpentard et un Malefoy. Il n'avait pas forcément besoin d'espoir.

Harry se concentra sur sa détermination. Il VOULAIT que Lucius se rétablisse et il se rétablirai.

_Ni lui, ni Snape n'accepteraient une autre issue de toute façon_.

Il pensa à Draco.

_Il pouvait chanter cela aussi_, pensa-t-il._ La responsabilité. Le besoin de protéger sa famille, d'être fort pour elle_.

Il connaissait bien la camaraderie qui peut se tisser entre deux personnes qui ont souffert ensemble, qui se sont appuyés l'une sur l'autre pour se sortir du gouffre où ils s'engluaient. Lucius et lui étaient un peu dans cette situation. Harry sombrait dans sa tête, rongé par ses souvenirs et les épreuves que le monde magique lui imposait continuellement. Lucius était embourbé dans son corps par sa douleur. Ils pouvaient s'aider l'un l'autre.

Sans s'en apercevoir, Harry s'était remis à chanter à haute voix. Son chant sans paroles résonnait dans la demeure comme un appel aux armes, plein d'une énergie difficilement contenue. Il roula doucement l'aristocrate sur le dos et se ré-installa machinalement sur son bassin pour masser ses cuisses et descendre jusqu'aux mollets et aux pieds. Solidement installé à cheval sur le Serpentard, il ne s'aperçut que trop tard que les mouvements amples de son corps sur le bassin du malade provoquaient une réaction physiologiquement des plus...conséquente. Rougissant, Harry descendit en catastrophe de son perchoir et s'ordonna fermement d'ignorer la délicieuse chaleur qui se répandait en lui depuis qu'il avait senti le pénis de Lucius durcir contre ses fesses.

_Et bien, au moins, nous sommes fixés. Il n'a pas perdu ses sensations à ce niveau-là._

Le jeune homme griffonna une brève note sur le parchemin d'observation.

_Snape ne va pas être très content quand il va lire tout ça. Il va probablement avoir des tas de questions. Je l'entend déjà. Misère ! Il faudra probablement aussi que je lui parle du rituel à un moment ou à un autre. S'il arrive pendant que je chante ou s'il reste un weekend entier, il va forcément m'entendre..._

Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau en reprenant le massage. Encore cinq minutes et il aurait fini.

_Ne restaient que les pieds._

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme recouvrait l'aristocrate avec précaution.

_Il faudra que je pense à dire à Winky de lui confectionner des chemises de nuit et au moins une robe de chambre. Enfin, ça peux sans doute attendre qu'il sorte du coma... Ce bouquin est plus intéressant que je pensais... J'imagine que ce sont des sorcières comme Madame Weasley qui ont dû passer un moment à inventer ces sorts. Changer une couche, nettoyer des cochonneries, insensibiliser les gencives...ah! Voilà : Veille-Bébé. Le charme pour maman inquiète qui vous donne la condition de votre cher petit à distance. Il se fixe sur un objet. Voyons, je n'ai rien que je ne garde sur moi en permanence, à part les Reliques de la Mort qui refusent de me lâcher. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle accepteraient de bon cœur un sort de Veille Bébé... Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à me transfigurer quelque chose de pratique._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Harry attrapa une fiole de potion vide et la transfigura en un simple cercle d'or blanc qu'il passa à la main gauche. Deux charmes rapides pour le rétrécir suffisamment pour qu'il ne tombe pas de son poignet et le rendre incassable et son bracelet Veille-Bébé était prêt.

_Je me demande ce que Draco dirait s'il savait que j'emploie ce genre de sort sur son père...ou que je lui fait sa toilette._

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

_Bébé était un surnom aussi ridicule que Princesse et tout aussi inadapté à Lucius Malefoy. Enfin, il pourrait toujours le garder sous le coude, au cas où l'homme serait réellement insupportable une fois conscient. Belle-au-Bois-Dormant était probablement plus adapté de toute façon._

Résolu, Harry alla s'installer dans sa suite pour finir le journal des Black sur Gringotts.

_C'est une façon comme une autre de tester le sort,_ pensa-t-il.

Une quarantaine de minutes après, alors qu'il venait de lire les derniers conseils d'Ursus Black, le jeune sorcier eu la preuve que le bracelet fonctionnait. Un léger réchauffement du bracelet le tira de ses réflexions.

_Normalement, Lucius devrait être juste un peu agité. Espérons que le sort fonctionne bien._

Effectivement, il suffit d'une main sur le front de l'homme et d'une voix douce qui l'informait de ses intentions pour l'après-midi pour que l'aristocrate replonge dans son coma-sommeil. Une brève note sur le parchemin-médical destiné au maître des Potions et Harry n'avait plus aucune raison de reculer son incursion sur le chemin de traverse, sous l'œil malveillant du public sorcier, à son grand regret. Se sentant légèrement ridicule dans le rôle de maman-poule nerveuse, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ne put s'empêcher de renouveler ses recommandations à Winky et Dobby avant de partir sur un «bye-bye Belle» ricanant.


	4. Chapter 4 Gringotts

**Rappel de la fin du chapitre 3 : Grimaud Place :**

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Harry attrapa une fiole de potion vide et la transfigura en un simple cercle d'or blanc qu'il passa à la main gauche. Deux charmes rapides pour le rétrécir suffisamment pour qu'il ne tombe pas de son poignet et le rendre incassable et son bracelet Veille-Bébé était prêt._

_Je me demande ce que Draco dirait s'il savait que j'emploie ce genre de sort sur son père...ou que je lui fait sa toilette._

_Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Bébé était un surnom aussi ridicule que Princesse et tout aussi inadapté à Lucius Malefoy. Enfin, il pourrait toujours le garder sous le coude, au cas où l'homme soit réellement insupportable une fois conscient. Belle-au-Bois-Dormant était probablement plus adapté de toute façon._

_Résolu, Harry alla s'installer dans sa suite pour finir le journal des Black sur Gringotts._

_C'est une façon comme une autre de tester le sort, pensa-t-il._

_Une quarantaine de minutes après, alors qu'il venait de lire les derniers conseils d'Ursus Black, le jeune sorcier eu la preuve que le bracelet fonctionnait. Un léger réchauffement du bracelet le tira de ses réflexions._

_Normalement, Lucius devrait être juste un peu agité. Espérons que le sort fonctionne bien._

_Effectivement, il suffit d'une main sur le front de l'homme et d'une voix douce qui l'informait de ses intentions pour l'après-midi pour que l'aristocrate replonge dans son coma-sommeil. Une brève note sur le parchemin-médical destiné au maître des Potions et Harry n'avait plus aucune raison de reculer son incursion sur le chemin de traverse, sous l'œil malveillant du public sorcier, à son grand regret. Se sentant légèrement ridicule dans le rôle de maman-poule nerveuse, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ne put s'empêcher de renouveler ses recommandations à Winky et Dobby avant de partir sur un «bye-bye Belle» ricanant._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Gringotts.<strong>

* * *

><p>S'il y avait bien une chose que Harry n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune envie de faire, c'était bien de devoir faire acte de présence dans le monde magique. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'on le croie mort ou absent s'il se terrait chez lui suffisamment longtemps.<p>

_Bon, il semblait que la Gazette (probablement encouragée par le Ministre, quoiqu'avec Rita Skeeter, on ne sait jamais...) avait malheureusement choisi la thèse du on-ne-le-voit-plus, il-doit-donc-planifier-de-conquérir-le-monde-pour-tous-nous-tuer. Ou une autre variation sur le même thème. On pouvait toujours compter sur l'inventivité du monde magique concernant les histoires à dormir debout._

Les jumeaux Weasley devaient trouver ça très drôle et prenaient probablement des paris sur la prochaine théorie farfelue qui serait révélée dans la presse. Harry ne se tenait pas vraiment au courant. La dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert le journal, il y a environ un mois, il était tombé sur un dossier qui retraçait son historique médical en établissement psychiatrique, témoignage (_bidons évidemment !_) d'éminents psychomages à l'appui. Dégoûté, il n'avait plus réouvert la Gazette et même le Chicaneur avait été délaissé au fur et à mesure que sa dépression prenait possession de sa magie.

Harry savait qu'en un mois, il était probablement passé du stade de Sauveur du Monde Sorcier au stade de criminel de guerre recherché.

_Qui sait ? Peut-être Voldemort avait-il pris possession de lui pendant la Dernière Bataille pour faire croire à sa mort ?_

Quelque part, Harry pouvait comprendre : le Ministère n'avait rien fait pour combattre ou vaincre le dernier grand mage noir. Il avait donc préféré continuer sur sa lancée. Présenter Harry comme le suzerain des forces magiques maléfiques permettant au Ministère de terroriser la population et de la diriger plus facilement.

_Les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup de bon sens de toute façon. Et grâce aux efforts de leurs dirigeants, ils imitaient à présent très honorablement la course aveugle et erratique d'un poulet sans tête._

* * *

><p>Tout ça pour dire que le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de mettre le moindre orteil dehors et que seule la pensée de Sirius pouvait le pousser à un tel sacrifice. Lui qui ne demandait pas mieux que d'être laissé en paix, oublié de tous...<p>

_Mais bon, c'est de ma faute aussi, je fais le jeu du Ministère en me cachant ainsi. J'aurai dû jouer de mon aura de Héros de la Lumière pour protéger mes amis tant que je le pouvais encore... Enfin, c'est trop tard maintenant. Autant faire douter les sorciers du Ministère._

_Je me demande comment ils vont prendre ma réapparition... Pourvu qu'ils ne se mettent pas en tête que les Gobelins vont se révolter sous mon drapeau ! Non, même eux n'oseraient pas. Après tout, les Gobelins tiennent leur économie et ils ne soumettraient jamais de leur plein gré à un sorcier, Merlin soit loué._

_Ça pourrait être amusant de discuter des retombées médiatiques de ma petite sortie avec les jumeaux... J'ai bien besoin de rire un peu. _

_Et puis ils pourraient m'aider à me venger de Dumbledore... C'est décidé, je leur envoie Hedwige dès que je suis rentré !_

Un dernier signe à Dobby, et le jeune homme transplana vers le Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

><p>Comme il s'y attendait, les murmures plus ou moins discrets commencèrent aussitôt qu'il fut reconnu. Grâce à Winky et à son absence de lunette, il parvint à franchir plus de la moitié du Chemin avant que les chuchotis ne commencent.<p>

_L'avantage de ma nouvelle réputation, remarqua le sorcier distraitement, c'est que je ne me fais plus agresser par les masses en délire pour un autographe ou une poignée de main. D'un autre côté, voir les mamans protéger leurs enfants de moi en leur interdisant de s'approcher du «mauvais méchants sorcier» me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs des Dursley..._

_Enfin, je suppose qu'on ne peux pas tout avoir._

Harry progressait rapidement dans l'Allée.

_La déférence terrorisée des masses était vraiment pratique, mais un peu déprimante_.

Il se serait sans doute senti très seul s'il ne percevait pas la présence brillante mais invisible de Dobby à proximité. Avec un ange gardien comme celui-ci dans les parages, il ne risquait rien.

Le Chemin de Traverse portait encore les stigmates de la guerre. Le dragon de Gringotts avait emporté une bonne partie de la chaussée et endommagé les fondations de la plupart des commerces. Contrairement à Poudlard où seules les tours avaient souffert et où la reconstruction avait pu procéder assez rapidement, les commerçants du chemin de traverse avaient dû fermer boutique pendant un bon moment. Cette perte de revenu, ajoutée à celles engendrées par la guerre avait eu des conséquences importantes. Beaucoup de commerces avaient dû fermer définitivement.

Seuls subsistaient les essentiels : Slug et Jiggers, l'apothicaire, Madame Malkins et son magasin de robes, la librairie qui semblait tourner au ralenti. Il était impossible de dire si Ollivander était ouvert. Le vieil homme avait souffert grandement de sa captivité à la merci du Seigneur des ténèbres. Harry le soupçonnait de ne pas être totalement humain et ce fait, ajouté à son aura un peu inquiétante ne devait pas le pousser à se soumettre aux lubies du public dans le climat de paranoïa entretenue par le Ministère.

_Le monde sorcier est en train de s'étouffer lui même... quels imbéciles ! De vrais moutons ! Bon sang, ce n'est pas parce que le Ministère affirme quelque chose qu'ils doivent le prendre pour parole d'évangile. C'est à croire que le Département des Mystères a mis au point un artefact pour encourager l'obéissance au Ministère... C'est ça ou une lobotomie du sorcier lambda dès la naissance. Si c'est pas malheureux d'être aussi crédule ! _

_Tiens, ce sont des théories plutôt intéressantes. Je devrais peut-être en parler à Luna. Ce genre de chose plairait au Chicaneur et si ça peut faire réfléchir seulement un seul sorcier, ça constituera déjà un grand pas en avant._

* * *

><p>Porté par ses grognements intérieurs, c'est donc avec un soulagement certain que le Sauveur du Monde sorcier pénétra dans l'antre de Gringotts.<p>

_Ah, la dernière fois que je suis venu, c'était pour cambrioler un coffre... d'ailleurs, il va sûrement falloir que je m'explique... Zut ! Comment j'ai pu oublier un truc pareil ? La nostalgie, c'est bien beau, mais bon... J'espère juste qu'ils me laisseront m'expliquer un minimum avant sortir les objets tranchants... Quoique ça explique le sourire carnassier des gardes à l'entrée... Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre et voir venir..._

Harry ne resta pas longtemps dans le hall de la banque. Une dizaine de minutes après avoir passé la porte, quatre gardes gobelins en armure complète l'encadrèrent sans un mot et le conduisirent dans les profondeurs de la banque. Au lieu de prendre un des wagonnets habituels, ils montèrent sur une plate-forme métallique octogonale. Celle-ci dégagea soudain une lumière si intense que le jeune homme ferma les yeux par réflexe. Il ne perçut aucun mouvement, pourtant, dès qu'il entrouvrit prudemment les paupières, il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient quitté l'entrée des tunnels vers les coffres et se tenait devant des doubles portes monumentales.

Elles rappelaient globalement les portes de la Grande Salle de Poudlard par leur taille. Là s'arrêtait la ressemblance. Constituées de métaux précieux et d'alliages exotiques et colorés, elles étaient sculptées de façon complexe pour représenter des scènes de bataille. Les représentations animées de divers Gobelins massacraient allègrement et pour l'éternité de malheureux sorciers. La porte était manifestement conçue pour intimider et rappeler à tous que si les Gobelins étaient cantonnés dans le rôle de banquiers, ils étaient avant tout des guerriers féroces.

_Message reçu. J'ai intérêt à ne pas me planter dans les formules de politesse et à ne pas manquer de respect aux Gobelins derrière cette porte,_ se dit Harry.

Ses gardes s'étant arrêtés devant la porte, il conclut qu'il allait passer un moment debout devant ce chef-d'œuvre sanglant.

_Encore une autre merveilleuse tactique d'intimidation !_

Non seulement ça lui laissait le temps de s'inquiéter de ce qui allait lui arriver, mais les portes lui fournissaient un certain nombre d'exemples visuels au cas où son imagination lui ferait défaut. L'attente servait sans doute à le remettre à sa place : il n'était qu'un gêneur après tout, il se devait d'attendre que le Gobelin important qui résidait derrière cette porte daigne lui accorder un peu de son temps.

_C'était bien joué_, reconnu Harry intérieurement. _La plupart des sorciers devaient balancer entre exaspération et la terreur, une fois arrivés là. _

Le jeune homme se résigna à une longue attente debout et prit son mal en patience. Il se contenta d'espérer que Lucius reste calme pendant tout son séjour à Gringotts. Les Gobelins n'accepteraient aucune excuse pour le laisser partir maintenant qu'ils l'avaient en leur pouvoir.

* * *

><p>Après ce qui sembla des heures à Harry, mais n'avait pas dépassé une trentaine de minutes, les portes s'ouvrirent lentement vers l'extérieur, révélant un bureau monumental et sombre. Les étoffes dans les tons sanglants et les matériaux riches étaient manifestement disposés pour renforcer l'effet d'intimidation produit par la porte. Un Gobelin se tenait assis derrière un énorme bureau de bois sombre, occupé à signer un tas de parchemins. Constatant que ses gardes n'avaient pas bougé, Harry se tint quoi.<p>

_Je dois me trouver devant le directeur de Gingotts, le fameux Ragnock-Pattes de Poules, si le collier d'or qui orne la poitrine du Gobelin ne ment pas. Ça explique sans doute également la dizaine de gardes en armures qui agrémentent la pièce..._ remarqua Harry.

_Bah, au moins, il sont assortis au reste de la décoration. Un point pour le sens artistique des Gobelins._

Il reprit son attente patiente. Au lieu de s'inquiéter, il profita de ce répit inespéré pour réfléchir à la suite des évènements.

_Comment expliquer de façon convaincante et efficace les évènements d'avant la Bataille Finale ?_

Il faudrait dire la vérité, il ne doutait pas de ça. Mais, Dumbledore l'avait prouvé, on pouvait, sans mentir, induire en erreur n'importe qui. Harry ne souhaitait pas mentir, même par omission, mais il n'avait pas envie non plus de parler des Horcruxes. C'était un concept dangereux entre de mauvaises mains. Il ne doutait pas des Gobelins, mais peut-être que le Ministère avait une sorte de surveillance mise en place à Gringotts ?

* * *

><p>Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse décider de la conduite à tenir, le gobelin derrière le bureau avait relevé la tête et ses gardes le poussaient en avant. Harry avança jusqu'à se trouver à quelques mètres du bureau et s'inclina devant le gobelin, poing fermé posé sur son cœur et les yeux fixés sur ceux de Ragnock.<p>

_Le Directeur de Gringotts était un guerrier après tout. Il ne respecterait sûrement pas une personne qui baisserait les yeux devant lui._

Il se redressa et attendit à nouveau, impassible. Il ne réagit pas quand les portes se refermèrent derrière lui dans un grand bang. Il ne bougea pas non plus dans le silence inconfortable qui s'éternisa ensuite, bien décidé à laisser Ragnock donner le ton de cette entrevue.

«Harrison James Potter. Pourquoi vous présenter devant nous aujourd'hui ?»

«Directeur Ragnock. Je vous dois, ainsi qu'à toute la banque Gringotts, des explications.»

Le silence prix une tournure attentive. Harry se sentait dévisagé par les Gobelins.

_Pouvaient-ils sentir le rituel d'Ancienne Magie ?_ se demanda-t-il soudain avec angoisse.

_Les magies ne devaient pas encore s'être stabilisées en lui, néanmoins, la matinée l'avait prouvé, le rituel avait déjà eu des conséquences. Il était possible qu'il ne soit déjà plus un sorcier. D'un autre côté, il était mort pendant la Bataille Finale. Il n'était probablement plus vraiment humain depuis un moment._

Harry se demandait si tous ces faits compteraient en sa faveur ou non. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le timbre rocailleux du Directeur de Gringotts.

«Nous vous écoutons.»

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans le récit des derniers mois de la guerre. Il fut concis mais ne laissa rien de côté : ses entraînements, les sessions d'espionnages avec les Serpentards, les discussions avec Dumbledore sur la personnalité de Tom Riddle et la révélation de l'existence des Horcruxes. Il ne les nomma pas, se contentant de décrire leur fonction et d'expliquer comment il en était arrivé à voler la coupe de Poufsouffle du coffre des Lestranges.

«Il était vital que personne ne sache ce qui se passait pour que Voldemort ne se doute de rien. Notre plan était mauvais. Nous ne voulions pas sortir la coupe du coffre, mais simplement détruire l'âme qu'elle contenait. Le problème, c'est que votre sécurité était si efficace qu'il a été impossible d'être seuls dans le coffre des Lestranges suffisamment longtemps pour détruire le fragment d'âme sans se faire prendre par vos gardes et exécuter séance tenante. Même ainsi, nous n'aurions jamais pu arriver à passer les sécurités de la banque sans Gripsec. Et il y avait une prophétie qui, selon Dumbledore, me désignait comme le seul capable de tuer Tom Riddle. J'ai improvisé pour sortir et je suis sincèrement désolé pour les dégâts. J'étais désespéré. Mais ce que je regrette le plus, par dessus-tout, c'est la mort de Gripsec.»

* * *

><p>Le silence était profond dans la salle.<p>

* * *

><p>«Gripsec avait décidé que l'épée de Gryffondor était une compensation acceptable à sa trahison de la sécurité de la banque. Il ignorait la... particularité de cette arme.»<p>

_Evidemment,_ pensa Harry, _s'il avait su qu'il suffisait qu'un véritable Gryffondor en ai besoin pour la tirer du Choixpeau à Poudlard, il aurait sans doute refusé. _

_Je suis mal. Ragnock connaît forcément ce détail. Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?_

«Harrison James Potter. Vous êtes un guerrier. Vous avez de l'honneur. Mais la punition pour le vol d'un des coffres de Gringotts est la mort. Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter avant que nous ne procédions à votre exécution ?»

«Euh...Je suis déjà mort ? Après avoir sortir la coupe de Poufsouffle du coffre des Lestranges, je veux dire.»

La voix de Harry reflétait toute l'ampleur de son hésitation, mais après tout, c'était vrai.

_Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter d'utiliser le sacrifice qu'il avait dû consentir à cause de la stupidité des sorciers ? Dumbledore n'avait peut-être pas trouvé d'autre moyen de le libérer de l'âme de Voldemort, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que personne n'aurait put l'aider. Après tout, les créatures magiques pouvait faire bien des choses dont les sorciers étaient incapables. _

_Seulement voilà, malgré toute sa prétendue bonté, Albus Dumbledore était un sang pur et il avait été bercé et élevé dans les préjugés de leur caste. Harry était prêt à parier que le vieux fou n'avait jamais demandé d'aide à aucune créature magique. _

_Mis à part Fawkes, peut-être. Et encore..._

* * *

><p>La surprise et l'incrédulité de tous les Gobelins présents dans la pièce était palpable. Ragnock Pattes-de-Poules fut le premier à se ressaisir.<p>

«Pouvez apporter la preuve de vos dires ?»

«Et bien, je peux vous expliquer ce qui c'est passé. Je peux témoigner sous véritaserum si vous me promettez de ne pas chercher à obtenir de détails concernant l'immortalité de Voldemort. C'est un procédé révoltant et maléfique. Ces renseignements sont dangereux. Je suis le seul à en disposer. Nous avons utilisé un rituel pour cacher tout ce que nous savions à leur propos dans mon esprit. C'est une variante du Fidelius. Je peux également vous montrer mes souvenirs de ce jour si vous disposez d'une pensine. Je laisse la décision entre vos mains.»

Ragnock le dévisagea pendant un long moment avant de claquer des doigts. Un coffret de bois ouvragé apparut brusquement sur son bureau.

_Sûrement un sort de dissimulation_, pensa Harry.

Le jeune regarda le Directeur extraire avec précaution une pensine du coffre. Il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Deux bols communiquant de pierre noire étaient gravés de runes métalliques qui sertissaient non seulement le rebord des bols mais aussi les flancs de l'artefact.

«Déposez vos souvenirs dans le réceptacle le plus haut puis reprenez-les. La pensine filtrera vos souvenirs pour ne laisser que la vérité.»

«Très bien.»

* * *

><p>Harry se concentra sur ses souvenirs du jour de la bataille finale. Le filament qui collait à sa baguette semblait incandescent et étrangement lourd.<p>

_Un véritable boa constrictor_.

Harry profita des quelques secondes de répit que lui offraient involontairement les Gobelins. C'étaient autant de mauvais souvenirs en moins dans son esprit.

_Temporairement, malheureusement_.

Le jeune homme frissonna en les récupérant. Il ne voulait plus penser à cette journée. À la trahison de Dumbledore, à tous ces secrets qu'il avait toujours gardés, à toutes ces machinations qu'il avait tissées. Fawkes l'avait transporté dans la cabane hurlante juste à temps pour soigner Snape et annoncer à Harry qu'il devait mourir pour que le monde sorcier puisse vivre.

Il se remémora les explications de l'homme qu'ils pensaient tous mort. Celui que Harry pensait avoir contribué à tuer, celui qu'il avait vu tomber de la tour d'astronomie sous l'Avada Kedavra de Snape. Il ressentit à nouveau la fureur qui l'avait saisi à l'idée d'avoir été abandonné sans explication. Albus le mettait toujours au courant de ses plans trop tard. Snape avait tué un golem ce soir-là. Le Directeur de Poudlard s'était caché pendant un an, aidant Snape à gérer l'école et recherchant un contre-sort à la malédiction que Voldemort avait lancé sur la bague des Gaunt.

_Et, apparemment, cherchant un moyen de sortir Sirius du voile. _

_Tout ça pour réapparaître comme une fleur pendant la Bataille Finale._

Sur le coup, Harry avait été trop choqué par ses révélations pour réagir. Après la bataille, il avait passé un moment à l'infirmerie et n'avait revu Albus seul à seul qu'une seule fois. Au Square Grimaud, le jour où il était venu lui demander de rencontrer Sil'Gan. La dépression l'avait déjà trop abruti pour qu'il ne réagisse.

_C'est sans doute la seule raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai pas re-cassé le nez. Il mérite vraiment une leçon pour toute ses cachotteries... Mais après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid._

* * *

><p>«Harrison James Potter.»<p>

La voix du Gobelin en chef interrompit brutalement la masse étouffante de ses pensées. Le jeune homme releva la tête et observa son interlocuteur un instant. Le gobelin avait une expression très étrange. Harry ne connaissait pas suffisamment sa race pour la déchiffrer. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

«Nous garderons le double de vos souvenirs de la Bataille Finale. Vous avez agit en guerrier et vous êtes mort après avoir volé Gringotts... Je déclare votre peine accomplie. Maintenant, je répète ma question, pourquoi vous présenter devant nous aujourd'hui ?»

Harry resta silencieux un instant, choqué de savoir que les Gobelins le laissait en vie. Certes, il avait espéré cette issue, mais c'était tout de même étrange de s'entendre dire aussi calmement que non, finalement, il n'allait pas être décapité puisqu'il était déjà mort. Au bon moment, en plus. Il se demanda pendant une seconde quelle aurait été la sentence si le timing avait été différent mais finit par se reprendre.

«Je suis venu vous expliquer la réapparition de Lord Black. Je sais que son testament n'a pas été exécuté malgré le fait qu'il ai été déclaré innocent de façon posthume. Je suis également venu faire mon testament. Je souhaite pétitionner Gingotts pour être mon exécuteur testamentaire. J'ai entièrement confiance en l'honneur des Gobelins. Enfin, j'aurai aimé pouvoir rencontrer le Gobelin en charge du coffre des Potter.»

«Compte tenu du caractère sensible de votre personne, de votre histoire avec la banque et de votre héritage, les coffres des Potter sont passés sous ma gestion directe. Je suis également intéressé par toute information que vous auriez sur Lord Black. Et... Je consens à enregistrer et exécuter votre testament.»

Harry s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant le Gobelin.

«Je vous remercie de m'accorder cet honneur.»

Il passa la demi-heure suivante à expliquer tout ce qu'il savait sur la réapparition miracle de Sirius, y compris l'implication probable de Dumbledore et le fait que le professeur Snape l'aidait à soigner Lucius Malefoy. Harry n'était pas inquiet. Les Gobelins étaient vraiment à cheval sur la confidentialité de la banque. C'était un fait bien connu. Harry lui même se rappelait les nombreuses anecdotes que Bill et Monsieur Weasley lui avaient racontés.

Non, il n'était pas inquiet. Les Gobelins ne trahiraient pas le secret et s'amuseraient sans doute à faire tourner le Ministère en bourrique lorsque Sirius ferait connaître son retour.

* * *

><p>La rédaction du testament fut rapide. Mis à part quelques dons personnels, il léguait la moitié de sa fortune à Poudlard à la condition expresse qu'elle finance des bourses pour les étudiants pauvres et les orphelins du monde magique. L'autre moitié, y compris tous les intérêts de ses actions, devait fonder deux sociétés sous la surveillance de son exécuteur testamentaire.<p>

La première société devait se consacrer à la lutte contre les préjugés du monde magique, des lois contre les nés-moldus à l'abandon légal des cracmols en passant par les restrictions contre les créatures magiques. Harry voulait tenter de rattraper le monde moldu en terme de développement. Il était vraiment curieux de voir ce que les sorciers pourraient bidouiller avec une meilleure connaissance scientifique et l'accès à la technologie moldue.

La seconde fondation devait se concentrer sur la recherche pour aider les créatures magiques et leur intégration : l'amélioration de la potion Tue-Loup, la création de sang de substitution viable pour les vampires, etc. Et le rattrapage technologique du monde sorcier.

Le jeune homme comptait essayer de monter ces sociétés par lui-même. Mais sa paranoïa le poussait à s'assurer qu'elles existeraient, même s'il décédait «malencontreusement» dans les semaines à venir. Il n'était pas inquiet. Après tout, le Directeur de Gingotts engageait son honneur en devenant son exécuteur testamentaire. C'était un grand honneur en soi. Et également l'assurance que, s'il venait à décéder innopportunément, la nation gobeline toute entière ne connaîtrait aucun repos tant que ces dernières volontés ne seraient pas accomplies.

Il avait presque envie de passer l'arme à gauche, juste pour pouvoir assister au spectacle.

Le Gobelin en Chef n'aurait probablement aucune réticence à réprimander les sorciers composant ces fondations (ou à manipuler le Ministère pour les faire naître) surtout que celles-ci œuvraient également pour les Gobelins.

Ceux-ci étaient remarquablement efficaces au naturel, même dans les tâches qu'ils effectuaient à contre-coeur pour les sorciers. Alors, correctement motivés...

* * *

><p>La suite du programme fut plus compliquée. Apparemment, la famille Potter n'était pas aisée. Elle était monstrueusement riche. Harry possédait des propriétés un peu partout dans le monde, des parts dans un nombre considérable de commerces et d'entreprises du monde moldu comme du monde magique. Le jeune homme se sentit rapidement dépassé. Il demanda donc à Ragnock de lui fournir un inventaire complet et détaillé de ses ressources. La grimace du Gobelin en réponse était parlante, cette fois.<p>

«Monsieur Potter. Il n'existe pas d'inventaire complet de vos coffres. Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'état de vos propriétés. Vos investissements dans le monde magique comme dans le monde sorcier sont gelés depuis la mort de vos grands parents.»

Harry sentit un poids immense s'installer sur ses épaules.

«Je vois. Et bien, je souhaiterai accéder à la documentation dont vous disposez à ce jour. Et j'aimerai engager Gringotts pour réaliser cet inventaire. En contrepartie, je m'engage à restituer tous les objets et artefacts réalisés par votre peuple qui se trouveraient en ma possession dans mes coffres, sur mes propriétés ou dans mes entreprises. Il faudra ajouter une clause à mon testament pour que récupériez tout objet forgé pour moi après ma mort. Après tout, selon votre loi, ils vous reviennent de droit, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous avez été juste envers moi. Il me semble normal d'agir avec autant d'honneur que vous... Pour le reste, et bien... pourrions nous reprendre rendez-vous ? Je voudrais avoir le temps de réfléchir aux investissements qui concernent le monde moldu, que je connais considérablement mieux que l'économie sorcière. Vous avez sûrement des recommandations et des idées et j'apprécierai de pouvoir en discuter avec vous plus longuement. Mais j'ai un malade qui a besoin de ma supervision à la maison. Je me place à votre disposition. Fixez la date à votre convenance.»

«Nous vous contacterons ultérieurement. Vous devez savoir toutefois que les sorciers n'autorisent pas les Gobelins à se charger de leurs investissements. Notre rémunération est fixée par contrat négocié avec chaque chef de famille. Traditionnellement, il s'agit d'un salaire fixe.»

Le visage du Gobelin était impassible, mais Harry pouvait imaginer sa frustration. Il n'était pas vraiment heureux de cette nouvelle. Il aurait préféré savoir que les Gobelins avaient littéralement intérêt à s'occuper convenablement de ses finances.

«S'agit-il d'une loi ou d'une simple convention tacite ?» Sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait.

«C'est une très ancienne tradition sorcière qui remonte aux origines de la banque. Cependant, aucune magie, aucune loi ne la renforce.»

Ragnock semblait imperturbable mais Harry pouvait voir une large partie de sa dentition.

_Qu'il avait fort pointue d'ailleurs. _

_Le Directeur ne devait pas vraiment apprécier cette décision. __Pas étonnant que le monde sorcier soit aussi lent si les créatures qui ont à la fois les moyens et l'initiative nécessaire pour développer leur économie sont étouffées à ce point ! _

_Comment faire...?_

«Suis-je actuellement le chef de la famille Potter ?»

Ragnock sembla surpris de cette question, mais répondit automatiquement néanmoins.

«Vous devez passer l'épreuve de l'anneau familial. Il est en notre possession, ainsi que les grimoires qui reviennent au chef de la famille. Seul un être du sang peux y accéder. Vous ne pouvez maîtriser vos magies familiales complètement sans eux.»

Harry réprima à grand peine un mouvement d'énervement.

_Évidemment !_

Encore une chose essentielle qu'il ignorait. Il devenait urgent de se plonger dans l'étude de la société sorcière ! Il en avait plus qu'assez de se découvrir des lacunes cruciales au dernier moment. Il fallait absolument qu'il en sache plus sur la caste des Sang-purs et sur sa famille s'il voulait espérer arriver à ses fins.

_Bon, je ne m'excite pas et je fait les choses dans l'ordre._

«Puis-je passer l'épreuve de l'anneau familial aujourd'hui ? Je souhaite rédiger un contrat avec la banque concernant la gestion de mes biens. J'apprécierai également de pouvoir entrer en possession des grimoires familiaux.»

Ragnock le dévisagea pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête.

L'un des gardes s'éclipsa pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un coffret métallique qu'il déposa entre les deux protagonistes. La boîte était simple. La seule décoration visible était un écusson vierge sur son couvercle.

«Approchez. Vous devez relâcher toute emprise sur votre magie et poser la main gauche sur l'écusson.»

La jeune sorcier s'approcha du bureau et déposa sa main sur le couvercle du coffret. Harry ferma les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

_Bien, voyons voir ce que ça donne. _

Il abandonna toutes les restrictions qu'il imposait à sa magie. Plongé dans l'exercice de respiration qui lui permettait de manifester et calmer sa magie, il ne vit pas son aura se manifester autour de lui en un tourbillon violent et complexe. Il ne vit pas non plus les réactions admiratives, respectueuses et inquiètes des Gobelins autour de lui. Sa magie envahit l'espace, débordant dans le couloir.

Il sentit la douleur brève d'une piqure dans la paume de sa main.

_Probablement pour délier les enchantements sur le coffret et vérifier mon identité_, se dit-il.

Brusquement, le couvercle disparu et sa main plongea dans les profondeurs de la boîte. Il senti un anneau se glisser sur son annulaire gauche. La magie qu'il contenait fouilla impitoyablement son esprit et son noyau magique pendant de longues secondes avant de se resserrer autour de son doigt.

Sentant l'acceptation du bijou, Harry reprit les exercices lui permettant de masquer sa magie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, quelques minutes plus tard, les Gobelins avaient repris leur expression impassible et son aura avait quitté le domaine du visible. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa main gauche, Harry admira quelques instants l'anneau d'or blanc orné d'une pierre de jade.

_Un ouroboros entourant une chimère. Une image compliquée à appréhender. Encore plus à défendre honorablement_, se dit-il. _Je me demande quelle est la devise familiale._

Le couvercle du coffret avait réapparu et le blason reflétait désormais les armoiries présentes sur l'anneau.

Ragnock eu un autre moment de surprise qui échappe au jeune sorcier, plongé dans la contemplation du blason de sa famille.

_Visiblement, les armoiries des Potter venaient de changer. C'était suffisamment rarissime pour être plus qu'étonnant. Pourtant, l'anneau et les magies familiales avaient accepté l'autorité du nouveau Patriarche si rapidement... Plus rapidement que pour n'importe qui d'autre de mémoire gobeline. _

_C'était un bon présage,_ décida-t-il.

_Même si ça n'est jamais arrivé avant. Ce monde a grand besoin de changement, de toute façon._

«Conservez le coffret, Lord Potter. Il abrite les clefs de vos coffres et les grimoires de votre famille. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le posséder et l'ouvrir... Vous désiriez rédiger un contrat avec la banque ?»

Harry se redressa et répondit d'une voix ferme.

«Je vous remercie, Directeur Ragnock. Moi, Lord Harrison James Potter, Pater Familias, déclare : Le nouveau contrat de la famille Potter avec la nation gobeline contient deux clauses principales et absolues. La première étant que Gringotts recevra désormais 10% de nos profits mensuels en lieu de la rémunération traditionnelle.»

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir et continua le rituel. L'anneau devait sûrement lui souffler la formulation à respecter.

«La seconde clause est la suivante : puisque les profits sont partagés, les décisions financières des Potter requièrent désormais la décision du chef de famille et le conseil du Gobelin chargé des coffres de la famille. Quelle est la réponse du Directeur de Gingotts pour la nation gobeline ?»

Harry attendit calmement que Ragnock se remette de son choc et complète le rituel par la réponse consacrée, scellant ainsi le contrat de leurs magies.

«Moi, Ragnock Pattes de Poule, Directeur de Gringotts, consent. Les clauses seront remplies sur mon honneur.»

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. S'il ne se trompait pas, le Directeur venait juste d'accepter de continuer à gérer personnellement sa fortune. Il y eu un flash de magie avant que tout ne se calme.

Le rituel était complet.

Harry s'inclina devant le Directeur avant de déclarer.

«Si vous le permettez, je vais prendre congé. Contactez moi à votre convenance pour fixer notre prochain rendez vous. C'est un honneur de faire affaire avec vous.»

Ragnock acquiesça machinalement.

«Toute la documentation disponible concernant votre héritage se trouve dans le coffret. Vous aurez notre hibou avant la fin de la semaine.»

* * *

><p>La tête de Harry tournait légèrement lorsqu'il sortit de Gingotts. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été chargés.<p>

La transition brutale de son état de comateux dépressif à celui de jeune héritier noble croulant sous les responsabilités et l'adversité le laissait étourdi. La concentration de tous les instants qu'il devait déployer pour empêcher sa magie de s'échapper et ne pas se perdre dans les souvenirs douloureux de la guerre l'épuisait. Les deux mois de coma dépressif depuis la Bataille Finale, le jeûne presque constant et les assauts de sa magie contre son esprit ne l'avantageaient pas.

Il avait inconsciemment adopté à nouveau le mode de fonctionnement qui l'avait mené à travers la guerre contre Voldemort : Prendre chaque jour comme il vient, gérer les épreuves quand elles se présentent et oublier ses sentiments personnels pour se concentrer sur l'objectif suivant, la bataille suivante...

Il remonta le Chemin de Traverse machinalement, traversa le Chaudron Baveur sans s'arrêter ni saluer personne et se retrouva du côté moldu presque sans s'en apercevoir.

Il faisait confiance à Dobby pour le protéger.

* * *

><p>Quelques rues plus loin, le jeune homme râlait intérieurement.<p>

_Pourquoi le dévisageait-on ainsi ? Il n'était pas connu dans ce monde-là, pourtant..._

Harry baissa la tête et son regard tomba sur sa tenue.

_Évidemment ! Les magnifiques vêtements de Winky n'étaient pas adaptés au Londres moldu !_

Le jeune homme lança un discret charme de dissimulation et confusion sur ses habits. Il aimait beaucoup le travail de Winky. Il n'allait certes pas risquer de l'abîmer en le transfigurant.

_Il faudra que je pense à lui demander des habits moldus si jamais je veux passer toute la journée de ce côté_, se dit-il.

Se secouant intérieurement, le jeune homme tenta de se repérer. Il devait trouver une papeterie rapidement.

_Peut-être aussi une librairie_.

Il ne voulait pas laisser Lucius seul trop longtemps. Et puis, il avait bien besoin d'un peu de calme pour réfléchir à son entrevue avec Ragnock. Il ne réalisait pas bien toutes les conséquences qui découleraient de leur discussion.

Les Dursley avaient toujours traité Harry comme un mendiant. Le monde magique avait toujours traité Harry comme une diva traite son assistant et homme-à-tout-faire personnel.

Le jeune homme avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était riche et que l'héritage de sa famille impliquait de grandes responsabilités. Ragnock avait dit que les Potter possédaient des entreprises dans les deux mondes. Ça voulait dire qu'un grand nombre de personnes dépendaient de lui pour leur survie.

Ça, Harry en avait l'habitude.

Mais ça signifiait également qu'il était en grande partie responsable de leur bien-être. Il en savait suffisamment sur les entreprises moldues pour comprendre qu'elles affectaient beaucoup plus que leurs seuls employés. Le concept était terrifiant.

Le jeune homme se sentait perdu et, pour être franc, complètement dépassé. C'était presque comme apprendre qu'il allait devoir tuer Voldemort à nouveau.

_Heureusement, cette fois, personne n'a dit que je dois le faire seul. Et je n'ai plus de prophétie sur le dos. _

_Quoiqu'il y a toujours le rituel d'Ancienne Magie... _

_NON ! Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus y penser._

_Concentrons-nous. Je devais trouver une papeterie. Voyons voir..._

* * *

><p>Secouant sa tête fermement pour chasser les pensées qui tournoyaient sous son crâne avant qu'elles ne le rendent fou, le jeune Lord Potter se concentra sur le plan de Londres qu'il avait trouvé affiché sous un abri bus.<p>

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait déniché ce qu'il cherchait. La papeterie était un immense magasin tout en longueur qui occupait les trois étages d'un vieux bâtiment du XVIIIème siècle. Explorant un peu, Harry s'aperçut que les deux étages supérieurs était consacrés à une librairie.

Il saisit un catalogue et farfouilla dans les rayons médicaux jusqu'à trouver un livre d'introduction aux différentes branches de la médecine et à leur histoire. L'étagère offrait également des livres plus spécialisés. Harry réfléchit quelques instants à la condition de Lucius.

Il n'allait pas pouvoir devenir un médecin qualifié instantanément. Les études de médecine dans le monde moldu étaient longues et compliquées, il le savait. Et il n'avait même pas fini son éducation normale.

_Non, ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un livre qui lui expliquait comment effectuer ses soins sans blesser son patient._

Un des rayonnages était entièrement consacré aux massages et à la kinésithérapie. Harry feuilleta chaque livre jusqu'à trouver son bonheur. Il était écrit simplement et donnait des détails concrets sur toutes sortes de massages. Survolant le sommaire, le jeune homme réalisa qu'il décrivait même quelques simples exercices de rééducation.

_Excellent,_ se dit-il. _Il ne me manque plus qu'un bouquin d'anatomie pour pouvoir comprendre quels sont les muscles que je dois masser et à quoi ils servent._

Harry ressortit une demi-heure plus tard un sourire aux lèvres et des sacs pleins les bras. Il avait dévalisé la papeterie.

_Haha ! Fini les parchemins du démon ! J'ai des réserves de papier pour un moment et mon nouveau stylo-plume est vraiment beau ! Je vais me faire un petit feu de joie avec les instruments de torture qui me restent au Square Grimaud._

* * *

><p>C'est ce moment d'euphorie que son bracelet choisi pour se mettre à brûler.<p>

Paniqué, Harry disparu dans une colonne de flammes.

_Il était arrivé malheur à Lucius !_


	5. Chapter 5 Retour au Square

**Rappel : fin du Chapitre 4 : Gringotts**

_Harry ressortit une demi-heure plus tard un sourire aux lèvres et des sacs pleins les bras. __Il avait dévalisé la papeterie. _

_Haha ! Fini les parchemins du démon ! J'ai des réserves de papier pour un moment et mon nouveau stylo-plume est vraiment beau ! Je vais me faire un petit feu de joie avec les instruments de torture qui me restent au Square Grimaud._

_C'est ce moment d'euphorie que son bracelet choisi pour se mettre à brûler. _

_Paniqué, Harry disparu dans une colonne de flammes. _

_Il était arrivé malheur à Lucius !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Retour au Square.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry réapparut en catastrophe au chevet de Lucius, laissant tomber ses paquets au sol. Il ne prêta aucune attention à Winky, qui tentait désespérément de calmer l'aristocrate. Celui-ci semblait parcourut de spasmes qui se répercutaient violemment dans tout son corps, faisant tressauter ses membres paralysés. Sa bouche s'agitait dans un cri ou un appel, Harry n'en savait rien parce que pas un son ne s'échappait de ses lèvres. L'effet était aussi impressionnant que terrifiant.<p>

Le jeune homme se jeta dans les bras du Serpentard, le berçant maladroitement, caressant ses cheveux, tentant de le calmer. Il cala la tête de Lucius dans son cou, sa bouche contre son oreille. Le souffle du malade était erratique et Harry percevait une sorte de murmure presque silencieux. Il lui sembla entendre le nom de Draco et son cœur se serra à la pensée que, même profondément perdu dans son coma, Lucius s'inquiétait pour son fils et probablement pour sa femme. Il se força à se concentrer sur ce sentiment si surprenant de compassion et d'admiration pour ne pas penser que peut-être Lucius pouvait sentir, en sa qualité de Pater Familias, que l'un de ses membres de sa famille était en danger. _Je demanderais à Snape_, se dit-il, résolu.

Continuant ses lents mouvements de balancier, il se mit à réconforter Lucius doucement, presque tendrement, lui expliquant que Draco avait probablement tout prévu pour protéger sa mère, que personne ne savait où il était, qu'il ne risquait rien. Sa voix reflétait inconsciemment le réchauffement de ses sentiments envers Lucius.

«Tu es sûrement le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point ton fils est malin et débrouillard, non ? D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, tu lui as tout appris. Tout va probablement bien pour eux, ils s'inquiètent juste énormément pour toi, Lucius. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu te remettes rapidement. Ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'agite pas, concentre toi juste sur ta guérison. Je te promet, Lucius, je te jure que dès que tu es conscient, dès que tu ouvres les yeux, je les contacterai pour leur dire qu'on t'a retrouvé, que tu es en sécurité, que tu te rétablis. Mais il faut que tu ailles mieux, avant. Draco est mon ami et je refuse de lui faire du mal en lui disant que son père est peut-être mourant. Je t'interdis de mourir, de toute façon. Tu vas guérir et te réveiller et dans moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ton fils et ta femme seront à nouveau à tes côtés... et je prierai sans doute pour que tu te rendormes et cesses tes remarques sarcastiques.»

Le malade se calmait petit à petit et Harry se mit à chantonner doucement. Il déposa le torse et la tête de l'aristocrate avec délicatesse sur son oreiller, continuant à caresser ses cheveux et à humer sa mélodie sans queue ni tête jusqu'à ce les traits de son visage s'apaisent complètement.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, il demandait à Winky de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé. L'elfe n'en savait pas plus que lui. Lucius s'était brusquement tendu, tout son être s'était crispé et il s'était mis à convulser quelques secondes avant l'arrivée de Maître Harry. Celui-ci lança un sort de diagnostique sur Lucius et s'empressa de rassurer l'elfe. Il pouvait la voir se tordre les mains d'inquiétude, mais leur malade allait aussi bien que possible. Il détourna volontairement la conversation, lui racontant son expédition dans le Londres moldu et les regards des passants. Winky lui envoya un grand sourire et lui promit des vêtements appropriés. Il la remercia si chaleureusement qu'elle disparu dans un «pop» rougissant.<p>

Reprenant son chant à mi-voix, il se força à cesser ses caresses. _Bon, il en profitait, c'est vrai, mais les cheveux de Lucius étaient si doux sous ses doigts qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jouer avec les mèches. C'était machinal. Et puis, je crois qu'il a vraiment besoin d'être rassuré. Je vais devoir demander à Snape de sacrifier une de ses robes, finalement. En parlant de Snape, il faut que je note ce qui vient de se produire. Voyons voir, où est-ce que mon stylo-plume a atterri ?_

Harry commença à farfouiller dans les sacs qui s'étaient répandus de-ci de-là après son atterrissage brutal. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir arriver directement dans la chambre de Lucius. Normalement, les protections dirigeaient tous les nouveaux arrivants vers le foyer. Et puis, il avait transplané devant des moldus... _Quoique le coin était désert et que le charme de dissimulation avait sans doute suffit... bah, de toute façon, si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais avoir très rapidement des nouvelles du Ministère... C'est bizarre, je dois m'habituer au transplanage, je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'être aspiré par une paille cosmique cette fois-ci..._

* * *

><p>Après un héroïque combat contre les résultats de sa séance de shopping express, Harry émergea victorieux de l'avant-dernier sac, une bouteille d'encre noire et un stylo-plume en main. Il décrivit avec application et le plus de précisions possibles ce qui s'était passé avec Lucius : le sort d'alarme, l'attitude et le comportement du malade, le récit de Winky, les résultats du sort de diagnostique et ses propres suppositions et inquiétudes. Il conclut en demandant à Snape s'il consentirai à sacrifier à la tranquillité de Lucius un de ses vêtements déjà porté, précisant qu'il était persuadé que le Serpentard percevait une partie de son environnement et qu'il serait sûrement rassuré par l'odeur d'un ami aussi proche que le Maître des Potions.<p>

_Je n'ai jamais su être diplomate, alors j'espère qu'il ne m'écorchera pas vif pour avoir osé faire cette suggestion. C'est tellement plus facile par écrit. C'est sans doute une solution peu courageuse, mais je ne suis pas masochiste au point de vouloir absolument affronter Snape s'il existe une alternative valable. Et puis, c'est presque un plaisir d'écrire avec un matériel qui n'a pas plusieurs siècles de retard technologique sur le reste du monde ! D'ailleurs, je devrai continuer. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de personne et je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois. Pas que ça me manque vraiment, d'ailleurs.._.

Il soupira, puis se morigéna. _Si je veux pouvoir protéger mes amis, il faut bien que je sache ce qui se passe._

S'installant confortablement au chevet de Lucius, Harry entreprit de reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur. Fredonnant machinalement, le jeune sorcier se lança dans ce qui allait devenir un torrent d'excuses. Après tout, il n'avait donné de nouvelles à personne et, mis à part les tentatives de suicide, il n'avait reçu aucune visite.

_Ils devaient sûrement s'inquiéter... Autant commencer par le plus simple..._

«Chers Ron et Hermione, j'espère que votre crème solaire est efficace et que vous vous plaisez en Égypte... Comment va toute la famille ?...»

* * *

><p>«Maître Harry, c'est l'heure du thé.» Le pop signalant l'arrivée de Dobby avait sortit Harry de sa concentration. Une petite montagne de lettres s'accumulaient sur la table devant lui. Il remercia Dobby distraitement.<p>

_Est ce que j'ai pensé à tout le monde ? Voyons voir. Remus, Hermione, Ron et les Weasley, Fred et George, Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Vincent, Grégory, Neville et Luna... Non je crois que tout le monde est là. Hedwige va avoir du travail. Tant mieux, elle doit m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir fait travailler ces derniers mois._

Harry dévora pensivement le contenu du plateau que Dobby lui avait amené, potions comprises. Il ne se rendit pas compte que son appétit semblait être revenu au grand galop, lui qui avait jeûné pendant presque deux mois. La descente à la cuisine lui permit d'admirer le travail de Winky. Les couloirs avaient repris des couleurs, beaucoup de vert et de bleu, quelques motifs chocolats, or ou argent, violets... L'elfe avait conservé les boiseries anciennes de la demeure des Black et était manifestement en train de les nettoyer pour faire ressortir leur teinte originale, un brun-rouge chaleureux et surprenant.

Le jeune homme traversa le foyer vers la cuisine sans s'apercevoir que Walburga Black était sortie du sommeil dans lequel le rituel de purification de la maison l'avait plongée. Étrangement, la mère de Sirius ne hurla pas d'imprécations en le voyant passer.

Hedwige était, comme à son habitude, confortablement installée sur sa perche dans la cuisine. Mais, contrairement à son habitude, ses plumes étaient ébouriffées et son regard éteint. Harry se sentit submergé par une bouffée étouffante de remords et d'inquiétude en voyant sa première et plus fidèle amie si déprimée. Il mit une bonne demi heure à s'excuser convenablement et c'est les cheveux pleins de plumes et les doigts férocement pincés qu'il expliqua à sa chouette qu'il se reprenait en main.

«Je te promet de ne plus me laisser aller, Hedwige. J'ai besoin de toi pour reprendre contact avec tout le monde. Tu feras attention, hein ?»

Il évita de justesse un coup de patte. «Bien sûr que je te fais confiance ! C'est juste que tout le monde sait que tu es ma chouette et il y a pas mal de monde qui m'en veux, ces temps-ci. Je vais renouveler les sorts de protection sur ta bague, d'accord ? C'est juste pour me rassurer...». Quelques minutes et de nombreuses caresses plus tard, la silhouette immaculée de la chouette s'envolait vers sa première destination : le magasin de farces-et-attrape des jumeaux Weasley.

* * *

><p>Harry était à nouveau confortablement installé dans la chambre de Lucius. Il avait d'abord mis à profit la nouvelle porte communicante entre leurs quartiers, mais s'était rapidement aperçu que, même à cette faible distance du malade, il était mal à l'aise. Il savait que Lucius pouvait probablement l'entendre chantonner depuis sa chambre, mais bizarrement, il avait besoin d'avoir l'aristocrate sous les yeux pour se rassurer. Il avait donc installé un fauteuil confortable et une petite table de travail à son chevet.<p>

Après tout, il avait pas mal de lecture et de recherches à faire... D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer...

_Les grimoires familiaux ? Les documents financiers de Gringotts ? Les livres médicaux moldus ? Les recherches sur les créatures magiques qui avaient participées au rituel ? L'Histoire de Poudlard ? Les livres sur l'Ancienne Magie ? Sur les Rituels ? Les essais sur l'histoire de la classification magique ? Les livres coquins de l'ancêtre de Sirius ?_

Finalement, le jeune sorcier se rappela de l'énervement qu'il avait ressentit dans le bureau de Ragnock en découvrant l'étendue de son ignorance concernant sa famille et son héritage.

_Autant commencer par un des bouquins des Black, ceux qui sont dans ma chambre pour former un bon Héritier Sang-pur. Je ne connais rien de cette caste, mais je vais devoir y évoluer et quand Lucius se réveillera, j'en aurai un sous mon toit en permanence... Oui, autant commencer par là. Et le plus urgent ensuite, les documents de Gingotts et les recherches sur le Rituel. J'ai eu une bonne surprise ce matin, mais il me reste encore un peu moins de 48 heures et je n'ai pas envie d'être surpris à nouveau..._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le bouquin qu'il avait choisit était facile à lire et peu épais une fois qu'on sautait les chapitres sur l'étiquette à respecter dans telle ou telle situation (plus de la moitié de l'énorme tome). _Bah, je pourrai toujours lire ces parties si j'en ai besoin un jour_, se dit Harry pour calmer la petite voix en lui qui se déchaînait dans une imitation très convaincante d'Hermione. Ce qu'il découvrit le fascina.

* * *

><p>Les anciennes et nobles familles ressemblaient beaucoup aux clans chinois moldus : elles révéraient leurs Ancêtres. Chaque chef de famille maintenait scrupuleusement à jour les chroniques de ses contemporains et de ses propres choix. Ces journaux étaient conservés avec les grimoires des magies familiales. Chacun d'entre eux se devait de maîtriser les magies de ses prédécesseurs et d'ajouter à ces magies. Au-delà même des recherches magiques, chaque famille se devait de vivre dans le respect de valeurs précises. Chacun pouvait en donner sa propre interprétation, mais tous devaient s'y conformer. Les valeurs de chaque famille étaient tenues secrètes, au même titre que les magies familiales, et des lois magiques parmi les plus anciennes protégeaient leurs mystères. Au fil du temps, les sorciers avaient deviné quelques unes des valeurs de certaines familles, mais le livre était formel : aucune de ces suppositions n'avait jamais été vérifiée par un membre de la famille concernée. De plus, chaque famille pouvait suivre plusieurs valeurs différentes ou des déclinaisons d'une même valeur. Les Malefoy étaient renommés pour leur poursuite de la Beauté, par exemple. Mais personne ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait d'une valeur fondatrice, d'une interprétation ou d'une simple vanité qui leur servait d'écran de fumée. D'après l'expérience de Harry avec les membres de cette Famille, il était tout aussi probable que leur valeur familiale soit la Perfection.<p>

Harry était subjugué et consterné.

_C'est donc pour ça que Draco était un petit snob prétentieux et arrogant quand je l'ai rencontré. Les Anciennes et Nobles jouent le rôle des philosophes, des chercheurs et des scientifiques dans le monde sorcier, mais ils ne partagent pas les fruits de leurs recherches ! Pas étonnant que ce monde n'évolue pas ! En même temps, le livre précise que chaque membre de la famille peut donner sa propre interprétation des valeurs fondatrices, mais si les enfants sont embrigadés très jeunes, ils sont probablement incapables de concevoir des alternatives... Sans compter que seuls les chefs de la familles ont accès aux journaux des Ancêtres qui leur permettraient de se lancer dans d'autres directions..._

_Je me demande quelles sont les valeurs auxquels les Potter sont dédiés... Ce n'est pas forcément un mauvais système, mais la façon dont il est appliqué n'encourage pas l'évolution...Enfin, autant finir le bouquin, peut-être y-a-t-il des choses utiles dans les derniers chapitres..._

Et effectivement, Harry trouva une courte référence, dans la conclusion, qui le mit en joie. Les Ancêtres étaient révérés parce que leurs Esprits veillaient constamment sur la Famille. Dans certains cas précis, il existait un rituel pour les appeler temporairement dans ce monde. Ils pouvaient ainsi contribuer à la protection et/ou à l'éducation de la Famille et garantir sa survie.

_Il faut absolument que je trouve plus d'informations sur ce rituel ! Je ne pourrai jamais compenser une enfance entière d'éducation en lisant des bouquins. Si je choisit bien l'Esprit, il pourra sûrement m'enseigner ce qui manque... Et puis, je pourrai peut-être enfin rencontrer ma famille !_

* * *

><p>Tout excité, le jeune homme s'empressa d'aller chercher le coffret que Gringotts lui avait confié, bien décidé à exécuter le rituel. Il s'arrêta net en voyant un hibou violet perché sur le dos de son sofa.<p>

_Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? J'ai faillit passer sans le voir... évidemment, avec cette couleur, il se fond plutôt bien dans le décor de ma chambre._

Harry ricana. Le hibou lui tendit sa patte, d'où pendait une missive épaisse, d'un air offusqué. Le sorcier se recomposa un visage impassible et dénoua la lettre.

«Je te remercie. Si tu souhaites te reposer, descend dans la cuisine, la perche d'Hedwige est libre. Tu y trouveras de l'eau et des Miam-Hibou.»

La chouette s'envola aussitôt. Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux sur la lettre qu'il tenait.

«Je me demande à qui tu appartiens...»

Harry ouvrit la lettre, confiant. Les protections n'auraient jamais laissé passer une menace pour les habitants de la Demeure. Comme pour le contredire, le sceau était à peine brisé que la lettre explosa...

...En une multitude de confettis multicolores.

* * *

><p>Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur le sol en grognant de sa position derrière le sofa. «Les jumeaux.» Il n'avait manifestement pas perdu ses instincts de combattant. Dès que la lettre avait commencé à exploser, il s'était jeté derrière l'abri qu'offrait le meuble le plus proche, prêt à tout. Le brusque relâchement de son corps après la puissante montée d'adrénaline qu'il venait de subir lui donna les débuts d'une migraine. Il se leva péniblement pour ramasser la lettre de Fred et George.<p>

_Non le roman, c'est pas vrai, pourquoi ont-ils écrit autant ?_

Toutes idées de rituel et de grimoires familiaux oubliées pour le moment, Harry retourna s'installer dans son fauteuil au chevet de Lucius, la lettre fermement en main. Au premier coup d'œil, les jumeaux écrivaient comme ils parlaient : en finissant les phrases de l'autre. Ils n'avaient manifestement pas la même plume, ni la même encre et le résultat était... flamboyant. Il pouvait sentir sa migraine s'installer confortablement sous son crâne.

«Cher petit... Harry-Chou, quel plaisir de constater... que tu n'es pas mort... ni sur le point de conquérir...le monde. Auquel cas,... nous sommes tes humbles serviteurs !...»

Humant un petit air joyeux et amusé, il se laissa emporter par la bonne humeur des jumeaux.

* * *

><p>Même si, tous comptes faits, les nouvelles n'étaient pas si bonnes que ça. Harry soupira en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Fred et George l'avait mis au courant de ce qui c'était passé depuis la Dernière Bataille, puisque, comme ils le disaient si bien, «tu étais trop occupé... à visiter lala-land pour... te préoccuper de ce qui... arrivait au reste des pauvres... mortels que nous sommes.»<p>

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Apparemment, le Ministère s'était lancé dans de grandes opérations de communication depuis la Dernière Bataille. La majorité des sorciers n'étant pas présents ce jour-là, il avait été plutôt facile de leur présenter la version correcte des choses, c'est-à-dire celle revue et corrigée par le Ministère. Le travail de l'ordre du Phénix était passé sous silence et Harry était présenté comme un jeune homme un peu perdu sous la protection du Ministère, qui avait _(évidemment!)_ fait la majorité du travail _(ben, voyons ! et puis quoi encore ? ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! )._

Seuls les Mangemorts capturés avaient été jugés, les morts avaient vu leurs familles payer pour leurs crimes. Selon le Ministre, tous les Mangemorts avaient disparus ce jour-là. Aucune poursuite n'avait donc été engagée par les Aurors. Les partisans non marqués de Voldemorts avaient été pardonnés dans un esprit de «réconciliation du Monde Magique». Tout ce qui avait été accompli, c'était rendre le sorcier moyen craintif et paranoïaque et soumettre certaines familles à l'hostilité et à la suspicion du public.

Les Serpentards étaient particulièrement touchés. Mettre Snape en résidence surveillée à Poudlard était un exemple typique de la diabolique rhétorique du Ministre : puisque l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait aucune existence officielle réelle, comment Dumbledore pouvait-il dire la vérité ? Le Ministère n'avait pas d'espion dans le camp de Voldemort, donc le Maître des Potions ne pouvait pas en être un. Le seul avantage dont ils disposaient aujourd'hui, c'était que les Gobelins protégeaient les ressources des Sorciers de toute ingérence illégale. Ils n'obéissaient qu'à un décret rendu en bonne et due forme de la Justice Magique. Les finances des amis de Harry étaient donc sauves. Celles de Lucius aussi, probablement, puisqu'il n'était pas sur le champ de bataille ce jour-là et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas être officiellement accusé de Mangemorisme. Ils pouvaient toujours expliquer son absence par des tortures qu'il aurait subi lorsqu'il avait commencé à résister à l'Imperium sous lequel il était.

Mais ce n'était qu'une aide très minime. Après tout, ils pourraient très bien se faire massacrer dans la rue sans que personne ne réagisse, autrement que pour participer. Et ni Harry, ni Dumbledore ne pouvait rien faire, puisque, depuis deux mois, les campagnes de diffamations contre eux battaient leur plein. Albus était vieux, trop vieux, probablement sénile et il avait trop de responsabilités. Il avait fait des erreurs, notamment avec le meurtrier des Potter et l'arrestation illégale de Black, emprisonné sans procès. Le pire, c'est que Harry était parfaitement d'accord, pour une fois. Le problème, c'est que cela les privait d'un allié puissant. L'influence d'Albus s'était probablement réduite comme peau de chagrin et son autorité était confinée à Poudlard, désormais.

Harry comprenait. Il était plus sage de garder et protéger les jeunes générations que de continuer à déblatérer en vain au Wizengamot. Le Ministère aurait probablement supprimé cette position-là aussi, s'il avait put. Mais l'école avait ses règles propres et suivait ses propres lois. Elle choisissait son Directeur elle-même après tout.

Ce qui inquiétait vraiment Harry, en plus des injustices contre ses amis et les sorciers réputés sombres en général, c'était que la presse surfait sur l'angoisse des sorciers de la rue depuis la fin de la guerre pour justifier le passage et l'application de législations racistes. La Gazette du Sorcier avait apparemment publié plusieurs dossiers sur les dommages dûs aux «créatures sombres», vampires, loup-garous, etc. pendant la guerre. Le Ministère en avait profité pour renforcer son contrôle sur le côté sombre de la magie. Oh, ça n'avait l'air de rien, comme ça. Pour l'instant, ça concernait surtout la vente d'objets, d'artefacts ou d'ingrédients considérés de magie noire. Ce qui était stupide, Harry le savait. L'un des ingrédients les plus contrôlés était le sang de licorne. C'était un des ingrédients principal des potions de guérison les plus puissantes. Évidemment, pour qu'elles soient efficaces, le sang devait être un don volontaire. Mais le Ministère l'interdisait tout simplement. De la même façon, la liste des livres bannis était impressionnante.

_Et incongrue. En quoi devenir un animagus était-il un signe de magie noire ?_

* * *

><p><em>Je devrais sans doute envoyer Dobby chez Blaise et compagnie. Ils vont probablement avoir droit aux descentes d'Auror pour piller leurs demeures. Ça peut toujours aider s'ils n'ont pas pu accéder à Gringotts. Peut-être qu'ils sont confinés chez eux comme Snape l'est à Poudlard.<em>

«Dobby!»

POP. «Maître Harry ?»

«Dobby, j'ai une mission importante et dangereuse pour toi. Je veux donc que tu fasses très attention. Tu vas te rendre chez Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Tu attendras qu'ils soient seuls et tu leur donneras la lettre que je vais écrire. D'accord ? Le Ministère va probablement essayer de voler ou détruire une partie de leurs possessions et s'ils ne les ont pas déjà mis à l'abri, nous allons les stocker ici en attendant. Tu crois que c'est possible ?»

«Dobby fera très attention, Maître Harry. Mais il faut demander l'autorisation de la Maison. Dobby ne sait pas si elle voudra bien cacher des choses qui ne sont pas Black.»

«Tu as raison. Je vais m'occuper de la Maison, ne t'inquiète pas. S'ils ont besoin d'aide, nous mettront leurs possessions dans des pièces séparées et la Maison les scellera jusqu'à ce qu'ils les récupèrent. Si tu as trop de travail, appelle Winky. Aucun autre Elfe ne peut pénétrer dans la Maison sans dommage... ça ira ?»

Harry attendit le hochement de tête affirmatif de Dobby avant de lui tendre un message griffonné suivant le dernier code qu'ils avaient utilisé avant la bataille. Il espérait juste ne pas arriver trop tard. Enfin, ça et il espérait aussi que ses amis comprendraient qu'il reprenait le combat. Cette fois, ce serait sans doute beaucoup plus compliqué. Le Ministère avait beau être plein d'imbéciles, les derniers évènements prouvaient que quelqu'un de retors était aux commandes. Et que il ou elle avait tout le poids du Ministère derrière lui, Aurors, Langue-de-Plomb, Wizengamot et Justice Magique.

* * *

><p>Il était fatigué.<p>

C_e cirque se terminera-t-il jamais un jour ?_


	6. Chapter 6 Snape Interlude

**Rappel : Fin du Chapitre 5 : Retour au Square**

_Harry attendit le hochement de tête affirmatif de Dobby avant de lui tendre un message griffonné suivant le dernier code qu'il avait utilisé avant la bataille. Il espérait juste ne pas arriver trop tard. Enfin, ça et il espérait aussi que ses amis comprendraient qu'il reprenait le combat. Cette fois, ce serait sans doute beaucoup plus compliqué. Le Ministère avait beau être plein d'imbéciles, les derniers évènements prouvaient que quelqu'un de retors était aux commandes. Et que il ou elle avait tout le poids du Ministère derrière lui, Aurors, Langue-de-Plomb, Wizengamot et Justice Magique._

_Il était fatigué. _

_Ce cirque se terminera-t-il jamais un jour ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Snape Interlude<strong>

* * *

><p>Il était environ 18h quand Severus Snape émergea de la Cheminée du salon de la Demeure des Black. Il fut un instant stupéfait par ce qu'il vit. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir crié la bonne adresse.<p>

_Procédons par ordre et élimination._

Black était encore dans le coma, il était donc raisonnablement sûr que la Maison ne lui jouait pas une de ces farces de mauvais goût dont il avait le secret. Il devait donc forcément être au bon endroit. La logique de son raisonnement était en totale contradiction avec sa mémoire visuelle. Le changement était stupéfiant. Lorsqu'il était parti ce matin, le salon était sombre, sinistre, poussiéreux. Il était certain d'avoir repéré au moins deux nids de Doxxies et un épouvantard.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était immaculée, voire même accueillante. Des boiseries claires s'élevaient jusqu'à mi-hauteur, puis cédaient la place à un papier peint d'un bleu presque vert. À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Les sofas et fauteuils éparpillés dans la pièce semblaient confortables. Leur cuir, couleur chocolat, s'harmonisait de façon surprenante avec des coussins aux broderies d'argent du même vert-bleu que les murs.

«Bienvenue.»

Snape réprima un sursaut de surprise. Il savait que rien n'avait filtré sur son visage, mais il était furieux contre lui même. Il avait été suffisamment inattentif pour manquer l'arrivée d'une Elfe de Maison, c'était impardonnable.

Il y a six mois, ça aurait signifié sa mort.

_Et si les choses suivent leur cours sous la direction des idiots du Ministère, dans quelques mois tout au plus, nous serons revenus à ce point_, se dit-il. Snape se sentait fatigué. Il n'avait aucune envie de se replonger à nouveau dans un autre conflit. Il avait suffisamment sacrifié de sa vie aux deux derniers, bon sang !

«Maitre Harry est dans la chambre de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Winky doit-elle montrer le chemin ?»

Snape réprima un éclat de rire surpris. Décidément, la monotone apathie qui avait envahit son existence depuis quelques mois c'était dissipée comme par magie depuis que le petit Potter était revenu tout chambouler.

«Je te remercie. Je connais le chemin.»

* * *

><p>Les couloirs menant à la chambre de Lucius avaient subis le même ravalement de façade exhaustif que le salon. Arrivé à la hauteur de la chambre du malade, Severus se souvint que la veille, Potter lui avait dit que la chambre d'en face était à son entière disposition. Il eu soudainement envie de voir quel genre d'intérieur lui avait été octroyé. Le jeune arrogant lui avait probablement alloué l'une des anciennes chambres d'ami après l'avoir sommairement nettoyée.<p>

Ouvrant la porte d'un geste décidé, il trébucha sur un obstacle inexistant dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'intérieur de la pièce.

_C'était... luxueux. Et de bon goût._

Même si le Maître des Potions reconnaissait la provocation toute gryffondorienne dans le choix des couleurs. Il agita sa baguette quelques instants.

_Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Impossible de changer la décoration._

_Bah, je m'y ferai. Vu le niveau de sécurité de la Maison, il vaut même mieux que je passe le plus de temps possible ici. Je pourrai même sans doute y entreposer certains ouvrages, juste par sécurité. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette porte ?_

L'exploration du Maître des Potions l'avait mené au-delà de la fenêtre charmée pour refléter une vue montagneuse quelconque. _Probablement les Alpes_, se dit-il._ La position du soleil reflète à peu près l'heure qu'il doit être là-bas._ Il ouvrit la seconde porte à la volée et s'arrêta net à la vue de sa salle de bain.

_Le petit couillon m'a donné une suite ! _

_Une suite !_

Il eu soudain envie de profiter de tout ce confort à sa disposition. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment se relaxer dans ses quartiers de Poudlard, l'expérience ayant prouvé qu'ils n'étaient pas impénétrables.

Impénétrable, la maison familiale l'était, mais il ne pouvait y accéder grâce aux décisions de ce crétin de Ministre. Ici, c'était différent. Il sentait les protections de la Maison s'interposer entre lui et le monde extérieur. Leur puissance et la volonté de protection, la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient étaient infiniment rassurantes. Le tintement de magie qui avait retentit dès qu'il avait touché la porte de sa suite lui assurait qu'il serait le seul à décider qui rentrerait dans cette pièce.

Il méritait bien une petite heure de relaxation, non ? Il pouvait bien profiter de tout ce luxe qui lui était si gracieusement offert. Severus grinça des dents à l'idée d'associer une qualité positive au fils de James Potter.

Hâtivement, il se dévêtit, laissant tomber ses habits à terre, ne se préoccupant même pas de les voir disparaître, et plongea dans son bain.

* * *

><p>Trois quart d'heures plus tard, Severus n'arrivait toujours pas à regagner son calme olympien et la certitude qu'il maîtrisait les évènements. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle expérience, mais il avait espéré que ces émotions auraient disparues avec la guerre. Il examina une nouvelle fois les vêtements laissés à sa disposition sur le lit. Un ensemble d'intérieur, souple et doux, de coupe similaire aux tenues martiales chinoises, d'un bleu argenté presque métallique. La longue robe de chambre couleur aubergine s'attachait par deux rangées de boutons d'argent ouvragés qui courraient le long de son torse jusqu'à son col mao. L'ensemble était confortable, mais impressionnant.<p>

_Très Snapien_

_C'était plus coloré que d'habitude, mais Potter avait l'air décidé à mettre des couleurs dans sa vie._

_Et des odeurs._

Il repensa avec un certain ébahissement aux produits de bain parfaitement brassés qu'il avait trouvé dans sa salle de bain. Personnalisés, il reconnaissait la couleur de la potion de soin pour les cheveux. C'était une recette spéciale dédiée aux Maître de Potion. Une recette neutre pour ne réagir avec aucune des émanations qui imprégnaient leurs cheveux après une journée complète au-dessus d'un chaudron. Et Potter avait poussé le vice jusqu'à la parfumer spécialement pour lui. Lavande, probablement, il reconnaissait l'odeur. S'il s'était limité au shampoing, il aurait pu croire à une insulte subtile, mais non, le mioche avait poussé le vice jusqu'à lui confectionner une gamme complète de potions de soins personnalisée et odorante.

_Incroyable._

S'il ne savait pas exactement comment le jeune homme avait été élevé, il aurait pu penser que sa famille avait confondu son éducation de jeune Lord avec celle d'une Lady de Sang-Pur. Mais il savait, même s'il refusait absolument de l'admettre, que Potter n'avait bénéficié d'aucune sorte d'attention positive de la part de ses moldus. En sortant de la chambre, lissant machinalement le tissu de ses magnifiques nouveaux vêtements du plat de sa main, il se demanda quelles autres surprises lui réservaient la Demeure des Black et son Héritier.

* * *

><p>Il poussa prudemment la porte donnant sur la suite de Lucius et se sentit figé presque contre son gré par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. La lumière entrait à flot par les larges fenêtres et illuminaient les silhouettes immobiles et sereines des deux hommes. Lucius était toujours allongé, inconscient, mais il semblait avoir reprit des forces. Il avait été lavé et avait retrouvé un peu de son ancienne magnificence.<p>

Une pointe de surprise traversa Severus.

_Le gamin était sérieux lorsqu'il avait affirmé être convaincu que la fierté des Malefoy ne laisserait pas Lucius se réveiller tant qu'il ne serait pas présentable. Peut-être connaît-il la rumeur sur les Valeurs Familiales de ce clan... En tout cas, le bain lui a fait du bien. Oh, il l'a rasé et lui a lavé les cheveux..._

Le Maître des Potions s'absorba quelques instants dans la contemplation des reflets lumineux qui courraient dans les cheveux blonds de son ancien amant.

_Même ainsi, il est toujours aussi beau... même diminué et inanimé..._

Il sortit de sa douloureuse contemplation en prenant brusquement conscience de la magnifique mélodie qu'il entendait fredonner. L'air était profondément apaisant.

_D'où cela peut-il bien venir ?_

Examinant la pièce, une fois de plus, son regard tomba sur son mystérieux hôte. Constatant que le jeune Gryffondor était profondément absorbé dans un épais volume et les notes qu'il prenait de temps à temps avec un stylo moldu, Severus se permit de le détailler plus précisément.

Lorsqu'il avait revu le jeune homme, deux jours plus tôt, il avait eu l'impression que celui-ci sortait juste de la Bataille Finale. Il avait vu un jeune homme émacié et amaigri qui tenait probablement debout uniquement grâce son obstination et à sa magie.

_Dans cet ordre. __Il connaissait Potter. _

_Heureusement que c'est un Gryffondor et qu'il ne manque ni de l'une, ni de l'autre,_ se dit le Maître des Potions. _Mais je crois qu'il a dû se reprendre en main. Ou plutôt, pour ce qui a sans doute été la première fois de sa courte vie, il a essayé de prendre soin de lui-même._

Surpris par le soulagement qu'il ressenti à cette idée, Severus détailla le nouveau Harry Potter. Il n'avait manifestement pas été le seul à bénéficier des potions de soin parfumées. Il était toujours d'une maigreur presque cadavérique, mais il semblait se remplumer un peu, ce qui était un exploit vu le peu de temps qui s'était écoulé. Sa peau et ses cheveux avait perdu ce reflet jaunâtre et maladif qu'ils semblaient toujours avoir affichés, aussi loin que remontaient les souvenirs du Maître Espion.

Les changements les plus frappants concernaient probablement ses habits et sa magie. L'elfe qui lui avait apporté ses habits avait probablement prit en charge la garde robe de son maître. Elle avait beaucoup de goût. Son excessive minceur était étoffée par l'épaisseur du tissu de sa robe. Ses vêtements rendaient sa silhouette délicate et éthérée au lieu de cadavérique.

De son hôte, émanait une impression de fragilité physique étonnante. Le contraste avec sa magie était d'autant plus grand. Severus était certain que le jeune homme avait continué à pratiquer ses exercices de contrôle et de dissimulation de son potentiel magique avec application. Mais leur efficacité avait manifestement diminuée. Le frêle jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui dégageait une puissance telle que son aura était presque totalement visible.

_C'était un spectacle magnifique et presque inquiétant._

Le Directeur de Serpentard ne put retenir un sursaut lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la source de la mélodie enchanteresse qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure n'était autre que l'être surprenant qu'il observait avec tant d'attention. Il avait été un morveux agaçant, un élève insupportable, et il était manifestement en train de devenir un mystère fascinant.

Son sursaut avait attiré l'attention du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui dédia un éclatant sourire et s'adressa à lui d'une voix qu'il ne se rappelait pas si mélodieuse.

«Professeur ! Bonsoir ! Ya-t-il des possessions que vous aimeriez soustraire à la rapacité du Ministère ? Vous pouvez stocker un certain nombre de choses dans la maison, mais il faudra me prévenir. Les protections de Grimaud Place sont devenues aussi chatouilleuses qu'elles sont formidables et la Demeure rejettera probablement les artefacts les plus puissants si vous les amenez sans préavis... Oh! J'ai scrupuleusement suivi vos instructions concernant Lucius. Je vais débarrasser mes affaires. Tout est sur le parchemin à son chevet. Je vais aller nous préparer le repas du soir.»

Severus n'eut que le temps de hocher la tête avant que le gamin ne prenne la fuite avec dignité certes, mais une promptitude hautement suspecte. Vaguement inquiet de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se produire en son absence, il s'empara avec appréhension du seul cahier que Potter avait abandonné dans sa retraite.

* * *

><p>Il avait tout lu, deux fois de suite, avec circonspection. Il était heureux de voir que Lucius était probablement marginalement conscient de son environnement et la suggestion du morveux, quoique peu orthodoxe, n'était pas mauvaise. Il ricana en imaginant Potter tenter de trouver une formulation correcte pendant des heures, tentant désespérément d'éviter le mot doudou et se torturant à l'avance en imaginant sa réaction. Il ricana à nouveau.<p>

_Le grand Lucius Malefoy, icône de la mode, connu (et reconnu) internationalement comme l'incarnation parfaite de la classe, du pouvoir et de l'intimidation... avec un doudou pour empêcher ses mauvais rêves._

L'image aurait été plus drôle si les inquiétudes de Potter ne lui revenaient pas en mémoire. L'agitation soudaine de Lucius durant l'après-midi était plus que préoccupante. Severus était pratiquement certain que le patriarche des Malefoy disposait d'un moyen sûr de surveiller les membres de sa famille, et particulièrement de veiller sur la santé de son Héritier.

_Ce qui voulait sans doute dire que Draco et Narcissa avaient des problèmes. Et comme je n'ai pratiquement aucune marge de manœuvre avec les restrictions du Ministère, les choses sont encore plus compliquées. D'autant plus que tenter de les contacter maintenant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les mettrait en danger. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'agir comme un Gryffondor. D'un autre côté, coma ou pas, Lucius ne se serait pas calmé aussi rapidement si Draco ou Narcissa étaient dangereusement blessés ou morts. _

_Il faudrait que j'en discute avec Albus...non, pas Albus, je vais encore me retrouver embarqué dans des aventures rocambolesques et douloureuses. Je devrais plutôt en parler avec Potter. Il a vraiment mauvaise réputation en ce moment, mais il doit encore être en contact avec ses amis. Peut-être qu'un de mes Serpentards aura un moyen de contacter Draco en cas d'urgence...Hum..._

* * *

><p>Le repas, qu'ils avaient pris ensemble, au chevet de Lucius, avait amené une autre série de questions dans l'esprit de Snape.<p>

_Qu'est ce qui avait pu causer une telle augmentation de magie chez le morveux ? Ce n'est pas la Bataille finale, j'en mettrai ma main au feu._ Il y a deux jours, dans les cachots, Severus aurait juré que Potter ne disposait pas d'une telle puissance magique. Il devait constamment lutter pour ne pas se perdre dans l'aura du jeune homme, ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'ils aient passé un dîner aussi agréable que dépourvu de remarques blessantes.

Le Maître des Potions avait adoré torturer le jeune homme avec son idée de doudou, consentant après une longue, très longue discussion, à laisser en possession de Lucius une des chemises qu'il avait déjà porté. Il promit même de la changer régulièrement, chaque fois qu'il reviendrait de Poudlard, pour qu'elle continue à garder son odeur. Il passèrent également un long et inconfortable moment à discuter de leurs options concernant Draco et Narcissa. Severus ne fut que moyennement étonné d'apprendre que le morveux avait décidé de prévenir Draco au plus tard dès que Lucius reprendrait conscience. Il comprenait son raisonnement, mais il savait aussi que Lucius serait contre cette idée. Il ne supporterait pas que sa famille le voit ainsi diminué, le Maître des Potions en était certain.

Le débat animé des plans à exécuter en cas d'urgence comme celle de l'après-midi les occupa un long moment et ne fit rien pour calmer leur inquiétude mutuelle. Vers 22 heures, constatant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à ce mettre d'accord, les deux hommes se retirèrent dans leur chambre, plus inquiets qu'auparavant.

* * *

><p>Allongé dans <span>son <span>lit, dans sa chambre, dans l'impénétrable Demeure des Black, Severus Snape se sentit fondre. Les douces et lourdes couvertures, le tissu soyeux de son luxueux pyjama, les craquements du feu qui réchauffait tranquillement la chambre, tout conspirait pour le plonger dans un état de transe.

_Aaah, il y a probablement des années que je n'ai pas été aussi relaxé. Et je le dois à ce corniaud de Black et ce morveux de Potter. Quelle ironie !_

Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, Severus Snape sombra dans un sommeil paisible, doucement bercé par une voix angélique fredonnant une mélodie apaisante qui résonnait faiblement dans tout l'étage.


	7. Chapter 7 L'éducation de Harry

**Rappel : **

**Fin du Chapitre 6 : Interlude de Snape**

_Le repas, qu'ils avaient pris ensemble, au chevet de Lucius, avait amené une autre série de questions dans l'esprit de Snape. Qu'est ce qui avait pu causer une telle augmentation de magie chez le morveux ? Ce n'était pas la Bataille finale. Il y a deux jours, dans les cachots, Severus aurait juré que Potter ne disposait pas d'une telle puissance magique. Il devait constamment lutter pour ne pas se perdre dans l'aura du jeune homme, ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'ils aient passé un dîner aussi agréable que dépourvu de remarques blessantes._

_Le Maître des Potions avait adoré torturer le jeune homme avec son idée de doudou, consentant après une longue, très longue discussion, à laisser en possession de Lucius une des chemises qu'il avait déjà porté. Il promit même de la changer régulièrement, chaque fois qu'il reviendrait de Poudlard, pour qu'elle continue à garder son odeur. _

_Il passèrent également un long et inconfortable moment à discuter de leurs options concernant Draco et Narcissa. Severus ne fut que moyennement étonné d'apprendre que le morveux avait décidé de prévenir Draco au plus tard dès que Lucius reprendrait conscience. Il comprenait son raisonnement, mais il savait aussi que Lucius serait contre cette idée. Il ne supporterait pas que sa famille le voit ainsi diminué, le Maître des Potions en était certain._

_Le débat animé des plans à exécuter en cas d'urgence comme celle de l'après-midi les occupa un long moment et ne fit rien pour calmer leur inquiétude mutuelle. _

_Vers 22 heures, constatant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à ce mettre d'accord, les deux hommes se retirèrent dans leur chambre, plus inquiets qu'auparavant._

_Allongé dans son lit, dans sa chambre, dans l'impénétrable Demeure des Black, Severus Snape se sentit fondre. Les douces et lourdes couvertures, le tissu soyeux de son luxueux pyjama, les craquements du feu qui réchauffait tranquillement la chambre, tout conspirait pour le plonger dans un état de transe._

_Aaah, il y a probablement des années que je n'ai pas été aussi relaxé. Et je le dois à ce corniaud de Black et ce morveux de Potter. Quelle ironie !_

_Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, Severus Snape sombra dans un sommeil paisible, doucement bercé par une voix angélique fredonnant une mélodie apaisante qui résonnait faiblement dans tout l'étage._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : l'éducation de Harry<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry avait été agréablement surpris par la soirée qu'il avait passé avec Snape, il y a de cela une semaine.<p>

_L'homme avait été presque charmant, ses remarques sarcastiques penchant plus vers l'humour caustique que vers l'émasculation verbale. Il s'inquiétait autant que lui pour Draco, ce qui était un autre point en sa faveur. Il l'avait traité en égal pour discuter leurs plans, n'avait pas rejeté d'office ses idées concernant les soins de Lucius et l'avait même taquiné ! _

_Snape ! _

_Le taquiner !_

Mais ce qui avait sans doute le plus touché Harry, c'était l'air reposé et presque serein que le Maître des Potions avait arboré le lendemain matin. Le jeune homme était presque certain que personne n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de Severus Snape.

Et... il l'avait trouvé beau. Ça lui avait fait plaisir de pouvoir offrir à Snape un refuge, un sanctuaire. Il lui devait la vie plusieurs fois après tout, alors, il pouvait bien lui offrir tout le confort et la sécurité à sa portée.

Il sourit en repensant aux potions de soin. Il avait dû en brasser de nouvelles pour la suite de Snape. Winky l'avait informé que le Directeur de Slytherin avait emporté les premières à Poudlard. Harry rougit de plaisir.

_C'était un Maître des Potions, après tout. Il lui avait fait là beau compliment. Discret et subtil, mais franc. Tout à fait le style de Snape, finalement._

La semaine avait été chargée. Harry soupira et baissa les yeux. La lettre de Ragnock, qu'il tenait encore en main, allait l'obliger à s'aventurer à nouveau dans le monde sorcier. Il était plus que réticent. Cette semaine, mis à part quelques excursions du côté moldu, il n'était pas sorti de Grimaud Place. Pourtant, il n'était pas resté inactif, loin de là !

Entre les soins à Lucius et ses recherches personnelles, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer !

Snape revenait régulièrement, comme il l'avait promis. Harry était intérieurement convaincu qu'il passait toutes ses nuits à Grimaud, dans sa suite. Il n'avait pourtant aucune certitude, il avait promis de respecter son intimité dans la Demeure, et les devoirs du Directeur de Serpentard et du Maître des Potions de Poudlard étaient suffisamment pesants pour garantir de très longues journées et des horaires ahurissants.

Ils avaient dîné ensemble une fois, dans la chambre de Lucius, et déjeuné deux fois en compagnie des Elfes de Maison.

Snape était encore plus matinal que lui. Harry savait que l'homme rendait visite à Lucius tous les jours, même s'il ne pouvait prendre part directement aux soins. Il avait remarqué que le coin de la bouche de Severus frémissait systématiquement lorsqu'il apercevait sa chemise enroulée autour du cou de Lucius. Ses yeux s'adoucissaient puis un léger rictus moqueur flottait sur son visage avant qu'il ne reprenne son air impassible habituel.

Le jeune homme aurait aimé pouvoir observer ce genre d'émotion plus souvent. La moindre animation du visage de Snape le fascinait.

Harry ne recherchait pas sa compagnie, il avait décidé d'abandonner l'initiative au plus âgé.

Ce système semblait fonctionner à merveille : leurs discussions étaient plaisantes, quoique toujours assez vives. Néanmoins, leurs joutes oratoires avaient perdu de leur ancienne violence. Seules restaient l'excitation et l'adrénaline que suscitaient toujours en lui ses rencontres avec Snape. En somme, il le respectait et l'admirait toujours autant mais, à présent, il parvenait à s'en souvenir même en sa présence.

* * *

><p>Harry avait continué les soins avec régularité et application. Fort de son expérience du premier jour, il évitait à présent de s'asseoir sur les hanches de Lucius pour le masser. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir dès qu'il y repensait, toutefois.<p>

Il le baignait régulièrement. Il n'osait s'avouer que le rituel du bain était aussi régulier uniquement parce qu'il aimait le mini-sourire que le malade affichait toujours au contact de l'eau. Lucius avait l'air de plus en plus en forme, de plus en plus beau, mais il ne réveillait toujours pas.

D'après Severus, c'était normal. Celui-ci pensait que l'aristocrate ne se réveillerait que lorsque sa magie constaterait que le coma était un obstacle au reste de sa guérison, c'est-à-dire quand toutes ses blessures, à l'exception de sa paralysie, auraient disparues. À leur considérable soulagement, Lucius n'avait montré aucun autre signe d'agitation. Cela avait grandement rassuré les deux hommes, même s'ils continuaient à réfléchir à un plan efficace pour contacter Draco et Narcissa et les faire revenir sans les mettre en danger. Le Maître des Potions avait ajouté une autre étape à leur rituel quotidien. Lucius ne bougeait toujours pas, mais Harry lui faisait effectuer un certain nombre de mouvements pour optimiser l'action des potions reconstituant la masse musculaire du malade et entretenir ses articulations.

Harry avait continué à éprouver le besoin de chanter. Lucius semblait apprécier sa voix et Severus avait toujours l'air plus apaisé lorsqu'il avait passé un certain temps à baigner dans les mélodies que Harry tissait naturellement à présent.

C'était plus facile pour lui d'exprimer ses sentiments de cette façon. Le chant lui offrait un exutoire presque machinal et l'empêchait de se faire submerger par ses sentiments, qu'il continuait à ignorer avec une obstination toute Gryffondorienne.

Il avait été soulagé de ne constater aucun autre changement physique dans les 72 heures qui avaient suivies son «aventure» dans la Forêt Interdite. Son entraînement magique avait continué et il contrôlait un peu mieux sa magie, même s'il l'apprenait toujours.

Ses recherches magizoologiques sur les êtres magiques qui avaient participé au rituel ne l'avaient que peu aidé. Il savait désormais exactement de quelles compétences magiques ses êtres disposaient mais, à part le chant du phénix, il n'en avait identifiée aucune chez lui. Il savait que cela prendrait probablement du temps.

Il n'était pas pressé. Vraiment pas. Les quatre êtres magiques qui l'avaient influencé étaient tous extrêmement puissants. Leurs magies tournaient toutes autour de la vie et la mort. Ce qui expliquait sans doute le retour des Reliques des frères Peverell et leur détermination à rester avec lui.

Harry frissonna.

Il était fermement convaincu qu'aucun humain ne devrait disposer de tels pouvoirs. Lui n'en voulait pas. Il connaissait le proverbe «le pouvoir absolu corrompt absolument» et il se souvenait de Voldemort soulignant leurs ressemblances. Il ne voulait pas donner raison à la Gazette.

Et pourtant, il prévoyait bien une révolution du monde sorcier...

* * *

><p>Ses potions avaient fonctionné au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Il pouvait voir la différence non seulement sur Lucius, mais aussi sur Severus : Les cheveux et la peau des deux hommes respiraient à présent la santé. Dans environ une semaine, il pourrait probablement commencer à enduire Lucius d'onguent de disparition pour gommer ses cicatrices. Harry lui-même n'avait pas perdu sa peur des miroirs et était donc incapable de s'apercevoir de sa transformation graduelle.<p>

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, il mangeait régulièrement, dormait au moins six heures par nuit et prenait soin de lui. Winky se faisait un plaisir de mettre en valeur le nouveau Maître Harry.

Ses cheveux caressaient à présent ses épaules. Leur longueur était toujours insuffisante pour les dompter réellement, mais ils avaient désormais l'aspect doux et brillant de la soie. Sa peau avait perdu sa couleur jaunâtre et ses crevasses. Il passait beaucoup de temps à lire et travailler sur la terrasse de Lucius. Il avait lu que le soleil était excellent pour les malades et les convalescents et profitait de l'été indien pour installer Lucius à l'extérieur, chaudement enroulé dans des couvertures et confortablement calé dans les moelleux coussins d'un transat.

Snape avait donné son accord. Les bains de soleil leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux. Lucius avait perdu sa blancheur cadavérique et Harry arborait une peau joliment dorée et veloutée. Il se sentait mieux et avait visiblement reprit du poids.

Il rougit en pensant au moment où il s'en était aperçu. Il y a trois jours, il s'était rendu compte que le premier ensemble que Winky lui avait confectionné le serrait inconfortablement au niveau de la taille. Il ricana en repensant à sa consternation d'alors.

Il avait grossi ! Il avait ensuite, dans un instant de panique totale (_Il refusait de seulement considérer l'idée de ressembler un jour à Dudley, merci bien !)_ voulu fuir du côté moldu, à la recherche d'un gymnase, d'une piscine, d'un centre de fitness, n'importe quoi pour perdre ses kilos, même une salle de danse !

Il s'était heureusement calmé avant de sortir de Grimaud Place habillé comme un jeune Lord sorcier.

Mais il n'avait pas abandonné son idée, raisonnant qu'un sport lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il s'était donc inscrit dans un dojo. Vu le climat actuel du monde sorcier, il valait mieux mettre tous les avantages possibles à sa disposition !

Pendant une heure et demie, tous les jours depuis déjà quatre jours, il apprenait la self-défense, le tai-chi, l'aïkido et le karaté. Demain, il commençait l'aïkiryu.

_Après tout, si l'épisode avec de la Chambre des Secrets lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était que, dans le monde magique, on ne sait jamais quand une épée va vous tomber dessus. Autant apprendre à s'en servir correctement, il n'aurait probablement pas de la chance deux fois de suite !_

Les cours étaient éprouvant pour lui. Sa forme physique était misérable, même si ses excellents réflexes et la bonne coordination due au quidditch l'empêchaient de sombrer totalement. Il avait perdu tellement de masse musculaire depuis la Bataille Finale qu'il était aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né. Son instructeur l'avait prévenu : ces sports étaient des disciplines complexes, qui demandaient une pratique quotidienne et régulière sur de longues durées.

Ça ne dérangeait pas Harry outre mesure, au contraire. La rigueur et l'état d'esprit demandé lui rappelaient la concentration nécessaire à son propre entraînement magique. Il avait d'ailleurs constaté que celui-ci était devenu plus aisé depuis qu'il avait commencé son entraînement physique. Pour ne pas perdre trop de temps, il s'était résigné à brasser d'autres potions qui lui permettaient de retrouver ses muscles plus rapidement.

Après tout, si Lucius en bénéfiçiait, pourquoi pas lui ? Ils en avaient autant besoin l'un que l'autre.

Il aurait sans doute pu faire autre chose.

Le quidditch ne lui manquait pas tant que cela, mais son envie de voler ne l'avait pas quitté. Il s'était promis de partir en reconnaissance dans la Jungle des Black la semaine prochaine. Il valait probablement mieux l'affronter de haut ( _On multipliait d'autant les possibilités de repli, après tout !_ ) et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Or, il ne se sentait actuellement pas la force de se pencher sur le jardinage. Il était fatigué.

_Et la corvée de désherbage du jardin demanderait une préparation intensive et des renforts...et une armure...et probablement un médicomage en stand-by, au cas où... _

_Peut-être que je pourrai appeler Neville à la rescousse... Le jardin serait sans doute un paradis pour lui. Je sais qu'il apprécierait ce genre de défi...Reste à savoir s'il s'ennuie depuis la fin de la guerre... _

Harry chassa ses réflexions fugaces de son esprit et se concentra sur ses souvenirs pour ignorer encore un peu la lettre de Gringotts.

* * *

><p>Ses excursions hors du monde magique lui avaient également permis de se rendre compte à quel point il s'était déconnecté des progrès technologiques moldus et des nouvelles du monde en général. Il avait pris un abonnement dans une grande bibliothèque londonienne et s'était abonné à quelques magazines.<p>

Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se pencher sur la question sérieusement toutefois, se contentant de feuilleter les magasines. Il faut dire que la dernière semaine avait été assez chargée.

Ses réflexions le ramenèrent à la lettre de Gringotts qu'il tenait toujours en main.

* * *

><p>Il y avait exactement une semaine qu'il abritait une partie non négligeable des bibliothèques et des artefacts les plus rares de ses amis Serpentards.<p>

Si Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Vincent et Grégory n'étaient pas assignés à résidence, comme Snape, ils savaient néanmoins que le Ministère les surveillait de près.

Officieusement.

Ils n'étaient accusés de rien, mais l'opinion publique compliquait voire interdisait, toute sortie prolongée dans le monde magique. Ils avaient déjà subi plusieurs descentes d'Aurors qui avaient saccagés leurs manoirs sous prétexte de fouilles. Une grande partie de leurs fortunes avaient été déclarées saisies par le Ministère en tant que réparations, puisque leurs parents étaient morts du mauvais côté lors de la Bataille Finale.

Ils n'avaient donc pas pu hériter de leurs biens. Ceux-ci avaient été officiellement saisis «pour réparation et financement de la reconstruction du Monde Magique.» En fait, la plupart des liquidités étaient bloquées à Gringotts, puisque, sans jugement rendu officiellement par le Wizengamot, rien ne pouvait pousser les Gobelins à passer outre un testament en bonne et due forme.

Il n'en restait pas moins que ces fonds étaient inaccessibles. Les Serpentards devaient donc s'occuper de leurs familles et prendre en charge l'éducation des plus jeunes et la vie quotidienne avec les ressources qu'ils leur restaient : leurs coffres personnels, dont ils ne pouvaient extraire trop de liquidités, sous peine de se les faire confisquer par le Ministère lors des raids d'Aurors.

La campagne de publicité mensongère orchestrée par le Ministère et l'attitude générale de la grande partie du monde sorcier constituaient deux obstacles insurmontables à une quelconque recherche d'emploi.

En lisant des nouvelles de ses amis, Harry avait été plus décidé que jamais.

_Il allait monter ses fondations le plus tôt possible, et il allait embaucher ses amis. Après tout, s'il voulait révolutionner efficacement le monde sorcier, quoi de mieux que des Serpentards pour l'aider ?_

Il n'avait donc pas perdu de temps, et s'était lancé à corps perdu dans l'étude des documents que Ragnock lui avait confiés. Évidemment, il s'était rapidement retrouvé submergé par le volume et la diversité des informations. Après avoir succombé au désespoir pendant quelques minutes, il s'était souvenu du rituel servant à rencontrer l'esprit des Ancêtres.

La lettre des Jumeaux Weasley le lui avait sorti de la tête et la visite de Snape avait achevé de le distraire, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était la solution idéale ! Il avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un pour lui expliquer le sens de tout ce charabia économico-légal et pour répondre à ses (_nombreuses_) questions !

Il avait fouillé la plupart des ouvrages de la bibliothèque des Black qui concernaient les rituels et les coutumes des familles. La maison avait été un peu réticente avant de lui accorder l'accès à certaines parties de la bibliothèque, mais son statut d'Héritier des Black et son obstination avaient fini par la faire céder. Il avait ainsi récolté pas mal d'informations intéressantes sur la magie des Sangs-Purs, sur celle des Black en particulier et sur les Rituels en général.

Il s'était d'ailleurs découvert une sorte de passion pour ces branches de la magie. Il commençait à envisager d'abandonner lorsqu'il eu enfin l'idée de consulter le Grimoire Familial des Potter. Il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les informations qu'il cherchait depuis quatre longues journées se trouvaient dans les premiers chapitres !

* * *

><p>Le rituel était assez simple. Il demandait une offrande de sang et la participation active du chef de famille. Harry n'avait pas de souci à se faire pour la participation du chef de famille, mais il espérait que le rituel reconnaîtrait son sang. Il savait que celui-ci avait probablement bien changé depuis le Rituel d'Ancienne Magie.<p>

_Il espérait qu'il était encore un Potter, au moins. A défaut d'être totalement humain... _

Le point délicat du rituel était le choix de l'esprit ancestral que l'on appelait. Il fallait connaître l'ancêtre appelé le mieux possible et penser au besoin qu'il devrait combler. Si la demande n'était pas claire ou le besoin suffisamment pressant, le rituel échouait, avec diverses conséquences désagréables pour le sorcier qui l'effectuait.

Harry comprit avec désappointement qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas convoquer son père. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un au courant des affaires politiques et financières des Potter, mais il avait aussi besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse le guider dans son rôle de Lord et dans l'apprentissage des magies familiales des Potter. Son Père n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de tenir ces rôles lors de sa courte vie.

Il replongea courageusement dans les archives des Potter et s'immergea dans les autobiographies. Il commença par la plus récente, un compte rendu contemporain de ses parents, écrit de la main de son grand-père. James Potter, semblait-il, n'avait pas poursuivi la tradition. Il n'avait sûrement pas eu le temps, ce qui signifiait que Harry devrait probablement commencer son propre journal et documenter les années qui s'étendaient de la mort de son grand-père à la période contemporaine.

_Encore du travail en perspective !_

Il tenta plusieurs autres comptes-rendus, y compris le plus ancien qu'il pu trouver. Il apprit ainsi qu'il avait été nommé d'après le fondateur de la lignée, Harrison Potter. Il aurait aimé appeler le-dit Harrison, mais il n'était probablement pas le mieux placé pour répondre à ses questions. Mis à part celles qui l'assaillaient à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce rituel d'Ancienne Magie.

_C'était l'essentiel de la magie pratiquée à son époque, après tout._

Harry soupira. Il savait que le rituel qu'il souhaitait réaliser, comme toutes les magies de ce genre, avait une part de volonté propre. Le choix serait fait pour lui, en fin de compte. Si la Magie de ses Ancêtres ne le jugeait pas méritant, le ritual échouerait, tout pressant soit son besoin. L'important, c'était de se concentrer sur ce qui le poussait à entreprendre l'appel des Ancêtres.

* * *

><p>Harry avait effectué le rituel la veille au soir, comme le Grimoire le recommandait.<p>

Il s'était installé sur la terrasse de sa suite, avait soigneusement dessiné les formes et les runes qui serviraient de théâtre au rituel. Il espérait que ça fonctionnerait. Il avait été obligé de modifier une partie des cercles d'invocation. Ceux-ci devaient intégrer le blason familial, qui servait de lien entre l'anneau du chef de famille et le suppliant du rituel. Il était également censé représenter la continuité historique. Le problème, c'est que le blason figurant sur l'anneau avait changé quand Harry l'avait clamé. L'ancien blason incluait un gryffon dressé sur ses pattes arrières devant lequel une épée se tenait en équilibre sur la pointe.

_Autant pour la continuité historique !_

L'anneau de Harry incluait une chimère entourée d'un serpent qui se mordait la queue, un ouroboros. Entre ces modifications sauvages et les changements que son sang avait subi, le jeune homme était torturé par ses doutes.

_Pourvu que ça marche !_

Il avait prit place au centre des cercles, se déplaçant sur la pointe des pieds, soigneusement, pour ne rien effacer. Ses mains retenaient le bas de la simple robe verte qui était son seul habit, comme le rituel le demandait. Une fois en place, après quelques exercices destinés à renforcer son contrôle sur sa magie et ses nerfs, le jeune Lord des Potter avait tendu sa main gauche devant lui, au-dessus des blasons dessinés à la craie. Plaçant sa main droite au dessus de la gauche, il avait jeté un très faible sort de découpe sur la peau de sa paume, juste assez pour que le sang s'accumule dans le creux de sa main.

Relâchant sa magie, il se concentra sur les raisons qui le poussaient à appeler ses ancêtres, puis sur les ancêtres qu'il souhaitait contacter. Retournant sa main gauche de façon à faire couler son sang sur son annulaire et sur l'anneau, il attendit que deux gouttes aient maculé les blasons dessinés à la craie avant de prononcer le nom de son grand-père, puis celui de Harrison Potter.

Il y eut une énorme explosion, puis un tourbillon de magie, un cyclone dont l'œil était centré sur Harry.

Sa magie était arrachée sauvagement à son noyau, aspirée par le vortex qui se resserrait inexorablement autour de lui à un rythme infernal.

Le jeune homme continuait péniblement à se concentrer sur ses ancêtres et son besoin de réponses.

La magie qui l'encerclait était de plus en plus étouffante.

Sa robe se mit à battre ses jambes et ses bras violemment, prise dans les remous provoqués par le déchaînement de magie.

Le tourbillon grossissait toujours.

Et, soudain, il fut sur lui.

À la seconde où le flux furieux de magie toucha sa peau, le mouvement d'aspiration du vortex s'inversa et toute la magie qui lui avait été arrachée se rassembla au-dessus de sa tête.

En une vague immense, elle déferla sur lui, en lui, envahissant tout, examinant son esprit, sa magie, son sang, son être même...

...Avant de simplement disparaître, laissant derrière elle un jeune sorcier tremblant et hagard, nu sur une terrasse immaculée.

Harry tituba jusqu'à son lit et s'effondra entre ses draps, se recroquevillant pour tenter d'échapper au souvenir de la magie horriblement intrusive du rituel et à la douleur fantôme provoqué par le tourbillon mangeur de magie.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme n'en eu jamais conscience, mais cette nuit-là, chacun des esprits de ses ancêtres visita son chevet, touchant son front de leurs doigts immatériels. Ils examinèrent la vie de leur descendant et les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à entreprendre ce rituel, pour la première fois depuis la naissance de la lignée des Potter.<p>

Ses ancêtres passèrent jugement un par un, en commençant par Harrison, le plus ancien.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule règle, toujours la même lorsque l'Ancienne Magie était concernée. Elle réclamait systématiquement un échange équivalent. Pour compenser leur présence spirituelle en ce monde et leur manifestation, chacun des visiteurs devait laisser quelque chose derrière lui, dans l'esprit qu'ils examinaient. Un conseil, des connaissances, des histoires, de la musique, des images...

Enfin, l'aube approchant, il n'en resta plus que trois, les trois plus proches...

Lily Potter se pencha sur le front de son fils endormi, déposant ses lèvres contre sa pommette, en un baiser évanescent baigné de larmes. Elle lui fit don de ses souvenirs de lui, bébé, de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui en le regardant à l'époque et de toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait acquises, moldues comme sorcières.

James Potter serra sa femme dans ses bras et se pencha à son tour pour embrasser son fils, lui faisant don du souvenir de ses blagues, de ses recherches et de ses sorts et surtout des souvenirs de leur bref temps ensemble. Il voulait être certain que son fils saurait toute la fierté qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Les esprits s'évanouirent paisiblement, laissant Harold Potter veiller sur le sommeil et le subconscient de son petit-fils.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Harry s'était réveillé à la même heure que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire aux aurores. Il se sentait encore fatigué et étrangement embrouillé et avait donc machinalement suivi sa routine matinale.<p>

En sortant de la salle de bain, un quart d'heure plus tard, il tomba presque directement sur une forme fantômatique qui devait être, il l'espérait, l'esprit de son grand -père.

Harold Potter dévisagea son petit-fils. Des pieds à la tête, celui-ci était convenablement habillé pour un Lord et chef de clan. Une veste de velours bleu-vert rehaussée de broderies dorées lui arrivait en haut des cuisses, accentuant la finesse de ses formes. Les manches s'évasaient à partir du coude et révélaient une doublure métallique. L'ensemble recouvrait un pantalon à pince noire rentré dans des bottes en cuir de dragon fauve qui montaient à mi-mollet. Le léger pull col-roulé noir faisait ressortir le doré de sa peau et donnait des nuances de jade à ses yeux.

L'impression générale était celle d'une délicatesse et d'une fragilité trompeuse. Son petit-fils contrôlait sa magie à présent, mais cela n'empêchait pas l'esprit de percevoir clairement le pouvoir écrasant contenu dans son aura.

Il approuvait.

Malheureusement, l'esprit d'Harold Potter n'était qu'un faible écho de la personne qu'il avait été. Il conservait toutes ses connaissances et sa lucidité, mais sa personnalité et ses émotions n'étaient qu'une pâle copie de l'original. L'être fantômatique comprenait tout cela, intellectuellement, mais il était détaché de son ressenti.

C'était le prix à payer pour rester. Savoir qu'il devrait être heureux de pouvoir faire la connaissance de son petit-fils, mais être incapable d'éprouver une émotion quelconque et de la manifester à l'être assoiffé d'affection qui lui faisait face.

Il expliqua tout cela à son petit-fils, lui enjoignant de poursuivre sa routine, de s'occuper de son malade, puis de revenir dans sa chambre pour que son instruction puisse commencer. Celle-ci devait se dérouler à l'écart de membres étranger à la famille et cela incluait son malade, même inconscient.

* * *

><p>Harry se remémorait son choc et son étonnement. Il avait effectué ses tâches habituelles comme un zombi, déçu de la réaction froide de son grand-père. Celui-ci s'était ensuite expliqué, mais le jeune Lord ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter la distance qui se dressait entre eux. Il avait passé la matinée et une grande partie de l'après midi plongée dans une transe profonde qui le laissait explorer les cadeaux que ses ancêtres avaient déposés dans son esprit. Il lui faudrait sûrement des années d'études avant de comprendre et de maîtriser certaines des magies et des concepts qui flottaient dans sa mémoire, mais il était heureux de ces cadeaux inestimables.<p>

Ses préférés étaient les souvenirs de ses parents et la chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il se «souvenait» de l'amour de sa mère et de la fierté de son père. Ces deux sentiments étaient des expériences nouvelles pour lui.

L'un de ses ancêtres, musicien mélomane et joueur, lui avait laissé tous ses souvenirs musicaux, lui conseillant de varier son répertoire s'il continuait à pousser la chansonnette aussi souvent. Il avait ri.

Ses seules pauses avaient été consacrées aux soins de Lucius et à son entraînement physique.

Apparemment, Harold approuvait. Selon lui, le corps du sorcier devait être suffisamment résistant pour canaliser sa magie. L'utilisation de magie par des corps trop peu entraînés entraînait le vieillissement des sorciers. C'était la raison pour laquelle les dernières générations ne dépassaient pas les 200 ans.

Il avait ajouté que son petit-fils avait du travail devant lui. Sa magie était aussi puissante que son corps était affaibli. Il avait pris un repas rapide pendant que son grand-père lui expliquait le reste du programme : ses ancêtres lui avait donné suffisamment de connaissances pour combler ses lacunes. Il n'était là que pour expliquer et clarifier ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le lendemain serait consacré aux valeurs du clan, à son rôle de Lord, aux expériences de Harold et à la gestion et à l'histoire des possessions du clan Potter.

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de parler de ses projets à son grand-père, mais celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il avait examiné ses souvenirs et que, s'il n'aurait jamais eu cette idée lui-même, il comprenait et respectait la décision de son descendant. Il pensait que ses fondations pourraient faire grand bien au monde magique.

C'était à ce moment-là que la lettre de Ragnock était arrivée, lui demandant de fixer une date pour leur rendez-vous dans les deux prochains jours. Harry s'était donné le maximum de temps pour profiter des enseignements de son grand-père avant de retourner à Gringotts. Il n'avait aucune envie de remettre les pieds dans le monde sorcier.

_Ça avait peut-être joué un peu._

Harold racla sa gorge fantômatique et Harry se secoua, replongeant dans sa transe.

* * *

><p>Il était mentalement épuisé quand il avait enfin pu s'effondrer sur son lit. Trente minutes plus tard, le jeune sorcier était exaspéré. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir ! Rejetant rageusement ses couvertures, il traversa sa chambre jusqu'à la bibliothèque de sa suite et se mit à la recherche d'un ouvrage capable de l'apaiser.<p>

Il parcourut avec désespoir les titres qui déclinaient tous une quelconque variation de «Comment devenir le parfait Héritier/Héritière/Sang-Pur».

_Il voulait de la lecture récréative, que diable ! Pas un autre outil de torture !_

Il tomba finalement sur l'Histoire de Poudlard qu'il avait extrait de la Bibliothèque des Black il y avait déjà deux semaines de cela. Le volume était visiblement plus qu'ancien.

_Probablement une des premières éditions_, se dit-il. _Ce qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi il est si peu épais. _

Hermione lui avait donné suffisamment de coups avec son exemplaire personnel, et il se le rappelait sensiblement plus...percutant.

Il ricana en s'installant confortablement contre ses oreillers. Sa scolarité avait été chaotique, mais il en restait quand même quelques bons souvenirs. C'est avec un petit sourire attendri que le jeune homme plongea dans sa lecture.

* * *

><p>À minuit, Harry était toujours prisonnier de sa lecture.<p>

_C'était passionnant !_

Il comprenait mieux la passion d'Hermione pour ce bouquin ! Il n'aurait jamais deviné que les protections de Poudlard étaient l'œuvre de Helga Poufsouffle ! Il se demanda distraitement pourquoi les membres de sa Maison n'étaient pas plus fier de ce fait. Son respect pour la fondatrice avait grandi. Tout le monde l'imaginait comme une faible femme qui maternait ses élèves. La réalité ressemblait plus à Molly Weasley. Le souvenir de sa bataille avec Bellatrix Lestrange lui revint en mémoire brièvement.

_Aucune trace de figure maternelle, à ce moment, elle ressemblait à une Walkyrie, une incarnation de la sauvagerie guerrière, sans pitié, sans remord_.

Helga avait tout conçu : des protections magiques aux remparts naturels que constituaient la Forêt interdite et le lac. Elle avait demandé l'aide de Rowena pour peupler les alentours du châteaux de gardes féroces, dont le Calmar Géant n'était qu'un exemple.

C'était Godric et Salazar qui avaient conçu la majorité des plans intérieurs, enchantant les escaliers, dissimulant les passages secrets et ensorcelant les portes. L'image avait fait rire Harry : le courageux Godric Gryffondor et le retors Salazar Serpentard, décorateurs d'intérieur !

Rowena, quant-à elle, était une présence discrète mais omniprésente : elle était à l'origine de l'école. C'était autour de son idée que les fondateurs s'était réunis. Elle avait choisi l'emplacement et avait assisté tous les autres. Son empreinte était partout et Harry se demanda un instant si elle ne possédait pas le véritable don de Double-Vue.

La réalisation majeure de Rowena avait été l'accouchement de l'école. Elle avait tout prévu pour que Poudlard développe au cours des années une conscience qui garantirait la survie de son idéal. L'ouvrage ne détaillait pas le rituel employé, mais parlait des conversations que chacun des fondateurs avait eu avec la Maîtresse avant leur mort. C'était ainsi qu'ils désignaient l'école.

L'origine de son nom de Poudlard et de sa devise s'était déjà perdu lorsque la première Histoire de Poudlard avait été rédigée, mais un certain nombre de légendes avaient survécus.

Dont celle de l'Héritier.

Elle était conservée sous forme de conte allégorique et Harry frissonna en la lisant.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à une prophétie pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

* * *

><p>«Les siècles s'écouleront lentement et la Maîtresse s'engourdira, laissant la bride libre à l'Intendant sous la surveillance constante du Gardien.<p>

Et les siècles couleront, entraînant le sommeil de la Maîtresse, laissant l'Intendant dériver.

Le spectre sanglant de la guerre reviendra à chaque tour de roue, et la Maîtresse pleurera dans son sommeil en voyant ses enfants faire couler le sang des leurs et s'entredéchirer.

Alors l'Héritier viendra.

L'Héritier viendra sous l'aile de la Maîtresse, pleurant, incomplet, terrifié.

L'Héritier luttera contre le filet qui l'enserre et offrira ses Douleurs et sa Vie, versera son Sang et ses Larmes pour les enfants de la Maîtresse. Et il vaincra son Ombre.

Mais le repos de l'Héritier le consummera, sa Magie inquiète se dévorera elle-même.

Alors le Gardien emportera l'Héritier dans un vent de flamme et lui offrira la Mort et la Vie : un Rituel de Guérison pour qu'il renaisse complet grâce aux Quatre Protecteurs. La Maîtresse récompensera ainsi les Douleurs, le Sang et les Larmes versés en son nom.

Et l'Héritier accomplira son destin. La Maîtresse se réveillera. La Maîtresse règnera à nouveau.

L'Héritier soignera le poison et apportera Renaissance, Pureté, Vérité et Respect. Le cœur de la Maîtresse battra à nouveau au rythme de son temps. Et l'Intendant lui parlera à nouveau pour que ses enfants prospèrent.

Ainsi sera-t-il.»

* * *

><p>Il s'endormit troublé, les paroles de Yoda résonnant à ses oreilles et se mêlant à légende.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 L'honneur de Ragnock

**Rappel de la fin du Chapitre 7 : L'éducation de Harry**

_L'origine du nom de l'école Poudlard et de sa devise s'était déjà perdu lorsque la première Histoire de Poudlard avait été rédigée, mais un certain nombre de légendes avaient survécus._

_Dont celle de l'Héritier._

_Elle était conservée sous forme de conte allégorique et Harry frissonna en la lisant. _

_Elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à une prophétie pour sa tranquillité d'esprit._

_«Les siècles s'écouleront lentement et la Maîtresse s'engourdira, laissant la bride libre à l'Intendant sous la surveillance constante du Gardien._

_Et les siècles couleront, entraînant le sommeil de la Maîtresse, laissant l'Intendant dériver._

_Le spectre sanglant de la guerre reviendra à chaque tour de roue, et la Maîtresse pleurera dans son sommeil en voyant ses enfants faire couler le sang des leurs et s'entredéchirer._

_Alors l'Héritier viendra._

_L'Héritier viendra sous l'aile de la Maîtresse, pleurant, incomplet, terrifié._

_L'Héritier luttera contre le filet qui l'enserre et offrira ses Douleurs et sa Vie, versera son Sang et ses Larmes pour les enfants de la Maîtresse. Et il vaincra son Ombre._

_Mais le repos de l'Héritier le consummera, sa Magie inquiète se dévorera elle-même._

_Alors le Gardien emportera l'Héritier dans un vent de flamme et lui offrira la Mort et la Vie : un Rituel de Guérison pour qu'il renaisse complet grâce aux Quatre Protecteurs. La Maîtresse récompensera ainsi les Douleurs, le Sang et les Larmes versés en son nom._

_Et l'Héritier accomplira son destin. La Maîtresse se réveillera. La Maîtresse règnera à nouveau._

_L'Héritier soignera le poison et apportera Renaissance, Pureté, Vérité et Respect. Le cœur de la Maîtresse battra à nouveau au rythme de son temps. Et l'Intendant lui parlera à nouveau pour que ses enfants prospèrent._

_Ainsi sera-t-il.»_

_Il s'endormit troublé, les paroles de Yoda résonnant à ses oreilles et se mêlant à légende._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : L'Honneur de Ragnock.<strong>

* * *

><p>Les deux jours que le jeune Lord Potter passa sous la tutelle de l'Esprit de son grand-père ne chassèrent pas son trouble. Les paroles de la légende de l'Héritier le tourmentaient toujours. Il en venait même à la chanter au chevet de Lucius.<p>

Aux questions qui le tourmentaient s'ajoutait l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Sirius. Voilà maintenant dix jours qu'il était sans nouvelle de son parrain, malgré la promesse de Sil' Gan de le contacter régulièrement. Remus n'avait pas répondu à ses lettres et il ignorait s'il les avaient seulement reçues...

_S'il avait pu les lire... S'il le croyait... S'il n'était pas blessé..._

Son oncle honoraire s'était donné la tâche ardue de poursuivre et anéantir les Mangemorts encore en liberté et en partculier Fenrir Greyback. Il avait de vieux comptes à régler avec lui. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était une façon détournée de courtiser la mort.

Après tout, Harry avait été le seul survivant de la meute de Remus jusqu'à ce que Lucius sorte son compagnon de l'Arche de la mort. Tout le monde avait cru (_et croyait encore_) Sirius mort. Pendant la guerre, Harry avait plusieurs fois trouvé Remus très téméraire. Il était convaincu qu'il cherchait à mourir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose maintenant que Sirius allait guérir.

* * *

><p>Harold Potter était un enseignant strict. Comme il l'avait si bien formulé : «Tu n'as pas le temps de t'inquiéter, Harry. Si tu veux pouvoir créer tes fondations, il y a tellement de choses à mettre en place, fixer et organiser que même si tu ne dormais plus, les prochaines 48 heures n'y suffiraient pas. Remet-toi au travail ! Plus vite que ça !»<p>

La première matinée avait été intéressante. Harold lui avait révélé les valeurs fondatrices des Potter et les interprétations qui avaient été suivies jusqu'à ce jour.

Les Potter étaient exclusivement dédiés à la recherche de l'Equilibre. Ils ne suivaient aucune autre valeur. La plupart des générations depuis Harrison Potter étaient tombées d'accord pour interpréter l'Equilibre en Équité, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les Potter étaient renommés pour leur libéralisme et leur défense des droits des créatures magiques.

Néanmoins, la plupart des Patriarches s'étaient concrètement concentrés sur l'étude approfondie de la magie blanche, plaçant la famille fermement du côté de la «Lumière» pour contrebalancer l'influence des divers Lords Noirs qui terrorisaient leurs contemporains et maintenir ainsi cet Équilibre qu'ils poursuivaient si ardemment.

Harry n'était que moyennement d'accord avec cette interprétation des choses, même s'il comprenait la position de ses Ancêtres. Il était convaincu que l'équilibre du monde magique ne se résumait pas à l'opposition entre Lumière et Ténèbres. Cette division arbitraire s'enracinait dans les préjugés, les injustices et les contradictions des cultures et sociétés sorcières et dans les dysfonctionnement de son gouvernement.

L'équilibre de la Magie même ne se centrait pas non plus sur cette opposition, selon lui. La bibliothèque des Black lui avait révélé que cette classification avait été mise en place par le Ministère au XIIème siècle. Depuis, aucune recherche, aucun enseignement ne se penchait sur l'éthique et la nature même de la Magie et la division entre Lumières et Ténèbres était devenu un fait avéré, évident et largement accepté dans l'esprit des sorciers.

Le Monde Magique avait manqué de Potter récemment : il était si loin de l'équilibre que le jeune homme ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Mais Harry était également convaincu que les actions de ses ancêtres et leurs prises de position avaient contribué au déséquilibre de la situation actuelle. Il comprenait mieux aussi pourquoi Albus Dumbledore l'avait mis systématiquement dans la position de champion de la Lumière contre les Ténèbres.

_Le Monde Magique devait avoir l'habitude d'être sauvé par des Potter, apparemment._

Suivant le choix de ses ancêtres, Harry avait fait sa part.

Mais sa conscience le poussait à reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas été fidèle à leur valeur fondatrice. Le monde magique était en plein déséquilibre : créatures magiques, nés-moldus, cracmols, sang-purs, femmes, serpentards, poufsouffles... constituaient tous, paradoxalement, des groupes persécutés.

À côté de ça, le Monde Magique de Grande-Bretagne avait perdu contact avec le reste du monde, magique ou moldu, à un tel point qu'il n'était plus question de déséquilibre, mais de gouffre béant.

Et le fossé se creusait sans cesse, toujours plus profond.

Il lui faudrait probablement réparer tout ça. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait y arriver.

Il se sentait si épuisé...

Son esprit était à bout de force alors que son corps et sa magie allaient progressivement mieux. Harry aurait juré qu'il pouvait sentir le fardeau qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules s'alourdir à chaque mot qui tombait comme le couperet d'une guillotine de la bouche de l'esprit de son ancêtre.

* * *

><p>Harold lui avait également enseigné quelques-unes des lois d'Ancienne Magie qui régissaient toujours la communauté des Sang-Pur. La plus importante était sans doute la loi d'Ascendance. Cette loi magique avait été appliquée telle quelle à toutes les interactions à l'intérieur et entre les différentes Familles.<p>

Ainsi, tout ce que le représentant le plus âgé de la famille faisait impliquait immédiatement le reste de ses descendants, particulièrement s'il s'agissait du Patriarche. Les enfants étaient par exemple liés par les contrats magiques passés par leurs parents, grands-parents et arrière-grands-parents. Si le Patriarche décidait de changer magiquement le nom ou la devise familiale, le nom de ses descendants se modifiait automatiquement. Renier un membre d'une famille signifiait retirer à toute leur descendance le droit à un nom et à les exiler de fait du monde magique.

Harry éprouvait un respect immensément accru pour certains de ses amis Serpentards qui s'étaient opposés à leurs familles dans la guerre. Il comprenait mieux cette peur panique qu'ils avaient d'être déchu par leurs parents et n'en admirait que plus le courage dont ils avaient fait preuve.

_Décidément, il y avait quelque chose de profondément pourri dans le système des Maisons de Poudlard si même lui, qui pensait être passé outre la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard en venait encore à être surpris de trouver chez certains des traits n'appartenant pas à leur Maison_.

_Après tout, les hommes les plus courageux qu'il connaissait étaient tous des Serpentards ou étaient moqués par les Gryffondor pour leurs tendances Pouffsouffle (Neville) ou Ravenclaw (Remus et Hermione)._

Cette réalisation choqua profondément Harry :_ plus il y réfléchissait, plus ce système avait été perverti. La plus intelligente et perspicace des Ravenclaw était rejetée par sa maison parce que personne ne la comprenait. _

Harry savait que, contrairement aux apparences, l'esprit de Luna était profondément carré et logique.

* * *

><p><em>En y réfléchissant, le Choixpeau triait de jeunes esprits qui passaient ensuite les sept années les plus formatrices de leurs vies à évoluer. Il était normal qu'ils présentent des traits des autres Maisons. Le Choixpeau avait hésité entre deux Maisons pour lui, et il n'avait sûrement pas été le seul élève dans ce cas. <em>

_Combien de Répartitions étaient faussées par les préjugés, les attentes et les pressions familiales ? _

_Combien étaient vécues comme des épreuves insurmontables à cause des réputations des maisons ?_

_Les valeurs des Maisons de Poudlard avaient été presque autant perverties que l'interprétation que les Sangs-Purs faisaient de leurs valeurs ou des lois d'Anciennes Magies. Les Gryffondors persécutaient pratiquement ceux d'entre eux qui essayaient de réfléchir un minimum, arguant qu'il leur suffisait d'être courageux. _

_Courage ne signifiait pas absence de réflexion ou de peur. Courage ne signifiait pas paresse ou bravade. _

_De la même façon que l'ambition n'était pas automatiquement maléfique et que l'observation de son environnement n'était pas seulement une caractéristique des individus calculateurs. _

_Combien de gamins maltraités avaient été envoyés à Serpentard parce qu'ils avaient appris à la dure qu'être attentifs, discrets et savoir contourner les règles intelligemment leur permettrait de survivre plus longtemps ?_

_Depuis quand les Ravenclaws avaient-ils décidé d'oublier le monde extérieur ? _

_Depuis quand leurs théories avaient-elles oublié de se baser sur la réalité ? _

_Depuis quand les Poufsouffles étaient-ils devenus des déchets, des trouillards sans ambitions ni intelligence ? _

_Tel que Harry voyait les choses, Helga avait été la plus sévère et la plus exigeante de tous les fondateurs lorsqu'elle avait choisi les critères qui sélectionneraient ses protégés. Le Monde Magique manquait gravement d'individus travailleurs, loyaux et dédiés à une cause, respectueux d'un idéal. C'était la voie qui demandait le plus d'efforts, le plus de sacrifices, le plus de discipline._

_Être brave, c'était facile. Les Gryffondors étaient tous pour la plupart des inconscients qui manquaient d'instinct de conservation. _

_Être ambitieux, c'était pratiquement obligatoire quand on était élevé dans certaines familles. _

_Être intelligent avait été réduit à la possession une bonne mémoire par les dernières générations de Ravenclaw. Retenir un grand nombre d'informations était inutile si on ne savait pas les analyser, les lier, les modifier, les utiliser et les confronter au monde réel. _

_Les élèves de Poudlard avaient oubliés d'être sage et réfléchis, d'être rêveurs et solidaires, d'avoir du recul et de l'esprit critique._

_Les vrais courageux Gryffondors se trouvaient à Slytherin, les vrais Slytherins retors à Poufsouffle, les vrais Poufsouffles travailleurs à Ravenclaw et les vrais Ravenclaw et leur bon sens avaient probablement disparus avec la mise en place du Statut du Secret._

_Je vois. Donc l'équilibre des Maisons a été rompu depuis que la Répartition du Choixpeau a pris en compte les attentes des familles et les préjugés des élèves sur leurs futures Maisons. _

_La Répartition en Maisons n'est pas un mauvais modèle en soi, puisqu'il permet d'éduquer les Nés-Moldus dans les coutumes des Sangs-Purs en imitant le système des Anciennes Familles de Sang-Pur. Seulement personne ne leur explique cela et aucun élève ne s'interroge sur la signification et la mise en pratique des valeurs de sa Maison. _

_Il faudrait les faire repasser sous le Choixpeau régulièrement pour qu'ils puissent comprendre qu'ils grandissent et qu'ils ne se résument pas à une valeur, à une Maison._

_Qu'une même valeur a une définition différente selon les personnes et leurs environnements._

_Les élèves de Poudlard devraient pouvoir se donner des règles, ils devraient pouvoir faire leurs propres choix et avoir conscience de les faire. Ils devraient pouvoir regarder la vérité en face et respecter les choix des autres._

_Bon. Et bien, il semblerait que je doive également trouver un moyen de ressusciter Poudlard. _

_Ressusciter...Poudlard... _

_Je pense que c'est ce que la Légende signifie. _

_Bon sang, mais jamais je ne pourrais me reposer si ça continue ! _

_Ce n'est plus une révolution qu'il faut prévoir, c'est... c'est... c'est l'apocalypse, nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard ! _

_Il faudra probablement commercer par remplacer Albus. Lui en place, jamais il n'acceptera de bouleverser les choses à ce point. Il est un ferme partisan des anciennes méthodes et du laissez-faire._

_Si ce n'est pas cassé, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de le réparer, mon cul ! C'est comme ça qu'on en est arrivé là !_

_La situation n'aurait jamais dégénéré à ce point si quelqu'un avait réagit plus tôt !_

* * *

><p>«Harry !»<p>

Son grand-père avait un sacré coffre. Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas parlé sur ce ton.

«Tu m'écoutes ? Je sais que tu as sans doute eu une révélation foudroyante sur le sens de ta vie ou la prochaine mission cosmique qui t'a été assignée, mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour ne pas m'écouter ! Tu auras sûrement besoin de maîtriser les magies familiales le plus tôt possible, n'est-ce-pas ?»

Harry ricana en entendant les remontrances de son grand-père. Si seulement il savait. Ce qu'il voulait être une remarque ironique et mordante non seulement n'arrivait pas à la cheville des réflexions que Severus lui avait balancé à la figure pendant des années, mais il venait de deviner juste, sans doute par hasard. Il ne pouvait pas se douter, le pauvre, du nombre de «missions cosmiques» qui lui étaient tombées dessus depuis sa naissance.

Voyant l'état d'exaspération de l'Esprit, il résolu néanmoins de contenir ses réflexions aux rares moments de calme qu'il avait pour lui : les massages de Lucius et les trajets vers le dojo dans le Londres moldu.

Il se replongea donc dans les méandres théoriques des recherches de ses ancêtres.

Harold l'avait averti : il ne pouvait rester dans ce monde indéfiniment. Sa forme visible se dissoudrait dans le néant pendant que Harry planifierait la révolution du monde magique avec Ragnock au sein de Gringotts. Le jeune homme senti sa résolution brûler de plus belle en lui.

Il fallait profiter au maximum de l'opportunité qui s'incarnait dans la silhouette translucide de son grand-père.

Harold alternait les heures d'enseignements des coutumes Sang-purs aux anecdotes sur son temps en tant que Patriarche des Potter. Ce qui passionna le plus Harry, ce fut le récit de la fortune des Potter. Il voulait mieux comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants avant de se présenter devant Ragnock.

_Qui avait investi dans le monde moldu ? Quelle place occupaient-ils dans les entreprises en question ? Comment géraient-ils cette fortune ?_

Harry fut étonné d'apprendre que le Monde Magique de Grande-Bretagne reposait en grande partie sur un certain nombre de commerces de l'Allée des Embrumes et que l'existence de ceux-ci était parfaitement légale. C'était un des rouages invisibles et indispensables au fonctionnement normal des commerces, de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste et même de certains départements ministériels comme les Aurors et les Langues-de-Plomb.

Les législations du Ministère s'accumulaient depuis sa fondation et n'avaient jamais été triées, ni annulées. Certaines pratiques avaient donc été interdites pour de mauvaises raisons et jamais ré-autorisées.

_Le Ministère actuel offrait un exemple parfait avec l'interdiction de la vente de sang de licorne. Combien de malades ou de blessés mourraient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu accéder aux potions de guérison contenant cet ingrédient ? Ce genre de situations risquaient de se reproduire et de se généraliser avec les nouvelles interdictions du Ministère. _

Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer le genre de retard que le Monde Magique de Grande-Bretagne avait accumulé depuis la fondation du Ministère. Il espérait que Gringotts avait permis à une partie des connaissances et matériaux interdits de survivre pour parvenir jusqu'à eux.

Harold avait rassuré son petit-fils. La plupart des familles de Sang-Purs avaient désobéi et continué en cachette. Ceux qui avaient choisi de respecter la loi, comme les Weasley, l'avaient regretté rapidement.

Harold avait frémi en voyant la grimace qui déchirait les traits fins de son descendant. Il lisait de la colère, du dégoût, du désespoir et de la fureur sur son visage.

Harry essayait manifestement de se calmer. Il prenait de grandes bouffées d'air, serrait les dents mais il finit par perdre son sang-froid.

Il explosa :

«Putain ! Qu'est ce qui n'est pas pourri dans ce monde de merde ? Il va falloir remanier toutes les lois passées par le Ministère depuis sa création, revoir toute l'organisation de Poudlard, rattraper des siècles de retard philosophique, scientifique et technologique sur le monde moldu et convaincre tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne de sortir leurs têtes de leur culs !

Non, mais vous m'avez prit pour superman ou quoi ? Comment vous pensez que je vais faire ? Je suis tout seul, là !

La plupart des sorciers me prennent pour un fou dangereux ! Je ne suis peut-être plus humain depuis des mois et je ne sais pas quelle merde va me tomber dessus demain !

J'essaye désespérément de sauver mes amis qui vont bientôt crever de faim avec leurs familles si tout continue comme ça ! Et tu me dis que les Potter, qui soit-disant défendent l'Equilibre par-dessus tout, ont regardé le monde sorcier s'enfoncer depuis des siècles dans sa propre merde en laissant le plus gros du boulot aux générations suivantes ?»

Harry hurlait. Sa colère l'étouffait littéralement. Il haletait. Sa voix, si efficace pour transmettre ses émotions désormais, résonnait dans toute la maison, terrifiant Dobby et Winky, troublant Lucius jusque dans son coma.

Celui-ci commença à s'agiter et le bracelet de Harry brula son poignet. Mais le jeune sorcier, perdu dans sa colère, ne fit que poursuivre sa diatribe.

«J'en ai marre ! Par dessus-la tête ! J'en ai plus qu'assez que de vieux fous se permettent de me pourrir la vie ! Allons-y, jouons avec la vie du petit Potter, ça va être drôle ! Quand ce n'est pas Albus, ce vieux bouc citronné, qui me colle des Serpentards dans les pattes, c'est une crétine de voyante qui m'étiquette sauveur du monde magique ! Mais je n'ai rien demandé ! À personne ! Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix ! La paix ! Apparemment, c'est trop demander ! Rahhh !»

Harry leva les bras au ciel dans un cri de rage inarticulé. Il partit à grands pas vers le couloir et la chambre de Lucius, claquant la porte et tentant de se calmer.

Il passa le quart d'heure suivant à caresser doucement les cheveux dorés du Patriarche des Malefoy en lui expliquant ce qui l'avait mit en rage. Déverser sa rancœur, ses peurs, son sentiment d'être inadéquat, sa crainte de l'échec lui permit de se calmer. Il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à ce point, avant. Il en avait probablement eu besoin. Toutefois, son grand-père ne méritait pas la plupart des reproches qu'il lui avait adressé.

_Enfin, peut-être que si. Mais quand même. _

_Il n'aurait pas dû lui parler sur ce ton._

Honteux, il quitta le chevet de Lucius en déposant machinalement un baiser sur son front. Il avait des excuses à faire.

* * *

><p>«Tu as définitivement le tempérament de ta mère, mon petit. Elle avait des colères magnifiques, elle aussi. Et son outrage éclatait régulièrement devant les injustices qui rythment quotidiennement le monde magique.»<p>

Harold semblait aussi amusé qu'un esprit peux l'être.

«Je vous présente mes excuses. Je n'aurai pas dû m'exprimer ainsi.»

Harry lui souriait d'un air contrit mais son grand-père nota qu'il ne s'excusait pas des reproches qu'il lui avait jetés au visage. Harold savait que son descendant n'avait pas tort. C'est pourquoi il décida de lui tendre une offre de réconciliation.

«Je les accepte. Je te propose que nous travaillions ensemble pour le temps qu'il nous reste, c'est-à-dire environ une journée, je crois. Ton rendez-vous à Gringotts est fixé à demain, seize heures, n'est-ce-pas ? Dis moi ce que tu as prévu, ce que tu veux précisément accomplir avec l'héritage des Potter et quels sont les résultats que tu espères et nous essaierons de comploter efficacement, ça te va ?»

Son petit-fils lui offrit un sourire radieux avant de commencer à parler. Arrivé à mi-chemin dans son explication, il buta sur un concept moldu qui était totalement étranger à Harold. Il alors commença à dessiner un schéma dans l'air, hésita, attrapa un cahier vierge et son stylo-plume, les parchemins d'informations de Gringotts sur l'héritage Potter et s'installa à une table, continuant son explication, illustrations à l'appui.

Le cahier se rempli bientôt de schémas, notes, dessins et autres gribouillages.

Harold flottait paisiblement à côté de son petit-fils, fermement convaincu que quelles que soient les difficultés, son descendant en viendrait à bout.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain après-midi, vers 15 heures, Harry passait une énième main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée, passant en revue mentalement les informations qu'il devait présenter, tentant désespérément de s'assurer qu'il était fin prêt pour son rendez-vous lorsqu'il fut kidnappé brutalement par Winky.<p>

Celle-ci le téléporta sans sommation dans sa salle de bain d'un claquement de doigt.

Un autre claquement de doigt, et Maître Harry était nu.

Un troisième et il se retrouva plongé dans l'eau chaude de sa baignoire-piscine.

«Maître Harry doit être présentable pour son rendez vous avec le Directeur Ragnock. Winky a entendu Monsieur Harold dire que c'était très très important. Alors Winky a préparé une tenue spéciale.»

Harry ne put que crachoter un remerciement mouillé, mais sincère. Il s'était profondément et rapidement attaché à l'Elfe de Maison. Sa loyauté était aussi féroce que celle de Dobby et, si ses méthodes étaient quelques peu différentes, elles n'en étaient pas moins...radicales.

Il se laissa couler sous l'eau quelques minutes, apaisant son esprit dans le silence et la douceur de l'étreinte aquatique. Il se savonna avec délice.

_Décidément, ce truc du pomponage était diablement agréable. Un fois qu'on commençait à se chouchouter, on appréciait de plus en plus. Je comprends mieux Draco,_ pensa Harry avec affection.

Il poursuivit ses ablutions en chantonnant. Il tentait de maintenir son humeur légère, mais le stress de son rendez-vous et de ses conséquences se combinait avec l'imminente disparition de son grand-père et son obligatoire passage en public.

Il se sécha rapidement et fit pénétrer l'onguent hydratant au lilas avec application. Il inspira profondément, isolant les odeurs des diverses crèmes, potions et autres lotions.

_Je comprends mieux la fascination de Severus pour «l'art délicat des potions» à présent. Elles peuvent vraiment réaliser des choses fantastiques !_

Harry ne put retenir un sifflement d'appréciation en détaillant l'habit que Winky avait confectionné pour son rendez-vous. La tenue était composée de trois épaisseurs. Un ensemble souple et doux composé d'un col-roulé et d'un pantalon près du corps d'un noir si profond qu'il semblait aspirer la lumière. Une veste sans manche en cuir pleins d'écailles (du dragon?), longue comme une tunique, d'un vert qui lui rappelait des souvenirs. Et enfin, une robe d'un vert jade en velours qui cachait complètement la veste. Très ajustée, elle se fermait sur son sein gauche par une série de fermoirs d'argents ouvragés qui courraient jusqu'à sa hanche. Un ruban de broderies dans des tons de verts et d'or soulignait la coupe de la robe et laissaient deviner le cuir de ses bottes montant à mi-mollets.

«Winky a brodé le blason de Maître Harry sur le devant de sa robe avec du fil d'or. Le dos de Maître Harry montre le premier blason des Potter, Monsieur. Le Gardien de Poudlard a donné à Winky l'ordre de récupérer une peau du grand serpent dans la Chambre Secrète. Il a dit que c'était une bonne protection alors Winky a fait la veste dedans.»

«C'est très beau, Winky. Merci infiniment. Tu as un talent certain pour la couture et beaucoup de goût.»

Winky ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais le cacha en grondant le jeune sorcier.

«Maître Harry doit s'asseoir maintenant. Winky doit s'occuper des cheveux du Maître.»

Étonné, mais confiant, Harry s'assit sur les coussins de son banc. Il observa Winky saisir deux mèches assez longues sur ses tempes et les ramener derrière sa tête en les tressant pour les fixer avec un fermoir d'argent. Il savait maintenant que c'était l'une des coiffures traditionnelles les plus anciennes des Patriarches, en symbole de leur position au sein de la famille. Il était heureux qu'elle ait choisi de suivre la coutume la plus ancienne, plutôt que de tenter de dompter son nid d'oiseau en queue de cheval, comme Lucius semblait préférer les porter.

Il sourit largement à l'elfe qui le contemplait d'un air de propriétaire fière de son poulain. Et la remercia à nouveau.

Ce qui la fit fuir, évidemment.

* * *

><p>Le jeune Lord passa un moment dans la chambre de Lucius, lui expliquant qu'il sortait et qu'il serait absent plusieurs heures. Il s'attarda un instant, fredonnant un air à mi-voix, emmêlant ses doigts caressants dans les longs cheveux de l'aristocrate.<p>

_La présence de Lucius avait un effet apaisant,_ il l'avait déjà remarqué.

Il se surprenait à lui confier, parfois, certaines confidences.

_Ça lui semblait logique. Après tout, il chantait ses sentiments à Lucius depuis dix jours déjà. Lui parler de ses projets semblait couler de source_.

Depuis son coup de colère, il se laissait aller à relâcher sa garde autour de l'aristocrate.

Il vérifia que son bracelet Veille-Bébé était fermement fixé à son poignet droit et finit par sortir de la chambre, ses robes tourbillonnant derrières lui.

Il passa le temps qui lui restait avant l'heure du départ auprès de son grand-père, organisant et revoyant une dernière fois leurs plans d'action et leurs objectifs à long terme. Partageant leurs dernières anecdotes, une dernière chanson.

Quand sonna l'heure, bien trop tôt à leur goût à tous les deux, Harry se contenta de presser son front contre celui du fantômatique Harold Potter, transmettant tout ce qu'il ne pouvait, ne savait pas dire.

Il est des émotions si complexes que même le chant d'un phénix ne peux les retransmettre.

Les yeux fermés de son petit-fils laissèrent échapper deux larmes amères lorsque la sensation douce et fraîche que le contact avec sa peau d'éther procurait disparut. Harold sentit son enveloppe visible se dissoudre en lambeaux lumineux et murmura doucement juste avant de disparaître dans le néant.

«N'oublie pas. Nous sommes toujours avec toi.»

Il emporta dans l'au-delà le souvenir du sourire tremblant mais serein qui avait éclairé, l'espace d'un battement de cœur, le visage délicat de son unique petit-fils.

* * *

><p>Harry ne reprit ses esprits qu'une fois arrivé sur le seuil de la banque. Il avait quitté le Square Grimaud, puis traversé tout le Chemin de Traverse dans un état second, bouleversé à l'idée de perdre la présence, même fantômatique et incomplète, de son grand-père. Il savait que Dobby l'avait probablement escorté à nouveau pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Il n'était pas fâché d'avoir manqué les réactions déprimantes que les sorciers de la rue avaient à son égard.<p>

Il vérifia qu'il avait bien pensé à emporter la sacoche de cuir (un autre cadeau de Winky) qui avaient été charmée par ses deux Elfes de Maison et à laquelle même Severus avait contribué, s'il ne se trompait pas. Mais il ne pensait pas avoir fait d'erreur. Il était assez familier avec les sensations que dégageaient la magie du Maître des Potions. La sacoche contenait un certain nombre des possessions les plus précieuses de ses amis serpentards que ceux-ci avaient voulu mettre en sûreté à Gringotts. Il avait aussi les lettres de recommandation de Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Vincent et Grégory qu'il devait transmettre aux Gobelins qui géraient leurs coffres. Et ses carnets de notes, farci de pages annotées tirées de la documentation de Gringotts sur l'héritage Potter.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et releva la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir son escorte armée se diriger vers lui.

Comme auparavant, ils empruntèrent l'étrange ascenseur octogonal puis patientèrent devant les doubles portes sanglantes du bureau de Ragnock. Harry savait qu'il était arrivé en avance et accueillit l'attente comme un répit bienvenu.

Il voulait passer en revue mentalement une dernière fois tout ce qu'il voulait accomplir aujourd'hui.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent avec un grincement sinistre, il était prêt.

* * *

><p>Le jeune sorcier s'avança d'un pas décidé, s'inclina devant le Directeur et attendit que celui-ci lui désigne son siège pour prendre place.<p>

«Que puis-je pour vous, aujourd'hui, Lord Potter ?»

«Directeur Ragnock. Avant toute chose, je dois vous remettre un certain nombre d'objets et de missives qui m'ont été confiés par des amis incapables de se déplacer librement dans le monde magique. Je pense qu'ils souhaitent mettre à l'abri à Gringotts un certain nombre de leurs possessions.»

Voyant le hochement de tête de Ragnock, Harry se leva et commença à déposer les missives et les paquets qu'il avait emballé suivant les instructions précises de ses amis serpentards. Il sentit deux des gardes en armure l'encadrer mais ne s'alarma pas.

Après tout, certains de ces artefacts dégageaient une aura un peu agressive pour se venger du temps qu'ils avaient passé sous les sorts de suppression de Harry et la surveillance attentive des protections de la Demeure des Black.

Le jeune homme se rassit tranquillement une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

«Pouvez vous identifier les propriétaires de ces objets, Lord Potter ?»

«Bien sûr. Il s'agit des familles Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle, représentées par Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, chefs de famille ou agissant en lieu du chef de famille. Ils ont simplement saisis l'opportunité d'un accès sécurisé à la banque et souhaitaient ardemment contacter les gobelins en charge de leurs coffres.»

«Je vois. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant des situations de vos amis. Aviez vous d'autres demandes à faire à la banque ?»

A cette question, Harry eu un sourire plein de dents qui fit sursauter les gobelins présents. Depuis le séjour de Filius Flitwick Marteau-de-Guerre auprès de la nation gobeline, on n'avait pas vu une telle expression sur le visage d'un humain. Le frisson qui parcourut leurs échines les emplit d'une anticipation carnassière. Cet humain-là avait prévu de partir en guerre contre un ennemi d'une supériorité écrasante ou de commencer une lutte sans merci qui bouleverserait le monde.

«En effet. Je souhaitais savoir quels progrès avaient été fait concernant l'inventaire exhaustif dont nous avions parlé, il y a de cela une petite dizaine de jours. J'ai l'intention de discuter avec vous de l'utilisation de mes propriétés, des travaux de rénovation éventuels et de la pose de protections magiques. Nous devons également discuter des investissements des Potter. Je suppose que vous avez des suggestions. J'en ai également quelques-unes, mais elles concernent principalement le monde moldu. Enfin, je souhaite que nous commencions à mettre en place les fondations que j'ai évoqué dans mon testament. Accessoirement, je voudrai connaître votre avis sur un certain nombre d'autres entreprises que je compte monter dans le monde sorcier.»

Il y eu un silence de plusieurs minutes. Puis la voix légèrement tremblante de Ragnock s'éleva.

«Bien. Je suis agréablement surpris de constater votre sérieux. Je ne m'attendais sincèrement pas à un tel niveau d'investissement dans la gestion de votre héritage.»

* * *

><p>Les sourires pleins de dents des deux parties auraient fait frissonner de peur n'importe quel sorcier disposant d'un minimum d'instinct de conservation.<p>

Malheureusement, aucun sorcier de ce type (_c'est-à-dire aucun sorcier tout court_) n'était présent pour assister à la mise en marche de la Révolution Potterienne.

* * *

><p>Au son d'un gong inaudible, la curée, pardon, la négociation commença.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 Les manigances d'Albus

**Merci à Mifibou pour sa review dithyrambique ! Je me suis très rarement sentie aussi flattée! **

**Donc voilà la suite, fidèle lecteurs et lectrices : Les premiers pas de Harry vers la planification de l'Apocalypse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rappel de la fin du chapitre 7 : L'honneur de Ragnock :<strong>

_"Aviez vous d'autres demandes à faire à la banque ?»_

_A cette question, Harry eu un sourire plein de dents qui fit sursauter les gobelins présents. Depuis le séjour de Filius Flitwick Marteau-de-Guerre auprès de la nation gobeline, on n'avait pas vu une telle expression sur le visage d'un humain. Le frisson qui parcourut leurs échines les emplit d'une anticipation carnassière. Cet humain-là avait prévu de partir en guerre contre un ennemi d'une supériorité écrasante ou de commencer une lutte sans merci qui bouleverserait le monde._

_«En effet. Je souhaitais savoir quels progrès avaient été fait concernant l'inventaire exhaustif dont nous avions parlé, il y a de cela une petite dizaine de jours. J'ai l'intention de discuter avec vous de l'utilisation de mes propriétés, des travaux de rénovation éventuels et de la pose de protections magiques. Nous devons également discuter des investissements des Potter. Je suppose que vous avez des suggestions. J'en ai également quelques-unes, mais elles concernent principalement le monde moldu. Enfin, je souhaite que nous commencions à mettre en place les fondations que j'ai évoqué dans mon testament. Accessoirement, je voudrai connaître votre avis sur un certain nombre d'autres entreprises que je compte monter dans le monde sorcier.»_

_Il y eu un silence de plusieurs minutes. Puis la voix légèrement tremblante de Ragnock s'éleva._

_«Bien. Je suis agréablement surpris de constater votre sérieux. Je ne m'attendais sincèrement pas à un tel niveau d'investissement dans la gestion de votre héritage.»_

_Les sourires pleins de dents des deux parties auraient fait frissonner de peur n'importe quel sorcier disposant d'un minimum d'instinct de conservation._

_Malheureusement, aucun sorcier de ce type (c'est-à-dire aucun sorcier tout court) n'était présent pour assister à la mise en marche de la Révolution Potterienne._

_Au son d'un gong inaudible, la curée, pardon, la négociation commença._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Les manigances d'Albus<strong>

* * *

><p>En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Harry repensa avec fierté à tout ce qu'il avait accompli avec Ragnock. Les Gobelins n'avaient qu'une parole et ils étaient diablement efficaces. Après quelques heures de discussions, il était reparti avec un paquet de parchemins impressionnants. L'inventaire complet de son héritage, à lui seul, composait plus de la moitié du tas.<p>

Ses amis serpentards et lui étaient désormais les heureux propriétaires d'un Parche-Sec, un parchemin charmé de Gringotts qui leur permettait de communiquer instantanément avec les Gobelins en charge de leurs coffres en toute sécurité.

Harry était heureux de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus à se déplacer aussi souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas eu d'ennuis, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se fasse prendre à parti par un passant ou arrêter par des Aurors corrompus à la solde du Ministère.

_Après tout, seuls les Aurors et Langues-de-plomb qui s'étaient portés volontaires avaient participé à la Bataille Finale. Les autres faisaient confiance au Ministère et croyaient dur comme fer à la version officielle des évènements. _

Harry ne leur en voulait presque pas. Il savait que celle-ci était plus facile à croire, plus cohérente que la vérité.

Néanmoins, les Parches-Secs (parchemins de sécurité) étaient une glorieuse invention. Harry avait bien avancé dans ses négociations avec Ragnock, mais leur accord était uniquement verbal.

_Pour l'instant._

Les parchemins leur permettraient de se mettre d'accord sur les points de détails qu'ils avaient oubliés, de gérer les urgences et de discuter de modifications éventuelles.

Ils envisageaient de passer à la phase B de leur plan à la fin de la semaine. La suite des évènements demandaient une réunion avec les principaux protagonistes, qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de leur future participation.

Harry avait insisté. Il voulait pouvoir présenter un projet viable et des éléments concrets à ses amis avant de leur offrir un travail. Les Serpentards, en particulier, refuseraient toute offre d'emploi s'ils la pensaient basée sur la simple charité.

Et puis, Harry devait beaucoup au groupe qui l'avait aidé depuis le début et qui l'avait soutenu dans la guerre au prix de bien des sacrifices. Il voulait leur offrir le travail idéal, celui qui mettraient à profits leurs dons et leurs passions dans des conditions idylliques.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, pour l'instant, on en n'est pas là. <em>

_Mais on y arrive. _

_Normalement, Ragnock ne devrait pas tarder à rassembler une équipe d'enchanteurs efficaces pour sécuriser nos locaux. J'espère qu'il va réussir à rappeler Bill et Fleur pour la partie pratique des enchantements. Il faut que je puisse avoir confiance en la personne qui va concevoir nos protections et je sais qu'ils sont les meilleurs. _

_Pour le prix que je paye, je peux bien avoir les meilleurs, par le crachoir de Merlin ! _

_Et puis l'avantage, c'est qu'ils ne me poseront pas de problèmes quand je viendrai ajouter mes propres protections, même si elles ne sont pas parfaitement légales._

_Il faut que je fasse des recherches dans la librairie du Square Grimaud de toute façon, avant de me lancer dans quoi que ce soit._

_Oui, une semaine devrait suffire pour enchanter des protections suffisantes autour des derniers étages de l'immeuble que j'ai choisi pour abriter la fondation. Franchement, quel gâchis, un tel espace laissé vide en plein cœur de Londres simplement parce que mes ancêtres n'ont pas eu le bon sens de faire confiance à l'honneur des Gobelins ! _

_Les autres locaux demanderont sans doute un peu plus de temps avant d'être opérationnels. Il faudra complètement remanier certains intérieurs, après tout._

* * *

><p>Harry poussa la porte de la Demeure et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il devait discuter avec ses Elfes de Maison. Ils étaient sa première ligne de défense, ses alliés les plus proches et peut-être même les plus puissants. Il commença à préparer des plateaux repas copieux et appela Dobby et Winky pour qu'ils les partagent avec lui.<p>

Confortablement installé devant un thé fumant et des assiettes de gâteaux et sandwiches, Harry avala rapidement ses potions et se lança dans le vif du sujet.

«Dobby, je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur moi à nouveau cet après-midi. Je dois vous parler de ce qui a été décidé pendant mon rendez-vous avec Ragnock. Certaines parties vous concernent également. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Nous allons avoir pas mal de travail à abattre la semaine prochaine. Je veux que vous preniez votre temps, d'accord ? Vous ne devez, sous aucun prétexte, vous épuiser à nouveau. Je ne veux pas vous voir dans l'état où vous étiez quand vous êtes entrés à mon service, c'est clair ?»

Harry attendit de voir ses deux amis hocher la tête énergiquement avant de poursuivre ses explications, légèrement rassuré.

«Nous allons devoir nettoyer et aménager provisoirement les dix derniers étages d'un immeuble au cœur de Londres. Il doit accueillir le siège de l'une des deux fondations que je veux mettre en place. Elle sera consacrée à lutter contre les préjugés du monde magique en poursuivant des recherches pour aider certains groupes : par exemple, améliorer la potion Tue-Loup ou poursuivre des recherches sur les origines de la magie. Je pense que certaines sciences moldues, comme la génétique par exemple, pourraient nous en apprendre beaucoup.

Bref, en fin de semaine, une équipe de Gringotts viendra pour apposer des protections magiques. Mais il va falloir s'organiser à l'avance. Cet espace doit pouvoir accueillir à la fois des laboratoires de potions et des pièces d'expérimentations magiques, mais aussi des laboratoires avec des équipement moldus et des espaces de bureaux pour l'administration, sans parler d'une bibliothèque.

Deuxièmement, il y a la maison des Potter près de Westminster. Il faudra tout nettoyer et aménager au moins les pièces du bas pour accueillir des bureaux d'avocats. Ça veux dire au moins un accueil, une salle de réception pour la Cheminette, une salle d'attente, des salles de travail, d'archives, une bibliothèques, etc. Il faudra aussi s'occuper du jardin. Il doit pouvoir être présentable pour les visiteurs comme pour les voisins moldus et il faudra se débrouiller pour aménager un point d'Apparition à la fois pratique et discret.

L'usine abandonnée du quartier des docks va nous demander pas mal de travail, elle aussi. Il faudra sans doute faire beaucoup d'effort pour la rendre habitable. L'urgence, c'est d'abord de la nettoyer complètement, et de vérifier l'état de conservation du bâtiment : isolation, fuite, etc. Vérifiez soigneusement que la structure est viable et ne prenez aucun risque. Normalement, elle devra accueillir un journal. Il faudra donc, là encore, des bureaux, des salles de réunions, d'archives, de travail, un coin pour l'accueil du public et le secrétariat et surtout pas mal d'espace pour installer l'imprimerie et les rotatives.

Ensuite, il ne restera plus que le manoir des Potter, ainsi que le terrain qui vient d'y être ajouté et sur lequel il faudra aménager des serres et une boutique d'ingrédients de potion. Le terrain est vierge et l'équipe de Gringotts mettra en place des protections assez standards sur tout le périmètre pour le moment. Ils construiront aussi la boutique dès que les futurs patrons auront approuvé les plans.

En revanche, le manoir doit être rendu habitable. J'ai rencontré le chef des Elfes de Maison des Potter à Gringotts et j'aimerai que vous vous arrangiez avec lui pour former des équipes qui vous aideront pour les travaux. Il s'appelle Fayth. Nous avons jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Je sais que vous ferrez du bon travail.

Ce n'est pas la peine que tout soit parfait parce que les futurs employés vont probablement vouloir organiser leurs espaces et leurs entreprises selon leurs goûts. Il faudra probablement refaire des travaux et réaménager quand nous aurons une meilleure idée de nos besoins, sans parler de la décoration. Ce que je veux, pour l'instant, ce sont des espaces propres et pratiques et des plans précis de ces lieux, ainsi que vos souvenirs et vos suggestions.

Je vais devoir rester ici pour veiller Lucius et je vais avoir besoin d'informations pour pouvoir travailler. Ce qui serait idéal, c'est qu'à la fin de la semaine, nous ayons des espaces propres, une idée de l'agencement et de l'aménagement nécessaires pour les différents espaces et, surtout, des équipes d'Elfes de Maison assignés à l'entretien de chaque espace. Demandez aux Elfes ce qu'ils préfèrent faire et choisissez en fonction, d'accord ?

Je ne vous assigne pas à un espace précis parce que je veux vous garder avec moi. Vous allez superviser tout le monde, surveiller les progrès des travaux et veiller à ce que personne ne s'épuise ou ne se blesse, d'accord ?

Et puis, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour autre chose encore. Nous allons probablement devoir déménager dans un temps plus ou moins lointain. Et je voudrai être absolument certain que la maison est prête. Elle se trouve en Écosse, dans un coin perdu, sans voisin sur des kilomètres. Les Gobelins vont commencer les protections magiques en début de semaine. J'y ajouterai quelques petites choses. N'hésitez pas, d'ailleurs, si cous avez des suggestions. Je voudrai surtout que vous accomplissiez le même miracle là-bas que vous avez réussi pour la Demeure des Black. Vous avez carte blanche pour la décoration. Ça vous laisse deux jours pour rencontrer et organiser les Elfes de Maison des Potter en équipes avant de vous lancer dans la restauration de la Maison des Lochs. Je ne veux pas que vous y travailliez avant 9 heures du matin et après 18 heures, d'accord ? Nous avons le temps, je pense. C'est valable pour tous les elfes qui travailleront pour moi.»

«Pourquoi partir ? Maître Harry n'aime plus la Maison Black ?»

«J'aimerai bien qu'on puisse rester au Square Grimaud, Dobby. Mais dès que Sirius se réveillera, la Demeure des Black écoutera ses ordres en priorité puisqu'il est le patriarche du clan et je ne sais pas s'il pourra se retenir de jouer des tours à Severus. Il ne pourra sûrement pas quitter le lit au début et il va s'ennuyer, tu le connais. Et un Sirius Black qui s'ennuie résiste encore moins que d'habiture à la tentation de s'acharner sur Severus. Je ne peux pas permettre qu'il le harcèle. J'aime Sirius, mais franchement, Severus mérite un sanctuaire pour tous les sacrifices et les douleurs qu'il a endurés pour garantir notre victoire. Je suis peut-être le Sauveur du Monde-Sorcier mais Severus mérite le titre plus que moi !»

Harry se racla la gorge, un peu embarrassé.

«Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Ça ira ?»

Dobby et Winky se regardèrent un moment, sourcils haussés, avant de répondre d'une seule voix.

«Pas de problème, Maître Harry ! Nous sommes heureux d'avoir du travail et la confiance du Maître pour tout organiser.»

«Je sais que vous ferrez ça bien. Vous avez carte blanche pour la Maison des Lochs, je vous l'ai dit. Amenez-moi juste les plans originaux de la maison, pour que je puisse vous dire s'il manque des pièces ou s'il faut agrandir certains espaces, d'accord ? Très bien, maintenant, tout le monde se repose, nous commençons le travail demain matin, il faut qu'on soit en forme !»

* * *

><p>Le jeune sorcier monta en chantonnant vers la chambre de Lucius pour ses soins du soir. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il entendit de petits coups secs. Un hibou frappait avec insistance à la fenêtre de l'aristocrate. Harry s'empressa de détacher la lettre qu'il avait à la patte avant que le volatile ne s'envole à nouveau.<p>

La vue du jardin avait dû le pousser à prendre la fuite. Certaines plantes avaient tendance à essayer d'attraper tout ce qui pouvait passer à leur portée. Comme la Tentacula Venimeuse, par exemple. C'était un magnifique spécimen, très vigoureux.

Abandonnant la missive sur sa table de travail pour le moment, le jeune homme se tourna vers Lucius et se concentra sur ses soins, communiquant sa bonne humeur en fredonnant. Il ne réagissait plus vraiment à l'étrangeté de la situation.

Harry Potter, penché sur le corps nu de Lucius Malefoy, se concentrant sur le massage vigoureux qu'il effectuait sur ses membres inférieurs en chantonnant.

_C'était devenu sa routine, ses passages rassurants de normalité dans le chaos qu'était sa vie. Il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir contempler la réaction de Draco à cette scène. Enfin, seulement s'il avait eu suffisamment d'avance pour préparer ses boules quiès. Draco arrivait à atteindre des registres presque inhumains lorsqu'il était correctement motivé._

Il savait que son ami Serpentard avait toujours espéré un rapprochement entre ce père qu'il admirait tellement et son ex-meilleur ennemi.

_Mais il ne pensait sûrement pas à ça ! Non, il n'a jamais dû envisager CE type de rapprochement ! _

Draco avait été blessé et déçu en constatant la méfiance de Harry à l'égard de son père, mais il avait compris. Après tout, ce n'est pas facile de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui a essayé de vous tuer. Et la façade aristocratique des Malefoy était conçue pour maintenir la plupart des gens à distance. Elle fonctionnait depuis des siècles. C'était normal qu'elle soit aussi efficace sur Harry.

Celui-ci avait tenté de faire des efforts, mais il n'avait pas tenu très longtemps.

Il s'était donc contenté d'éviter Lucius.

_Enfin, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui atterrisse dans les bras grâce aux machinations d'Albus, inconscient et paralysé après avoir sortit Sirius Black (qu'il détestait !) de l'arche de la mort pour une raison inconnue. _

_La vie lui réservait de ces péripéties..._

* * *

><p>Harry s'essuya les mains sur un torchon, effaçant soigneusement toute trace de l'onguent de force qu'il avait appliqué sur les jambes de l'aristocrate.<p>

Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se mette à agir sur ses mains !

Le jeune Lord contempla pensivement les tâches qui lui restaient, essayant de déterminer la plus urgente. Brusquement décidé, il s'assit à sa table et commença à rédiger des lettres codées pour chacun de ses amis, leur demandant de le retrouver au Square Grimaud dans une semaine, en début d'après-midi, pour une affaire urgente et très importante.

Il allait envoyer Hedwige, bien protégée par des sorts de dissimulation puissants porter ces missives. Après tout, ses amis avaient besoin des Parches-Sec, il pouvait bien faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il passa un moment plutôt long sur la lettre des Jumeaux Weasley et sur celle de Ron et Hermione. Il devait avertir les premiers qu'il avait demandé à Gringotts de réinvestir une partie de ses bénéfices dans leur affaire et qu'il avait des propositions à leur faire concernant des projets d'extension de WWW.

La lettre à ses meilleurs amis devait les convaincre de revenir pour une nouvelle bataille. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de leur demander de faire ce genre de sacrifice.

_À nouveau. _

_Il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment la force, en tout cas. Mais ce devait être fait. Comme toujours._

Il leur expliqua donc brièvement les derniers évènements, mentionna une reprise en main, des projets, une petite, toute petite envie de révolution, peut-être seraient-ils intéressés ?

Il avait commencé à réfléchir à des postes sur-mesure pour eux, exploitant leurs dons et leurs passions...

«...J'ai donné rendez vous à tout le monde dans une semaine au Square Grimaud. Je sais que vous appréciez vos vacances, mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir donné du travail (sans danger, promis!) à Bill et Fleur en Grande-Bretagne et ils vont devoir rentrer pour un moment. J'ai aussi des propositions pour tous les frères de Ron. On en reparle ?

Quelle que soit votre décision, sachez que je vous aime et que vous me manquez.

Harry.»

* * *

><p>Protéger Edwige et l'envoyer avec le paquet de lettres fut l'affaire d'un instant et Harry se plongea dans la lettre mystérieuse qu'il avait un peu oublié entre les soins de Lucius et sa déchirante correspondance. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en la parcourant et perçu distinctement une partie du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules disparaître.<p>

_Sirius allait de mieux en mieux, et Sil'Gan s'attendait à ce qu'il se réveille dans les deux ou trois semaines suivantes !_

Harry relut la lettre plusieurs fois avant d'éclater d'un rire heureux et soulagé.

_Il ne manque plus que des nouvelles de Remus et Draco et je pourrai arrêter de m'inquiéter constamment !_

Comme pour répondre à sa prière muette, les protections lui signalèrent une arrivée par Cheminette.

* * *

><p><em>C'est probablement Severus. Mais c'est bizarre, il est bien tôt pour qu'il arrive.<em>

Brusquement inquiet, Harry dévala les escaliers jusqu'au salon où il trouva un Maître des Potions excédé qui semblait avoir décidé de passer sa mauvaise humeur en usant les tapis du salon. Harry décida qu'une retraite prudente était préférable pour le moment.

«Je serai dans la cuisine pour préparer notre repas. Rejoignez-moi quand vous serez prêt à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, je vous prie.»

Il entendit un vague grognement lui répondre avant de refermer la porte et de descendre lentement les escaliers.

_Bon, au moins, il n'est pas blessé. Il a l'air énervé, s'il avait eu de mauvaises nouvelles de Draco et Narcissa, il aurait l'air inquiet, non ?_

Tentant de repousser son angoisse, le jeune homme se concentra résolument sur la confection du dîner.

* * *

><p>Il s'agitait depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Severus le rejoignit enfin. Il ne l'entendit pas tout de suite, perdu dans son inquiétude. Les pas presque silencieux du Maître des Potions avaient disparus sous le chaos ambiant de casseroles s'entrechoquant, de sauces bouillonnants et de couteaux enchantés qui coupaient, éminçaient, pelaient à qui mieux mieux.<p>

Harry sursauta quand il aperçut enfin la haute silhouette sombre du coin de l'œil et fit un effort manifeste pour se calmer. Il donna un dernier coup de cuillère par-ci, touilla une mixture par-là, baissa le feu sous la sauce et mit la la tarte tatin au four avant de s'installer presque calmement en face de Severus à la table de la cuisine.

«Je vous écoute.»

«Albus... ce vieux fou... a encore fourré son grand nez crochu dans mes affaires !»

Severus tentait vainement de s'exprimer distinctement entre ses dents serrées.

Sa rage sembla l'étouffer momentanément. L'outrage du directeur de Serpentard était évident, mais il inspira profondément et reprit son récit d'une voix plus posée.

«J'ai été informé ce soir que le Ministère poursuit son ingérence dans les affaires de Poudlard. Il n'y ont aucun pouvoir de fait, mais le vieux citronné doit y trouver son compte, puisqu'il ne s'y est pas opposé. Je suis désormais consigné à mes quartiers et à ma salle de classe, tant que je réside dans le chateau. Les punitions que j'assigne seront supervisées par un autre professeur et Aurora Sinistra a été assignée à la Direction de Serpentard. Elle va en faire des couille-molles !»

Il fit un nouvel effort pour se calmer. Sa voix possédait toujours ce tranchant qui évoquait une lame d'acier acéré. Comme à son habitude, son énervement poussait sa voix vers les murmures venimeux plutôt que dans les éclats violents de colère.

«Je suis, bien entendu, barré de la Réserve et de mon laboratoire de potion personnel. J'ai réussit à sauver mes ingrédients et mes grimoires de la descente du Ministère. Je vais les stocker ici, ainsi que toutes les possessions personnelles qui se trouvent encore dans mes quartiers. Leur manque de confiance est tel qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas que je continue à corriger les copies des petits cornichons, mais Albus, maudit-soit-il, m'a annoncé les yeux pleins d'étoiles qu'il avait réussir à me conserver ce douteux...privilège..., puisque personne n'est aussi compétent que moi, c'est bien connu !

Je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qu'il pense accomplir en me poussant littéralement dans vos bras ! Il est évident qu'il veux que je passe plus de temps ici, avec vous et Lucius.»

«Et bien, j'ignore ses objectifs, mais je suis heureux de vous avoir ici, avec nous. J'ai justement des projets à vous soumettre et la contribution de votre formidable intellect est plus que bienvenue. D'autant plus que vous serez plus à même de tester et trouver une cure pour Lucius si vous êtes à pied d'œuvre, pour ainsi dire.

Enfin, si je peux convaincre la maison de vous laisser accéder au laboratoire, bien sûr. Cela dit, il devrait vous plaire.»

Harry sourit. Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de voir un Severus ébahit et béat... Ses rêveries furent coupées net par la remarque sarcastique du Maître des Potions.

«Dans quoi vous êtes vous encore fourré Potter ? Je n'ai aucune envie de voler à votre secours une fois encore.»

«Harry. Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Harry, monsieur. Et bien... disons que j'ai décidé de lancer une petite révolution. Avec l'aide des gobelins,...»

Il ne put poursuivre plus avant. Severus s'était levé brusquement, envoyant sa chaise valdinguer derrière lui.

«Une...révolution...,... comme c'est intéressant. Réellement, Potter. Savez-vous quels sont les deux derniers sorciers à avoir tenté une chose de ce genre ?»

«Laissez moi deviner... Gellert Grindelwald et Tom Riddle ? Ai-je deviné juste ?»

«Et vous osez me demander de l'aide !»

L'outrage de Snape était presque palpable. Sa magie commençait à pulser autour de lui quand Harry décida d'intervenir.

«ça suffit !» déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche que Snape n'avait sans doute jamais entendu dans sa bouche.

«Vous pensez que moi, après tout ce que j'ai vécu des mains de Voldemort, serait disposé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, à reproduire ces horreurs ? Jamais je n'aurai cru que vous vous laisseriez aspirer dans les mensonges du Ministère, comme tous les autres idiots du monde magique ! Vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir. J'ai commencé à tout planifier après ma première rencontre avec Ragnock. En rédigeant mon testament, je me suis rendu compte que ma fortune pouvait être mise à profit. Je n'ai jamais envisagé autre chose que des méthodes pacifiques !

Quoiqu'un peu serpentardes, peut-être. Je ne pensais certainement pas mériter d'obtenir votre opposition en agissant ainsi.»

Il finit dans un cri, haletant d'indignation. Harry se leva à son tour, tournant résolument son dos à Snape pour s'occuper du repas, tentant de regagner un certain contrôle sur ses émotions. Il se sentait profondément blessé, peiné, apeuré.

_Jamais il n'aurait cru que Snape lui reprocherait de se transformer en mage noir. Lui qui avait si peur de cette possibilité ! Il savait de quoi il était capable. Il avait été formé pour tuer. Et l'attitude du monde magique pouvait aigrir n'importe qui...ou rendre furieux. _

_N'était-ce pas exactement ce qui était arrivé au jeune Tom Riddle ?_

Il constata que ses mains tremblaient en égouttant les pâtes.

_Il ne voulait pas devenir un monstre ! Et il s'apercevait brusquement qu'il comptait sur Severus pour ça. _

_Severus ne lui avait jamais rien caché. _

_Ou plutôt, il avait toujours très clairement exprimé ce qu'il pensait de lui. C'était le seul lucide, le seul qui ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Il aurait tendance à amplifier le côté négatif de sa personnalité. _

_Tant que Severus le traiterait de Gryffondor stupide et pas de vicieux psychopathe, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter !_

D'un coup de baguette, la table fut dressée et il se replongea dans la routine apaisante de la cuisine.

_Brasser la salade, verser la sauce odorante dans les pâtes et apporter le sel, l'eau, les serviettes..._

* * *

><p>Quand il se rassit et osa enfin regarder à nouveau le Maître des Potions en face, confiant dans l'expression neutre de son visage, il cru apercevoir une certaine douceur dans l'expression de son vis-à-vis.<p>

«Je vous écoute. Expliquez moi tout, depuis le début, sans rien omettre.»

La voix de Severus avait retrouvé son velouté habituel, quasi-hypnotique. Harry prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Il raconta l'évolution de ses réflexions, depuis son besoin de protéger ses amis jusqu'à son irritation devant les attitudes du monde sorcier en passant par sa découverte du rôle de ses ancêtres.

Il hésita un instant mais choisit de mentionner le rituel dans la Forêt Interdite. Snape ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois.

Trente minutes plus tard, Harry en était aux détails de son rendez-vous avec Ragnock et à ses projets pour les semaines à venir.

«Je pensais proposer certains postes aux Serpentards et à mes autres amis. J'aurai apprécié votre avis. Vous les connaissez depuis plus longtemps que moi et ces derniers mois, nous évitions de parler d'avenir. Je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi.

Je pensais également vous offrir la position de chef du département des potions et de la recherche. En tant que chef de département, vous devrez diriger et superviser les recherches et leur avancée, ainsi que recruter votre staff. La fondation ne se concentrera pas seulement sur les créatures magiques et l'amélioration de leurs conditions de vie, mais aussi sur d'autres recherches. Je pensais par exemple à une étude comparative du génome des moldus et sorciers pour expliquer le mystère des nés-moldus et mettre fins aux préjugés du sang et à la façon dont sont traités les cracmols. Qu'en dites-vous ?»

«à quels genre de postes pensiez vous ?»

«Et bien, le but général est de rattraper le retard du monde magique, de ré-équilibrer la société et de le préparer pour une réintégration éventuelle dans le monde moldu. La technologie moldue progresse à une telle vitesse que notre société stagnante ne pourra bientôt plus se cacher. Si nous rattrapons notre retard en développement magique, nous pouvons sans doute gagner quelques générations. Ça devrait suffire. Je pense que nous avons au maximum un siècle. Trois ou quatre générations moldues. Une génération sorcière. Vous comprenez ?»

Encouragé par le hochement de tête pensif de Severus, Harry commença à détailler ses projets.

«Plusieurs des entreprises que je souhaite ouvrir, ainsi que les fondations sont des projets sur le long terme. D'autres adressent l'urgence de la situation actuelle. Par exemple, j'ai pensé à Neville et Blaise pour un commerce d'ingrédients rares de potions. Je sais que Neville peut gérer la partie herbologie sans problème. Il appréciera le challenge autant que Blaise, qui s'occuperait de la partie créatures magiques. Dans un premier temps, ce commerce demande beaucoup de voyages pour recueillir des pousses, des jeunes animaux, former des liens avec les communautés magiques à l'étranger. Ensuite il faudra aménager le terrain que je leur ai acheté et construire les locaux.

L'objectif est d'empêcher le Ministère actuel de faire disparaître certaines potions de soins, certaines branches de la magie, et de permettre aux potionistes de continuer leurs recherches pour améliorer les potions existantes et en créer de nouvelles.

J'ai appris récemment que le monde magique ne possède aucun autre système juridique que le Wizengamot. Les gens doivent faire des recherches par eux-mêmes pour monter leurs entreprises, se défendre en justice, etc...J'ai pensé que peut-être Pansy et Théo seraient intéressés par la création du premier cabinet d'avocat du monde magique. Ils devraient conseiller les entreprises et les particuliers, les représenter en cas de besoin devant la justice magique ou simplement les aider dans leurs démarches administratives et officielles. J'ai prévu des locaux pour eux aussi, dans une partie plutôt huppée du Londres moldu.

L'idée est de faire prendre conscience aux sorciers qu'ils ont des droits, que les lois peuvent être utilisées et changées. Le système pénal n'a pas à favoriser systématiquement les anciennes familles de Sang-Purs. À terme, il faudrait que nous puissions réviser tout notre corpus de lois, mais c'est un travail pour des politiciens comme Lucius.

Et ainsi de suite.

Les Gobelins et leurs enchanteurs spécialisés devraient s'occuper des protections magiques des locaux que j'ai choisi cette semaine.»

«Je dois avouer que vous y avez réfléchi. Parlez-moi du reste. Le court terme.»

«Et bien, on pourrait commencer tout doux en surfant sur la vague de la mode moldue qui fait rage depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Les jumeaux, Gregory et Vincent pourraient travailler à des adaptations comiques et sérieuses de certains objets moldus. On pourrait commencer par les stylos-plumes et aller tout doucement vers les téléphones portables et les ordinateurs. Je pense que les sorciers apprécierait des modes de communications instantanées moins encombrants que les hiboux et moins salissants que la cheminette. Le but n'est pas de transformer les sorciers en moldus, mais de les pousser à élaborer leurs propres avancées magiques, de les mettre en concurrence avec le monde moldu.

La fondation se trouve dans le monde moldu, mais rien ne nous empêche d'embaucher des gobelins, des vampires ou des loups-garous. Ragnock a promis de proposer à tous les clans gobelins et d'examiner les candidatures.

Et Remus pourrait servir de liaison pour les loups-garous. L'idéal se serait que chaque meute nous envoie un ou deux apprentis qui puissent apprendre à brasser la potion Tue-Loup pour la distribuer ensuite. Sans compter que tous ces gens vont bientôt avoir besoin de sources de revenus que le Ministère ne peut supprimer...»

Harry parla encore longtemps. Il pouvait voir le sourire de Severus s'étirer au fur et à mesure qu'il s'expliquait. Les yeux d'ébènes avaient une petite lueur fière et ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à de l'espoir scintillait doucement dans leurs profondeurs.

* * *

><p>La fin de la soirée avait baigné dans une atmosphère calme et pensive. Harry constatait que Severus ne l'accusait plus de vouloir succéder à Voldemort. Au contraire, il avait l'air de méditer profondément. Harry espérait qu'il considérait sa proposition.<p>

Le Maître des potions l'avait distraitement informé que l'Ordre du Phénix avait fini de regrouper les Mangemorts les plus dangereux. Pour l'instant, ils étaient emprisonnés dans un emplacement secret, sous la garde d'Alastor Maugrey. Celui-ci avait décrété que tant qu'ils ne seraient pas jugés pour leurs crimes et correctement mis en prison après un procès officiel, il continuerait à leur donner de la Goutte-du-Mort-Vivant. Comme l'ancien Auror l'avait magistralement formulé : «Hors de question que je les redonne encore une fois au Ministre pour qu'il les laisse encore une fois partir pour que je puisse les attraper encore une fois. Fini de jouer ! Vigilance Constante !»

ça voulait sans doute dire que Remus n'allait pas tarder à rentrer ! Harry sautillait de joie. Severus avait confirmé ses soupçons.

«Le vieux citronné avait l'air de dire que le loup était pressé de rentrer. On se demande pourquoi.»

Harry avait ricané de la cuisine jusqu'à sa suite.

* * *

><p>Une sorte de routine s'était installée les jours suivants : Ils déjeunaient ensemble, très tôt, puis Snape partait pour Poudlard pendant que Harry s'occupait de Lucius.<p>

Celui-ci avait bien meilleure mine. Harry avait ajouté un massage à sa liste de soins et les marques des tortures de Lucius s'effaçaient doucement sous l'action du baume Gomme-Cicatrix.

Harry continuait ensuite ses études sur la société des sangs-purs (_ou sur les rituels, ou sur l'histoire de Poudlard, ou sur l'Ancienne Magie, ou sur l'histoire et la théorie de la magie, ou sur la médecine sorcière, ou sur les progrès du monde moldu_).

Bref, Harry s'occupait intelligemment jusqu'à son entraînement physique au dojo.

Il rentrait manger avec Dobby et Winky et discutait de leurs progrès.

Il soignait Lucius.

Puis il continuait son entraînement magique.

Puis il travaillait sur l'aménagement et la protection des locaux de ses futures entreprises, discutant avec Ragnock de ses investissements par Parche-Sec. Ils se penchaient en ce moment sur une étude économique : Harry voulait louer les demeures que les Potter possédaient à travers le monde. Ragnock se demandait si leur revenu rendrait profitable leur remise en état. Harry rétorquait généralement que puisqu'elles prenaient la poussière depuis des siècles, elles pouvaient bien enfin servir un but lucratif.

Severus rentrait généralement pour le thé.

Ils discutaient de leurs projets puis consacraient une heure à un petit duel d'entraînement, pour ne pas perdre la main.

Le Maître des Potions tentait ensuite systématiquement de s'enfermer seul dans le laboratoire de potions. Ce qui ne fonctionnait évidemment jamais.

La Maison était têtue. Au moins autant qu'Harry.

Ils finissaient donc généralement la soirée ensemble dans la bibliothèque.

Harry partait soigner Lucius puis attendait que le sommeil vienne lui rendre visite dans sa suite, penché sur ses recherches privées.

* * *

><p>L'un dans l'autre, c'était une routine fort agréable et épuisante. Harry n'avait même plus la force de faire des cauchemars, ce qu'il appréciait particulièrement.<p>

_Si seulement il pouvait être moins fatigué !_


	10. Chapter 10 Les retrouvailles

**Petit résumé de l'hi****stoire jusqu'ici :**

_Suite aux machinations d'Albus, Harry se retrouve coincé au Square Grimaud avec Severus Snape. Ils soignent en secret Lucius Malefoy, qui a été torturé lors de la Bataille Finale dans des conséquences mystérieuses. il a apparemment sortit Sirius Black du voile. Ce dernier est retenu en otage par un elfe dans la Forêt Interdite, sûrement sur l'ordre d'Albus._

_La famille Malefoy a disparut, tout comme Remus, qui a décidé de pourchasser les Mangemorts encore en liberté. Le Ministère ayant déclaré qu'il les a tous capturés et tués._

_Harry sort doucement de sa dépression et commence à prendre soin de lui avec l'aide de Dobby et Winky. Mais le monde sorcier a à nouveau tourné le dos au jeune homme. Le Ministère réclame tout le crédit de la défaite de Voldemort et tente de faire passer Harry pour le nouveau Mage Noir pour pouvoir persécuter tranquillement les sorciers sombres, les serpentards et les créatures magiques._

_Au début de l'histoire, quelques mois après la Bataille Finale, Harry sort enfin chez lui et se fait kidnapper par un étrange et ancien Elfe de Maison et par Fawkes qui effectuent sur lui un rituel d'Ancienne Magie aux conséquences inconnues. Harry a été transformé sur l'ordre de la "Maîtresse". _

_Qui est cette fameuse "Maîtresse" ? Est-il encore humain ?_

* * *

><p><strong>RAPPEL de la fin du chapitre 9 : Les manigances d'Albus :<strong>

_Une sorte de routine s'était installée les jours suivants : Ils déjeunaient ensemble, très tôt, puis Snape partait pour Poudlard pendant que Harry s'occupait de Lucius. _

_Celui-ci avait bien meilleure mine. Harry avait ajouté un massage à sa liste de soins et les marques des tortures de Lucius s'effaçaient doucement sous l'action du baume Gomme-Cicatrix. _

_Harry continuait ensuite ses études sur la société des sangs-purs ( ou sur les rituels, ou sur l'histoire de Poudlard, ou sur l'Ancienne Magie, ou sur l'histoire et la théorie de la magie, ou sur la médecine sorcière, ou sur les progrès du monde moldu). _

_Bref, Harry s'occupait intelligemment jusqu'à son entraînement physique au dojo._

_Il rentrait manger avec Dobby et Winky et discutait de leurs progrès. _

_Il soignait Lucius. _

_Puis il continuait son entraînement magique. _

_Puis il travaillait sur l'aménagement et la protection des locaux de ses futures entreprises, discutant avec Ragnock de ses investissements par Parche-Sec. Ils se penchaient en ce moment sur une étude économique : Harry voulait louer les demeures que les Potter possédaient à travers le monde. Ragnock se demandait si leur revenu rendrait profitable leur remise en état. Harry rétorquait généralement que puisqu'elles prenaient la poussière depuis des siècles, elles pouvaient bien enfin servir un but lucratif._

_Severus rentrait généralement pour le thé. _

_Ils discutaient de leurs progrès puis consacraient une heure à un petit duel d'entraînement, pour ne pas perdre la main. _

_Le Maître des Potions tentait ensuite systématiquement de s'enfermer seul dans le laboratoire de potions. Ce qui ne fonctionnait évidemment jamais. _

_La Maison était têtue. Au moins autant qu'Harry._

_Ils finissaient donc généralement la soirée ensemble dans la bibliothèque. _

_Harry partait soigner Lucius puis attendait que le sommeil lui vienne dans sa suite, penché sur ses recherches privées._

_L'un dans l'autre, c'était une routine fort agréable et épuisante. Harry n'avait même plus la force de faire des cauchemars, ce qu'il appréciait particulièrement. _

_Si seulement il pouvait être moins fatigué !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Les retrouvailles.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry avait l'impression de flotter sur une bulle d'enthousiasme et d'incrédulité à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Il y repensait souvent, d'ailleurs.<p>

_Surtout pour oublier le fait qu'il allait revoir ses amis dans quelques heures en chair et en os. _

_Pour la première fois depuis la Bataille Finale._

_Il était impatient de les voir, réellement ! Il craignait juste leurs réactions. Et s'ils pensaient comme Severus, qu'il filait un mauvais coton ?_

Il allait leur soumettre ses idées, son projet de révolution de la société sorcière. Il se demandait s'il devait leur parler de Sirius ? De Lucius ? De Severus ? Du rituel d'Ancienne Magie ?

Tout était si compliqué...les évènements s'enchaînaient si rapidement... Harry souhaitait presque désespérément avoir fait les bons choix. Son expérience à la merci de Dumbledore lui avait appris quelles conséquences désastreuses pouvaient découler d'erreurs de jugement. Il se remémora les accusations du Ministère et pria encore une fois pour ne jamais dériver à ce point.

_Devenir une variation du monstre qui lui avait volé les dix-sept premières années de sa vie, très peu pour lui !_

Ses amis allaient lui dire si oui ou merde, ils étaient prêts pour l'Apocalypse.

Harry était lucide, il faudrait au moins ça pour réveiller le monde sorcier et le sortir du marasme.

_Mais bon, avec ses amis à ses côtés, des guerriers, des sages et des fous, des Serpentards courageux comme des Gryffondors, des Gryffondors persistants comme des Poufsouffles, et des Serdaigles retors comme des Serpentards, avec des tacticiens et des électrons libres, avec des maîtres en logiques et des libres penseurs, c'était bien le diable s'il ne réussissaient pas brillamment ! Ils le méritaient, bordel !_

Devant les bouffées d'angoisses qui continuaient à l'assaillir, malgré son petit discours d'encouragement, Harry choisit une solution de repli efficace et se replongea dans les souvenirs de la semaine passée.

* * *

><p><em>Dobby et Winky avaient fait un travail formidable, exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Les elfes des Potter étaient en bonne santé et extatiques à l'idée de servir leur famille à nouveau. Grâce à eux et à l'efficacité légendaire des gobelins, tout avait été accompli en un temps record.<em>

Harry s'était aperçu avec honte et horreur que la plupart des elfes ne pouvaient pas lire, ni écrire, ni calculer quoique ce soit.

Et il s'en était rendu compte de la pire manière qui soit, en empêchant de justesse Fayth, le chef des elfes de la maison Potter, de se fracasser la tête contre le mur parce qu'il n'était pas capable d'obéir aux ordres du chef de la famille.

Le jeune Lord avait aussitôt prit des mesures radicales.

Tous les elfes avaient été réunis et Harry avait ordonné fermement l'interdiction générale et absolue de se punir ou de punir un autre elfe pour quelque raison que ce soit, même suite à un ordre direct venant du Pater Familias des Potter ou de tout autre membre de la Famille. Il avait senti un frémissement de choc passer dans les rangs et avait blêmi.

_Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir coller une déculottée à ses ancêtres à ce moment._

Ce sentiment de honte absolue lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs. La découverte de la vraie nature de son père, par exemple.

Harry avait ensuite expédié tous ses elfes chez le guérisseur, puis les avait fait passer entre les mains de Winky pour leur fournir une garde-robe correcte, ou au moins un uniforme plus décent que ces torchons qui étaient une insulte à la dignité de tous les êtres vivants.

Il avait décrété ensuite l'obligation pour chacun des elfes de consacrer minimum une heure de la journée à une activité de leur choix qui ne serait pas dédiée au service de la famille Potter. Et il avait fini de choquer ses elfes en leur déclarant que dorénavant, il voulait voir Fayth, Dobby, Winky, ainsi que tous les elfes qui s'occupaient de la bibliothèque des Potter dans sa suite, tous les soirs, pour une heure et demie de leçons. Il avait ajouté que les elfes bibliothécaires enseigneraient ensuite leurs congénères et que les livres de la bibliothèque familiale étaient à leur entière disposition lorsqu'ils le souhaitaient.

* * *

><p>Il avait effectué les premiers plans de ses locaux dans une pensine, montrant aux elfes comment prendre des mesures, dessiner une pièce, etc. Ils apprenaient vite. Harry avait été enchanté de découvrir qu'à la fin de la semaine, la plupart de ses elfes fréquentaient la bibliothèque du manoir pendant leur temps libre.<p>

Il leur avait donc préparé une surprise. En revenant du dojo un matin, il s'était arrêté dans la librairie-papeterie qu'il avait découvert dans le Londres moldu, et avait acheté un stylo-plume et un cahier par elfe, dévalisant ensuite les rayons enfants pour les jeunes Elfes de la nurserie du Manoir Potter.

Il avait ensuite expédié Dobby avec ses cadeaux et un petit mot les complimentant pour leurs progrès rapides. Le jeune Lord avait été touché au-delà de ce qu'il avait cru possible en recevant en retour une lettre de remerciement de chacun de ses elfes. Toutes n'étaient pas lisibles, mais leurs intentions et gratitude étaient claires.

* * *

><p>Sa seconde bonne surprise de la semaine avait été l'attitude de Severus envers lui. Ils avaient passé des moments agréables à discuter de potions, de magie et d'histoire. Lors de l'une de ces conversations, une des premières, Harry avait avoué avec hésitation qu'il avait apprécié de brasser les potions de soins cosmétiques, d'autant plus qu'elles avaient un but partiellement médical. La sensation qu'il avait éprouvé en les voyant agir correctement était indescriptible. Sous l'emprise de la passion que le sujet déclenchait automatiquement chez Severus, la discussion avait rapidement dérivé.<p>

Harry avait ramené Rise and Shine : Magnifiez Votre Beauté Naturelle Ou Dix Mille Façons De Prendre Soin De Vous Par Magie dans la bibliothèque. Severus l'avait taquiné sur le choix de sa source puis lui avait enseigné différents sorts de diagnostiques, plus précis. Ils avaient rapidement abordés les sorts de soin et Harry s'était découvert de nouvelles facilités et un intérêt puissant pour cette branche de la magie. Examinant les recettes de l'ouvrage, Severus demanda la permission de l'emprunter pour les améliorer. Harry fut enchanté, mais lui rappela que certaines de ces potions étaient destinées à Lucius et qu'il les avaient choisies parce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas provoquer de réactions adverses en se mêlant aux divers onguents de soin.

Severus l'avait alors invité à participer à la modification des potions. Harry avait trouvé l'exercice fascinant. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, le Maître des potions avait été relativement patient et s'était abstenu de toute remarque sarcastique. Ils avaient donc pris l'habitude de passer de longs moments dans le laboratoire de potions et Harry avait ajouté un autre sujet à ceux qu'il étudiait dans son temps libre.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi studieux.

_Enfin, si. Il avait évidemment passé de longues et intenses semaines à s'entraîner pour pouvoir survivre et remporter la guerre. Mais c'était sans commune mesure avec la situation actuelle_.

_Disons que je n'ai jamais été aussi studieux par plaisir. Si Hermione me voyait..._

Pour la première fois de sa vie trépidante, Harry faisait ses choix lui même. Il **voulait** étudier chacun des sujets sur lesquels il planchait.

_C'était exaltant, grisant, stimulant...et terrifiant._

Il menait sa propre vie.

À un rythme infernal.

* * *

><p>Il tenait le coup pour l'instant. Bon, c'est vrai, il était plus qu'épuisé tous les soirs. Mais ça avait l'avantage de lui permettre d'éviter la majeure partie de ses cauchemars. Il s'était surpris devant la rapidité de ses progrès. Il assimilait plutôt bien les doses phénoménales d'informations qu'il recueillait au quotidien.<p>

Il était clair que son entraînement magique l'aidait grandement. Le temps qu'il passait en transe pour apprivoiser sa magie lui permettait aussi de cataloguer les informations et d'organiser son esprit de façon à se laisser un espace de réflexion. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe dans les travers des Serdaigles des générations actuelles ! Heureusement, l'Occlumency était un outils plus qu'efficace.

_Quoique je doute que Severus laisse faire sans réagir ! Cette pensée était étrangement affectueuse. Qui aurait cru qu'il puisse trouver un jour la présence du Maître des Potions réconfortante ? Mais c'était le cas._

Harry était toujours à la fois touché et ému lorsqu'il découvrait une autre facette de la personnalité de Severus. Il savait pertinemment que ces opportunités lui étaient offertes par l'homme lui-même. Celui-ci avait bien trop de self-control pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Bizarrement, cela accentuait les envies de protection que Harry ressentait à son égard. Le jeune homme était presque incapable de démêler l'écheveau compliqué d'émotions que lui inspirait le Maître des Potions, mais il en percevaient quelques unes clairement.

Et c'était plus qu'assez pour le conforter dans son choix. Ils devraient déménager dès que Sirius serait suffisamment remis pour revenir habituer au Square Grimaud. Une fois que cette idée se fut fermement fixée dans son esprit, le jeune homme entreprit de se pencher avec une attention particulière sur l'aménagement de la Maison des Lochs. Une grande partie de ses matinées avaient été consacrées à des recherches dans les parties secrètes de la librairie.

Les magies familiales des Black, celles des Potter, les grimoires sombres, les grimoires lumineux, la magie du sang, celle de l'esprit, celle de l'âme, tous les vieux tomes poussiéreux qui pourraient lui offrir de quoi renforcer les protections magiques de la Maison des Lochs y étaient passés.

Il avait accordé une attention toute particulière aux plans et posé tellement de questions à Dobby et Winky que ceux-ci avaient fini par le pousser manu militari dans la pensine pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte par lui-même de l'état du laboratoire de potion et de la bibliothèque qui semblaient être les principaux objets de son obsession.

Mais même cela n'avait pas satisfait Harry. Il avait fini par recruter deux autres elfes pour effectuer un catalogue précis de tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Ils pourraient toujours utiliser la Cheminette pour aller se servir dans la librairie du Manoir Potter qui était évidemment bien mieux fournie, mais le jeune Lord avait tenu à étoffer quelque peu certains sujets.

Le laboratoire de potion avait reçu le même soin attentif et presque maniaque. Harry avait préféré ne pas se pencher de trop près sur les raisons qui le poussaient à chouchouter Severus à ce point.

_L'envie de le protéger était une excuse satisfaisante et acceptable, bien qu'incomplète_, il le sentait bien.

Mais le jeune sorcier n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de se pencher sur un sujet qui lui collait invariablement des migraines : ses sentiments.

Il ne tenait pas spécialement à ajouter à son stress. Les retrouvailles avec ses amis étaient une épreuve suffisante pour ses nerfs éprouvés.

* * *

><p>Ce qui expliqua pourquoi l'intrusion des protections de la Demeure des Black dans son esprit lui fit faire un tel bond. Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et vérifier l'identité des gens qui se présentaient devant la porte. Constatant que tout ceux qu'il avait invité étaient là, il demanda à la Demeure de toujours leur permettre l'entrée, en tant qu'invités de l'Héritier dans la Demeure Ancestrale des Black.<p>

Le rituel avait prit quelques minutes et il pouvait sentir ses amis s'impatienter. Ils devaient s'être inquiétés à un point pas possible si son invitation les avait tous fait accourir avec une telle ponctualité.

_Presque surnaturelle considérant l'habitude, fermement ancrée chez certains, d'être toujours en retard. _

Harry aurait probablement ricané s'il n'avait pas eu une telle boule dans la gorge.

Le jeune Lord se doutait que la seule chose qui les avait empêché de prendre d'assaut la Demeure dès qu'ils étaient arrivés était la présence imposante et inquiétante des Protections. Elles dégageaient une aura de danger presque tangible après tout.

Après une dernière profonde inspiration et un petit discours d'encouragement mental (_Ce sont tes amis, que diable, tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux !_), Harry ouvrit enfin la porte.

* * *

><p>Et se retrouva promptement étouffé par une tornade châtain qui devait être sa meilleure amie, à en croire les cheveux bouclés qui emplissaient sa bouche et les craquements de mauvais augure émis par ses côtes. Il arriva à murmurer un «Bienvenu» assez asthmatique pendant que le reste de ses invités s'entassaient dans le foyer.<p>

Quand le traitement qu'il subissait de la part d'Hermione ne donna aucun signe de changer dans les minutes suivantes, il entendit avec étonnement une voix qui rappelait celle de Walburga Black résonner dans le silence choqué qui semblait régner en maître.

«Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la Demeure Ancestrale des Black. Jeune fille, ayez l'amabilité de ne pas mettre fin aux jours de l'Héritier. Bien que ce soit une remarquable façon de partir, je vous le concède. Malgré les transformations de ces derniers jours, il a toujours besoin de respirer.»

Harry avait trop prit l'habitude des situations étonnantes ces dernières semaines (_et ces dernières années_) pour être réellement choqué. Il aurait probablement rit devant les mines de merlans frits de ses amis si Hermione ne lui avait pas coupé la respiration aussi efficacement.

* * *

><p>Avant que le silence n'atteigne cette qualité particulière qu'on ne retrouve que dans les cathédrales, les cimetières (et certaines bibliothèques), Hermione relâcha son étreinte pour pouvoir l'assaillir de questions.<p>

Questions qui moururent sur ses lèvres dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur son meilleur ami.

Son cri aigüe attira l'attention des autres, les tirant brusquement de leur contemplation. La maison avait certes subit une transformation choquante, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de celle de leur hôte ! Il était habillé comme un prince (ou un jeune Lord d'une noble et ancienne famille de sang-pur, ce qu'il était, après tout.) Sa peau avait un ton doré surprenant. Ses cernes avaient notablement diminuées. Il s'était un peu étoffé.

Mais ce qui les frappa le plus, ce fut l'émotion et la magie qui tourbillonnaient dans ses yeux émeraudes qui ne disparaissaient plus derrière ses lunettes. Il suffit d'une minute aux invités pour détailler les principaux changements chez leur ami.

Le jeune homme se retrouva enfouit, sitôt l'examen terminé, sous une pile de corps tous décidés à l'enlacer pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé.

_Ah_, pensa Harry, laconique.

_Ils ont vraiment dû s'inquiéter plus que je ne le pensais. Bah, autant profiter des derniers câlins avant que l'inquisition ne commence_.

Cela décidé, il commença à serrer dans ses bras tous les corps auxquels il pouvait accéder depuis sa position sur le sol du foyer.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les reniflements d'Hermione et ceux, plus discrets de Pansy et Ron, les tirèrent de leur embrassade. Harry ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.<p>

Après tout, c'était lui qui se trouvait en dessous de la pile !

Son soulagement disparu dès qu'il avisa les larmes sur les joues de ses amis. Honteux et plein de remords, il se dépêcha de les consoler, avant de diriger tout le monde vers le Salon.

Il avait déposé un thé copieux sur la grande table d'apparat de la Salle à Manger des Black et l'avait placé sous des sorts de stase. Ils auraient la place de se restaurer et d'examiner les plans qu'il avait tracé pendant la semaine.

Dans un petit moment.

Il traîna tout le monde vers les fauteuils et canapés du Salon et attendit.

Il attendit que les pleurs se calment, que le choc et la surprise laissent place aux observations et aux questions.

Il était prêt.

* * *

><p>Hermione n'arrivait plus à suivre. C'était un sentiment détestable qu'elle n'éprouvait heureusement que très rarement.<p>

_Malheureusement, c'était la plupart du temps Harry qui en était la source. Même si ce n'était pas TOUT LE TEMPS sa faute, _elle le reconnaissait.

Ça avait commencé lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans les toilettes pour filles de sa nouvelle école magique alors qu'un énorme monstre puant les réduisait en miette avec un instrument contondant quelconque. Elle aurait dû se douter alors qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement.

Mais elle avait ignoré son instinct (_PLUS JAMAIS!)_ et cette sensation s'était installée, revenant en force au moins une fois par an.

À sa décharge, malgré son intelligence aiguisée, elle n'avait que onze ans à l'époque.

Elle aimait farouchement Harry et elle ne regrettait pas, n'avait jamais regretté le jour où ils étaient devenu amis. Mais au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, elle avait commencé à désespérer de pouvoir le garder en vie d'abord et le voir heureux ensuite.

Entre les morts, les batailles, les douleurs, le sang, les attentes du monde sorcier et leurs réactions stupides, sans parler du talent particulier qu'avait Harry pour se retrouver dans des situations improbables et dangereuses (_D'accord, on l'y poussait la plupart du temps. Mais ce n'était pas une raison !),_ Hermione avait finit par considérer son rêve de voir Harry serein et en paix (_au moins avec lui-même_) comme un fantasme inaccessible.

Elle avait donc mis toute sa considérable détermination, ses capacités intellectuelles impressionnantes et ses instincts maternels (_non-négligeables_) en œuvre pour garantir au moins la survie de son ami. Elle y était arrivée, évidemment.

Elle était l'une des sorcières les plus brillantes de sa génération, après tout.

Et elle avait eu de l'aide.

Mais le désespoir et le repli sur soi de son presque-frère après la Bataille Finale, la haine et le dégoût dans sa magie qui le rongeait à petit feu, ses tentatives de suicide, l'accumulation d'années de tensions l'avaient presque poussée, elle aussi, dans la spirale descendante de la dépression.

Elle s'était reprise, bien sûr.

Elle avait découvert le soleil d'Egypte et le farniente.

Ron avait découvert qu'il pouvait être compatissant et sensible (_plus qu'une petite cuillère, en tout cas_).

Ses deux découvertes lui avaient permis de remonter la pente.

Mais elle avait continué à s'inquiéter et à se ronger les sangs, surtout en apprenant qu'il avait fait des tentatives de suicide. Elle avait donc quitté l'Égypte avec Ron dès qu'ils avaient lu la seconde lettre de Harry, la peur au ventre.

Elle s'attendait au pire.

_Alors le retrouver, en meilleure santé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, avec cette expression sur son visage..._

Hermione se serra plus fort contre son ami et se remit à pleurer. De soulagement cette fois. Et de quelque chose qui ressemblait douloureusement à de la joie.

* * *

><p>Les étreintes de Harry avaient toujours eu un pouvoir particulier. Il semblait toujours savoir exactement de quoi ses amis avaient besoin. Hermione se laissa bercer doucement par la magie et les bras de son presque-frère, sa main mi-massant mi-caressant ses cheveux et son dos. Elle se perdit dans la douce et calme mélodie qui coulait autour d'elle comme du chocolat liquide ou l'étreinte réconfortante de sa mère.<p>

Elle mit sans doute une dizaine de minutes à se calmer vraiment.

Mais son cerveau n'était pas resté inactif pendant ce temps.

En temps normal, elle aurait tempêté, crié, pleuré, frappé et exigé des réponses, mais elle refusait d'interrompre cette chanson qui lui offrait tant de réconfort.

«Explique.» murmura-t-elle doucement, en posant sa tête sur son épaule et se nichant plus confortablement entre l'accoudoir du sofa et son bras enroulé autour d'elle.

Elle sentit sa poitrine se soulever pour prendre une profonde inspiration et la relâcher doucement.

Il était nerveux.

Mais il se lança.

* * *

><p>Par certains côtés, il était presque plus difficile pour Harry d'expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines à ses amis qu'à Severus. Il savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour choquer le Maître des Potions.<p>

Celui-ci n'avait pas le même point de vue que ses ami. Il ne s'était par exemple pas inquiété du tout en apprenant qu'il était allé faire un testament à Gringotts.

Ses amis, si. Il pouvait les voir pâlir à intervalles réguliers.

Hermione avait crispé sa main dans les replis de ses robes, juste au niveau de son cœur. Il savait qu'elle pouvait le sentir battre et que ça la rassurait probablement.

Mais il pouvait aussi voir ses jointures blanchir et sentir son corps se crisper.

Au mot «Gringotts», elle s'était raidie à un point alarmant. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas oublié leur escapade à dos de dragon, elle, et savait quelle serait la réaction probable des Gobelins.

_Son cerveau ne devait jamais arrêter de fonctionner_, pensa-t-il avec affection.

Il continua son récit sans s'interrompre, mais reprit ses caresses apaisantes sur son dos.

* * *

><p>«Vous voyez, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument faire quelque chose. Je n'en peux plus des comportements imbéciles de la majorité du monde magique. Je ne peux pas rester sans réagir quand ils vous traitent comme des chiens et je ne donne pas vingt ans, ni même six mois avant une nouvelle guerre civile, voire un génocide, vu les positions actuelles du Ministère. Sachant que la technologie moldue se développe de plus en plus, il suffirait probablement d'un nouveau conflit pour que nous soyons découverts.<p>

Nous ne sommes pas prêt pour ce genre de bouleversement. Si personne ne fait rien, la situation va continuer à empirer jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'Enfer.

Donc j'ai commencé à réfléchir. Et je pense qu'il faut qu'on révolutionne les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, tout doucement. Qu'on les prenne par surprise, qu'on les fasse réfléchir. J'ai commencé à planifier une sorte d'Apocalypse pacifique. Enfin, aussi pacifique que possible. C'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé maintenant. J'avais besoin de mettre mes idées au clair.

Avant que je vous parle de mes projets, je suppose que vous avez des questions...»

* * *

><p>Ils en avaient.<p>

Surtout Hermione.

Et les Serpentards.

À propos du rituel d'Ancienne Magie, de la légende de l'Héritier, des projets qu'il avait, de son absence de lunettes, de sa voix...

de Draco, Lucius, et Severus...

de Sirius et de l'implication de Dumbledore...

de Sil'gan et du Ministère, des Gobelins...etc.

Harry répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait, expliquant que ni lui ni Severus ne savaient comment prévenir Draco et qu'un message pourrait les mettre en danger. Il renouvela sa promesse de prévenir Draco et Narcissa au plus tard pour le réveil de Lucius et avoua qu'il avait espéré que l'un d'entre eux aurait un moyen de communiquer avec le Prince de Serpentard.

Il promit à Hermione de lui prêter les livres qu'il avait lu pour ses recherches et ses notes, autant que c'était possible. Les Black n'étaient pas prêteurs et la bibliothèque rechignait déjà lorsque lui, l'Héritier des Black, essayait d'accéder à certains volumes et certaines étagères.

Puis il proposa à tout le monde de visiter la maison, histoire de leur montrer les changements et de leur permettre de se remettre de leurs émotions.

Et puis, il voulait voir la réaction de Neville lorsqu'il découvrirait la jungle des Black. Il attendait ça depuis un bon moment, après tout.

* * *

><p>Après une visite mouvementée, entre les efforts herculéens qu'il avait fallu déployer pour arracher Neville au jardin des Black et ceux (<em>à la limite de la légalité<em>) qu'ils avaient employés pour empêcher les jumeaux de tenter de s'introduire dans les chambres de Lucius et de Severus, il avait dû céder et leur accorder la visite de sa suite.

Après une visite mouvementée donc, pendant laquelle les moqueries et les blagues avaient fusées, Harry mena ses amis au Salon. Ils profitèrent pendant un moment du thé chaud et des divers gâteaux, puis Blaise décida de ré-ouvrir les hostilités.

«Tu devais nous expliquer tes projets d'Apocalypse, Harry. J'avoue que la part que nous sommes censés jouer là-dedans m'intrigue un peu.»

«J'imagine. Installez vous confortablement, ça va prendre un moment. Alors voilà...»

Et tout y passa. La mise en place de ses fondations, le besoin urgent de réformer le Ministère, les préjugés et les habitudes de la société sorcière, de la presse et même de Poudlard.

«Je ne veux pas relancer une guerre. Et puis, Voldemort et les autres avant lui ont bien prouvé qu'on ne peux pas imposer le changement par la force. Surtout des bouleversements de cette ampleur.

En fait, je vous ai tous réuni ici surtout parce que j'ai des offres d'emplois pour vous. Je pense qu'un certain nombre d'entreprises pourraient poursuivre nos buts et les imposer tout doucement dans la société sorcière. J'ai commencé à les mettre en place. Les locaux ont été nettoyés, ré-aménagés et protégés magiquement cette semaine. Les Gobelins ont envoyés une équipe dirigée par Bill et Fleur pour s'occuper des protections magiques. Je pense passer cette semaine pour ajouter aux protections. Je peux vous faire visiter si cela vous intéresse, sachant que les intérieurs sont encore vides et non décorés. J'ai pensé que si vous acceptiez, vous pourriez vous en occuper avec les elfes qui sont assignés à l'entretien.

Après tout, ce seront vos futurs lieux de travail...»

«Viens-en au fait, Harry, quel genre d'offres d'emplois as-tu pour nous ?» Blaise le taquina gentiment.

Mais Harry pouvait sentir la tension sous-jacente dans sa voix et ça ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il craignait leurs réactions, lui aussi.

Il avait mis tellement de lui-même dans ces projets.

«Ok, alors, hum...J'ai pensé que, peut-être, Théo et Pansy seraient intéressés par un défi. Aimeriez vous monter le premier cabinet d'avocat du monde sorcier ? Il n'y a rien pour l'instant qui puisse aider les sorciers ou les entreprises qui ont des problèmes avec la loi ou simplement des questions. J'ai prit l'idée chez les moldus. Ce genre de cabinet peut fournir un grand nombre de services très diversifiés : ça va de la représentation de personnes devant la justice, au conseil des entreprises pour certaines décisions, à une aide juridique ponctuelle. Tout est là-dedans.»

Harry s'interrompit et leur donna à chacun un dossier assez épais. Il contenait les plans de leurs locaux, des photos, les détails des protections existantes, les détails administratifs de leurs postes et les connaissances requises. Il avait même ajouté l'adresses de certains cabinets connus du monde moldu pour qu'ils puissent se livrer à un peu d'espionnage, s'ils souhaitaient avoir une idée plus précise de leur métier.

«Luna et Hermione, peut-être aimeriez vous être les âmes du premier journal d'information complet du monde sorcier ? Cela comporterait à la fois des nouvelles du monde moldu et du monde sorcier dans son ensemble, en Grande-Bretagne et au-delà. Il y a des obligations particulières que je souhaite imposer, comme l'usage d'encre coupée au veritaserum par exemple... Enfin, tout est dans le dossier.»

«Vincent, Grégory, j'ai plusieurs choix pour vous. Je voudrai ouvrir un magasin vendant des objets de technologie moldue adaptés à la mode sorcière, voire complètement sorciers, mais basés sur des idées moldues. L'idée est de préparer une éventuelle intégration en douceur. Il me faudrait donc des esprits curieux, audacieux et débrouillards. Mais j'aurai aussi probablement besoin de chercheurs dans les fondations. Il faudra me dire ce qui vous intéresse le plus, ou même si vous souhaitez tenter de concilier les deux. Ou si vous avez d'autres suggestions. Ça vaut aussi pour les jumeaux, même si j'ai des propositions plus précises pour eux. WWW pourrait s'étendre, vous ne croyez pas ?»

Il fit passer d'autres dossiers et observa Hermione loucher sur ceux des Jumeaux. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et envoya à tous un intercalaire rouge intitulé «fondations Ouroboros et Chimarae».

«Je vous passe à tous le détail des objectifs de la fondation Ouroboros. Si vous voulez participer, vous êtes plus que bienvenus. J'attends vos suggestions avec impatience. Tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé est là, pour l'instant. Sachez juste que le recrutement va être très ouvert. Ragnock examine les candidatures de certains gobelins en ce moment et je compte ouvrir des postes pour les vampires, loups-garous, etc. à partir du moment où ils ont les compétences requises. Je pensais aussi tenter de recruter des nés-moldus qui seraient sortis du monde magique et auraient repris des études scientifiques. Ou même des cracmols ou des moldus au courant du monde sorcier. Il faudra bien trouver un moyen d'introduire et de concilier nos différentes disciplines et visions du monde. Pour ce qui est de Chimarae, c'est la version politique et officielle de notre révolution et je pense attendre encore un peu avant de la mettre en place, étant donné qu'aucun de nous n'a d'expérience en la matière et que nous ne sommes pas très populaires en ce moment.»

Blaise l'interrompit à nouveau. «En ce qui concerne les créatures magiques, elles vont avoir des problèmes sérieux avec le Ministère dans peu de temps, surtout si le Wizengamot continue sur sa lancée. Est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas ouvrir des refuges ?»

«C'est une bonne idée. Remus pourrait s'en charger, une fois qu'il aura fini de folâtrer avec le Sinistros.»

«Luna et Blaise ont raison. Ils pourraient aussi mettre en place de véritables villages, avec des écoles et des hôpitaux. Ce serait aussi plus facile de distribuer la potion Tue-Loup s'ils savent qu'il existe un endroit sûr où ils peuvent y accéder.» ajouta Ron.

Harry éclata d'un rire soulagé et heureux.

«Vous voyez, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est une excellente idée. Je pensais demander à Remus et Charlie s'ils accepteraient de servir d'ambassadeurs auprès des communautés de créatures magiques, pour recruter dans la fondation, mais surtout pour leur demander de réfléchir à un mode de participation au gouvernement et surtout aux demandes qu'ils veulent voir aboutir. Il faut clairement revoir tout notre corpus de lois, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le faire dès maintenant. Par contre, nous pouvons commencer le travail.

Mais ça, ça c'est encore mieux ! C'est une excellente mesure de protection et un bon moyen de lancer le débat de façon crédible. Je vais travailler là-dessus avec Ragnock cette semaine.

Je sais que Blaise et Luna pourraient sans doute aussi apporter beaucoup à ce projet, mais j'avais pensé à autre chose pour eux. Vous êtes sans doute au courant des nouvelles restrictions du Ministère concernant la vente de certains objets et ingrédients. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse se permettre de perdre ce genre de connaissance simplement parce que le gouvernement a décidé de les détruire ou d'en exterminer les sources. Je pensais que peut-être, Neville et Blaise seraient intéressés par la mise en place d'un commerce d'ingrédients rares de potions. Neville prendrait en charge la partie botanique et herbologique en se spécialisant dans les plantes en voie d'extinction, rares et/ou dangereuses et Blaise s'occuperait des ingrédients animaux, en essayant de mettre au point des méthodes non-invasives d'extraction. Je vous aiderais pour tout ce qui touche aux serpents, si vous voulez. Ça vous sera sûrement utile de comprendre ce qu'ils disent.

Enfin, c'est un sacré défi. Dans un premier temps, ça voudra sûrement dire beaucoup de voyages et peu de clients, à part la fondation et les Maîtres en Potion qui n'auront pas peur d'utiliser des ingrédients illégaux. Quoique, vu les directives du Ministère, il est possible que même les Guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste viennent nous trouver. Tout est dans le dossier, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.»

«Ron, nous allons avoir besoin de tous tes formidables talents de tacticien. Tu vas devoir te tenir au courant de tout ce que nous faisons et de tout ce qui se passe dans le monde magique et moldu, puisque tu vas être notre stratège et notre guide. C'est toi qui va coordonner nos efforts et, à terme, planifier notre campagne politique contre le Ministère : Comment contrer leurs campagnes de désinformations, comment les décrédibiliser, etc. Je pense que c'est un défi à ta hauteur. Officiellement, nous aurons aussi sans doute besoin d'un détective privé ou d'un espion industriel ou d'un conseiller spécial en développement. Tu n'as qu'à décider du nom qui te convient. Ta fonction va probablement varier et s'étoffer avec le temps.»

Harry fit le tour de la table lentement, examinant les visages pensifs, excités, méditatifs ou déterminés de ses amis et se félicita pour un exposé, somme toute, assez réussi.

Il lévita les assiettes de gâteaux vides et descendit à la cuisine pour refaire le plein de carburant.

_Impossible de motiver les troupes sans combustible, après tout !_

* * *

><p>Sur le chemin de la cuisine, son esprit tournait à grand vitesse, tentant de trouver, dans toutes les possessions des Potter, des espaces qui conviendraient à l'établissement des refuges pour les différentes créatures magiques. Il avait vraiment besoin de consulter les documents d'inventaire de Ragnock, voire le Gobelin lui-même.<p>

_Pouvait-il se permettre d'acheter et de protéger de tels espaces si rien ne convenait dans l'ensemble de ses possessions ? Quels investissements seraient nécessaires ? Comment organiser de tels espaces ? _

_Les vampires et loups-garous refuseraient presque certainement de cohabiter sur le même terrain, leurs cultures et instincts étant trop contradictoires, à la limite de la belligérence. Mais que diraient les autres espèces ? Il allait devoir les contacter au plus vite. Un tel projet serait irréalisable sans leur avis. _

_D'un autre côté, les choses seraient sans doute plus rapide s'il proposait un rendez vous inter-espèce et les laissait décider de la façon dont organiser les espaces qu'il avait pu acquérir._

Harry espérait que Ragnock serait disposé à le laisser utiliser les contacts qu'il devait avoir. Sirius serait sans doute d'accord pour contribuer, mais il n'était pas conscient et les instincts de Harry lui hurlaient de se pencher sur la question le plus vite possible.

_L'aide de Remus aurait été précieuse, également. Mais peut-être aurait-il voulu impliquer Dumbledore, ce qui était inconcevable. _

_Le vieux bouc demanderait automatiquement une compensation aux meutes et aux communautés de créatures_.

_Et c'était inacceptable._

_Ils méritaient de vivre en paix dans un espace protégé. C'était un droit auquel ils n'avaient pas eu accès depuis trop longtemps. Il s'agissait de réparer une injustice, pas d'accroître son influence et son pouvoir. Il fallait donc absolument tenir Dumbledore éloigné de leurs tractations avec les créatures magiques._

Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ses amis. Ils avaient tous appris et maîtrisé l'Occlumency au cours de la guerre et il était plus que probable qu'ils aient tous continué à pratiquer religieusement étant donné que la tension n'était pas réellement retombée depuis la Bataille Finale. C'est pourquoi il s'était permis de tout leur révéler.

_Il leur demanderait néanmoins un serment magique._ Il fallait protéger Sirius, Severus et Lucius du Ministère.

Le serment éviterai les révélations involontaires : la magie du porteur l'empêcherait automatiquement de parler ou de révéler de quelque façon que ce soit les informations sensibles en présence de tiers.

_Même si Rita se cachait à côté d'eux, invisible sous sa forme animagus, ils ne pourraient pas parler et s'apercevraient bien vite qu'ils étaient espionnés._

_Il faudrait probablement réfléchir à un serment ou à un contrat magique pour convaincre les meutes de loups-garous et les congrégations de vampires qu'ils n'attendaient rien d'eux en échange de leur protection. _

_Après des centaines d'années d'abus et de persécutions, ils n'allaient certainement pas faire confiance aux simples paroles d'un sorcier. Entre les loups-garous et leurs instincts animaux et les vampires et leurs longues mémoires (ils vivaient des siècles après tout), ils auraient même de la chance d'arriver à un accord._

_Mais ils se devaient d'essayer. Et d'essayer rapidement. _

Harry avait confiance en son instinct. Et si les murmures de sa magie lui ordonnaient de se presser, il le ferait.

Pensif et perturbé par le sentiment d'urgence croissant qu'il ressentait, le jeune Lord remonta doucement les escaliers, les bras chargés de nourriture.

* * *

><p>Il retrouva le Salon pris d'assaut. Apparemment, la table d'apparat des Black avait beau pouvoir accueillir une trentaine de personnes, ce n'était pas suffisant pour contenir l'enthousiasme et les projets d'une quinzaine de jeunes sorciers, déterminés à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.<p>

Des groupes s'étaient formés, discutant à mi-voix. Quelqu'un avait dû conjurer des plumes et des parchemins. Plusieurs d'entre eux prenaient des notes ou griffonnaient dans les marges des dossiers, aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient.

La nourriture fut accueillie avec des exclamations de bonheur. Harry en profita pour métamorphoser les plumes de ses amis en stylo-plumes, en leur expliquant qu'il avait pensé que commencer à introduire de menues avancées technologiques dans le monde sorcier serait probablement assez facile et qu'une fois la machine lancée, il était difficile de s'arrêter.

«Depuis la fin de la guerre, le Chemin de Traverse et Pré-au-Lard n'ont pas désemplis. Tout le monde veux dépenser ses gallions et profiter de la vie. Les adaptations moldues peuvent être vendues à la fois dans des versions sérieuses, déclinées en fonction des acheteurs et des modes et dans des versions plus...Weasley. Essayez-les et dites-moi si vous tenez vraiment à vos instruments de tortures médiévaux.»

Effectivement, le succès fut immédiat, malgré le temps d'adaptation nécessaire.

Harry constata rapidement que les mines étaient de plus en plus pensives. Il les laissa tranquillement démolir les piles de nourriture qu'il avait amené depuis la cuisine.

Le jeune sorcier prépara calmement une liste d'instructions pour la semaine à venir : monter le plus vite possible le projet de refuges pour les créatures magiques, trouver les terrains appropriés et les aménager, continuer ses recherches, mettre au point un moyen de communication instantané et sûr (_les gallions de l'AD ne comblaient pas leurs besoins actuels, ils allaient avoir besoin de communiquer sans se déplacer des messages complexes._), achever au plus vite les protections dans tous ses commerces, organiser les bureaux de la fondations, les meubler et commencer à rechercher des employés appropriés, réfléchir à la formulation des contrats d'embauche, penser aux mesures de confidentialité qu'il allait exiger d'eux...

_Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas se permettre de voir leurs travaux pervertis par le Ministère ou le premier mage Noir venu._

Harry frissonna de terreur en pensant à ce que Voldemort aurait pu accomplir avec des connaissances en génétique ou en médecine moldue.

* * *

><p><em>Il faudra aussi que je rencontre tout le monde à nouveau, par petits groupes, pour être plus efficace<em>, se dit-il.

_Puis une réunion tous ensemble dans une semaine maximum. Pour faire le point. _

_Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se permettre d'aller plus lentement._

_Il faut que je reprenne les plans de la Maison des Lochs, je me demande si nous aurons assez de place pour tous nous retrouver là bas. _

_Est ce que sera une bonne solution ? _

_Je ne veux pas impliquer Sirius et Remus sans leur accord, mais malgré tous mes efforts, les protections et les ressources de la Maison n'ont rien à voir avec ce que la Demeure des Black peut nous fournir. _

_D'un autre côté, je doute que de simples invités puissent accéder à la bibliothèque de la Demeure, encore moins au laboratoire de potions._

_Non, il vaudrait sans doute mieux que je me penche sur les sorts de transformation des dimensions de l'espace. Je me demande s'ils fragilisent la structure des bâtiments et s'ils interagissent avec les protections magiques. _

_Ils nous seraient sans doute très utiles, surtout si nous pouvons les utiliser dans les locaux de la fondation, mais si c'est pour que tout explose au premier chaudron fondu..._

* * *

><p><em>Et bien, ça va être une autre semaine chargée.<em>

_J'espère que j'aurai quand même le temps de dormir._


	11. Chapter 11 L'étatmajor potterien

**désolé pour le retard. Je n'abandonne pas. la vraie vie est juste compliquée. Tous les auteurs savent qu'elle est une experte pour ce qui est des bâtons dans les roues...donc je me suis vautrée, désolée, mais je m'y remet ! en passant, pour ceux et celles qui lisent l'anglais, je vous conseille les histoires fantastiques de la talentueuse Wyrdsmith. un vrai délice!**

* * *

><p><strong>suite à une review, voilà un petit résumé de l'histoire jusqu'ici :<strong>

_Suite aux machinations d'Albus, Harry se retrouve coincé au Square Grimaud avec Severus Snape. Ils soignent en secret Lucius Malefoy, qui a été torturé lors de la Bataille Finale dans des conséquences mystérieuses. il a apparemment sortit Sirius Black du voile. Ce dernier est retenu en otage par un elfe dans la Forêt Interdite, sûrement sur l'ordre d'Albus._

_La famille Malefoy a disparut, tout comme Remus, qui a décidé de pourchasser les Mangemorts encore en liberté. Le Ministère ayant déclaré qu'il les a tous capturés et tués._

_Harry sort doucement de sa dépression et commence à prendre soin de lui avec l'aide de Dobby et Winky. Mais le monde sorcier a à nouveau tourné le dos au jeune homme. Le Ministère réclame tout le crédit de la défaite de Voldemort et tente de faire passer Harry pour le nouveau Mage Noir pour pouvoir persécuter tranquillement les sorciers sombres, les serpentards et les créatures magiques._

_Au début de l'histoire, quelques mois après la Bataille Finale, Harry sort enfin chez lui et se fait kidnapper par un étrange et ancien Elfe de Maison et par Fawkes qui effectuent sur lui un rituel d'Ancienne Magie aux conséquences inconnues. Harry a été transformé sur l'ordre de la "Maîtresse". _

_Qui est cette fameuse "Maîtresse" ? Est-il encore humain ?_

* * *

><p><strong>RAPPEL : fin du chapitre 10 : Les retrouvailles :<strong>

_Le jeune sorcier prépara calmement une liste d'instructions pour la semaine à venir : monter le plus vite possible le projet de refuges pour les créatures magiques, trouver les terrains appropriés et les aménager, continuer ses recherches, mettre au point un moyen de communication instantané et sûr (les gallions de l'A.D. ne comblaient pas leurs besoins actuels), achever au plus vite les protections dans tous ses commerces, organiser les bureaux de la fondations, les meubler et commencer à rechercher des employés appropriés, réfléchir à la formulation des contrats d'embauche, penser aux mesures de confidentialité qu'il allait exiger d'eux... _

_Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de voir leurs travaux pervertis par le Ministère ou le premier mage Noir venu. Harry frissonna de terreur en pensant à ce que Voldemort aurait pu accomplir avec des connaissances en génétique ou en médecine moldue._

_Il faudra aussi que je rencontre tout le monde à nouveau, par petits groupes, pour être plus efficace, se dit-il. _

_Puis une réunion tous ensemble dans une semaine maximum. Pour faire le point. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se permettre d'aller plus lentement._

_Il faut que je reprenne les plans de la Maison des Lochs. Je me demande si nous aurons assez de place pour tous nous retrouver là bas. _

_Est ce que sera une bonne solution ? _

_Je ne veux pas impliquer Sirius et Remus sans leur accord, mais malgré tous mes efforts, les protections et les ressources de la Maison n'ont rien à voir avec ce que la Demeure des Black peut nous fournir. _

_D'un autre côté, je doute que de simples invités puissent accéder à la bibliothèque de la Demeure, encore moins au laboratoire de potions._

_Non, il vaudrait sans doute mieux que je me penche sur les sorts de transformation des dimensions de l'espace. Je me demande s'ils fragilisent la structure des bâtiments et s'ils interagissent avec les protections magiques. Il serait sans doute utile de les utiliser dans les locaux de la fondation, mais si c'est pour que tout explose au premier chaudron fondu..._

_Et bien, ça va être une autre semaine chargée._

_J'espère que j'aurai quand même le temps de dormir._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : L'état-major potterien<strong>

* * *

><p>«Je ne peux pas te laisser un mois sans que tu nous mijotes des embrouilles comme tu en as le secret, n'est-ce-pas Harry ? Non, mais, franchement ! Une révolution ? L'Apocalypse ? À quoi tu pensais ? Comment as-tu osé commencer sans nous ? Je me suis inquiétée !»<p>

«Mais, Her...Hermione...»

Harry hésitait entre le rire et les larmes et ne réussit donc qu'à bafouiller misérablement pendant que son amie continuait sa diatribe, hurlant d'une voix stridente.

Ils furent interrompus quelques minutes plus tard par les éclats de rire de moins en moins discrets de Ron, qui finit par s'effondrer sur le sol en se tenant les côtes. Malheureusement pour son postérieur, il avait manqué le siège du canapé de quelques centimètres seulement.

Le comportement hystérique de Ron les fit réfléchir à la scène qu'ils venaient de faire et aux reproches d'Hermione en particulier.

Bientôt, deux jeunes sorciers prometteurs et une brillante jeune sorcière convulsaient dans le salon de la Demeure des Black, en proie à un fou-rire contagieux.

* * *

><p>Toute catharsis a un prix, c'est bien connu. Le leur fut heureusement réduit à de sérieuses crampes abdominales quand ils réussirent enfin à calmer leurs éclats de rire nerveux. Le tas de jeunes sorciers formé par l'empilement du célèbre trio de Gryffondor savoura la chaleur de leur étreinte.<p>

C'était l'une des premières depuis la fin de la guerre. Leur soulagement mutuel était palpable.

Hermione avait enfin vidé son sac et expulsé quelques-unes de ses émotions négatives.

Ron était soulagé. Il n'aimait pas voir son amante troublée ou inquiète. Il n'avait que peu profité de la relaxation qui aurait dû suivre la disparition de Voldemort, trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour la survie de son meilleur ami et l'état d'esprit de son amante. Il avait prit sur lui, il avait été fort. Mais c'était finit maintenant, il n'avait plus à porter ces amis à bout de bras, il pouvait lâcher prise et laisser sortir tous les sentiments qui étouffaient son cœur depuis des mois.

Hermione avait légèrement honte de toutes les crises de nerfs qu'elle avait piqué depuis qu'elle avait revu Harry, mais ses émotions avaient momentanément balayées sa raison.

_Oh, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais, elle le savait, Harry et Ron avaient le chic pour provoquer ce genre de réaction en elle._

La jeune fille sentit confusément ses yeux déborder de larmes, elle perçut les tremblements de ses meilleurs amis et resserra ses bras sur eux.

Ils étaient vivants. Ils étaient ensembles. Ils pouvaient commencer à guérir.

Elle entendit une musique d'une pureté incroyable commencer à résonner dans le salon et se laissa aller complètement.

* * *

><p>Dix minutes plus tard, un elfe de maison plein de sollicitude lévita les deux amis de son maître, qui ronflaient paisiblement, roulés en boule l'un contre l'autre, vers l'une des chambres d'amis. Maître Harry était très occupé : il fouillait frénétiquement dans les papiers de Gringotts, griffonnant de temps à autre une annotation dans un des carnets qu'il avait éparpillés sur sa table de travail, au chevet de Lucius.<p>

Après une après-midi agitée, la routine reprenait ses droits dans la maison des Black.

* * *

><p>La semaine de Harry se déroula au même rythme effréné que la précédente. La seule différence (<em>notable cependant<em>) consistait en la présence plus ou moins constante d'invités dans la Demeure des Black.

Hermione et Ron avaient pris l'habitude de venir déjeuner avec lui, voire de rester certains soirs. Hermione voulait profiter de ses parents et Ron de sa famille, maintenant que leurs inquiétudes au sujet de Harry avaient presque disparu, mais l'absence de leur moitié se faisait rapidement sentir et ils profitaient de l'hospitalité de Harry pour passer des soirées en amoureux.

Le jeune Lord Potter continuait à prendre son petit déjeuner avec Severus à des heures indues de la matinée. Ses habitudes n'avaient pas vraiment changées si on occultait le fait qu'il devait à présent réserver plusieurs heures chaque après-midi à des réunions sérieuses dans lesquelles il discutait de leurs projets avec ses amis.

Chacun d'entre eux avait accepté de relever le défi qu'il leur lançait. Harry était extatique et proposait son aide à tous. Sans mesurer ses efforts et son temps un seul instant. Il avait toujours donné sans compter, pourquoi changer maintenant ?

La plupart de ses amis en étaient toutefois toujours à l'étape des recherches préliminaires. Il leur fallait des informations plus précises pour pouvoir monter des entreprises viables. Le jeune homme n'avait donc plus vraiment son mot à dire. Il avait expliqué son projet au mieux de ses capacités dans les dossiers qu'il leur avait fournis et se contentait donc de revoir les plans de leurs nouveaux locaux pour de dernières améliorations et de faire la liaison entre les différents projets.

Il avait fourni à chacun une lettre attestant auprès de Gringotts qu'il fournissait les fonds de l'entreprise présentée et demandant humblement l'aide et les conseils des Gobelins.

Ron prenait son futur rôle de stratège très au sérieux et se tenait au courant de chaque progrès, de chaque changement. Il s'était jeté sur les numéros du Prophète et du Chicaneur et passait désormais presque autant de temps à lire qu'Hermione, au grand délice de celle-ci.

* * *

><p>Leurs réunions étaient parfois compliquées.<p>

Harry se rappela avec quel désespoir il avait supporté des heures de discussions avec Pansy et Théo sur les corpus et codex contenant les lois sorcières et la façon dont elles étaient appliquées. Pansy voulait se concentrer sur le conseil aux sorcières qui voulaient se marier, ainsi qu'aux Sang-Pures qui cherchaient du travail.

Dans les familles traditionnelles, les femmes n'étaient pas émancipées. Toutes leurs décisions étaient soumises à l'approbation du Chef de Famille et cette autorité se transmettait souvent au mari après leur mariage.

Selon Pansy, on pouvait avancer leur indépendance en surveillant avec attention la rédaction du contrat de mariage, notamment en ajoutant des clauses autorisant leur indépendance financière et favorisant le divorce sous certaines conditions.

Théo était entièrement d'accord sur le fond, mais craignait que ce genre de travail ne leur donne mauvaise réputation auprès des nobles et anciennes familles et ne les fasse boycotter.

Autant dire que le débat avait été sanglant. Pansy était directement concernée, même si ses parents étaient actuellement emprisonnés à Azkaban.

Harry avait finit par leur rappeler que leur firme n'était pour l'instant pas montée et qu'avant de se préoccuper de leur éventuelle clientèle, ils devraient peut-être commencer par recruter une équipe et se pencher sur leurs futures ressources et autres nécessités.

A son grand soulagement, il avait réussit à ajourner temporairement le débat.

* * *

><p>Harry avait rencontré tous les Weasley et fait des propositions à chacun des membres de la famille : Une garderie pour Madame Weasley, des places dans les équipes de chercheurs de la fondation pour Bill et Fleur, un poste d'assistant administratif pour Percy qui allait devoir travailler en étroite collaboration avec Ron et les Slytherins de la nouvelle firme de droit. A terme, il allait sûrement avoir besoin d'un employé sachant gérer ces différents aspects à la tête de l'une ou l'autre de ses fondations. Ces possibilités d'avancement satisfaisaient les ambitions de Percy. Les Jumeaux, tout comme Charlie avaient reçus plusieurs propositions.<p>

Harry attendait leurs réponses, mais il était confiant. Le jeune homme était donc libre de se concentrer sur le plus urgent : la mise en place des refuges pour Êtres magiques et la création de la fondation Ouroboros.

Severus avait accepté d'y participer à condition d'être en charge du département de recherche magique pour les potions. Il avait compilé une liste de candidats potentiels et s'occupait de recruter du personnel pour son département. Harry et lui avaient de longues discussions sur les objectifs à long et court termes de la fondation.

Ragnock continuait ses efforts : certains Gobelins étaient intéressés, mais restaient réticent à l'idée de travailler pour et avec des sorciers. Harry avait également obtenu la participation de Charlie et Bill Weasley au recrutement. Le jeune homme disposait d'un diplôme de Magizoologie et d'un réseau de connaissances étendu qu'il avait mis à profit pour recruter pour la fondation.

Harry attendait le retour de Remus pour le reste.

Il ignorait comment contacter les meutes de Loups-Garous et savait qu'il ne le prendraient pas au sérieux s'il leur présentait sa proposition seul : il était jeune, il avait mauvaise réputation grâce au Ministère, et c'était un sorcier qui ignorait pratiquement tout de la culture et des usages des lycanthropes. Remus était connu et pourrait au moins lui donner les conseils à suivre pour ne pas se mettre les meutes à dos.

Le jeune homme repoussait régulièrement son inquiétude pour son presque-parrain. Il savait que la chasse au Mangemort était une activité délicate et de longue haleine. Il tentait de se persuader que le loup-garou allait bientôt faire une apparence, ou qu'il était déjà au chevet de son compagnon, mais que, plein d'inquiétude et d'anticipation, il avait oublié de lui faire part de son retour en Angleterre.

* * *

><p>Au-delà de tous ces projets, Harry était émotionnellement et physiquement épuisé. Il avait fait des efforts et il avait pris sur lui, mais il avait des limites. Et, maintenant que les personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance étaient à nouveau à ses côtés, son corps et sa magie devaient avoir décidé, à son insu, qu'ils pouvaient lâcher la bride à ses émotions.<p>

Le premier signe avait été évident. Les cauchemars étaient revenus.

* * *

><p>Il savait que les bouleversements qu'il avait subi récemment allaient forcément déclencher le retour de ses cauchemars. Il savait que, plus ses émotions étaient violentes, plus ses nuits étaient agitées.<p>

Entre l'après-midi épuisante du début de la semaine où il avait brusquement été confronté au jugement de tous les amis qui lui restaient, les crises de larmes d'Hermione et le doute affreux que Severus avait jeté dans son esprit le soir où il lui avait parlé de ses projets, il était convaincu que les cauchemars étaient imminents.

Balloté dans la tourmente qu'il avait lui-même en partie créée, l'esprit de Harry ne parvenait pas à s'organiser, malgré ses séances quotidiennes de méditations. Le rituel d'Ancienne Magie qui l'avait changé au plus profond de son être ne lui facilitait pas les choses.

Mis à part son chant de Phénix, il n'avait remarqué aucune autre capacité magique et cela l'inquiétait. Il savait qu'un rituel aussi puissant, impliquant plusieurs créatures magiques, avait des conséquences complexes : chaque créature laissait un peu d'elle-même et, en échange, l'hôte (_en l'occurrence, lui_) manifestait des caractéristiques de chacune d'elles.

_Il se demandait quelle sorte de caractéristique avait besoin d'autant de temps pour se mettre en place. Le bouquin des Blacks précisait bien que plus l'aptitude gagnée était puissante et complexe, plus elle était longue à se manifester._

Harry était mort de peur. Et son imagination qui avait toujours été particulièrement fertile, ne l'aidait pas.

_Oh, il avait bien remarqué, que, surtout dans le monde moldu, chacune des personnes qu'il croisait était entourée ou suivies d'ombres plus ou moins sombres de formes étranges et variables_.

Il avait cru au début à un amoindrissement de sa vision, mais il avait remarqué les formes. L'hôtesse d'accueil du gymnase par exemple, avait systématiquement une carpe flottant derrière son oreille gauche. Harry l'avait remarqué parce qu'elle s'assombrissait de jour en jour, devenant pratiquement opaque. Il avait pensé que peut-être il possédait une capacité révélant les points forts d'une personne, mais après avoir discuté avec la jeune femme, il s'avérait qu'elle ne savait pas nager même si elle habitait au bord de la Tamise.

Plusieurs de ses collèges moldus le prenaient pour un fou ou un drogué depuis qu'il avait pris l'habitude de détailler les ombres qui les entouraient. Il donnait l'impression de contempler le vide. Il comprenait beaucoup mieux Luna maintenant.

_Et ce n'était pas toujours une sensation agréable. C'était incroyablement déprimant de voir des choses qu'on était le seul à distinguer._

Lui-même n'avait pas d'ombre (_DU TOUT. Il ignorait s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou pas.)_et la plupart des sorciers n'avait pour l'instant que des étincelles, des liquides ou deséclairs d'ombres autour d'eux.

Cette découverte avait accentué sa déprime et celle-ci rendait sa magie difficile à contrôler en amplifiant ses cauchemars.

Harry n'osait en parler à personne et ses cernes se creusaient à nouveau, doucement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que les formes indiquaient et n'avait pas le temps de faire des recherches.

Les seuls moments qu'il s'accordait étaient consacré aux soins de Lucius et à son entraînement magique et physique.

L'aristocrate allait de mieux en mieux. Harry avait profité de ses insomnies pour réapprovisionner tout le monde en potions cosmétiques. Les cicatrices de Lucius s'étaient presque totalement estompées et ses blessures les plus graves étaient en voie de guérison. Severus estimait son réveil à un mois ou deux. La chambre du malade était devenu le havre de paix de Harry.

Personne ne le dérangeait dans la chambre de Lucius. Il pouvait chantonner tout son saoul. Il se concentrait sur ses lectures pour éviter à sa dépression de déborder dans son chant. Il ne voulait pas retarder la guérison de Lucius.

* * *

><p>Ses recherches du moment portait sur les contrats d'embauche qu'il allait devoir rédiger pour les employés de la fondation et les diverses entreprises en gestation. Il s'était fait une liste de problèmes à considérer. Il poursuivait la construction des refuges pour les Créatures Magiques que le Ministère ostracisait de plus en plus, suivait l'aménagement de la Maison des Lochs et le recrutement des futurs employés.<p>

_La question de la sécurité allait se poser. Comment garantir que personne ne dévoierait les recherches qu'ils effectuaient à leur propres comptes ?_

Il se demandait si un serment inviolable serait suffisamment efficace. Il fallait qu'il permette la publicité de la recherche, mais dans des conditions permettant de contrôler cette publicité.

_L'obligation de jurer un serment inviolable était-elle légale ? N'allait-elle pas décourager tous les candidats potentiels ?_

Il y avait une autre série de problèmes, tout aussi pressants.

_Comment communiquer de façon sécurisée avec ses amis ? Bientôt, ils rendraient publique la fondation Ouroboros et ses objectifs. Elle serait sans doute aussitôt une épine dans le pied du Ministère. Ils allaient devoir résister aux persécutions, aux Aurors, aux Langues-de-Plombs et à la presse. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'un moyen de communiquer qui ne puisse pas être intercepté comme les chouettes, bloqué comme la cheminette ou à sens unique comme le miroir de Sirius. La sécurité des employés et des locaux allait être un enfer, du moins au début. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus se réfugier dans le secret comme l'avait fait l'Ordre du Phénix. Le but était de réformer la société, pas de la prendre par surprise._

* * *

><p>Ces pensées et bien d'autres tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Harry lorsqu'il se résolu enfin à aller se coucher se soir-là. Trop submergé par ses inquiétudes, il oublia de lancer ses sorts de silence habituels en s'enfouissant dans ses couvertures violettes.<p>

_Au moins, les elfes de maisons étaient plus heureux que jamais._

Il pourrait sans doute cesser de leur donner des leçons dans quelques semaines, à moins qu'ils n'en réclament davantage. Calmant sa respiration, le jeune sorcier se concentra sur ses exercices d'Occlumencie. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait peut-être à dormir quelques heures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Et se réveilla, hurlant, un instant plus tard.<p>

Il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et leva un œil fatigué vers son réveil. Il avait réussit à dormir quatre heures avant de se noyer dans ses souvenirs de la guerre. Il avait rêvé des murs de Poudlard s'écroulant sous les coups des géants, ensevelissant élèves et professeurs.

Il reprit ses esprits lentement. Il avait du mal à sortir du rêve. Les coups continuaient contre sa porte.

Il mit un certain temps à sortir du lit. Ses couvertures l'enserraient dans une étreinte étouffante dont il n'arrivait pas à se délivrer.

Entre-temps, les coups sur la porte s'étaient mêlés de cris. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter.

_Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Lucius ou aux Serpentards... A moins que Sirius n'ait été découvert ?..._

Harry arracha presque la porte, plongé dans sa panique et encore en proie aux émotions chaotiques du rêve.

Il se retrouva aussitôt enserré dans une étreinte puissante, piégé entre des bandes d'acier déguisées en bras noueux et un torse musclé dans lequel un cœur battait au rythme affolé d'un oiseau en cage.

Le nez plongé dans les replis soyeux d'un pyjamas aubergine, Harry mis un moment à réaliser qu'il se faisait bercer par les bras de Severus.

* * *

><p>Severus était inquiet<em>. <em>

_Depuis une semaine, le mioche avait mauvaise mine : il avait beau manger et conserver un rythme de vie sain, son visage se creusait à nouveau et ses cernes s'assombrissaient avec vengeance._

Il se levait toujours aussi tôt, mais le Maître des Potions était persuadé qu'il se couchait plus en plus tard.

_Quelque chose le tourmentait, vraisemblablement._

Le problème, c'était que les possibilités étaient trop nombreuses pour que Severus puisse cerner une cause avec certitude. Il avait remarqué l'urgence presque maniaque que le jeune sorcier mettait à la tâche, plus particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'établir les refuges pour créatures magiques et de progresser dans son projet secret.

Il aurait bien accusé le jeune homme d'être retombé dans sa dépression, mais les cauchemars qui avaient caractérisés la première étaient absents. Il s'autorisait donc une lueur d'espoir.

Jusqu'à ce soir.

Il avait été réveillé à quatre heures du matin par un cri atroce, un cri douloureux qui avait résonné dans toute la maison. Il s'était précipité dans le couloir, mais la porte de la chambre de Harry refusait de s'ouvrir. Paniqué, il avait tambouriné un long moment avant que le jeune homme n'ouvre, tremblant, l'air hagard, la sueur et les larmes mouillant son visage.

* * *

><p>Severus n'était pas un homme tactile, mais il avait acquis suffisamment d'expérience avec les jeunes Serpentards de première année pour savoir comment réconforter une âme en peine.<p>

_Et puis, c'était Harry, l'impossible gamin qui avait survécu au pire du monde magique, de sa mauvaise humeur, de sa mauvaise foi et qui prenait soin de lui quand même._

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras sans hésiter et la seule chose dont il était absolument sûr à ce moment, c'est qu'il ne le relâcherait pas tant qu'un peu de paix ne serait pas revenu dans son regard. Il le berça doucement pendant de longues minutes, tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Son cerveau s'éclaircissait rapidement des brumes du sommeil et il parvint à plusieurs conclusions :

_Premièrement, les cauchemars du jeune homme avait dû reprendre depuis au moins une semaine (ce qui signifiait qu'il avait replongé dans la dépression), mais il avait posé des sorts de silence qu'il avait dû oublier ce soir. Par habitude ? Pour garder le secret ?_

_Deuxièmement, ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans les couloirs glacials du Square Grimaud : Harry avait besoin d'un bain chaud et de changer de vêtements. _

_Troisièmement, la chambre du gamin devait être charmée pour empêcher toute autre personne que lui d'entrer. La sienne était charmée de la même façon. Il ne restait donc que la chambre de Lucius comme solution de repli acceptable._

Severus continua à bercer Harry presque tendrement et appela doucement Winky.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entraînait sa charge vers la salle de bain de Lucius. Harry était presque catatonique. Il tremblait et pleurait doucement, frissonnait sans sembler se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

_Tremblements, mauvaise coordination, non-réactif : trop de fatigue,_ diagnostiqua un coin du cerveaux de Severus, _état de choc._

Sans hésiter plus longtemps et à demi-étonné par le degré d'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour le gamin, Severus Snape souleva le corps frêle du morveux comme une mariée. Une masse de cheveux rebelles et bouclés se cala spontanément dans son cou et l'homme frissonna en sentant les larmes du jeune homme couler sur son torse.

* * *

><p>Il l'amena rapidement dans la salle de bain et le dévêtit avec quelques difficultés avant de plonger le corps tremblant dans l'eau chaude du bain.<p>

«Merci Salazar pour les Elfes de Maison.» marmonna Severus.

Il maintint tant bien que mal la tête du jeune homme hors de l'eau de son bras gauche, utilisant sa main droite pour frictionner et masser ses membres.

Un long moment plus tard, Harry semblait s'être calmé quelque peu. Severus s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Non seulement l'intolérable gamin n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, mais il n'était pas plus cohérent qu'il y a dix minutes.

_La déshydratation va devenir un problème sérieux s'il n'arrête pas de pleurer...mais que faire ?_

En désespoir de cause, le maître des potions hissa le corps inerte du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier hors de l'eau, l'enroulant dans une des serviettes moelleuses de Lucius avant de l'asseoir sur ses genoux et de le frictionner énergiquement.

«Winky ! J'ai besoin d'un chocolat chaud. Tout de suite !»

L'elfe était au moins aussi inquiète que lui : son ordre fut instantanément obéit. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait la voir se tordre les mains.

«Merci. Élargit l'assise du sofa de la chambre de Lucius et apporte des couvertures. Apporte-moi aussi ma robe de chambre et pose un sort de réchauffe dessus. Tu nous laisseras également une bouteille d'eau et un thermos de chocolat à portée de main avant de retourner te coucher. Je m'occupe de Maître Harry, ne t'inquiète pas.»

Winky hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de disparaître dans un pop discret. Une seconde plus tard, la robe de chambre à col haut, d'un velours violet si profond qu'il semblait noir apparut à ses côtés, dégageant une chaleur palpable contre sa cuisse. Il déplia la serviette qui lui avait servi à momifier Potter avant de l'essuyer soigneusement.

Severus n'en profita pas pour examiner le corps nu de son ancien élève.

_C'était un examen purement médical : après tout, il avait besoin de savoir s'il avait réussit à conserver les quelques kilos qu'il avait pris ces dernières semaines_. _Il était un Serpentard avant tout que diable ! Et Harry était si frêle dans ses bras lorsqu'il l'avait porté dans la salle de bain..._

En l'habillant lentement de sa robe de chambre, le maître des potions réalisa que si le jeune homme était vraiment très mince, il était sorti de la maigreur cadavérique qu'il avait devinée sous ses robes il y a deux semaines, dans son laboratoire de Poudlard. Il était juste délicat et fragile, rendu encore plus vulnérable et touchant par les larmes qui redessinaient ses pommettes.

* * *

><p>Severus emporta le jeune Gryffondor dans la chambre où il lui fit avaler le bol de chocolat. Le jeune homme se comportait comme un oisillon auquel il aurait donné la becquée. Il se sentait manifestement en confiance : il se laissait complètement aller dans ses bras, obéissant à ses ordres sans discuter. Ses larmes se calmèrent progressivement et il finit par se pelotonner dans un nid de couverture, calé entre le dossier du canapé et le corps de Severus fermement enroulé autour de lui.<p>

«Demain, Monsieur Potter, nous aurons une petite discussion, vous et moi...» murmura Severus de sa voix de velours avant de se rendormir, fatigué.


	12. Chapter 12 Entracte de Severus

_**Merci à MyFairLadyRose pour ses encouragements, qui m'ont poussé à reprendre l'écriture. Désolé pour le retard, la vrai vie est compliquée.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé de l'histoire jusqu'ici : <strong>

_Suite aux machinations d'Albus, Harry se retrouve coincé au square Grimaud avec Severus Snape. Ils soignent en secret Lucius Malefoy, qui a été torturé lors de la Bataille Finale dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Il a apparemment sorti Sirius Black du voile. Ce dernier est retenu en otage dans la Forêt Interdite, sûrement sur l'ordre d'Albus._

_La famille Malefoy a disparu, tout comme Remus, qui a décidé de pourchasser Fenrir Greyback et les Mangemorts encore en liberté, le Ministère préférant déclarer qu'il les a tous capturés ou tués._

_Harry sort doucement de sa dépression et commence à prendre soin de lui avec l'aide de Dobby et Winky. Mais le monde sorcier a à nouveau tourné le dos au jeune homme. Le Ministère réclame tout le crédit de la défaite de Voldemort et tente de faire passer Harry pour le nouveau Mage Noir pour pouvoir persécuter tranquillement les sorciers sombres, les Serpentards et les créatures magiques en général._

_Au début de l'histoire, quelques mois après la Bataille Finale, Harry sort enfin de chez lui, découvre que Lucius a sauvé Sirius et se fait kidnapper par un étrange et ancien Elfe de Maison, aidé de Fawkes. Suivant les ordres de la «Maîtresse», ils effectuent sur lui un rituel d'Ancienne Magie aux conséquences inconnues. _

_Qui est cette fameuse "Maîtresse" ? Harry est-il encore humain ? Que prépare le Ministère et que sont devenus les anciens compagnons d'armes de Harry ?_

* * *

><p><strong>RAPPEL : Fin du chapitre 11 :<strong>

_Winky hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de disparaître dans un pop discret. Une seconde plus tard, la robe de chambre à col haut, d'un velours violet si profond qu'il semblait noir apparut à ses côtés, dégageant une chaleur palpable contre sa cuisse. Il déplia la serviette qui lui avait servi à momifier Potter avant de l'essuyer soigneusement. Severus n'en profita pas pour examiner le corps nu de son ancien élève. C'était un examen purement médical : après tout, il avait besoin de savoir s'il avait réussit à conserver les quelques kilos qu'il avait pris ces dernières semaines._

_Il était un Serpentard avant tout que diable ! Et Harry était si frêle dans ses bras lorsqu'il l'avait porté dans la salle de bain... En l'habillant lentement de sa robe de chambre, le maître des potions réalisa que si le jeune homme était vraiment mince, il était sorti de la maigreur cadavérique qu'il avait devinée sous ses robes il y a deux semaines, dans son laboratoire de Poudlard. Il était juste délicat et fragile, rendu encore plus vulnérable et touchant par les larmes qui redessinaient ses pommettes._

_Severus emporta le jeune Gryffondor dans la chambre où il lui fit avaler le bol de chocolat. Le jeune homme, toujours en état de choc, se comportait comme un oisillon auquel il aurait donné la becquée. Il se sentait manifestement en confiance : il se laissait complètement aller dans ses bras, obéissant à ses ordres sans discuter. Ses larmes se calmèrent progressivement et il finit par se pelotonner dans un nid de couvertures, calé entre le dossier du canapé le corps de Severus fermement enroulé autour de lui._

_«Demain, Monsieur Potter, nous aurons une petite discussion, vous et moi...» murmura Severus de sa voix de velours avant de se rendormir, fatigué._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Entracte de Severus :<strong>

**Les Sept Plaies Potteriennes (partie 1)**

Lorsque Severus repensait à cette partie de sa vie, c'est-à-dire à chaque fois qu'il faisait un ménage de printemps dans son Occlumencie, il consultait l'étagère des «Sept Plaies Potteriennes». Cette étagère mentale contenait sept rangées de fioles. Ces fioles contenaient ses souvenirs de la période. Un épisode au nom assez polémique. Mais, après tout, Potter avait décidé d'apporter l'Apocalypse au monde sorcier. Severus se faisait systématiquement la remarque qu'il était logique de s'attendre à des cris, des explosions, quelques catastrophes et un certain nombre de blessures.

Il s'en était sorti vivant.

_Comme toujours._

* * *

><p>Cette période de sa vie avait néanmoins engendré en lui des sentiments assez perturbants : D'abord, une certaine reconnaissance envers la vieille relique Dumbledorienne qui l'avait soumis à ses manigances et aux jeunes démons qui lui servaient d'élèves. Il ne pensait pas que ce genre d'expérience aurait pu lui être utile un jour.<p>

_Comme quoi, tout le monde peut se tromper... Même moi ! En même temps, il_ _aurait dû se douter que les Gryffondors vivaient pour contredire les Serpentards. Surtout ces Gryffondors-là en particulier._

Ensuite, une nostalgie marquée de la période voldemorienne de sa vie. Certes, c'était un psychopathe violent et sadique qui avait considérablement étoffé son historique médical (_déjà conséquent_) et augmenté sa résistance à la douleur de manière profondément malsaine.

_Mais, au moins, à l'époque, il y avait une certaine logique sous toute cette folie. Quand on le pratiquait un moment, Moldyshort était un être d'habitude, éminemment prévisible. C'était presque...reposant. Oui, c'est cela, reposant. Surtout comparé au chaos sans queue ni tête que les cohortes potteriennes, et en premier lieu leur chef, avait tendance à engendrer dès qu'on détournait les yeux une seconde._

Enfin, il s'était senti presque possédé par le besoin viscéral d'établir une hygiène de vie saine et rigoureuse qui maintiendrait affûtés au maximum ses réflexes de duelliste hors-pair et son don presque surnaturel de détecter le danger et de l'éviter. Sa pratique de l'art du camouflage s'était aiguisée à un point remarquable et physiquement, il n'avait jamais été aussi en forme. C'est dire : il avait évité toutes les expériences weasley-iennes, tous les débats granger-iens, toutes les explosions longbottom-iennes et, la cerise sur le gâteau : il était même parvenu à préserver la chambre de Lucius de toute intrusion non-autorisée.

_Grâce à une légère aide du morceux binoclard et des dépenses colossales de Magie, soit._

_...Il était possible, que, peut-être, les elfes de Maison aient prêté une légère aide à cette entreprise en gardant un oeil sur toutes les ouvertures de la suite de Lucius 24heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, pendant toute la durée des épreuves..._

_bref, passons sur les détails. Revenons à cet exploit profondément personnel : la sauvegarde de Lucius et de son environnement immédiat._

Ce qui, considérant le fait que les jumeaux avaient pris la mystérieuse Chambre Interdite pour un défi personnel, que le Maître des Potions était (_presque_) seul face aux jeunes sorciers et sorcières les plus curieux/audacieux/chanceux/courageux/fureteurs/retors/rusés/déjantés de leur génération, voire du siècle, était une réalisation digne des légendaires travaux d'Hercule.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape était donc fier de lui. Vaguement horrifié, également, parce qu'il avait la sensation troublante de s'être fait légèrement contaminé par le virus du bordélisme gryffondorien.<p>

_Mais fier._

En fait, il défiait quiconque de traverser cette période globalement épique en restant _(presque)_ sain d'esprit et de ne pas ressentir une bonne dose _(entièrement méritée, à son humble avis)_ d'auto-satisfaction mêlée d'admiration.

Après tout, ces semaines montraient toutes les caractéristiques d'une compétition antique, un mélange savant (et sanglant) des jeux du cirque, d' un tournoi de chevaliers et d'un combat de boxe anglaise clandestin.

_Rétrospectivement, Severus Snape avait donc la fibre auto-satisfaite grandement développée._

* * *

><p>Il y avait eu sept rounds particulièrement remarquables, d'où le nom qu'il avait donné au tournoi : les Sept Plaies Potteriennes.<p>

_Ah, oui, il s'en souvenait parfaitement_.

* * *

><p>1.déontologie journalistique et Wackspurts volants<p>

* * *

><p>Le premier combat avait commencé, furtivement, comme un débat philosophique classique entre nature et culture, avec des accents marqués (<em>et conflictuels<em>) de distinction intellectuelle et de passion naturaliste.

_Dans les faits, ça avait des airs de discussion surréaliste._

Il passait devant la porte de la bibliothèque quand il avait entendu la voix de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Severus avait été momentanément étonné de l'entendre émaner de cette pièce, étant donné les préjugés bien connu des Black envers les nés-Moldus.

_Granger n'aurait même pas dû pouvoir penser à s'en approcher. Manifestement, même les légendaires défenses des Black s'inclinaient devant l'extraordinaire soif de savoir de Miss Granger (et son obstination considérable)._

«...pense qu'il est important que nous fixions dès le départ un code déontologique très ferme auquel tous les journalistes devront se conformer. La ligne éditoriale du journal pose un autre...Luna ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?...»

«Tu as des Wackspurts pleins les cheveux, Hermione. Pas étonnant que tu sois possédée par un dictionnaire. Je peux te prêter mes boucles d'oreilles si tu veux. Ça devrait les faire fuir.»

«...Plus tard, peut-être, avec du beurre et une tartine. Je n'ai pas faim. Luna, il faut absolument qu'on avance. La ligne éditoriale simple, rigide et respectable de notre future publication ne va pas s'écrire toute seule !»

«Ce ne sont pas des radis, inculte ! Ce sont les charmes repousse-Wackspurt que ma maman m'a offert. On arrivera jamais à faire un seul bon papier, si tu es toujours aussi psycho-rigide !"

* * *

><p>Il y eu le bruit d'un profond soupir, dans un genre particulièrement familier à Severus. Il l'avait pratiqué pendant des années après tout. (<em>Et il semblait qu'ilétait bien parti pour continuer, malheureusement... Même les guerres n'arrêtaient pas Albus Dumbledore dans ses élans recruteurs<em>.) C'était manifestement une tentative d'expulser la négativité ambiante, généralement dévoué à la catégorie «double-cours-de-potion-Gryffondor-Serpentards-Merlin,-donnez-moi la force!» ou, résumé plus simplement par le mantra «Ne-Pas-Tuer-Les-Cornichons! Ne-Pas-Tuer...»

Le silence qui suivi avait tous les attributs du calme avant la tempête.

A ce moment, et au vu sa grande expérience, il aurait dû conclure que deux possibilités se présentaient à lui :

1: se reculer prudemment de la porte de la bibliothèque tout en jetant quelques sorts de protections (au cas-où...)

ou

2 : entrer en claquant la porte et interrompre les pécores avec sa meilleure voix professorale pour éviter un duel qui aurait automatiquement viré au bain de sang, considérant le tempérament des protections magiques des Black et leur opinion concernant les femmes en général et les sang-de-bourbes en particulier.

Seulement, Severus n'était pas sur un champ de bataille. Il n'était pas non plus à Poudlard. Et il considérait cette maison comme la sienne depuis plusieurs semaines. Il s'était donc habitué à l'absolue sécurité qu'elle lui offrait. Bref, il s'était relâché. Dangereusement, en fait. Il ne réagit donc pas comme il l'aurait dû.

Et la discussion dégénéra rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit les marmonnements caractéristiques d'une incantation. Réalisant un peu tard le danger auquel les deux donzelles s'exposaient, il fit irruption dans la Bibliothèque juste à temps pour assister à la transfiguration partielle de Miss Lovegood en lapin. Ses jolies oreilles étaient toujours ornées de ses boucles caractéristiques en forme de radis. Celle-ci avait réagi aussi rapidement que n'importe lequel des vétérans traumatisés par une guerre magique (_et un séjour prolongé à la merci du vieux fou qui se faisait passer pour un directeur d'école_) qui peuplaient la maison depuis une semaine.

_C'est-à-dire que miss Granger ressemblait à présent probablement à un Ronflack-Cornu, d'après les descriptions que Harry lui avait fait de la bête._

La scène avait duré quelques secondes, tout au plus, mais, dès que les protections de la Bibliothèque détectèrent l'utilisation de sorts par des étrangers, les magies de la Demeure focalisèrent toute leur vicieuse vigueur sur la pièce. Détectant deux signatures magiques partiellement humaines et un sorcier sous la protection de l'Héritier, les magies expulsèrent automatiquement les «créatures magiques» dans le jardin, tandis que Severus était doucement mais fermement mis à la porte de la Bibliothèque qui se scella dans un grand bruit de succion.

C'est un Maître des Potions quelque peu hébété qui se retrouva dans le couloir. Il avait manifestement très mal jugé la situation. Il reconsidéra très sérieusement sa sécurité dans la Maison des Black, entouré d'adolescents souffrant tous plus ou moins de Stress-Post-Traumatique, aux réflexes magiques et au répertoire de sorts affûtés par la guerre.

Il suffit de trois secondes à Severus pour décider de dorénavant se comporter plus prudemment dans la Maison et de traiter n'importe quel passage dans les couloirs comme une mission d'infiltration en territoire ennemi. Dégainant sa baguette à titre de précaution, il ricana en repensant à la réaction des protections de la Bibliothèque et au sort de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et de son double déluré.

A la seconde suivante, son excellente mémoire lui offrit un visuel de la Jungle qui servait de Jardin aux Black. Jurant comme un charretier, le Directeur des Serpentards se mit à courir dans les couloirs vers l'arrière de la Maison, dans une parfaite imitation d'une chauve-souris échappée des enfers.

* * *

><p>Severus occulta en frissonnant la suite des évènements. La Jungle des Black n'avait que moyennement apprécié qu'on essaye de lui soustraire ses nouveau jouets. Le Maître des Potions avait dû appeler des renforts. Mais, même avec l'aide de plusieurs Elfes de Maison, du sauveur du Monde Magique et de quelques-unes de ses cohortes, leur mission de sauvetage avait occupé la majeure partie de l'après-midi.<p>

Néanmoins, Severus Snape estimait que ses efforts avait été récompensés à leur juste mesure (_pour une fois_). Il avait recueilli un certain nombre d'ingrédients rares et particulièrement chers en passant (_étant donné les difficultés généralement posées par la récolte. Mais bon, l'occasion fait le larron, c'est bien connu...Chez les Serpentards, au moins, ça l'était._) et, surtout, il avait eu l'honneur d'assister au savon qu'un Harry Potter hors de lui avait passé à deux des plus brillantes sorcières de sa connaissance.

La vision d'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout cornue, boudant, ratatinée sur sa chaise pendant que les deux tiers restant du célèbre Trio lui expliquaient avec fermeté _(et tableaux explicatifs imagés à l'appui)_ qu'elle devait cesser de faire l'enfant et de se comporter comme un dictateur allait probablement alimenter quelques patronus. Severus avait dû ériger en catastrophe une barrière d'intimité lorsque Harry avait déclaré que Miss Granger était privée de Bibliothèque pendant au moins une semaine, le temps que les protections magiques se remettent de leurs émotions et qu'elle pourrait donc passer son temps à enquêter sur les journaux du monde moldus et à rédiger un essai sur l'importance de l'ouverture d'esprit et de la courtoisie dans ses rapports avec autrui, exemples historiques à l'appui.

La punition de Miss Lovegood (qui avait, elle aussi, conservé ses oreilles de lapin) était aussi retorse que celle d'Hermione : Elle avait une semaine pour compiler toute la documentation légale se rapportant à un journal dans les deux mondes. Les regards envieux des deux sorcières en entendant leurs punitions respectives avait conduit Ronald à ajouter qu'elles ne pouvaient pas échanger leurs punitions si elles ne voulaient pas les voir empirer. Il avait ajouté que tant qu'elles ne se comporteraient pas avec dignité, elles ne seraient pas traitées comme des adultes et les transfigurations ne seraient pas annulées.

«Franchement, vous allez être amenées à travailler en étroite collaboration avec plusieurs races d'êtres magiques. Sans parler des différences culturelles, on arrivera jamais à rien si vous ne pouvez même pas discuter courtoisement avec vos amis.»

Severus Snape avait fini misérablement ratatiné dans un coin de la cuisine, replié sur lui-même, tentant désespérément de réprimer des crampes abdominales. Il n'avait pas ri ainsi depuis bien trop longtemps. Ses zygomatiques avaient dû rouiller.

* * *

><p>Bref, suite à la Bataille de la Librairie et au sauvetage épique qui en avait découlé, Harry avait demandé l'aide de l'expert en botanique pour dompter la Jungle des Black. Neville et Blaise avaient accepté de bon cœur de faire leurs armes dans l'arrière-cours de la Demeure Ancestrale. Comme déclara Neville «Si on ne peux pas venir à bout d'un jardin, comment pourrait-on envisager de cultiver plusieurs hectares de plantes rares pour les potions, sans parler des créatures !».<p>

La belle confiance de Neville n'avait pas vacillé, même lorsque Harry lui avait conseillé de venir équipé de ses robes de combat, de ses protections de quidditch (s'il en avait) et d'augmenter la taille de son sécateur.

«Sérieusement, Neville. Je sais que tu cherches toujours à préserver la vie végétale, mais je crois qu'une machette ne serait pas de trop. Ron s'est proposé pour t'aider à développer un plan d'attaque, si tu veux. Ah, et les elfes refusent catégoriquement de remettre un pied dans la cours depuis le Sauvetage de l'autre jour.»

Longbottom avait agité une main dédaigneuse et avait informé Harry qu'ils passeraient le lendemain pour «remettre de l'ordre.» Severus avait ricané intérieurement, avant de se mettre à la recherche d'une chambre discrète (_Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à être recruté. Il avait déjà donné, merci_.) possédant une meilleure vue panoramique sur l'arrière de la maison.

C'est ainsi que le second round avait débuté.

* * *

><p>Deuxième Plaie : La jungle des Black contre Neville ET Blaise (et le reste des cohortes).<p>

* * *

><p>Neville avait rapidement déchanté devant la virulence de la Jungle. Depuis la visite de Luna-Lapin et Ronflack-Hermione, les plantes semblaient déchaînées. Sans les Protections de la Maison, elles auraient déjà sûrement envahi les chambres, la cuisine et débordé sur la rue. Severus lança tout de même quelques sorts supplémentaires sur le balcon de Lucius, d'où il observait le déroulement des opérations. Cette chambre offrait le double avantage d'une vue plongeante et d'une sécurité totale : personne ne viendrait le débusquer ici lorsque Longbottom demanderait des renforts.<p>

Mais, contrairement aux attentes de Severus, Neville n'avait pas simplement foncé dans le tas. Il avait passé plusieurs heures sur un balais, accompagné par Blaise et Harry, à tenter d'identifier et de recenser les plantes auxquelles il avait affaire. Leur mission de reconnaissance avait été des plus divertissantes.

_Longbottom avait clairement fait quelques progrès depuis sa première année, mais il n'était toujours pas très dégourdi en balais et les deux autres avait passé presque autant de temps à l'empêcher de tomber qu'à combattre les plantes qui tentaient de les attraper. La Jungle avait l'air de bien s'amuser._

Les choses s'étaient compliquées lorsque les jeunes sorciers s'étaient aperçus que certaines plantes se cachaient sous les spécimens les plus imposants et que l'un des ancêtres Black avait manifestement eu des prétentions de botaniste à un moment quelconque de sa vie (que Severus espérait courte) et avait réussi à donner naissance à des hybrides assez particuliers.

* * *

><p>La première offensive de l'Epique Reconquête de l'Arrière-Cours avait suffisamment refroidi Longbottom pour qu'il passe plusieurs jours enterré dans sa bibliothèque, recherchant frénétiquement toutes les informations disponibles sur les filets du diables, les rosiers sanglants et les Tentacula vénéneuses, ainsi que tous les autres spécimens qu'ils avaient identifié, même partiellement. Puis, il passa les deux jours suivants à imprimer avec un enthousiasme fanatique dans les esprits de ses assistants les sorts qui leur permettraient de neutraliser temporairement et d'ériger des barrières autour des différentes espèces.<p>

Severus avait entendu Harry marmonner quelque chose à propos d'Oliver Wood, d'entraînements et de l'absolue nécessité d'empêcher Neville et Wood de passer trop de temps ensemble. Quelques minutes après, le jeune homme ordonnait à Winky de prendre discrètement les mesures de tous les sorciers qui allaient affronter la Jungle et de leur confectionner des tenues de protections les plus résistantes possibles.

«Je crois qu'au moins trois de ces espèces crachent de l'acide. Tu crois que tu pourras... Enfin, si tu as un tissu suffisamment résistant, n'hésite pas. Je crois que les robes de bataille ne vont pas suffire. Merci , Winky.»

Severus aurait bien critiqué le défaitisme ambiant, mais il avait constaté par lui-même de quoi la Jungle était capable. Aussi passa-t-il deux longues soirées à brasser des potions basiques, théoriquement capables d'annuler la plupart des acides, pour en enduire les robes que Winky confectionnait. Il réalisa sa contribution discrètement, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se faire enrôler de force dans la Guerre de Conquête du Jardin. Même s'il se doutait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas le choix.

_Autant reculer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Je suis censé être en vacances, par les bistouflettes de Serpentard ! _

Comme l'avait prévu Harry, la première offensive fut un désastre. La tactique prévoyait de neutraliser les spécimens les plus virulents en partant du bord du jardin pour aller vers le centre. Le plan survécu environ cinq minutes, soit exactement le temps qu'il fallut à la Tentacula vénéneuse pour attraper Ronald et le cacher dans la Jungle, joliment empaqueté dans ses lianes. Si Severus s'était délecté de la vue de Luna-Lapin et de Ronflack-Hermione en tenue de combat, les heures de sommeil qu'il dut sacrifier pour brasser des potions de soins pour la belette rousse l'amusèrent beaucoup moins.

* * *

><p>La deuxième offensive dura un peu plus longtemps. Ayant sagement tiré les leçons de la précédente débâcle, les jeunes sorciers s'empressèrent de neutraliser la Tentacula vénéneuse et toutes ses excroissances avant de tenter d'immobiliser le reste des espèces agressives. Après exactement trente minutes, Ronflack-Hermione commis l'erreur tragique qui mis en déroute la seconde offensive en piétinant par inadvertance un buisson de cocamaté brésilien, qui libéra aussitôt un nuage de spores hallucinogènes.<p>

Severus, qui admirait une fois de plus le spectacle depuis le balcon de Lucius, eu juste le temps de léviter les sorciers drogués jusqu'aux yeux hors de la Jungle avant que la Tentacula ne se réveille de fort mauvaise humeur.

* * *

><p>La troisième offensive faillit finir en bain de sang lorsqu'une des fleurs carnivore des Mandibulaes surprit Blaise en claquant des mâchoires trop près de lui à son goût. <em>Severus compatissait.<em> Celui-ci réagit instinctivement en lançant un Incendio, sauvant sa tête, mais déclenchant la fureur d'absolument toutes les plantes de la Jungle, apparemment beaucoup plus nombreuses que prévu. Rétrospectivement (c'est-à-dire une dizaine d'années plus tard), Neville avoua avoir été fasciné : jusque-là, les plantes s'étaient amusés avec eux.

Mais le feu les avaient rendues sérieuses.

Ce fut un miracle que tous s'en soient sortis en vie, avec leurs membres intacts.

* * *

><p>Une des conséquences positives du désastre, néanmoins, fut la décision unanime de tous les humains présents : il était plus que temps de reprendre l'entraînement. Sur un plan plus personnel, Blaise et Neville avaient désormais une idée beaucoup plus précise de l'ampleur de leur tâche et des besoins matériels que leur commerce allait engendrer. Les sorciers déclarèrent une trêve momentanée des hostilités et se consacrèrent à leurs projets respectifs.<p>

Blaise et Neville passaient la plupart de leur temps dans les bibliothèques de leurs familles, n'en sortant que pour des discussions sérieuses avec les Jumeaux Weasley, Vincent et Grégory. Les Jumeaux avaient développés une ligne de produits dédiés à la protection pendant la guerre et Blaise tentait de modifier certaines de leurs créations pour les adapter à la chasse aux mauvaises herbes. Neville, lui, s'étaient enfouis sous les grimoires et les bouliers pour tenter de modifier les sorts de boucliers. Ils avaient découvert à la dure que _Protego_ n'arrêtait malheureusement ni les boulettes d'acide, ni les épines des roses sanglantes. Vincent et Grégory lui prêtaient main forte, étant les plus doués d'entre eux en arithmancie.

Harry, quant à lui, consacrait ses nuits d'insomnies à la fouille de la Bibliothèque des Black, à la recherche des livres de botaniques, des grimoires dédiés à la protection magique et des sortilèges de jardinage. Il avait passé un certain temps à discuter avec les elfes de maisons des Potter qui s'occupaient des jardins, dans l'espoir de trouver une solution.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines après le début de la Guerre de Reconquête du Jardin, après de nombreuses réunions et la mise en commun des efforts du groupe, la quatrième offensive vit la victoire des sorciers. Ronald concocta une stratégie compliquée qui impliquait trois groupes différents et un timing parfait : Harry et les Jumeaux, en balais lancèrent un sortilège de lévitation sur la Tentacula vénéneuse, les mandibulae carnivores et les roses sanglantes. Séverus et Neville jetèrent au même instant leur sort de Flottenbulle qui enferma temporairement les plantes dans des prisons de verre qui flottaient comme des bulles dans l'arrière-cour. Les parois laissaient passer uniquement les particules microscopiques, bloquant ainsi les attaques des plantes sans les étouffer. Simultanément, Luna-Lapin, Ronflack-Hermione et Ronald lançaient des sortilèges de glaçiation sur toutes les plantes arbustives, en se concentrant sur les cocamaté brésiliennes qui n'eurent pas le temps de relâcher leur spores.<p>

Les troupes aériennes commencèrent aussitôt à répéter leur attaque initiale, pendant que Séverus et Neville les assistaient avec des Flottenbulles. Luna-Lapin, Ronflack-Hermione et Ronald, quant à eux, disposaient d'exactement cinq minutes après le début des hostilités pour sceller les pierres runiques qui allaient constituer les points d'ancrage des barrières magiques. Harry et les Jumeaux dirigeaient ensuite les bulles vers l'emplacement prévu par Neville, pendant que celui-ci et le Maître des Potions incantaient les barrières de protection.

Le plan de Ronald fonctionna relativement bien, mais Severus considérait toujours que la Jungle avait gagné la Bataille, puisque les sorciers épuisés avaient dû appeler Dobby et Winky pour les gaver de potions de régénération magique et les téléporter hors de portée du Jardin.

Une heure plus tard, les plantes étaient toutes réveillées et la seule preuve de leur dur labeur consistait en d'étroit corridors sécurisés qui permettaient au jardinier intrépide de se promener en sécurité tant qu'il ne quittait pas les allées faiblement éclairées par la lueur verdâtre des barrières de protection.

Hermione, qui avait perdu sa corne de Ronflack suite à son épuisement magique, décréta que l'arrière-cours était désormais baptisée Jurassik Park, ce qui fit rire Harry et déclencha de longues explications, suivies d'une invitation à une soirée cinéma chez les parents Granger.

Severus était pratiquement certain que, depuis cette fameuse soirée, personne n'était retourné dans l'arrière-cour à part Neville, Harry, Blaise et lui-même (qui n'avaient pas eu le choix).

Et il était prêt à parier son chaudront favori que les Jumeaux avaient expérimenté avec les spores du cocamaté pour leur faire croire qu'ils y avaient vu des vélociraptors.

* * *

><p>Comparée à l'épique Bataille pour la Reconquête de la Jungle, le troisième round des plaies potteriennes avait été presque reposant. Les seuls dégâts encourus avaient été les migraines atroces déclenchés par les hurlements furieux d'un certain nombre de jeunes sorcières.<p>

Théodore Nott leur avait fait promettre à tous de ne jamais mentionner sa voix de banshee.

_Il était tout à fait possible que des promesses inviolables aient été exigées. Evidemment, Severus était dans l'impossibilité d'être formel. Les Sang-Purs ne rigolaient pas avec des causes aussi sacrées que la préservation de la réputation familiale et de l'honneur du Chef de la Famille._

Évidemment, le fait que le troisième round des plaies potteriennes ait chevauché le second avait singulièrement compliqué la vie des habitants de la Demeure de Black, mais d'un autre côté, les sorts de silence de Severus et Harry étaient désormais suffisamment puissants pour bloquer l'équivalent du bruit d'un avion passant le mur du son et le Maître des Potions était raisonnablement certain qu'aucune amélioration ne pouvait être apporté à la recette de la Potion de Minerve (qui traitait le mal de tête) depuis qu'il s'était penché sur la question.

Harry s'était avéré d'une aide précieuse, à sa grande surprise et le Directeur de Serpentard avait renforcé sa conviction absolue dans la puissance de la motivation par la douleur.

_Ainsi que sa croyance personnelle que les Conventions de Genève avaient fait une erreur tragique en omettant de mentionner la migraine dans la liste des traitements inhumains méritant un jugement pour Crime contre l'Humanité. Après tout, un intellect tel que le mien mérite d'être classé au patrimoine mondial._

* * *

><p>3.méandres labyrinthiques et moyen-âgeux de la loi sorcière<p>

* * *

><p>Rétrospectivement, Ronald n'aurait sans doute pas dû donner à Miss Lovegood une punition en relation avec le droit, sachant que Miss Granger voudrait obligatoirement prendre connaissance du résultat. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle avait été impressionnée par le travail de son amie et que les préparatifs pour le journal avançaient à rythme effrayant maintenant que l'entente cordiale était établie.<p>

La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que Miss Je-Sais-Tout avait trouvé le sujet PA-SSIO-NANT et avait donc entrepris de se pencher sur la question, tout en fumant d'indignation. Apparemment, les sorciers ne possédaient aucune lois anti-libelle, contrairement aux moldus. Seules les familles les plus riches (comme les Malefoy, par exemple) parvenaient à éviter d'être la cible des rumeurs et des calomnies de la presse sorcière.

Miss Je-Sais-Tout était avant tout logique. Elle s'était donc, logiquement, tournée vers les personnes de son entourage qui maîtrisaient le mieux le sujet qui l'intéressait. En l'occurence, elle était allé parler à Pansy.

_Et elle avait trouvé à qui parler. Le sujet tenait une place particulière dans le coeur de Miss Parkinson._

La tranquillité de la Maison s'était envolée ce jour-là. Les explosions sonores qui accompagnaient les progrès d'Hermione dans la loi sorcière (_entendre : les défrichements au buldozer, qualité industrielle) _étaient impressionnantes en elles-mêmes. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à parler de ses découvertes à Luna, Ginny (_et plus généralement à toutes les femelles de sa connaissance_), le niveau sonore avait commencé à dépasser le supportable quotidiennement.

Harry avait enchanté avec grand soin les quartiers de Lucius et les siens, ainsi que les chambres de Dobby et Winky.

La plupart des mâles qui fréquentaient la Demeure avait appris à se faire discrets.

_Sans oublier, dans la catégories des faits intéressants que l'on aurait préféré continuer à ignorer : __Il y avait apparemment des conséquences insoupçonnées à la concentration de magies féminines et d'outrage dans la même pièce. Le résultat ressemblait un peu à la magie accidentelle des enfants : dévastateur, imprévisible et plus ou moins permanent._

Harry avait évité le danger en faisant remarquer aux hordes furieuses de harpies qui avaient envahi la Demeure qu'il était parfaitement d'accord avec elles et qu'il avait décidé de créer la fondation pour résoudre ce genre de grossière injustice. Severus s'était fait invisible et se réfugiait dans les seuls lieux sûrs : la Bibliothèque, le laboratoire de Potions, sa chambre, celle de Lucius et même, en deux ou trois mémorables occasions, la Jungle. Quand les murs de la Demeure commençaient à trembler sous le bruit, même la possibilité de rencontrer des raptors dans leur habitat naturel devenait séduisante. Il avait découvert que Neville avait eu la même idée que lui et s'était munis de cache-oreilles spécialement enchantés pour bloquer les cris de mandragores adultes : la seule chose qui bloquait totalement le vacarme, selon lui.

_Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurai un jour imaginé pouvoir sincèrement trouver une des idées de Monsieur Longbottom ingénieuse. Cette plaie avait décidément eu des à-côtés pervers insoupçonnés. _

Bref, cet épisode avait vu la naissance du lobby féministe de la seconde fondation Potter et les progrès rapide du ratiboisement du droit sorcier.

* * *

><p>Cela aurait pu durer longtemps si Harry ne s'était pas dévoué, comme toujours. Severus l'avait vu se diriger vers la cuisine ( <em>qui servait de centre de réunion aux banshee<em>) et s'était rapidement désillusionné avant d'ajuster ses cache-oreilles.

_Pas question que le morveux affronte ces furies seules ! S'il lui arrivait une bricole, la Demeure allait faire un malheur. Lui, il avait l'avantage de lire parfaitement sur les lèvres : pas besoin d'oreilles ! Ah, les mérites insoupçonnables d'une vie d'agent double pendant deux guerres sorcières..._

Ce jour-là, Harry gagna l'admiration de Severus Snape. Un exploit en soi, dont il ne fut probablement jamais conscient, étant donné que ce dernier resta invisible et silencieux pendant les ...euh...négociations.

Le jeune homme avait calmement ouvert la porte de la cuisine, serré les dents pour s'empêcher de défaillir face à l'augmentation du volume sonore (_quasiment un miracle, dans ces circonstances : les verres vibraient sur les étagères_), avant de lever sa baguette et de lancer un des plus puissants sortilèges _d'Immobulus_ que Snape ait jamais vu. Le silence absolu qui suivi fut si profond et si soudain que le jeune sorcier chancela. Il jeta ensuite des sorts de silence sur chacune des sorcières présentes avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de les sortir de l'inconscience.

C'est à ce moment que Severus admira le plus le jeune sorcier : il n'avait pas pris le temps de se vautrer dans le silence qu'il redécouvrait pour la première fois depuis des jours, il n'avait pas réagit en voyant les expression terrifiantes de furie que chacune de sorcières présentes affichaient en se voyant réduites au silence de force. Il se contenta de déclarer d'une voix neutre, le visage impassible.

«Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, permettez moi de vous informer respectueusement que la Demeure Ancestrale des Black souhaiterait être assurée que vous ne souhaitez pas la voir s'écrouler. La Demeure souhaitait également vous informer qu'elle ne pourra pas garantir l'intégrité des murs, encore moins des protections magiques, si vous persistez dans votre tentative de franchir le mur du son par la seule puissance de vos cordes vocales. La loi sorcière est un monceau d'inégalités des plus flagrantes, nous sommes d'accord. Le fait qu'elle punisse plus durement les dommages à une propriété que la mise en danger d'une vie est inacceptable, certes. Puis-je vous rappeler que c'est le cas non seulement pour les sorcières, mais également pour les créatures magiques en général, les Squibs et les nés-moldus ? Puis-je vous suggérer de considérer des méthodes plus constructives de dépenser votre énergie ? Les salles d'entraînement au duel sont ouvertes à tous. Vos projets respectifs n'ont pas progressé d'un iota depuis que vous vous êtes réunies ici...»

Les sorcières pâlissaient progressivement. Severus n'était pas entièrement certain des sentiments qui motivaient cette réaction et refusa donc de baisser sa garde. Il fit bien, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était suffisamment enragée pour lancer un sort silencieux en direction de Harry. Le Maître des Potions ne sut jamais vraiment lequel puiqu'aussitôt le sort formé, il disparut. La Demeure avait pris le taureau par les cornes, pour ainsi dire, et avait transporté de force les sorcières hors de ses protections.

Severus poussa un long soupir de soulagement et s'appuya contre le mur, épuisé en relâchant ses sortilèges. Un instant plus tard, un son sourd l'informa que Harry s'était probablement évanoui. Ses cauchemars avaient repris et les harpies n'avaient pas arrangé les choses. Il se demanda distraitement à quel moment ses nerfs allaient lâcher.

_Entre sa dépression, le stress auquel il était soumis, la montagne de chose à faire qui l'attendait, les gens qui comptaient sur lui et le nombre (vraiment très réduit) d'heures de sommeil par nuit qu'il réussissait à accumuler, c'était un miracle que ce ne soit pas encore arrivé. Ça expliquait probablement l'évanouissement, en tous cas._

_Pas la peine de trop s'inquiéter, donc._

_quel soulagement._

* * *

><p>4. Les Jumeaux dans la City.<p>

* * *

><p>Le quatrième round des plaies potteriennes rappelait toujours à Severus que la devise d'Alastor Maugrey était une nécessité vitale autour des Jumeaux Weasley.<p>

_voire un mode de vie qui touche presque à la religion. Je nous vois d'ici : Ô, grand dieu la Vigilance Constante, accorde nous de survivre aujourd'hui encore aux Jumeaux Weasley et autres Gryffindors, Amen._

Le Maître des Potions était personnellement persuadé que c'était également le mantra de la matriarche des Weasley : «Vigilance constante» semblait être la seule explication à la survie de la famille.

La seule chose réellement surprenante dans cet épisode, c'était le temps que les Jumeaux avaient mis pour commettre leurs méfaits. Severus les aurait bien soupçonné d'avoir entièrement planifié la chose, mais honnêtement, leur retard était probablement dû à leur participation surprise à deux des premières plaies potteriennes, ainsi qu'au fait qu'ils avaient consacré tout leur temps libre, ces dernières semaines, à l'exploration du Londres moldu. Le Maître des Potions avait toujours hésité entre bénir Harry pour leur avoir offert à tous un sursis en aiguillonnant les Jumeaux vers le monde moldu (Severus n'était pas certain que la Demeure aurait résisté aux Plaies si les Jumeaux s'y étaient mis simultanément) ou le maudire de leur avoir offert une réserve toute neuve et presque infinie de possibilités et d'inspiration. Stimuler les instincts créatifs des Jumeaux Weasley avait la plupart du temps des conséquences nocives. Severus pouvait en témoigner, après tout, il avait été leur professeur pendant presque six ans !

Les Jumeaux avaient apparemment, avec tout le génie qui les caractérise, découvert la scène underground de Londres, en commençant par les sex-shop. Le monde magique ne possédait aucun établissement de ce type et Fred et George avaient décidé de remédier à la chose.

La chose la plus choquante avait sûrement été la réaction de Potter à cette annonce :

«C'est une excellente idée ! Un bon investissement. Je pensais justement vous proposer d'ouvrir des branches plus spécialisées de WWW : par exemple, dans les objets de protection. Mais un sex shop, surtout si on a aucune concurrence, c'est encore mieux ! Il faudra juste prendre nos précautions dans les magasins, peut-être avec des lignes d'âge, pour éviter les problèmes... Oh, et je refuse de servir de cobaye. Si vous testez quoique ce soit sur moi, je retire mes parts de l'affaire.»

Et ce fut tout.

Les jours suivants, Harry avait l'air pensif et envoya un grand nombre de lettres. Edwige semblait heureuse d'avoir du travail. Severus, lui, était plutôt inquiet. Il avait eu l'occasion de pas mal explorer la Bibliothèque, avant que Granger ne la pousse à refuser tous les étrangers, et il se souvenait distinctement de rayonnages entiers dédiés aux magies sexuelles. Sachant que les Black qu'il avait rencontré étaient tous des pervers, il se sentait vaguement inquiet.

Les réactions des autres participants de la Révolution avaient été tout aussi perturbantes. Granger avait eu l'air intriguée, Ronald mortifié, Lovegood enthousiaste, ses Serpentards avait eu un sourire carnassier (surtout Miss Parkinson, Monsieur Nott semblait plutôt vaguement écœuré) et Neville avait entraîné les Jumeaux dans un coin pour une conversation qui avait inclus un puissant sort de discrétion et beaucoup de rougissements.

SEVERUS. NE. VOULAIT. PAS. SAVOIR.

Les jours suivants, un certain nombre de paquets suspects, d'objets étranges et même quelques fioles de potions avaient fait leur apparition un peu partout dans la Demeure. Severus avait mis à profit ses connaissances (_durement acquises durant la Plaie numéro trois_) des coins discrets de Grimaud Place pour disparaître presque totalement. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'air des Jumeaux. Et leurs regards spéculatifs dans sa direction incitaient même une certaine crainte doublée d'horreur.

* * *

><p>Plaie numéro cinq : Les cancans de la mère Weasley : Ginerva, conseillère en image et marketing<p>

* * *

><p>Severus avait eu de nombreuses occasions à Poudlard, de maudire copieusement la fertilité des Weasley. Ayant eu le douteux honneur d'enseigner à chacun de leurs morveux, il pouvait affirmer en toute connaissance de cause que, si les Jumeaux étaient les pires abominations du lot, c'était uniquement en vertu du fait qu'ils étaient deux. <em>Tous les gamins Weasley, absolument tous, étaient insupportables. Chacun dans leur catégorie particulière, évidemment<em>. Le Maître des Potions s'était souvent demandé si la valeur fondatrice de leur famille n'était pas l'Irritation, l'Excès ou le Jusqu'au-boutisme.

_Ça aurait expliqué tellement de choses..._

Apparemment, l'unique rejeton féminin des Weasley avait accompagné ses frères dans (une partie au moins) de leurs péripéties à la découverte du Londres moldu. Et elle y avait découvert sa vocation.

Conseillère en image et marketing.

_Ainsi naquit la cinquième plaie potterienne._

Pendant des semaines, l'unique descendante féminine des Weasley passa son temps à mettre son nez partout, donnant son avis, parlant de packaging, de tendance, de communication, de public-cible... à tel point que même les Jumeaux, pour lesquels elle était habituellement intouchable, commencèrent concevoir des blagues sur-mesure pour leur sœur adorée.

Dans un élan particulièrement stupide d'enthousiasme gryffondorien, la bougresse tenta même de le déloger dans le laboratoire de potion de Grimaud. Bien sûr, elle ne réussit jamais à entrer, malgré tous ses efforts, mais elle contournait la difficulté en le haranguant depuis le pas de la porte ou en utilisant un sortilège (trop ingénieux pour elle, Severus soupçonnait un complot) de projection vocale qui lui donnait en permanence l'impression qu'elle était à côté de lui. Ces jours-là, Severus perdit le compte des potions qu'il avait ruiné dans un mouvement d'humeur, de surprise ou par manque de concentration. Il était pratiquement arrivé aux limites de son self-control et avait commencé à planifier une élimination discrète. La Jungle était un lieu commode pour faire disparaître des corps sans laisser de traces(_et probablement conçu dans ce but, quand on connaissait les Black_).

La colère du Maître des Potions bouillonnait déjà depuis un bon moment. La Demeure des Black avait perdu son attrait de refuge paisible. Jusque-là, seuls ses quartiers demeuraient véritablement un havre de paix. Mais le sortilège de projection de voix était amarré à sa signature magique. Ce qui signifiait qu'il l'entendait où qu'il soit. Son sommeil s'en ressentait. Son alimentation et son hygiène personnelle aussi. Allez vous douchez calmement lorsque l'une de vos élèves haïes, mineure de surcroît, vous rabâchait les oreilles en permanence. Cette sensation constante de présence alimentait dangereusement sa paranoïa.

Ses réactions étaient exacerbées. Sa capacité à rechercher une cure pour la paralysie de Lucius, grandement diminuée, de même que son habileté coutumière pour brasser les potions complexes dont il avait besoin.

Quand, brusquement, tout s'arrêta. Il avait simplement croisé Harry un matin. Celui-ci lui avait adressé un petit sourire innocent et énigmatique. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il avait trouvé Ginerva Weasley attachée à une chaise, sous un sort de silence et visiblement en proie au spores hallucinogènes d'une cocamatè brésilienne extraite de la Jungle pour l'occasion.

Severus profita du silence toute la journée, avec délectation. Il célébra même le retour de son intimité en s'octroyant un bain dans lequel il finit par s'endormir. Ce soir-là, il sombra dans le sommeil sans difficulté bercé par une discrète mélodie qui résonnait depuis la chambre de Lucius.

Le répit avait été de courte durée, néanmoins. Le lendemain, Ginerva faisait le pied de grue en bas de l'escalier menant aux chambres et il n'avait pas posé son pied à terre qu'elle commençait déjà parler. Il vit rouge.

Dix minutes plus tard, Severus se présentait dans la cuisine en faisant joyeusement tournoyer sa baguette à la manière des majorettes moldues et prit place à table avec un petit rictus satisfait. Harry compris pourquoi peu après, lorsqu'il traversa le hall. Ginny était à nouveau attachée à une chaise, sous un sort de silence, et Walburga Black lui faisait la leçon. Ricanant intérieurement, le jeune homme agita discrètement sa baguette, jetant sur Walburga le même sort de projection vocale que Ginny avait employé sur Severus. Il fit un clin d'œil discret à la matriarche des Black, qui répondit avec un sourire fier et plein de promesses. La jeune demoiselle Weasley allait souffrir aussi longtemps que son ancien professeur.

* * *

><p>Sixième Plaie : Vi(n)ce et (g)Reg : technoshop explosions<p>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape ne profita pas bien longtemps de la quiétude qui suivit l'élimination de la cinquième plaie potterienne. <em>Il aurait dû s'en douter.<em> Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle étaient habituellement des jeunes gens discrets, qui évitaient systématiquement d'attirer l'attention. Cette stratégie de protection avait parfaitement fonctionné, la plupart de la population de Poudlard étant toujours persuadée qu'ils étaient à la limite de la débilité profonde.

Ce qui était totalement faux. Vincent et Grégory faisaient partie des sorciers moyens et ne brillaient réellement que dans des matières non enseignées à Poulard, y compris l'arythmancie. Leur niveau était tellement élevé dans cette matière qu'ils n'avaient jamais suivi les cours du professeur Vector, préférant étudier et effectuer leurs recherches seuls. L'arythmancie était une discipline exigeante mais centrale, qui était principalement employée dans la création de nouveaux sorts, la modification de magies (sortilèges, charmes, rituels, etc.), la conception d'artefacts magiques et la divination.

Enchanté des propositions de Harry, les jeunes génies s'étaient donc lancés à corps perdus dans la résolution du défi qui leur avait été présenté, c'est-à-dire la naissance de la techno-sorcellerie ou l'intégration du monde sorcier au monde moldu par la technologie.

C'était une vision ambitieuse, c'était un but noble, c'était l'occasion d'accéder à la gloire pour les millénaires à venir et de gagner suffisamment d'argent pour assurer la survie et le confort de leurs familles respectives, même si le Ministère ne débloquait jamais les fortunes familiales. Severus connaissait parfaitement ses Serpentards. Il savait qu'une telle occasion serait irrésistible. Après tout, c'était tout ce dont Vincent et Grégory avait toujours rêvé. Leur ancien directeur était persuadé ils étaient plus que capables de relever brillamment le défi.

Seulement voilà, ses fiers Serpentards étaient des Sangs-Purs, élevés dans la plus rigide des traditions. Ils n'avaient qu'une idée très limitée de la réalité du monde moldu et une connaissance encore plus vague de leur technologie. Severus était pratiquement certain qu'ils avaient été obligé de demander des explications à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Ses Serpentards connaissaient leur latin et leur grec, mais, dans ce cas, ni le latin, ni le grec ne les avaient mené bien loin.

Ainsi commença la sixième Plaie Potterienne.

Il y eu d'abord la période d'acclimatation. Les explications à n'en plus finir. Les sorties dans le Londres moldu. Le pillage désespéré des librairies et des bibliothèques dans lesquelles ils ne savaient pas se repérer. Les voitures, les ordinateurs et les téléphones.

Après quelques jours avec Granger et une ou deux sorties avec les Jumeaux Weasley, Severus pouvait comprendre que Vincent et Grégory préfèrent se tourner systématiquement vers lui pour poser leurs questions. Harry se faisait aussi présent que possible mais ses journées étaient déjà tellement chargées que son aide se limitait à des sorties éducatives (et non traumatisantes) dans le monde moldu. Les Serpentards appréciait grandement ces sorties, notamment pour la liberté qu'elles leur permettait.

Severus savait que chacun d'entre eux avaient fait partager leur savoir et leurs expérience à leurs frères et sœurs. Ces sorties étaient souvent les seules que l'oppression du Ministère leur permettait. L'un dans l'autre, c'était un état de fait assez satisfaisant.

Qui ne dura malheureusement pas.

La sixième Plaie mordait les talons de la précédente. Ses débuts furent assez discrets. Les jeunes arythmanciens avaient accaparé plusieurs pièces des donjons des Black, les seules pièces vides de la Demeures qui se prêtaient un tant soit peu à l'expérimentation. Les protections magiques de leur boutiques étaient complètes, mais pas les protections supplémentaires entourant les laboratoires et pièces de travail. De plus, ils n'avaient pas résolu le problème de leur transport discret vers le Chemin de Traverse. Il leur manquait également des employés. Vu le climat actuel, ils risquaient le lynchage en marchant sur le Chemin. Tenter de vendre leur marchandise eux-même était une folie.

Le problème le plus urgent, néanmoins, restait la résolution du conflit de cohabitation entre les sources d'énergies moldues et magiques, qui avaient tendance à exploser en présence l'une de l'autre. La sixième Plaie Potterienne fut donc marquée par un nombre record d'explosions, qui sembla empirer lorsque les Jumeaux Weasley décidèrent de donner un coup de main.

La Demeure des Black avait failli se révolter contre tous ses habitants. Les explosions étaient trop proches à son goût de ses fondations et le temps qu'il fallut pour trouver une solution satisfaisante qui n'entraînait pas automatiquement l'implosion de toutes les technologies moldues alentours sembla tripler en longueur.

Conséquences positives, les cohortes potteriennes étaient désormais les heureux inventeurs de plusieurs solutions magiques et technologiques qui n'attendaient qu'un brevet pour faire d'eux des hommes riches. Les locaux de la fondation allaient bénéficier des derniers progrès en matière de protection anti-séisme, anti-incendie, anti-explosion. La combinaison de solutions moldues et sorcières donnait des résultats d'une efficacité presque effrayante.

Severus avait brassé autant de potions de soin qu'au plus fort de la guerre et avait perfectionné au maximum les baumes anti-brûlures et l'onguent Gomme-Cicatrix. Les brevets allaient renflouer ses coffres, déjà bien gonflés par la nouvelle recette, plus efficace, de la potion Minerve contre les migraines. Les Jumeaux Weasley avaient sortis une entièrement nouvelle ligne de farce-et-attrape baptisée «KiFèBang» et Harry s'était découvert d'impressionnant instincts médicaux, secondés par d'indéniables dons de guérison (_ce que tout le monde avait apprécié_).

* * *

><p>Plaie numéro 7 : la loi et l'ordre : Ron vs. Percy<p>

* * *

><p>Severus se souvenait avec précision de son état d'épuisement à la sortie de l'Accouchement de la Technomagie. C'était probablement les vacances d'octobre les plus épuisantes de sa vie. Il avait à peine eu la force de célébrer la Samhain. Il avait presque hâte de retrouver ses cornichons et les donjons de Poudlard. Là-bas au moins, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Personne n'essayait de sauver la planète et la personne plus dangereuse était sans doute Albus. <em>Autant dire que ce serait le calme plat.<em> Même les manigances machiavéliques du vieux citronné pâlissait devant ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il enviait Lucius. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir jouer à la Belle-au-Bois-Dormant pendant quelques jours !

_La Septième Plaie Potterienne avait au moins eu le mérite d'être courte. Courte, mais intense. Et stratégiquement située juste avant la reprise des cours, histoire de finir de l'épuiser avant de l'expédier dans la fosse aux lions._

_Comme toutes les plaies majeures, celle-ci était rousse. Couleur Weasley. Ronald et Percival était tombé d'accord sur la nécessité d'une réaction aux monceaux d'immondices que la Gazette du Sorcier déversait sur le dos de Harry. Leur belle entente n'avait malheureusement pas duré au-delà de ce point._

La question des méthodes divisait les troupes. Fallait-il tenter de rétablir la vérité sur la Bataille Finale, sachant que la révélation des Horcruxes était plus que dangereuse. La simple mention d'une méthode d'immortalité connue de Voldemort et contrée par eux faisait d'eux tous et de leurs proches des cibles potentielles. Mais omettre ce détail plutôt crucial rendait toute l'histoire vraiment invraisemblable.

L'organisation d'une campagne de presse dans les formes avait rencontré un veto rapide et absolument définif. Ronald avait fermement déclaré qu'il refusait de soumettre Harry aux vautours et autres charognards, ce qui avait poussé Percival à adopter la tactique de sa sœur. Severus avait mis une fin rapide et expéditive à cette tentative. Non seulement il refusait de revivre la plaie numéro cinq, mais il était hors de question qu'Harry soit publiquement impliqué dans quoi que ce soit. Il n'était simplement pas en état de le supporter et le Maître des Potions estimait qu'il avait assez donné.

Percival avait apparemment décidé que Ronald avait fait preuve de déloyauté en laissant le Directeur de Serpentard s'impliquer et la discussion avait pris une tournure très nette de guérilla intense et sauvage. Tous les coups étaient permis pour remporter l'argument.

Severus peinait à comprendre comment Percival Weasley pouvait faire preuve de la ruse la plus basse et la plus immorale pour remporter la partie contre son frère et défendre simultanément le respect fanatique des règles et lois d'un Ministère qu'il ne respectait pas(_plus_). Ronald fonctionnait d'une manière presque parfaitement inverse : il respectait fanatiquement ses propres règles (_même stupides_) et disposait joyeusement du reste pour parvenir à ses fins.

Les corridors de la Demeure furent le témoin d'un certain nombre de duels, d'embuscades et de frappes éclairs. Severus avait presque étranglé Miss Je-Sais-Tout lorsqu'il l'avait vu offrir à son cher et tendre un exemplaire commenté de l'Art de la Guerre de Sun Tzu. Seul son immense maîtrise avait sauvé Miss Granger de ses foudres. Les hostilités avaient rapidement atteint la guerre ouverte après cela.

* * *

><p>Les dommages collatéraux humains avait commencé à augmenter de façon inquiétante jusqu'à ce que Severus prenne les choses en main. Après six plaies, impliquant toutes un nombre plus ou moins élevé de Weasley, il savait qu'il devait s'en mêler avant que la Demeure ou Harry ne soient obligés d'intervenir parce que les évènements avaient atteint un seuil insoutenable.<p>

Il avait donc imposé sa solution : une double attaque contre la Gazette, Percival dirigeant une OPA agressive mais légale et Ronald se concentrant sur les aspects moins reluisants du personnel et des transactions du journal. Il était toujours utile de connaître les squelettes hantant les placards de la concurrence. Et puis, ce serait une formidable première édition pour le quotidien de Luna et Hermione : «Les dessous sales de la sombre Gazette du Sorcier» ou autre titre du même genre.

Severus avait vu deux bouches s'ouvrir, mais n'avait laissé personne parler. Après quelques années dans sa classe, la plupart des gens développaient une réaction typiquement pavlovienne lorsqu'ils entendaient sa voix prendre ce ton particulier de murmure vénéneux et sifflant et se recroquevillaient sur eux-mêmes en silence.

_Et c'est ma foi bien pratique._

«Si vous persistez à mener cette guérilla du pauvre, je me verrai dans l'obligation de prier la Demeure de vous expédier dans la Jungle cette nuit et de vous empêcher d'en sortir. Je suis sûr qu'un peu de temps au frais vous remettrai les idées en place. Des objections ? Aucune ? Parfait. Je vais donc pouvoir profiter des quatre heures de sommeil qui me restent avant de devoir me coltiner les cornichons qui se font passer pour des élèves.

Laissez moi être clair. Au moindre bruit, à la moindre intrusion dans la quiétude de mon sommeil, la Demeure de Black se fera un plaisir de vous faire visiter la Jungle. Ne faites pas cette tête, Monsieur Weasley, je me fiche de savoir où reposera la culpabilité. Vous paierez simplement pour les coupables.»

Severus pivota sur lui-même et se retira dans ses quartiers dans un grand tournoiement dramatique d'étoffe noire.

_Parfois, il fallait une petite touche dramatique pour cimenter une menace dans les esprits faibles._

* * *

><p>Après ça, la nuit du Maître des Potions fut courte, mais calme.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 les Sept Plaies Potteriennes

**Résumé de l'histoire jusqu'ici : **

_Suite aux machinations d'Albus, Harry se retrouve coincé au square Grimaud avec Severus Snape. Ils soignent en secret Lucius Malefoy, qui a été torturé lors de la Bataille Finale dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Il a apparemment sorti Sirius Black du voile. Ce dernier est retenu en otage dans la Forêt Interdite, sûrement sur l'ordre d'Albus._

_La famille Malefoy a disparu, tout comme Remus, qui a décidé de pourchasser les Mangemorts encore en liberté, le Ministère préférant déclarer qu'il les a tous capturés ou tués._

_Harry sort doucement de sa dépression et commence à prendre soin de lui avec l'aide de Dobby et Winky. Mais le monde sorcier a à nouveau tourné le dos au jeune homme. Le Ministère réclame tout le crédit de la défaite de Voldemort et tente de faire passer Harry pour le nouveau Mage Noir pour pouvoir persécuter tranquillement les sorciers sombres, les Serpentards et les créatures magiques en général._

_Au début de l'histoire, quelques mois après la Bataille Finale, Harry sort enfin de chez lui, découvre que Lucius a sauvé Sirius et se fait kidnapper par un étrange et ancien Elfe de Maison, aidé de Fawkes. Suivant les ordres de la «Maîtresse», ils effectuent sur lui un rituel d'Ancienne Magie aux conséquences inconnues. _

_Qui est cette fameuse "Maîtresse" ? Harry est-il encore humain ? Que prépare le Ministère et que sont devenus les anciens compagnons d'armes de Harry ?_

* * *

><p><strong>RAPPEL : <strong>

_**Chapitre 12 : Entracte de Severus, les Sept Plaies Potteriennes (partie1)**_

_Ce chapitre couvre les épreuves que Severus doit subir, coincé dans le Square Grimaud par les décrets du Ministère et les décisions d'Albus. J'aurai pu l'appeler Les Douzes Travaux De Severus, mais je n'en avais que 7 ;-) Les cohortes potteriennes se mettent au travail dans le chaos le plus total (ce sont des Gryffondors, après tout). Nous sommes dans les premières semaines d'octobre. Environ un mois c'est écoulé depuis que Harry est venu trouver Severus dans ses cachots à Poudlard pour l'informer que Lucius Malefoy avait survécu. _

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 11 :<strong>

_Severus emporta le jeune Gryffondor dans la chambre où il lui fit avaler le bol de chocolat. Le jeune homme, toujours en état de choc, se comportait comme un oisillon auquel il aurait donné la becquée. Il se sentait manifestement en confiance : il se laissait complètement aller dans ses bras, obéissant à ses ordres sans discuter. Ses larmes se calmèrent progressivement et il finit par se pelotonner dans un nid de couvertures, calé entre le dossier du canapé le corps de Severus fermement enroulé autour de lui._

_«Demain, Monsieur Potter, nous aurons une petite discussion, vous et moi...» murmura Severus de sa voix de velours avant de se rendormir, fatigué.»_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Les Sept Plaies Potteriennes <strong>

**Partie 2**

**La version Potter : Cinq plaies, c'est déjà pas mal !**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter se pelotonna confortablement dans ses couvertures. Il se sentait bien. Il était enroulé dans une masse lourde et chaude. Il mit un moment à identifier le sentiment qui l'entourait d'un cocon protecteur. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec cette sensation particulière.<p>

Il se sentait en sécurité.

Son esprit était paisible, sans doute pour la première fois depuis des années.

Il n'y avait aucune pensée, juste la chaleur, le poids des couvertures et un bruit régulier et sourd qui le berçait. Une petite brise agitait doucement ses cheveux. Il baignait dans une odeur agréable de cèdre et de lavande.

Il connaissait ces odeurs.

C'était celle des potions lavantes qu'il brassait pour Severus.

L'esprit de Harry récapitula brusquement toutes les sensations dans son environnement immédiat et son corps se crispa brutalement, pris d'un doute affreux. Réagissant sans doute machinalement à la raideur du corps blottit contre lui, les bras du Maître des Potions entourèrent plus fermement la taille de Harry, l'écrasant contre un torse ferme.

_Mais qu'est ce que je fais dans les bras de Severus ? Et nu, en plus ? Oh, Merlin..._

* * *

><p>1. La tendresse de Severus<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Harry repensait à cette matinée, il était toujours émerveillé par le comportement du Maître des Potions. Certes, il avait découvert ces dernières semaines un être à l'esprit subtil et aux émotions profondes et complexes, mais il n'avait jamais associé Severus à ce genre de situation. Il l'avait réconforté et soutenu lorsqu'il avait craint de se transformer en Voldemort, mais jamais il n'aurait envisagé le Directeur des Serpentards dans ce rôle de tendre protecteur.<p>

Severus n'était pas un être tactile. Harry était persuadé qu'il avait trop peu confiance en l'espèce humaine (_avec raison, comme son expérience l'avait prouvé de nombreuses fois_) pour permettre à quelqu'un de l'approcher d'aussi près. Il s'était manifestement trompé.

Le pouvoir des bras de Severus n'en était que plus étonnant. Harry savait que l'homme était musclé et qu'il avait repris son entraînement avec une sorte d'intensité furieuse qui allait croissante ces dernières semaines, mais le corps qu'il l'emprisonnait dans une cage de chaleur et de douceur était suffisamment sculpté pour laisser deviner le contour de ses muscles au travers des épaisses couvertures. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui avait frappé le jeune homme. Severus Rogue était considéré presque universellement comme un être froid et calculateur : le parfait Serpentard. Comment concilier cette image qu'il avait de lui avec la fournaise qui émanait de son corps sous les couvertures ?

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, les tortillements inconscients du corps d'Harry, qui exprimait son inquiétude et son mal-être presque à l'insu de son propriétaire, avaient tiré le Maître des Potions du sommeil. Contrairement à toutes les prévisions de Harry, l'homme avait réagit à l'opposé de sa réputation. Jouant avec finesse pour éviter de braquer le jeune Gryffondor duquel il voulait obtenir des réponses, Severus se contenta d'étreindre plus fort le frêle jeune homme emmitouflé dans sa robe de chambre. Ses mouvements étaient lents, pleins de langueur, comme s'il dormait encore et câlinait machinalement son compagnon.<p>

Après un bon quart d'heure de ce traitement, le corps de Harry relâcha la pression qui l'étreignait jusqu'à maintenant. Ses muscles se dénouaient sensiblement. Néanmoins, toute tentative de fuite rencontrait toujours la même réaction : le verrouillage des bras d'aciers qui étaient noués autour de son corps. Le jeune Gryffondor finit par saisir le message et abandonna toute velléité de fuite, se pelotonnant plus confortablement dans le nid douillet formé par les couvertures et le corps du Maître des Potions à la recherche de plus de cette addictive douceur.

Severus accorda encore un long moment au jeune homme avait de murmurer très doucement de sa meilleure voix de chocolat fondu : «Racontez moi.».

Il y eu un instant de silence suspendu pendant lequel Harry paniqua très nettement avant de succomber au corps qui le berçait maintenant.

Il raconta.

Il pensait s'en sortir en évoquant seulement ses craintes pour ses amis et son parrain, ainsi que son inquiétude pour les projets en cours, mais une fois lancés, ses mots formaient comme un déluge qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser, encore moins à canaliser. Tentant se disparaître sous les couvertures, il s'entendit raconter, comme hors de son corps, son inquiétude pour son parrain, sa culpabilité pour les épreuves de ces dernières années, les craintes qu'il éprouvait pour la vie de Remus et celle de Draco, les comportements étranges de sa magie et son attente presque désespérée des autres conséquences du rituel d'Ancienne Magie.

_Était-ce sa voix cette plainte déchirante qui suppliant Severus de lui dire s'il était encore humain ? Pouvait-il l'entendre, le Maître des Potions, quand ce murmure évanescent, plus léger qu'un souffle, osait avouer qu'il se sentait agoniser sous le poids de ses responsabilités envers le monde magique ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Était-ce vraiment lui qui crachait qu'il méprisait tous ces gens de l'avoir exploité toute sa vie, de demander toujours plus de lui sans jamais le remercier ni penser à lui en tant que personne ? Et cette voix qui se brisait en avouant qu'il se méprisait lui, plus que tous les autres, de ne pas réagir, de ne pas se rebeller et s'enfuir, de ne pas continuer stoïquement, de ne pas avoir le courage d'en finir avec une vie qui l'avait nominé «esclave de la fortune- accablez-le comme il vous plaira.». _

_Cette plainte incrédule qui demandait si cette vie était réellement la sienne, s'échappait-elle vraiment de sa bouche ?_

* * *

><p>Severus laissa les mots s'écouler comme il avait encouragé les larmes la nuit précédente. Il se concentrait désespérément pour tenter de retenir chaque mot, enregistrer chaque nuance, pour s'empêcher de réagir. Il pouvait sentir ses émotions bouillonner, juste sous la surface. Son indignation, sa colère prêtes à jaillir face à la détresse du Sauveur du monde magique. Il lui fallu mobiliser l'expérience de toute une vie dédiée à la maîtrise de ses émotions pour masquer son ébahissement devant la profondeur du désespoir de l'écorché-vif qu'il tenait dans son étreinte.<p>

_Avait-il jamais été considéré comme un être humain ? Avait-il jamais été traité comme un petit garçon ?_

Severus jeta délibérément tout le formidable poids de sa volonté derrière ses murs d'Occlumency et s'empêcha de réagir de façon incontrôlée. Il resserra encore ses bras autour du jeune homme, cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou et caressa lentement son dos, ses bras, l'arrière de son crâne.

Il écoutait. Il attendait.

Quand les larmes se calmèrent, que le souffle du jeune homme dans ses bras ralenti à nouveau, Severus continua sa vigile silencieuse. Il continua l'hypnotique mouvement de sa main dans les cheveux fou de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que celui-ci s'était rendormi.

Puis il continua encore.

_Non, ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce désir effréné de protection qu'il s'était découvert ces dernières semaines et qui avait brusquement pris un tour irrésistible la nuit dernière. Il ne pouvait simplement pas envisager que le fait de câliner un gamin le réconforte, lui, l'espion parfait, le Seigneur des Serpentards. Et surtout pas ce gamin-ci, le fils de l'ancien fléau de son existence et de son premier amour de jeunesse._

_Le jeune cornichon avait besoin de sommeil. Et il ne pourrait sans doute pas en profiter sans la sensation (toute nouvelle) de quelqu'un veillant sur lui._

_Bien sûr, le fait que les bras du gamin entouraient son torse dans une étreinte d'une force surprenante et que ses jambes s'étaient enroulées autour des siennes, ma foi très confortablement, n'y était pour rien. Pas plus que le fait qu'il ne puisse pas commencer à imaginer de relâcher son emprise sur ce corps frêle._

_Pour rien, j'ai dit._

_Bien sûr, les Serpentards avaient toujours été les plus fort en ce qui concerne la mauvaise foi._

* * *

><p>2. Les ombres thestrales<p>

* * *

><p>Constatant l'état de consternation proche de l'épouvante que déclenchant chez Harry l'inquiétude teinté d'affection (<em>très discrète<em>) de Severus, celui-ci l'avait envoyé se débarbouiller dans un bain chaud avant de lui ordonner de le retrouver à la table du petit déjeuner. Comme il ne s'inquiétait pas du tout pour le Sauveur du Monde Magique, il décida de plaider la possession si quelqu'un lui demandait pourquoi il avait ordonné à Winky de glisser en douce des huiles calmantes dans l'eau du bain. Il était également entièrement possible qu'il ait commandé par inadvertance le petit déjeuner préféré de Harry à Dobby._ Mais, après tout, s'il avait une soudaine envie de tartines de nutella, ça ne regardait personne d'autre que lui, n'est ce pas ?_

Intérieurement, Severus se réjouissait chaque jour de pratiquer la mauvaise foi depuis tellement d'années que c'était devenu une seconde nature. Cette recherche constante d'excuses crédibles et de stratagèmes aurait probablement été épuisante dans le cas contraire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait réussi à maintenir une ambiance relativement aisée dans la cuisine ce matin-là. Il savait pertinemment que tenter une discussion sérieuse à la table du petit-déjeuner empêcherait Harry d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Severus était probablement le seul occupant humain de la maison (rien n'échappait aux elfes, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient aussi dévoués et attachés à leur maître que Dobby et Winky) à avoir remarqué la rechute de son hôte.

Il ne disposait d'aucune solution miracle pour les cauchemars, la plupart des potions somnifères étant addictives ou entraînaient un retour en masse des terreurs nocturnes dès que l'on cessait de les consommer. L'esprit avait besoin de traiter ces problèmes de lui-même.

En revanche, il pouvait s'assurer que le jeune freluquet ne perde pas de poids. Cela ne demandait qu'un peu de patience.

_Il pouvait être patient._

_Sans problème._

_Même si c'était toujours beaucoup plus compliqué de l'être pour tout ce qui ne concernait pas ses chères potions._

Severus eu soudain l'impression perturbante au possible qu'un Albus Dumbledore miniature, bonbon au citron et yeux pétillants inclus, était en train de ricaner dans un coin de son cerveau.

Chassant rapidement cette dérangeante hallucination derrière un puissant bouclier d'Occlumency, il se concentra sur sa tâche actuelle, à savoir pousser un Gryffondor récalcitrant à ne pas gâcher ses merveilleuses potions de nutrition _(ingérées à on insu_) en se contentant de picorer dans son assiette.

* * *

><p>Severus parvint à maintenir une ambiance relativement normale pendant les jours suivants. Il laissa à Harry le temps de démêler ses émotions, tout en faisant des recherches de son côté sur les rituels d'Ancienne Magie et sur la légende dont le jeune homme lui avait parlé.<p>

Il fut largement aidé dans ses projets de distraction par les efforts involontaires des cohortes potteriennes qui se déchaînèrent successivement dans la Demeure des Black pour toute la durée de son bannissement de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire les vacances de Saimhain.

Les circonstances ayant décidé de lui compliquer la vie, il progressa moins vite qu'il ne l'espérait dans ses recherches. Il considérait néanmoins que ce n'était pas du temps perdu. Il consacrait désormais les heures de la matinée que ce cornichon de Potter utilisait pour batifoler il ne savait où dans le monde moldu à intensifier son entraînement martial...

Il était intimement persuadé, des années après, qu'il devait sa survie à ses heures d'efforts acharnés. Et à la leçon (_qu'il avait transformé en règle de vie autour de cette époque, si ses souvenirs ne le trompaient pas_) que pour les Gryffondors, les temps de paix n'existaient pas. Le meilleur moyen de survivre à leur companie était de traiter la situation avec la même circonspection (_pensez prudence paranoïaque)_ qu'il avait apporté à l'espionnage.

Le chaos qui régnait dans la Demeure ne l'empêchait pas d'observer avec attention son jeune hôte. Il justifiait son attitude en se disant que chaque détail était important puisqu'ils ignoraient quelles conséquences le rituel avait pu avoir sur Harry. Il remarqua ainsi les facilités assez incroyables du morveux dans le domaine médical révélées par la sixième plaie potterienne.

_Non seulement ses sorts étaient remarquablement puissants et efficaces, mais ses instincts étaient diaboliquement justes. Il était néanmoins difficile de savoir si c'était le résultat naturel d'une adaptation nécessaire à une vie mouvementée, compliquée par une fréquentation régulière des jumeaux Weasley ou si c'était un effet du sang de la Licorne ou du Phoenix, tous deux connus pour leurs pouvoirs de guérison._

Severus mena donc plusieurs missions de protection discrètes au cours des diverses plaies potteriennes qui alourdissaient un planning déjà chargé et dû recourir à l'aide secrète des elfes dévoués au bien-être de leur maître pour s'assurer que le morveux continuait à s'alimenter convenablement. Il souffrait toujours de terreurs nocturnes, mais Severus n'était parvenu à aucun résultat probant concernant ce problème.

Malgré son excellente opinion _(largement méritée, selon lui)_ de ses capacités, même lui devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas un surhomme et les circonstances ne se prêtaient réellement pas à l'expérimentation sur des potions aussi volatiles et délicates que les potions somnifères. Entre autres choses, il avait manqué de temps.

_Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. _

_Après tout, s'il n'avait pas décidé de jouer au garde-du-corps invisible pour le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, il aurait sans aucun doute fait plus de progrès._

Il se répétait en lui-même que certaines habitudes étaient simplement difficiles à perdre. C'était compréhensible lorsqu'on considérait la place que lesdites habitudes occupaient jusqu'à récemment dans sa vie.

_Et non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il appréciait la compagnie du morveux ou la légère inquiétude qu'il pouvait entretenir à son égard depuis qu'il avait compris la profondeur de la dépression dans laquelle il était plongé. Non, il n'était pas obsédé._

Severus réprima à grand peine un accès de rage meurtrière.

_Il en avait par-dessus la tête de devoir convaincre sa propre conscience de la pureté toute serpentarde de ses intentions ! Ce petit morveux finirait par réussir là où son paternel avait échoué, nom des caleçons usagés de Merlin !_

* * *

><p>Bref, les bouleversements subis par les habitants de la Demeure des Black, aggravés par les turbulences du Monde Magique dans lequel le Ministère semblait se complaire dans la xénophobie, masquait les troubles dans lesquels le jeune Potter se débattait. Soutenu discrètement mais régulièrement par les elfes et Severus, l'esprit de Harry parvenait péniblement à surnager au-dessus de la dépression. Le Maître des Potions n'oubliait pas les confessions de son élève, particulièrement le fait que le premier acte de celui-ci, lors de sa reprise en main, avait été de rédiger son testament, alors que la réapparition de son parrain aurait dû l'inciter à recommencer à vivre.<p>

* * *

><p>L'inquiétude de Severus atteint son paroxysme un matin lorsqu'il fut témoin du retour de Harry du monde moldu. Devant sa détresse flagrante, le Maître des Potions kidnappa le jeune homme sans réfléchir, pris dans un élan d'inquiétude qui oblitéra toute pensée cohérente. Le corps jeune sorcier fut enlevé dans les airs avec une aisance inquiétante et emporté à grandes enjambées <em>(IL-NE-COURRAIT-PAS!) <em>à travers le foyer, en haut des escaliers et le long du couloir vers la librairie des Black.

Il ne se demanda même pas comment Harry ou ses amis auraient put réagir s'ils avaient assistés à la scène. Il empaqueta le jeune sorcier dans un plaid et l'installa manu militari devant la cheminée de la bibliothèque, bien calé devant un feu ronflant, au fond d'un fauteuil moëlleux et assez large pour les accueillir tous les deux, pourvu qu'ils se serrent un peu.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux un peu plus cohérents, Severus relâcha légèrement son emprise sur le corps frêle et tremblant du Sauveur du monde sorcier et ordonna à Winky de leur apporter deux tasses de sa recette spéciale de chocolat chaud. Le Maître des Potions refusait de se pencher sur les raisons qui le poussaient à réclamer d'une elfe de maison une boisson chaude assaisonnée de potion calmante à 11 heures du matin.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait accuser la Demeure des Black ou la fréquentation intensive de Gryffondors, mais ce genre d'occurences se banalisaient de façon alarmante.

Il dû pratiquement forcer le jeune sorcier à avaler les premières gorgées avant que celui-ci n'accepte de finir sa tasse de lui-même, lentement. Severus aurait probablement trépigné d'impatience s'il n'avait pas été gorgé de chocolat drogué et lesté par le corps de son ancien élève, alangui sur ses genoux.

Avec hésitation, ses mots hachés par des sursauts d'émotions de plus en plus rares au fur et à mesure que la potion remplissait son office, Harry relata les évènements qui l'avaient mis dans un tel état de panique.

Séverus découvrit ainsi que, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Harry ne s'échappait pas chaque matin dans le monde moldu pour s'étourdir de distractions frivoles mais qu'il faisait la même chose que lui : il renforçait son corps et affinait ses réflexes en prévisions de futures confrontations. Ses côtés serpentards affûtés par une vie d'espionnage (_et la fréquentation de Gryffondors_) approuvaient bruyamment. Mais Séverus ne voyait pas en quoi cela pourrait provoquer une telle agitation.

_Le morveux avait dû s'habituer à des résultats médiocre à cause de sa forme physique déplorable, depuis le temps ! Ce n'était tout de même pas ça qui le faisait pleurer, si ?_

Presque aussitôt, Severus s'en voulu de ne pas pouvoir se dégager complètement de ses mauvaises habitudes. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ce cornichon de Potter. Il était convaincu depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait rien de méprisable et dans l'intimité de ses pensées, il s'avouait à demi-mots qu'il commençait même à le respecter un peu. Mais bon, l'inquiétude le rendait irritable et il avait eu quelques occasions de s'inquiéter avec ce Gryffondor particulier...

«J'ai...J'ai appris en sortant de l'entraînement de karaté...La secrétaire est morte ! Elle s'est noyée dans la Tamise.»

Devant l'air incrédule de Severus, celui qui sous-entendait fortement que les délires sentimentaux lui étaient insupportables, que les Poufsouffles devraient tous rôtir en enfer et vous-avez-intérêt-à-ne-pas-m'avoir-fait-paniquer-pour-ça,-Monsieur-Potter !, Harry expliqua :

«La carpe au-dessus de son épaule !... Elle ne savait pas nager!»

Se voyant gratifier d'un haussement de sourcil snapien numéro trois (_Je m'inquiète subitement beaucoup plus pour votre santé mentale que quelques secondes auparavant_, voire _je viens de revoir à la baisse mon estimation de vos capacités intellectuelles_), accompagné d'un soupir du professeur épuisé numéro 2 (_Mais qui est-ce qui m'a fichu des cornichons pareils !_), le jeune homme commença à s'énerver avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à Snape des ombres inquiétantes qu'il distinguait depuis quelques semaines autour du buste de certaines personnes.

«Je...euh...je ne vous en avais pas parlé ?»

«A l'évidence, Monsieur Potter, vous avez omis certains détails. Veuillez donc me fournir l'ensemble des informations pertinentes dans l'ordre chronologique adéquat en vous abstenant de censurer les aspects que vous trouvez dérangeants!»

Severus avait retrouvé le ton sussurant, incisif et vénéneux de ses grands jours de Maître des Potions. Harry se fit distraitement la remarque que c'était beaucoup moins impressionnant quand on était pelotonné sur ses genoux, bien calfeutré dans ses bras et emmitouflé un plaid douillet. L'amorce de sourire attendri et moqueur qui se dessinait sur son visage disparu devant le froncement de sourcil impérial numéro un, bien connu des Gryffondors du monde entier (_Exécutez-vous avant que je ne vous offre un siège de premier plan à votre propre vivisection !_).

Harry raconta donc.

* * *

><p>La discussion qui suivi fut fructueuse.<p>

Ils étaient tous deux beaucoup plus calmes (_Merveilleuses, merveilleuses potions au chocolat de Winky !) _et parvinrent donc à conclure que les ombres aperçues par Harry étaient sans doute une conséquence du sang du Thestral qui avait servi dans le rituel. Le jeune homme voyait la mort des gens qu'il croisait au-dessus de leurs épaules. Plus l'ombre était sombre, plus la mort était proche. Cette théorie expliquait pourquoi les sorciers avaient en majorité des éclairs ou des liquides autour d'eux. Apparemment, les morts violentes par sorts ou potions allaient être fréquentes dans un futur plus ou moins lointain.

Avant que Harry ne puisse se torturer l'esprit avec cette révélation, Severus souligna qu'avec les actions du Ministère envers les trois quarts de la population sorcière, ce n'était pas très étonnant et surtout, que Harry s'en doutait déjà puisque c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il avait lancé son projet d'Apocalypse pacifique. Pour achever de distraire le jeune homme, le maître espion lui fit part de ses observations sur ses talents médicaux subits et le poussa à discuter des possibilités offertes par son don inattendu pour le chant.

_Non, il ne tentait pas de lui remonter le moral, par les couilles de Merlin. Il ne ferait jamais quoique ce soit d'aussi Poufsouffle ! Il fallait juste envisager la situation sous tous les angles._

Severus serait sans doute tombé plus facilement d'accord avec sa petite voix intérieure de Serpentard mal luné s'il n'avait pas été en train de siroter un chocolat chaud devant un bon feu de bois, à 11 heures du matin, le sauveur du monde sorcier lui servant de bouillotte sur ses genoux.

_Cela dit_, repris ladite petite voix, _ce n'est pas un mauvais moyen de se délasser après une séance d'entraînement particulièrement éprouvante suivie d'une situation de crise et d'un défi intellectuel..._

Severus se repositionna donc plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, remplissant d'un geste furtif de baguette leurs mugs de chocolat presque vides tout en continuant sa discussion, ma foi stimulante, avec l'ancien fléau de son existence.

* * *

><p>3. Le retour de Remus<p>

* * *

><p>C'est dans ce climat de confusion émotionnelle intense pour les deux habitants réguliers de la Demeure des Black (Lucius demeurant plongé dans son coma, malgré son lent rétablissement), que débarqua un matin Remus Lupin.<p>

On aurait sans doute pu qualifier son arrivée de charmantes expressions moldues telles que "il débarqua comme une fleur dans la maison", "frais comme un gardon", si ce n'était pour un certain nombre de petits détails insignifiants.

Les protections magiques de la Demeure des Black dans leur forme révisée ne reconnurent pas Remus autrement que comme un loup-garou cherchant à gagner accès à une demeure dans laquelle il n'avait pas été préalablement enregistré comme invité bienvenu. Remus fut donc proprement neutralisé dès que sa main toucha la grille extérieure : les protections le ligotèrent fermement avant de le susprendre à un crochet de boucher dans le cachot traditionnellement réservé par les Black à leurs invités lycanthropes indésirables (c'est-à-dire tous jusqu'à récemment), celui doté de barreaux en argent et pavés de piques d'argent bien pointues.

Harry fut sommé de se rendre dans les cachots dans les plus brefs délais par la Demeure qui passait en mode défensif de transition.

C'est-à-dire que le jeune Sauveur du Monde Sorcier eu la surprise de trouver non pas les toilettes qu'il s'attendait à voir en ouvrant la porte, mais le couloir glauque des cachots de la Demeure. Pendant ce temps, celle-ci fermait et verrouillait toutes les ouvertures dans un grand grincement sinistre et déchaînait les plantes de la Jungles et quelques-unes des autres mesures défensives de base.

Perplexe et quelque peu méfiant, Harry se dirigea prudemment vers la seule porte verrouillée des cachots. Il eu la surprise de découvrir son second parrain qui reprenait difficilement conscience et tentait avec difficulté d'empêcher tout contact létal entre les piques d'argent et quelque partie de son corps que ce soit.

* * *

><p>Le processus qui fut nécessaire pour convaincre la Demeure que Remus n'était pas un ennemi et qu'elle pouvait donc le relâcher puis calmer les défenses extérieures et lever l'état de siège fut long et complexe. Harry en sorti avec une migraine carabinée et la conviction que la Maison boudait quelque peu de ne pas avoir pu s'amuser plus longtemps avec l'indésirable.<p>

Remus fut présenté aux protections en tant qu'invité et la Maison fut enchantée d'annoncer à Harry qu'elle allait créer un cachot spécial pour héberger Monsieur Lupin lors des pleines lunes. Harry fut tenté de ne pas relayer les intentions de la Demeure à Remus pour ne pas le blesser jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il valait sans doute mieux le prévenir, au cas (fort probable) où la Demeure prenne les choses en main elle-même lors de la prochaine pleine lune.

Calmer la Maison et les protections n'avait pas été une sinécure, mais expliquer et tranquilliser son second parrain fut encore plus compliqué. Celui-ci n'était rentré que parce qu'il avait fini de capturer les derniers Mangemorts. Il les avait confiés aux bons soins de Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Tous, sauf Greyback, sur lequel il avait exercé sa vengeance personnelle, fou de douleur à l'idée d'avoir perdu son compagnon pour toujours. Lorsqu'il avait reçu le message de Harry, livré par Fawkes, il avait cru à un mensonge, fomenté par Albus avec la complicité de Harry, visant à le convaincre de rentrer en vie pour aider à réaliser une autre idée farfelue du Directeur.

Trouver son presque-filleul, luxurieusement vêtu, en meilleure santé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et son odeur corrompue par celle de la chauve-souris des cachots, dans l'ancienne demeure de son amant après ce qu'il pensait être une tentative de manipulation maladroite et cruelle fut la goûte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Remus vomit toute sa douleur en un torrent de récriminations acides dont il accabla violemment Harry.

Pour le jeune homme, qui se reprochait déjà les épreuves qu'avaient subi son parrain depuis sa naissance et le meurtre de ses parents, cette avalanche de reproches fut la confirmation qu'il était bien responsable de toutes les souffrances qui avaient pesées sur les derniers des Maraudeurs. Choqué, puis peu à peu anéanti par les remords Harry laissa Remus vider son sac sans tenter de se défendre.

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que Severus les trouva : Le loup-garou, maigre, sale et émacié par la douleur et les épreuves physiques, rendu à moitié fou par la perte de son compagnon, qui s'acharnait à démolir verbalement la dernière personne qui lui était chère. Harry, le teint pâle, les lèvres mordues au sang, les yeux baissés et les épaules voûtées dans une posture hurlant au monde entier ses remords et sa peine ne réagissait plus que pour se recroqueviller peu à peu sous les accusations qui s'accumulaient.<p>

Le Directeur des Serpentards avait saisi toute la scène en un coup d'œil et sa réaction le surpris lui-même par sa violence.

Il susurra un sort d'immobilisation sombre du murmure doux et glacial qui indiquait chez lui une rage intense.

Le silence qui suivi résonna du bruit de ses inspirations rageuses. Le Maître des Potions tentait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même avant d'aller réconforter Harry. Il savait pertinemment que, s'il approchait le jeune homme dans un tel état de rage, celui-ci serait automatiquement persuadé que les accusations de Lupin étaient exactes et que le Maître des Potions lui faisaient les mêmes reproches. Severus ne donnait pas cher de la survie de son ancien élève dans ce cas. Heureusement, la succession rapide des évènements avait plongé le jeune sorcier en état de choc et offrait à Severus l'opportunité de se reprendre.

Il soupira profondément.

_Est-ce que le morveux aurait, une fois dans sa vie, une semaine dans laquelle il ne serait pas blessé par les personnes qu'il aimait ? Il n'arriverait jamais à sortir de sa dépression s'il continuait comme cela._

Tout en remâchant ses idées noires, le Maître des Potions avait soulevé le frêle jeune homme dans ses bras et l'emportait à pas lents vers la chambre de Lucius. Il avait remarqué que le morveux était plus calme dans cette pièce que partout ailleurs dans la maison et avait donc décidé d'en faire leur pièce de gestion de crise émotionnelle.

* * *

><p>Tout en marchant, le sorcier appela Winky pour lui donner le signe convenu. Il adressait un constant flot de paroles à son fardeau, prenant sa meilleure voix de chocolat fondu pour tenter de contrebalancer le dommage qu'avait causé le lycanthrope à sa charge. Il trouva vaguement déprimant l'habitude avec laquelle l'elfe réagit : leur canapé était garni de coussins moelleux et d'un plaid écossais doublé d'un doux sort de chauffage quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Lucius.<p>

A peine s'était-il assis que deux mugs de chocolats chaud apparurent sur la table d'appoint. Selon leur routine, Severus laissa Harry pleurer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y endorme, aidé par la potion calmante contenue dans le chocolat et la chaleur qui émanait du plaid.

Contrairement à l'habitude toutefois, le Maître des Potions déposa délicatement son fardeau aux côtés de Lucius, retirant les bottes en cuir de dragon du jeune homme et réarrangeant le plaid pour qu'il enveloppe complètement le jeune sorcier. Il passa une main distraite dans la tignasse ébouriffée, massant doucement le crâne qui abritait les idées noires qu'il devrait anéantir dès le réveil de Harry.

Severus prit un moment pour admirer l'image contrastée qui s'offrait à lui : _leurs couleurs avaient beau s'opposer, autant que leurs magies et leurs éducations, Lucius et le morveux se ressemblaient plus que personne n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer en les côtoyant._

* * *

><p>Soupirant profondément, le maître des potions descendit d'un pas lourd l'escalier qui menait au salon où il avait laissé ce sale loup plein de mites.<p>

_Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas le maudire comme il le mérite ! Mais Harry m'en voudrait..._

À l'idée de ce que l'homme avait fait, sa rage revint et Severus s'arrêta.

_C'était très mauvais._

Vu sa colère, il était à peu près certain de ne pas résister à la tentation de lancer un sort de torture ou deux à Lupin s'il devait se trouver en sa présence. Considérant leur histoire commune, rien de ce qu'il ne pourrait dire ne toucherait la bête.

_S'il était enragé au point de blesser Harry de la sorte, la seule personne capable de lui faire entendre raison serait son compagnon. Et celui-ci était actuellement dans le coma, évidemment. Sirius Black ne perdait jamais une occasion de l'emmerder, c'était connu._

Tout à coup, un sourire mauvais éclaira d'une lueur maléfique le visage du Maître des Potions. Il savait comment faire pour rendre à Lupin la monnaie de sa pièce tout en respectant la lettre des scrupules gryffondoriennes de Harry. S'il lâchait un mot ici ou là, les Weasley et autres cohortes potteriennes prendraient même son parti.

Severs jubilait d'anticipation en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire de potion. Il devait mijoter un petit quelque chose, écrire une petite lettre ou deux et parler à Dobby.

* * *

><p>Une heure et demie plus tard, le loup et ses puces étaient en route vers le cottage de Sil'Gan, l'estomac plein de Potion d'Impuissance. Severus avait confié deux lettres aux bons soins de Dobby qui les charmerait de façon à ce que personne ne puisse s'en débarrasser sans les avoir lues. Tel qu'il connaissait Lupin, il se calmerait lorsqu'il verrait son compagnon et se torturerait lui-même l'esprit à l'idée de ce qu'il avait dit à son presque-filleul.<p>

_Et quand Black se réveillerait, il en remettra une couche. Après tout, il est presque fanatiquement attaché à son filleul._

Au cas où le sale cabot pardonne tout de même à son loup, ils auraient des difficultés à fêter leurs retrouvailles au lit, Severus y avait veillé. Tel qu'il connaissait Dobby et Winky, il était entièrement possible qu'ils en remettent une couche.

_Parfait_ ! L'esprit en paix comme il l'était uniquement après une vengeance accomplie, Severus reprit le chemin de la chambre de Lucius. Il avait du pain sur la planche : _un Gryffondor à réconforter, ce n'est pas rien, surtout celui-là._

On ne touchait pas impunément aux gens que Severus Snape appréciait.

Remus Lupin l'avait oublié.

Il ne referait pas cette erreur une seconde fois.

* * *

><p>4. Le réveil de Sirius<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pour une fois dans sa vie de chien galeux, Black a le sens du timing. Les miracles existent ! On peut se permettre l'optimisme gryffondorien le plus délirant ! Peut-être même que les évènements qui se déroulent depuis un siècle dans le monde magique de Grande-Bretagne auront une fin positive, finalement<em>.

_Soyons réellement optimistes : Je pourrai même fêter ça avec Lucius et le morveux au train où nous allons, puisque aucun de nous ne sera mort, horriblement défiguré ou mentalement anéanti ! _

Severus ruminait tranquillement, installé dans un confortable fauteuil vert sapin brodé d'argent au chevet de Lucius, en observant Harry qui s'agitait en chantonnait joyeusement, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant que Severus profitait de la vue, l'esprit de Harry était prit dans une tornade de réflexions : _Il devait parler à Severus de la Maison des Lochs. Il voulait lui en faire la surprise, mais il devait savoir s'il pouvait transporter Lucius sans risque. Son parrain était réveillé et il allait bien. Il lui avait envoyé une longue lettre qu'il avait dictée à Moony, lequel lui avait envoyé un torrent de lettres d'excuses depuis qu'il avait réalisé que Sirius était vraiment en vie._

L'humeur du jeune sorcier s'assombrit un brin en repensant aux accusations de Moony. Il lui avait d'autant plus facilement pardonné qu'il connaissait intimement la douleur provoquée par la perte d'un être cher et que Remus ne lui avait rien dit qu'il ne se reprochait déjà.

_Mais il semblerait qu'il avait un ange gardien depuis plusieurs semaines._

Il sourit largement en entendant Severus lui faire une remarque caustique.

_Dès que ses pensées prenaient un tour sombre, Severus était là. Il le titillait, le défiait, le distrayait jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie ses idées noires. Et Merlin savait qu'il en avait eu ses dernières semaines ! Il avait même dû pousser le vice jusqu'à donner des instructions spécifiques à Dobby et Winky_.

Harry avait remarqué que lorsque le Maître des Potions officiait à Poudlard, c'était les elfes qui prenaient le relais. Il n'était jamais laissé seul ces derniers temps, que ce soit une compagnie silencieuse pendant qu'il travaillait ou le badinage plus ou moins léger des elfes. Il avait ainsi appris que Dobby adorait papoter et que les rumeurs n'avaient pas de secrets pour lui. _Qui aurait cru que les histoires d'elfes étaient aussi amusantes ?_

C'est pour ça qu'il voulait garder la Maison des Lochs une surprise pour le Maître des Potions. Celui-ci n'avait pas fait de remarque désobligeante sur Sirius depuis son réveil alors qu'il ne s'était pas gêné pour casser du sucre sur le dos de Remus ces dernières semaines.

Il n'avait pas abordé non plus le futur proche, mais il devait forcément y penser.

Enfin, ils avaient encore une semaine avant que Sirius ne soit vraiment remis et ne puisse reprendre possession de la Demeure. D'autant qu'il avait cru comprendre de la lettre de son parrain que Remus avait lui aussi de petits soucis de santé, nouvelle qui avait fait ricaner Severus et Dobby de façon perturbante. Winky avait, quant à elle, affiché un sourire carnassier très dérangeant.

Harry n'était donc pas inquiet pour Remus. Il se sentait un peu coupable que ses gardiens auto-proclamés se soient vengés sur son presque-parrain, mais il était ému à l'idée qu'ils avaient tenu à le défendre, même de sa presque-famille.

Et il leur faisait confiance : quelle que soit la condition de Rémus, elle était très certainement réversible.

_Il savent que je ne supporterais pas que Remus soit blessé de façon permanente par ma faute. Bref, il faut aussi que nous trouvions un moyen sûr de communiquer entre nous : les cheminettes allaient sûrement être surveillées et il n'était pas prudent de voyager au grand jour ces temps-ci. Les Jumeaux Weasley, Vince et Greg avaient fait quelques découvertes très utiles, mais peut-être pourraient-ils mettre les derniers Maraudeurs à contribution... S'ils trouvaient un moyen d'étendre le système de miroirs communiquant mis en place par mon père et Sirius, ils tiendraient une solution idéale et un excellent produit pour lancer le magasin des deux Serpentards. _

_Avec un peu de chance, en mentionnant les circonstances politiques actuelles et en jouant sur toute cette culpabilité qu'ils brassent, je devrais pouvoir les convaincre de m'aider à mettre au point un moyen sûr de parler à mes amis, fûssent-ils des Serpentards..._

Pendant que les idées bouillonnaient dans le crâne de Harry, sous la surveillance étroite de Severus, bien décidé à le sortir de sa dépression quelles que soient les méthodes nécessaires, les évènements se précipitaient hors des murs inviolables de la Demeure des Black.

* * *

><p>Les persécutions du Ministères contre les créatures magiques et contre les sorciers dits sombres s'aggravaient. Fudge, dans un effort pour paraître plus efficace, avait nommé Scrimgeour à la tête des Aurors, avec pour mission d'empêcher à tout prix que l'émergence d'un nouveau Mage noir, et à la tête du Département de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, Dolores Ombrage (qui ne s'était toujours pas remise des séquelles de son séjour dans la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard il y a quelques années).<p>

Les rumeurs continuaient à courir à l'encontre d'Albus Dumbledore et de Harry Potter, encouragées par le Ministre et les donations qu'il effectuait régulièrement à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Tandis que, dans la rue, les sorciers qui n'avaient rien fait pour repousser Voldemort, animés d'un vague sentiment de culpabilité, se retournaient contre tous les êtres pratiquants des magies dites noires, encouragés par le climat de paranoïa instauré par la Gazette et le Ministère.

D'apparence, tout était calme et paisible, et l'hostilité des uns et des autres ne se manifestait pas autrement que par les regards et de vagues rumeurs.

Mais ce n'était que partie remise et certains ne s'y trompaient pas.

Les communautés elfiques qui étaient rentrées en Angleterre depuis la défaite de Voldemort envisageaient de repartir définitivement. Même leurs protections et leur isolement ne suffisait plus à stopper l'odeur de sang et de mort qui flottait dans l'air, prémices de lendemains violents.

En cette matinée joyeusement passée au chevet de Lucius, une chouette portant les derniers titres de la Gazette du Sorcier volait vers Grimaud Place, évoquant la session du Wizengamot à venir et promettant de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil pour Harry et Severus.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>A.N.: <span>**Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps à ajouter ce chapitre. Je dirai juste que ces six derniers mois ont été particulièrement éprouvants sur tous les plans. Je remercie infiniment tous les gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews et surtout ceux qui n'ont pas hésité à m'en laisser plusieurs. Je dirai juste que parfois, peu importe le sujet, un encouragement ou une demande quelle qu'elle soit, permettent de continuer à avancer. Je vais me mettre à répondre aux reviews en retard. Là encore, toutes mes excuses. et une pensée spéciale pour Ewig et ses distributions de sourires. Des drosophiles, sérieusement ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'un truc avec une génétique aussi pauvre ?_

_Je vais reprendre l'écriture, mais à un rythme beaucoup plus lent qu'avant, ce qui veux dire moins d'update. A moins que je ne fasse des chapitres plus courts. Je l'ignore. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je n'abandonne AUCUNE histoire. Au pire, j'ai les squelettes de mes histoires déjà conçues, même si elles ont tendance à prendre une vie propre et donc une autre direction une fois que je les met en mots._

_J'ai coupé ce chapitre, parce qu'il commençait à se faire long et qu'il a été très difficile à écrire, autant par le sujet que par les circonstances dans lesquelles j'ai tenté de l'écrire. Vous aurez sans doute remarqué qu'il manque des plaies pour en arriver à 7 et que les plaies de Harry se situent sur un aspect plus émotionnel que celles de Severus qui étaient plutôt comiques (j'espère). N'oubliez pas qu'il est en dépression depuis la fin de la bataille finale et qu'il a beau faire des progrès physiquement, son corps a subi trop de bouleversement pour que ses progrès physiques se répercutent sur son mental. D'autant plus que Sirius et Lucius sont toujours dans le coma, que le climat dans le monde sorcier est pourri grâce au Ministère et que Draco et Remus sont toujours M.I.A. (ou l'étaient jusqu'à peu) et que tout ça pèse lourdement sur son esprit !_

_bref, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par ce chapitre de reprise et pour tout ceux et celles qui attendent le réveil de Lucius, je tenais à vous dire que je suis comme vous ! je n'en peux plus de ce coma ! mais le problème c'est qu'il faut un certain nombre d'évènements avant qu'il ne se réveille et j'ai mis beaucoup plus de mots que prévu avant d'y arriver ! Bref, ça viens, ne vous inquiétez pas !_

_**Bonne lecture en tout cas, et merci d'avoir été patients !**_

_Oh, et je m'excuse des fautes ! à chaque fois que je me relis, j'en trouve, ça me désespère. La plupart sont des fautes de frappe que je n'ai pas vu tout de suite et qui me crèvent les yeux une fois que le texte est publié. Mes humbles excuses et je vais essayer de les corriger. Même si, quand je me lance là-dedans, j'ai aussi tendance à réécrire mes chapitres._

_Ce qui est assez problématique (entre autre parce que ça génère de nouvelles fautes et aussi parce que je dois avoir quatre ou cinq versions du même chapitre sur mon ordi et je ne sais plus laquelle j'ai publié au départ). Je suis confuse. Mes plus plates excuses, une fois de plus._


	14. Chapter14 Dernier calme avant la tempête

**Résumé de l'histoire jusqu'ici : **

_Suite aux machinations d'Albus, Harry se retrouve coincé au square Grimaud avec Severus Snape. Ils soignent en secret Lucius Malefoy, qui a été torturé lors de la Bataille Finale dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Il a apparemment sorti Sirius Black du voile. Ce dernier est retenu en otage dans la Forêt Interdite, sûrement sur l'ordre d'Albus._

_La famille Malefoy a disparu, tout comme Remus, qui a décidé de pourchasser les Mangemorts encore en liberté, le Ministère préférant déclarer qu'il les a tous capturés ou tués._

_Harry sort doucement de sa dépression et commence à prendre soin de lui avec l'aide de Dobby et Winky. Mais le monde sorcier a à nouveau tourné le dos au jeune homme. Le Ministère réclame tout le crédit de la défaite de Voldemort et tente de faire passer Harry pour le nouveau Mage Noir pour pouvoir persécuter tranquillement les sorciers sombres, les serpentards et les créatures magiques en général._

_Au début de l'histoire, quelques mois après la Bataille Finale, Harry sort enfin de chez lui, découvre que Lucius a sauvé Sirius et se fait kidnapper par un étrange et ancien Elfe de Maison, aidé de Fawkes. Suivant les ordres de la «Maîtresse», ils effectuent sur lui un rituel d'Ancienne Magie aux conséquences inconnues. _

_Plusieurs semaines après la rentrée, alors que la relation entre Severus et Harry s'approfondit doucement à leur insu, Remus fait son apparition et attaque verbalement Harry, fou de douleur à l'idée que Sirius est mort. Il renouvelle son attaque quelques jours plus tard, en s'excusant cette fois, ayant constaté que Sirius est bien vivant et réveillé. Ce qui n'empêche pas Severus, Winky et Dobby de se venger du loup-garou._

* * *

><p><strong>RAPPEL : <strong>

**Chapitre 13 : Les Sept Plaies Poterriennes (partie 2) : Cinq Plaies, c'est déjà**** pas**** mal.**

* * *

><p><em>Les persécutions du Ministère contre les créatures magiques et contre les sorciers dits sombres s'aggravaient. Fudge, dans un effort pour paraître plus efficace, avait nommé Scrimgeour à la tête des Aurors, avec pour mission d'empêcher à tout prix que l'émergence d'un nouveau Mage noir, et à la tête du département de contrôle des créatures magiques, Dolores Ombrage qui ne s'est toujours pas remise des séquelles de son séjour dans la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard il y a quelques années. <em>

_Les rumeurs continuaient à courir à l'encontre d'Albus Dumbledore et de Harry Potter, encouragées par le Ministre et les donations qu'il effectuait régulièrement à la Gazette du Sorcier._

_Tandis que, dans la rue, les sorciers qui n'avaient rien fait pour repousser Voldemort, animés d'un vague sentiment de culpabilité se retournaient contre toutes les magies dites noires, encouragés par le climat de paranoïa instauré par la Gazette et le Ministère. D'apparence, tout était calme et paisible, et l'hostilité des uns et des autres ne se manifestait pas autrement que par les regards._

_Mais certains ne s'y trompaient pas. Les communautés elfiques qui étaient rentrées en Angleterre depuis la défaite de Voldemort envisageaient de repartir définitivement. Même leurs protections et leur isolement ne suffisait plus à stopper l'odeur de sang et de mort qui flottait dans l'air, prémices de lendemains violents._

_En cette matinée joyeusement passée au chevet de Lucius, une chouette portant les derniers titres de la Gazette du Sorcier volait vers Grimaud Place, évoquant la session du Wizengamot à venir et promettant de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil pour Harry et Severus._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 :Le dernier calme avant la tempête<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry titubait péniblement dans le couloir de la Maison des Lochs qui menait à sa chambre.<p>

_S'il pensait être fatigué auparavant, ce n'était rien à côté de l'épuisement qui pesait sur son esprit et son corps en ce moment ! Il arrivait à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre, alors, penser...!_

Winky suivait la progression de Maître Harry de ses yeux inquiets. Malgré tous leurs efforts, à Dobby et elle, Maître Harry avait commencé à reperdre du poids cette semaine et ne dormait presque pas. Winky pouvait sentir en permanence les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux à la vue du regard du Maître : froid et tranchant comme une lame d'acier, profond comme le désespoir qui l'habitait depuis une semaine et pincé par les efforts constants que le Maître fournissait pour ne pas succomber à sa peur panique de voir ceux qu'il aimait souffrir à nouveau.

Les elfes avaient pourtant fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour aider le Maître et soulager son fardeau. Et comme Dobby, Winky et les elfes Black et Potter aimaient énormément le Maître qui les traitaient si bien, leur pouvoir était décuplé. Ils avaient donc abattu un travail titanesque cette dernière semaine sous les yeux émerveillés des amis du Maître. Au grand désespoir des elfes, leurs efforts avaient émus Maître Harry aux larmes et avaient également ajouté à son inquiétude : il avait pris sur son temps de sommeil, déjà presque inexistant, pour s'assurer que les elfes avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait et qu'ils n'étaient pas surmenés.

Dobby et Fayth avaient beau expliquer au Maître que les elfes ne pouvaient pas s'épuiser lorsqu'ils travaillaient pour un Maître qui les aimait et qu'ils aimaient, Maître Harry avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent des précautions et limitent leurs efforts, argumentant qu'ils n'était à son service que depuis peu, que leur bonne santé était encore récente et qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir un des elfes s'épuiser à la tâche à son service. Les elfes avaient donc été obligés de céder.

Mais même avec ces limitations, ils étaient tout de même parvenus à abattre une grande part du travail. Winky savait que Maître Harry cherchait un moyen de les remercier et de les récompenser. Elle l'avait entendu expliquer au Sombre Maître Snape qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu atteindre leurs objectifs sans eux. Winky se sentait emplie de fierté et de pouvoir à l'idée d'être indispensable à son Maître adoré. Elle savait que tous les elfes rayonnaient depuis une semaine sous l'effet des compliments que les sorciers leur offraient sans cesse.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas l'inquiétude qui les rongeait à la vue du Maître._ Et avec raison_, pensa Winky, en remarquant que le Maître s'effondrait doucement sur le sol du couloir._ Il était si fatigué qu'il s'était endormi la main sur la poignée de sa chambre !_ Winky le souleva avec tendresse (et magie), en l'emmenant dans la nouvelle chambre du Maître qu'elle avait simplement amenée pratiquement telle quelle depuis la Demeure des Black. Winky déshabilla le Maître d'un claquement de doigt et le déposa sous ses couvertures. En le bordant tendrement, Winky se dit avec nostalgie qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas occupé ainsi d'un petit sorcier. Elle attendait avec impatience et joie le jour où elle pourrait s'occuper ainsi des enfants du Maître...

_En attendant, elle avait déjà bien assez à faire avec lui !_

* * *

><p>Winky sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit, après avoir jeté quelques sorts elfiques sur le lit pour chasser les cauchemars, le bruit et l'inquiétude de la chambre du Maître. Il dormirait ainsi autant qu'il pouvait <em>(sûrement pas autant qu'il le devrait, toutefois, Winky connaissait le Maître, maintenant !)<em> et demain matin, les elfes commenceraient leur plan pour nourrir le Maître !

_Et ils réussiraient !_

Winky serra les poings et fronça les sourcils, déterminée comme seule une elfe de Maison partant en guerre pouvait l'être. Les elfes s'étaient concertés et avaient même reçus des conseils du Sombre Maître Snape qui les avaient entendu discuter.

_Le Sombre Maître pouvait guérir et il savait comment aider le Maître. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dobby, Winky et Fayth s'alliaient au Sombre Maître pour aider Maître Harry ! Ils avaient toujours fait des progrès. Et voilà que les Stupides Sorciers du Ministère et du Monde Magique venaient encore compromettre leurs progrès. _

_Winky n'était pas contente, pas contente du tout._

_D'ailleurs, tous les elfes de Maître Harry (Winky comptait les amis du Maître et le Sombre Maître Snape dans cette catégorie. Tel qu'elle voyait les choses, ils étaient censés aider le Maître et prendre soin de lui, tout comme les Elfes de Maison, n'est-ce-pas ?) étaient très en colère. Personne ne parviendrait à toucher à un cheveux de Maître Harry tant que les elfes du Maître vivraient. _

_Et ils allaient rendre le Maître heureux, même s'il fallait que les Elfes de Maison du Maître punissent les amis-elfes du Maître et les mauvas sorciers comme ils avait punis le Maître Loup-Lupin. Winky espérait que ses hémorroïdes le faisaient toujours autant souffrir._

Winky récapitula leurs plans de bataille dans sa tête : _désormais, le Maître serait constamment surveillé par des sorts de magie elfique du guérisseur. Dès que l'estomac du Maître aurait faim, un elfe préparerait un petit repas et suivrait le Maître jusqu'à ce qu'il le mange. Le Sombre Maître leur avait expliqué comment pousser le Maître à manger : il fallait dire au Maître que les elfes souffraient lorsque le Maître n'était pas en bonne santé et qu'ils se sentaient coupables de ne pas prendre bien soin du Maître. Ce qui était vrai. Mais le Sombre Maître leur avait bien dit d'essayer d'abord de montrer au Maître qu'il avait faim. Et le guérisseur elfique connaissait un sort pour cela !_

Winky eu un sourire qui rappelait de façon inquiétante les rictus gobelins les plus sauvages en retournant dans sa propre chambre.

_Demain, l'opération Sauvons-Maître-Harry-Contre-Son-Gré-S'il-Le-Faut commençait._

_Winky avait hâte !_

* * *

><p>Un rayon de soleil joueur qui était parvenu à se faufiler entre les lourds rideaux de la chambre de Harry (<em>un exploit quand on pense que Winky avait fermé ces rideaux elle-même!)<em> taquina doucement le corps endormi du jeune sorcier. Lentement, à mesure que le temps passait, le rayon se promena de la main agrippant les douces couvertures de cachemire violines au visage émacié qui se cacha dans les plis des draps de soie et de coton lavande et noir, bordés de dentelles, rejoignant le reste du corps, pelotonné dans son nid de couvertures comme un jeune animal fragile protégé par la fourrure de sa mère.

Lentement, péniblement, l'esprit du jeune homme émergea de son sommeil, encore engourdi.

_Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas si bien dormi ou... si longtemps !_

Paniqué à l'idée d'avoir perdu de précieuses heures de jour qui aurait pu lui servir à diminuer la gigantesque liste des tâches à accomplir, Harry voulu sortir du lit pour se précipiter vers la salle de bain. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus que se redresser dans le lit et empoigner les couvertures pour s'en dégager, qu'un **POP !** sonore retentit dans la chambre.

Winky apparu, suivie d'un plateau de petit déjeuner bien garni. Il suffit d'un coup d'œil à l'elfe pour saisir la situation. Fermement décidée à ce que l'opération Sauvons-Maître-Harry-Contre-Son-Gré-S'il-Le-Faut soit un succès, Winky claqua des doigts. Les rideaux de la chambre du Maître s'écartèrent tous dans un bel ensemble, laissant entrer un flot de soleil _(pratiquement un miracle pour les Highlands écossais à cette époque de l'année! Mais Winky pouvait faire autant de miracles qu'il faudrait pour Maître Harry !)._ Un second claquement de doigts et Maître Harry fut sauvagement attaqué par ses couvertures, qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes, le maintenant au lit. Ses oreillers s'entassèrent derrière son dos, l'engloutissant dans leur délicate douceur, tandis qu'un immense châle de cachemire crocheté s'enroulait autour de son cou et de ses épaules.

Winky déposa le plateau sur le matelas du Maître. Obéissant, le plateau déplia ses jambes de bois et trottina en crabe jusqu'aux genoux du Maître, où il s'installa lourdement, bloquant ses jambes pour s'assurer que celui-ci mangerait.

Harry ébahi et encore sous l'emprise du sommeil réparateur qui l'avait assommé pendant une bonne douzaine d'heures, ne put que cligner des yeux devant les évènements. Constatant que Maître Harry n'était pas vraiment réveillé, Winky s'installa confortablement en tailleur au bout du lit du Maître.

«Que...?... Winky ?» balbutia Harry.

«Maître Harry doit manger s'il veut pouvoir sortir du lit. Maître Harry ne prends pas soin de lui et les elfes ne sont pas contents. Maître Harry peut sûrement faire une pause d'une journée ? Maître Harry ne pourra aider personne s'il est malade parce qu'il ne dort pas, ne mange pas et s'inquiète tout le temps, n'est-ce-pas ?»

Voyant que son Maître était toujours abasourdi, Winky poursuivi sa petite tirade.

«Winky reviendra chercher le plateau quand Maître Harry aura tout fini. Le Sombre Maître et les elfes s'occupent du Maître Endormi aujourd'hui, Maître Harry peut se reposer ou se promener dans le jardin quand il aura mangé.»

Hochant sa petite tête, manifestement fière d'elle, Winky disparu comme elle état venue, certaine que la première partie du plan était un succès.

* * *

><p>Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence :<em> il possédait les elfes les plus retors et efficaces du pays. Impossible de sortir du lit ! Et personne ne répondait à ses appels non plus !<em>

Résigné, le jeune sorcier se laissa aller contre ses oreillers et essaya de faire le point tout en grignotant machinalement une tartine de gelée de groseilles. Il tenta de se réconforter en se disant qu'ils avaient suffisamment progressé dans leurs préparations pour pouvoir se passer de lui.

_Et de toute façon, si Ragnock a un message urgent pour moi, je doute que qui que ce soit puisse l'empêcher d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaite..._

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Harry prit le temps d'examiner sa chambre en détails.

_Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à superviser le réaménagement de la Maison des Lochs, mais cette semaine avait été tellement chargée qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'examiner le produit fini. Et puis, il s'était concentré sur les pièces vraiment importantes et sa chambre n'en faisait pas partie !_

Ses réflexions lui remirent en mémoire l'article qui avait précipité tous ces changements et les avaient poussés à se démener toute cette semaine.

* * *

><p><strong>«<span>La courageuse décision du Ministre Fudge :<span>**

**Session spéciale du Wizengamot prévue dans une semaine.**

**Notre bien-aimé Ministre a annoncé officiellement ce matin sa décision de réunir le Wizengamot dans une semaine en une session extraordinaire . L'objectif : prendre les décisions qui s'imposent pour sauver le Monde Magique des futurs Mages Noirs et réformer la société en profondeur pour la rendre plus sûre. Le Ministre s'est refusé à discuter des détails, mais des bruits de couloirs au Ministère nous permettent de supposer que les nouvellement nommés Chefs des Aurors et Directrice du Département de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, l'imposant Rufus Scrimgeour et la délicieuse Dolores Ombrage respectivement, ont participé très activement à la préparation de cette réunion.**

**Comme vous le savez, chers lecteurs, notre bien-aimé Ministre Cornelius Fudge a fait de la sécurité des sorcières et sorciers du Monde magique son cheval de bataille depuis que le Ministère a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui quelques mois auparavant seulement. La session extraordinaire du Wizengamot permettra sans doute à notre cher Ministre d'exposer ses projets de lois en attendant le vote à la session suivante.**

**Nous ne pouvons que louer les efforts incroyables du Ministère.**

**Votre dévouée, Rita Skeeter.**

**La suite en page 2.»**

* * *

><p>Autant dire que la belle sérénité que Harry avait retrouvé après la visite de Remus grâce aux efforts des elfes et de Severus s'était évaporée comme neige au soleil du Sahara. Le jeune homme était persuadé que cette fameuse réunion expliquait l'insistance de sa magie à mettre en place ses refuges pour créatures magiques. Le jeune homme avait donc lutté vaillamment contre sa panique toute la semaine pour compléter les protections magiques des sanctuaires à temps.<p>

Grâce à l'efficacité des Gobelins et aux avertissements de sa magie, les terrains avaient déjà été sélectionnés et les employés de Gringotts avaient commencé à les sécuriser depuis déjà quelques jours. Malgré leurs préparations, leurs efforts étaient loin d'être achevés. Ragnock, Harry et Severus étaient tombés d'accord pour se partager le travail et l'établissement des protections. Les terrains réservés aux sanctuaires disposeraient donc de protections concentriques : celles, traditionnelles, de l'équipe de Gringotts à l'extérieur, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, puis le cercle des protections de Harry, abritées et renforcées par la magie des Elfes de Maisons qui dissimulait avec efficacité les magies illégales employées par le Sauveur du monde magique et enfin, un dernier cercle magique serait complété par les habitants des sanctuaires.

La débauche de magie que Harry avait déversé dans les protections des sanctuaires l'avait pratiquement épuisé, mais il fallait également contacter les créatures magiques les plus susceptibles d'être visées par le Ministère, les convaincre de la pureté de leurs intentions et organiser les déménagements de façon discrète. Ragnock avait été d'une aide précieuse pour entrer en contact avec les représentants des différentes communautés, même si Remus et les contacts de Bill, Charly et, de façon surprenante, Sirius, avait quelque peu facilité les choses.

_Qui aurait cru que les Black avaient de tels liens avec la communauté vampirique ? Quoique leur obsession pour la pureté de leur sang s'expliquait plus facilement ainsi. Elle prenait une toute autre dimension._

Le travail de Hermione, Blaise et Luna avait permis de formuler un serment magique sans faille qui en avait sans doute convaincu certains que Harry offrait réellement un sanctuaire contre toute interférence sorcière sans rien exiger d'autre en retour que la restitution ou l'achat des terres mises à disposition lorsque la menace serait passée. Le fait que les Goblins aient accepté leur offre les premiers et garantissent le serment magique avait également compté pour beaucoup.

_Il était bien connu que personne ne grugeait les Gobelins et ne survivait pour raconter son histoire._

Ron était toujours penché sur les problèmes stratégiques soulevés par la création des 5 sanctuaires (nom de code du projet : Arche de Noé). Il fallait s'assurer que la communication puisse se faire librement et de façon discrète et intraçable, que les terres des Black et des Potter n'abritaient pas de magies néfastes ou irritantes pour les créatures magiques qu'elles allaient accueillir, que les elfes avaient complètement vidé les manoirs, sans se surmener. Il avait aussi fallu trouver des endroits pour entreposer tout ce qu'avaient abrité les manoirs vidés.

_Merlin, merci pour les Gobelins ! En remerciement pour le sanctuaire mis à leur disposition, nom de code : Golden Flower, Ragnock avait ouvert un coffre extensible et ordonné pour y déverser tout ce que les manoirs avaient contenus._

Malgré tout cela, l'opération Arche de Noé avait été un succès retentissant et les sanctuaires aux noms de codes délirants _(Moonwalk pour les lycanthropes, Night Prowler pour les vampires, Stearway to Heaven pour les Centaures, Bewitched pour les Veelas et Golden Flower pour les Gobelins. Parfois, Harry était inquiet à l'idée de ce que les sorciers pourraient imaginer au contact de la culture moldue. Et l'exemple de Ron n'était pas vraiment rassurant !)_ avaient été protégés au maximum et les évacuations étaient en cours.

Ils allaient attendre quelques semaines que tout le monde soit bien installé, avant de proposer des emplois dans les fondations de Harry et d'aborder ses projets politiques de société égalitaire pour tous les enfants de la Magie. Le plus important, c'était de mettre tout le monde en sécurité à l'abri du ministère !

* * *

><p><em>ça avait été des jours épuisants. Heureusement que Severus était là avec ses potions énergisantes améliorées. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et mangé cette semaine, mais il n'aurait sûrement jamais pu en venir à bout sans les potions ! Décidément,<em> remarqua Harry,_ depuis que nous travaillons ensemble avec Severus, il a développé et amélioré plus de potions que ces dix dernières années. Il doit être fantastiquement riche, à présent !_

Et puis, une considération apparemment anodine de Ron avait encore ajouté à sa charge de travail : Il avait très justement fait remarquer que Sirius n'était pas dans un endroit très sécurisé dans la Forêt Interdite et surtout que leurs allées et venues pouvaient facilement être surveillées à Poudlard, à la fois par le vieux fou citronné et par le Ministère.

Harry s'était donc résigné à sacrifier ses dernières heures de sommeil pour s'assurer que tout était prêt pour le déménagement de Lucius, Severus et lui-même dans la Maison des Lochs. Les elfes avaient terminé les derniers aménagements et la décoration mercredi matin seulement puisque Maître Harry leur imposait de prendre au moins six heures de repos par jour. Harry lui-même considérait que les protections supplémentaires qu'il souhaitait encore enchanter autour de la propriété bénéficieraient de leur présence constante pour s'amarrer convenablement.

* * *

><p>Mercredi soir, Harry attendait donc Severus de pied ferme dans la cuisine où ils avaient pris l'habitude de dîner. Il se redressa en sursaut en entendant la cheminette s'activer et senti son dos craquer en quittant trop brusquement sa position avachie sur la table de la cuisine.<p>

Severus l'avait dévisagé longtemps de son regard acéré et avait eu une moue désapprobatrice en voyant l'état de santé déplorable du plus jeune. _Moue qu'il avait rapidement masquée pour que le jeune cornichon ne s'imagine pas qu'il reprenait ses habitudes sarcastiques de ces dernières années._ Il avait néanmoins échangé un regard significatif avec les Elfes de Maison dans le dos de leur Maître.

_Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela ! Il refusait de voir le gamin se tuer à la tâche !_

La résolution du Maître des Potions avait toutefois momentanément disparue sous un flot d'émotions diverses lorsque ledit gamin lui avait demandé s'il pensait que la santé de Lucius permettait un déménagement.

Choc, inquiétude, ébahissement, admiration, reconnaissance et même quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de la tendresse, voire une discrète adoration s'étaient mêlées en lui lorsque le Directeur de Serpentard réalisa que le jeune morveux préparait depuis des semaines leur déménagement dans un endroit secret et sûr qui permettrait une convalescence discrète à Lucius et permettait à Severus de conserver un refuge totalement sûr et privé._ Sans compter qu'il était désormais également à l'abri des cohortes potteriennes et des parrains canins de l'olibrius !_

Ces efforts avaient valu à Harry un sourire sincère qu'il avait reçu avec l'émerveillement qu'un tel miracle méritait de la part de Severus Snape .

* * *

><p>Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Severus et Harry avaient fini d'empaqueter les notes et les recherches du potioniste, ainsi que la pharmacie de Lucius. Le guérisseur elfique avait transporté précautionneusement Lord Malefoy à la Maison des Lochs où sa nouvelle suite l'attendait. Severus s'était empressé de vérifier que le transport n'avait porté aucun préjudice à la santé de l'aristocrate pendant que Harry envoyait les elfes se reposer après les avoir félicité pour un excellent travail. Le jeune homme passa ensuite la nuit à travailler sur les protections magiques à poser sur le refuge «Bewitched».<p>

Severus, lui, avait exploré avec délice leur nouvelle Demeure, appréciant l'intensité vigilante des protections magiques qui rivalisaient presque celles de la Demeure des Black._ Un exploit, lorsque l'on comparait l'âge respectif des demeures !_ Inspectant les différentes salles et leur agencement, Severus nota le soin extrême apporté à certaines pièces : sa chambre et celle de Lucius, le laboratoire de Potion, la librairie, les salles de bains, la cuisine par exemple. _L'attention apportée aux détails était tout simplement exquise !_

L'admiration et la gratitude du Maître des Potions s'accrurent encore lorsqu'il réalisa que seuls les elfes et Harry pouvaient accéder à la maison. On lui avait confié un pendentif en argent ouvragé, frappé du nouveau blason des Potter et vibrant de la magie de Harry.

_Protection dans et hors de la Maison des Lochs et libre passage à travers les protections pour tout ce que vous amenez consciemment avec vous, lui avait précisé le jeune sorcier_. Severus était suffisamment fin Serpentard pour apprécier la subtilité et l'efficacité d'une telle mesure. _Sans compter le fait que, par ce geste, Lord Potter déclarait à tous qu'il offrait considération et protection au Maître des Potions._

_Enfin, il le déclarait à tous ceux qui connaissaient le nouveau blason des Potter,_ corrigea intérieurement Severus. _Ce qui ajoute une protection supplémentaire, en fait. La grande majorité des sorciers réfléchissait à deux fois avant de toucher à quelqu'un visiblement protégé par un Lord inconnu dont la magie était suffisamment puissante pour rayonner à travers un simple talisman de protection comme celui-là._

C'est à ce moment que Severus avait commencé à comploter avec les Elfes et avec Fawkes.

_Il était hors de question qu'un petit Gryffondor dépasse le Directeur de Serpentard en ruse attentionnée, après tout !_

* * *

><p>Harry émergea de sa rêverie en sentant le plateau de son petit déjeuner s'agiter sur ses genoux. Il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il était parvenu à terminer tout ce que Winky lui avait apporté et que ses geôliers le laissaient partir s'il le souhaitait. Le jeune sorcier décida de se soumettre aux ordres des elfes se dirigea lentement vers sa salle de bain pour un bain prolongé et une bonne séance de pomponage.<p>

Émergeant de la salle de bain embuée une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Harry s'aperçut que Winky avait poussé le vice jusqu'à lui préparer ses vêtements. Décidant de se concentrer sur la douceur des étoffes plutôt que de s'inquiéter de ce qu'avaient prévu ses elfes pour la suite de sa journée, Harry réalisa avec surprise que la session extraordinaire du Wizengamot réunie par Fudge aurait lieu le lendemain et qu'il faudrait sans doute qu'ils décident comment réagir.

_Devaient-ils envoyer quelqu'un à la session ? Après tout, il était un Lord lui-même et plusieurs de ses amis également. Ils avaient donc des sièges qui les attendaient._

_Quel dommage que Draco ne soit pas là pour nous conseiller ! Il saurait quoi faire, lui._

Fermant la dernière attache ouvragée qui maintenait sa ceinture de tissu, Harry contempla un instant son reflet et la dernière création de Winky. Une robe de velours noir brodée de fils métalliques, aux manches évasées, et fermée par une large ceinture de tissu pourpre, aux attaches cuivrées recouvrait partiellement une tunique du même pourpre que la ceinture et dévoilait un col tunisien lourdement brodé de fils de couleurs fauves rehaussés de cuivre. Les poignets de la tuniques étaient brodés de la même façon que le col et la robe sombre s'ouvrait sur un pantalon de cuir marron doté de reflets chauds. Des bottes montantes travaillés sanglées par des attaches de cuivre ouvragées complétaient la tenue.

_Je me demande ce qu'ils me réservent..._

Harry n'eut pas le temps de formuler des hypothèses : Il entendit un **POP** avant que la sensation d'être téléporté par un elfe ne le saisisse.

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit ses yeux devant le cottage de Sil'Gan et eu instinctivement un mouvement de recul.<p>

_Il avait désespérément envie de voir Sirius, mais il n'osait pas le déranger pendant ses retrouvailles avec son compagnon. Et puis, il ne voulait pas repenser à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Remus._

Il aurait sans doute hésité beaucoup plus longtemps s'il n'avait pas remarqué une bouteille de potion accompagnée d'un mot posé au sol devant lui.

* * *

><p><em>Monsieur Potter,<em>

_L'incompétent qui sert de compagnon canin à votre parrain a besoin de cette potion pour retrouver la santé. Vous ne lui donnerez qu'APRES avoir discuté avec votre réssucité personnel__. Vous avez un certain nombre de points cruciaux à aborder avec lui, si je ne m'abuse ? _

_Allez-y donc, au lieu de perdre votre temps. _

_Vous êtes un Gryffondor, n'est—ce-pas ?_

_Severus Snape_

_PS : J'insiste sur le fait que la potion sera efficace uniquement si elle est offerte à la fin d'une visite d'une heure minimum. Les effets secondaires, le cas échéant, seraient...déplaisants._

* * *

><p>Harry eu un sourire attendri.<p>

_Severus avait vraiment une manière très personnelle de prendre soin de vous ! Inimitable, même ! Mais très efficace,_ avoua le jeune homme en son fors intérieur, se sentant curieusement revigoré.

Il ramassa la fiole de potion, se demandant s'il devait se renseigner plus avant sur les problèmes de santé de Remus comme la lettre semblait le suggérer ou s'il préférait l'ignorance. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le jardin du cottage, où il percevait des présences magiques familières.

* * *

><p><em>Dire que l'après-midi avait été chargée émotionnellement était un euphémisme tellement énorme qu'il flirtait avec le mensonge. <em>

_Mais,_ se dit Harry, _au moins nous avons été efficaces !_

* * *

><p>Sa belle confiance en lui diminuait un peu plus avec chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction des voix de Sirius et Remus. Quand il était enfin arrivé assez près pour les apercevoir, l'émotion l'avait un instant paralysé :<em> Revoir Sirius en vie, ses yeux gris pétillant de malice, un sourire coquin sur ses lèvres lui avait tellement manqué ! C'était un soulagement de le voir si complètement revenu à la vie !<em>

Une idée fugitive traversa les pensées de Harry en un éclair : _Est ce que je ressentirai le même émerveillement, la même joie quand Lucius se réveillera ? Comment réagira Severus ? Je suis convaincu qu'il était beaucoup plus proche de Lucius que je ne l'ai jamais été de Sirius._

Ses pensées déraillèrent toutefois lorsque Sirius l'aperçu et l'appela à grand cris : Il voulait manifestement le serrer dans ses bras, mais Remus l'en empêchait. Un doute affreux s'empara du jeune sorcier :

_Est ce que Remus lui en voulait encore ?_

«Harry ! HARRY ! Viens ici ! Allez dépêches-toi mon grand, on m'a interdit de me lever pour encore deux jours ! Viens par là, enfin ! Dans mes bras !»

Les pas hésitants de Harry l'amenèrent enfin à portée de bras de son parrain, lequel mis l'occasion à profit. Le jeune homme se retrouva coincé en un clin d'œil entre Sirius et Remus enserré en une étreinte à six bras, même si Remus semblait encore timide.

* * *

><p>Harry avait passé son après-midi ainsi.<p>

Enfermé fermement dans l'étreinte des parrains canins et nourris régulièrement par ses elfes.

Winky et Dobby avaient même intensifié leur vigilance, sachant que le Loup-Lupin avait attaqué Maître Harry la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Heureusement, ni Dobby, ni Winky n'avaient eu à intervenir.

Remus avait été exemplaire. Il semblerait que les petits rappels de Severus avaient fait leur effet. Remus avait promis de déménager Sirius dès demain dans la Demeure des Black et de travailler avec les Jumeaux Weasley, Grégory et Vincent pour mettre au point un système de communication simple et sûr. Harry leur avait fait promettre _(surtout à Sirius, il connaissait son parrain!)_ de bien se comporter avec les Serpentards, lui rappellant qu'ils avaient eu le même courage que lui et qu'ils devaient continuer à prendre soin de leur famille.

Bref, Harry et ses parrains s'étaient réconciliés. Remus, désireux de se faire pardonner avait même apporté sa propre pierre à l'édifice de la Révolution Poterienne : il avait le projet d'ouvrir la première bibliothèque publique pour sorciers et créatures magiques qui permettrait une diffusion plus générale du savoir gratuitement ou presque pour démystifier certains faits, combattre les préjugés de la populace et aider les familles de Nés-moldus à se mettre au niveau intellectuel des Sang-Purs. Les nés-moldus pourraient plus facilement apporter leur contribution s'ils n'avaient pas à lutter d'abord pour accéder aux fonds nécessaires à la constitution d'une bibliothèque respectable et ensuite pour acquérir les ouvrages les plus intéressants.

Remus et Sirius avaient promis de se charger de tout le travail eux-mêmes, au grand soulagement de Harry. Il trouvait l'idée excellente et il se réjouissait d'avance de la tête que ferait Hermione quand elle s'apercevrait qu'elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Mais le travail que cela allait donner : trouver et protéger les locaux, copier et protéger les ouvrages, enchanter chaque copie individuellement pour qu'elle ne puissent pas quitter la bibliothèque ou être copiée par quelqu'un d'autre que le libraire en chef, engager et former des employés, cacher la librairie ou au moins les parties rendues illégales par le Ministère de la Magie suffisamment bien pour que le Ministère ne les trouve pas, mais pas trop, pour que les visiteurs puissent y accèder, etc., etc...l'aurait probablement achevé.

_Rien que le fait d'établir une liste mentale des problèmes à régler l'épuisait déjà !_

_D'autant plus que, si c'était une bonne idée, ce n'était pas pour autant le plus urgent. Enfin, Sirius était d'accord pour les aider politiquement, puisqu'il était un des rares à avoir à la fois la formation politique nécessaire et un peu d'expérience, acquise péniblement avant son emprisonnement à Azkaban._

* * *

><p>Harry rentra épuisé et hébété de son après-midi. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi la vue de la fiole de cure pour Remus avait déclenché une telle joie chez Remus <strong><span>et<span>** Sirius, mais il était presque sûr qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'ignore. Pour préserver sa santé mentale déjà fragilisée par les derniers mois.

_Peut-être avait il finalement appris la prudence et une certaine sagesse avec toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées ?_ Se demanda-t-il pensivement.

Puis il aperçu Severus et, se rappelant des manigances qu'il avait imaginées pour le réconforter, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dédier un grand sourire rayonnant et de le serrer dans ses bras un long moment, mettant honteuse à profit l'ébahissement du Maître des Potions pour s'attarder un instant et murmurer un petit «merci infiniment» étranglé par l'émotion, avant de battre en retraite en chantonnant dans la chambre de Lucius.

* * *

><p><em>Peut-être n'avait-il pas appris la prudence, finalement... Mais la vie était tellement plus intéressante de cette façon !<em>


	15. L'éveil de la Belle-au-Bois-Dormant

**Résumé de l'histoire jusqu'ici : **

_Suite aux machinations d'Albus, Harry se retrouve coincé au square Grimaud avec Severus Snape. Ils soignent en secret Lucius Malefoy, qui a été torturé lors de la Bataille Finale dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Il a apparemment sorti Sirius Black du voile. Ce dernier est retenu en otage dans la Forêt Interdite, sûrement sur l'ordre d'Albus._

_La famille Malefoy a disparu, tout comme Remus, qui a décidé de pourchasser les Mangemorts encore en liberté, le Ministère préférant déclarer qu'il les a tous capturés ou tués._

_Harry sort doucement de sa dépression et commence à prendre soin de lui avec l'aide de Dobby et Winky. Mais le monde sorcier a à nouveau tourné le dos au jeune homme. Le Ministère réclame tout le crédit de la défaite de Voldemort et tente de faire passer Harry pour le nouveau Mage Noir pour pouvoir persécuter tranquillement les sorciers sombres, les serpentards et les créatures magiques en général._

_Au début de l'histoire, quelques mois après la Bataille Finale, Harry sort enfin de chez lui, découvre que Lucius a sauvé Sirius et se fait kidnapper par un étrange et ancien Elfe de Maison, aidé de Fawkes. Suivant les ordres de la «Maîtresse», ils effectuent sur lui un rituel d'Ancienne Magie aux conséquences inconnues. _

_Plusieurs semaines après la rentrée, alors que la relation entre Severus et Harry s'approfondit doucement à leur insu, Remus fait son apparition et attaque verbalement Harry, fou de douleur à l'idée que Sirius est mort. Il renouvelle son attaque quelques jours plus tard, en s'excusant cette fois, ayant constaté que Sirius est bien vivant et réveillé. Ce qui n'empêche pas Severus, Winky et Dobby de se venger du loup-garou._

* * *

><p><strong><span>RAPPEL : <span>Chapitre 14 :Le dernier calme avant la tempête**

* * *

><p><em>Harry rentra épuisé et hébété de son après-midi avec ses parrains canins. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi la vue de la fiole de cure pour Remus avait déclenché une telle joie chez Remus <span>et<span> Sirius, mais il était presque sûr qu'il valais mieux qu'il l'ignore. _

_Peut-être avait il finalement appris la prudence et une certaine sagesse avec toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées ? Se demanda-t-il pensivement._

_Puis il aperçu Severus et, se rappelant des manigances qu'il avait imaginées pour le réconforter, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui dédier un grand sourire rayonnant et de le serrer dans ses bras un long moment, profitant de l'ébahissement du Maître des Potions pour s'attarder un instant et murmurer un petit «merci infiniment» étranglé par l'émotion, avant de battre en retraite en chantonnant dans la chambre de Lucius._

_Peut-être n'avait-il pas appris la prudence, finalement... Mais la vie était tellement plus intéressante de cette façon !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : L'éveil de la Belle-au-Bois-Dormant<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry promenait doucement son regard autour de la chambre de Lucius, dans la Maison des Lochs. Comme pour la nouvelle suite de Severus, Harry avait tenu à conserver les couleurs de son ancienne chambre de la Demeure des Black. Les murs offraient donc une palette changeante de motifs végétaux dans des couleurs verdoyantes, tandis que les panneaux de bois sculptés renforçaient l'impression d'être au plus profond d'une vénérable forêt.<p>

La pièce était spacieuse, aérée, et de vastes baies vitrées laissaient entrer à flot la lumière du dehors. Les rideaux chatoyants reprenaient les motifs orientaux des tapis qui couvraient le parquet rougeoyant. Une terrasse avait été aménagée et les lignes entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur étaient brouillées par la présence d'une multitude de plantes en pot. Le lit immense, surélevé sur une estrade qui lui permettait une visibilité maximum, disparaissait sous des couvertures et des draps qui reprenaient les motifs des murs et les couleurs des rideaux, suggérant l'idée que l'automne avait pris possession du lit.

La chambre abritait deux espaces distincts séparés par une cheminée de belle taille, sculptée dans une pierre noire mate étrange :

D'un côté, les sofas, bureaux et bibliothèques qui accueillaient régulièrement les deux gardes-malades attentifs déclinaient les motifs et les couleurs des murs et des tapis. Harry n'allait pas obliger Severus à rester debout parce qu'il n'y avait pas de fauteuil vert, mais le sofa était clairement son domaine avec ses tons rouges, orangés et ors automnaux.

De l'autre côté, les rayonnages de la pharmacie du malade et la table de massage se tenaient prêtes, discrètement placées sur le chemin de la salle de bain et du gramophone de la suite. Harry avait pris un malin plaisir à introduire les sorciers serpentards qu'il hébergeait aux plaisirs de la musique moldue.

Severus ne protestait pas et tendait même l'oreille lorsque le morveux passait des vieux disques de jazz. L'entendre mêler sa voix de phénix aux accents époustouflants d'une jeune Sarah Vaughan était toujours une expérience bouleversante, pratiquement religieuse.

* * *

><p>Harry essayait d'imaginer ce que Lord Malefoy penserait de la chambre lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Le jeune homme s'empêchait de considérer les autres éventualités : <em>la seule solution acceptable était que Lucius se réveille et retrouve l'usage de ses jambes et c'est donc ce qui se produirait ! <em>

_Quoi qu'il en coûte_. Harry renouvela sa promesse silencieuse.

Sa détermination à guérir Lucius augmentait à chaque fois qu'il était dans la pièce en même temps que Severus et qu'il voyait le regard douloureux et plein d'espoir que le Maître des Potions portait sur le blessé ; à chaque fois qu'il donnait à Lucius les soins indispensables à son rétablissement et était témoin de l'apaisement sur le visage du malade au fur et à mesure que la douleur refluait de ses traits ; à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Draco et se torturait l'esprit à la recherche d'une solution pour contacter son ami qui ne mettrait personne en danger.

_Le patriarche Malefoy s'était physiquement bien remis : les onguents et potions de Severus avaient fait des miracles. Seul son coma témoignait encore de sa torture lors de la Bataille Finale. Normalement, Lucius ne devrait donc pas tarder à se réveiller._

Harry attendait cela avec grande impatience, mais Severus maintenait qu'il était encore très affaibli et qu'il avait perdu une grande partie de sa musculature malgré les soins.

Harry se demandait alors systématiquement à quoi pouvait ressembler un Lucius au sommet de sa forme.

_L'homme allongé sur le lit aurait fait un excellent modèle pour les sculpteurs de la Renaissance ou de l'Antiquité, avec ses deux mètres dix de muscles fermement dessinés et ses traits patriciens qui avaient repris toute leur fermeté. Entre ses cheveux dorés et le temps qu'il avait passé au soleil sur la terrasse de la Demeure des Black, le lord possédait une présence brillante et rayonnante. Sa magie irradiait littéralement autour de lui et renforçait encore l'impression de puissance qu'il dégageait naturellement._

_Pour s'éviter les comparaisons faciles avec Apollon, ou pris d'un accès de folie lors de la dernière semaine, il ne savait pas trop, Harry avait à nouveau laissé poussé la barbe de Lucius, en l'entretenant soigneusement._

Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, cela ne faisait que souligner la masculinité et l'aura de force du Lord. Il réussissait naturellement à éviter l'image du Viking ou du bûcheron norvégien, même avec deux longues tresses de cheveux blonds de chaque côté de son visage. Severus n'avait rien dit et semblait même s'amuser des essais artistiques de Harry.

_Qui sait ? Peut-être espérait-il que l'indignation d'être pris pour une tête à coiffer par le Sauveur du Monde Magique ferait sortir Lucius du coma ? Malheureusement, le lord ne semblait pas être le parent qui avait légué à Draco son obsession capillaire._

* * *

><p>Comme toujours lorsque Harry était au chevet de Lucius en présence du Maître des Potions, il séparait son attention en deux. Les sourires tristes et douloureux que Severus laissaient parfois transparaître en disaient assez long sur la douleur du directeur de Serpentard devant l'immobilité de son ami.<p>

_De son amant ?_ Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions...

Pour le distraire, il lançait alors une conversation sur la bêtise du Ministère, demandait l'avis du Maître sur l'efficacité ou la capacité d'ajustement de telle ou telle potion de guérison, ou mettait en marche un disque de jazz sur le phonographe. Il avait remarqué que Severus semblait particulièrement les apprécier.

Lorsque les notes retentissaient dans la chambre, le maître des Potions se laissait aller, alangui contre le dossier de son fauteuil et quelque chose semblait se dénouer en lui, le faisant ressembler à un fauve repus qui se prélasserait au soleil.

Harry laissait alors de côté toute inhibition et accompagnait la chanteuse distraitement tout en observant sans vergogne le Maître des Potions. Il était sensible au compliment que celui-ci lui faisait en baissant sa garde devant lui et admirait le corps musclé qui trouvait, comme les grands félins, le moyen d'être élégant et royal même dans sa relaxation.

_Les elfes ont pris soin de lui également_, se disait alors Harry._ A moins que ce ne soit tous ces entraînements auquel il se consacre chaque jour... Severus dégageait toujours cette force dangereuse, cette vitesse lente, cette précision de mouvement qui le rendait fascinant dans la vie de tous les jours, comme s'il dansait chacun de ses gestes._

_Néanmoins, les entraînements, l'alimentation régulière, et les potions de soin que Harry continuait à brasser régulièrement et à améliorer, sans parler des efforts de Winky pour conquérir sa garde-robe avaient eu des conséquences plus que frappantes._

La décision du Ministère de le confiner à Poudlard tout en lui retirant la majorité de ses obligations lui avait laissé plus de temps pour la récolte d'ingrédients dans la Forêt Interdite et la culture de certaines plantes en collaboration avec Pomona Sprout.

_Il avait lui aussi pris des couleurs. Suffisamment, en tout cas, pour perdre définitivement son teint jaunâtre. Les couleurs sombres que Winky lui imposaient faisaient ressortir sa carnation et rendaient ses yeux encore plus profonds. Tout l'exercice auquel il s'était soumis avait encore renforcé sa musculature._

Lorsqu'il travaillait dans le laboratoire de potion, Harry avait parfois la chance de l'apercevoir en chemise et pantalon. Privé des épaisseurs protectrices de ses robes, chacun des mouvements de Severus faisait rouler ses muscles sous sa peau, accentuant cette impression de force immense savamment contrôlée par une volonté d'acier et un esprit subtil.

Le jeune sorcier devait alors lutter avec lui-même pour ne pas céder à la tentation de poser la main sur la peau douce et pâle pour tracer précisément, du bout des doigts, le jeu des muscles durs.

_S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, Harry se serait sans doute avoué qu'il désirait Severus et qu'il était très attiré par lui, par son corps, par sa sensualité constante et naturelle, presque inconsciente, par son esprit affûté, tranchant, par ses émotions brûlantes et brillantes comme un dragon qu'il ne laissait presque jamais transparaître comme s'il craignait qu'elles ne consument tout sur leur passage._

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas.

_Il dépendait de Severus, il avait besoin de pouvoir s'appuyer sur sa force. Il chérissait l'amitié et le respect durement gagné qui existait entre eux et il était certain que la plus infime trace d'indifférence ou pire, de dégoût, l'anéantirait aussi facilement que Bellatrix Lestranges réduisait les gens à la folie. Alors il dissimulait aussi complètement que possible ces réactions au Maître des Potions, faisant appel à tous ses instincts cachés de Serpentard._

_Il justifiait sa conduite de couard dans son esprit en argumentant qu'il était aussi très attiré par Lucius, sa puissance solaire et son corps de barbare nordique et qu'il était sans doute simplement en train de découvrir sa sexualité. C'était un peu tard et il s'en serait bien passé, mais comme d'habitude, il ne faisait rien comme les autres et préférait attendre le moment le plus gênant et inconvénient pour découvrir qu'il désirait les hommes._

* * *

><p>Cet état d'animation suspendu avait un goût de calme avant la tempête.<p>

En bons et honorables vétérans qu'ils étaient, les soldats membres de la révolution Poterienne profitèrent du temps anormalement long que le Wizengamot mettait à rouvrir ces portes pour se reposer, se détendre, affiner leurs plans A et peaufiner leurs plans B, C, D , E, etc.

Harry avait des nouvelles régulières de ses amis grâce aux MirorCom mis en place par leur diabolique équipe d'inventeurs.

_Ça lui permettait d'éviter de se demander ce que Fudge, Scrimgeour et Ombrage avaient bien pu concocter pour qu'ils aient besoin de plusieurs jours pour l'exposer au Wizengamot._

Il n'avait fallut qu'une journée et une soirée à l'alliance des Jumeaux Weasley, des derniers Maraudeurs et de deux Serpentards pour modifier et perfectionner le système des miroirs communicants. Chaque membre de la Révolution Poterienne en possédait désormais un, y compris Ragnock et les chefs des différents sanctuaires de créatures magiques. Ils étaient totalement sûrs, personne n'ayant jamais développé une telle chose auparavant. Cela n'avait pas empêché les inventeurs d'ajouter des mesures de sécurité.

Chaque miroir faisait partie d'un miroir central, enchanté pour se régénérer, être indestructible et ne pouvoir être découpé que un membre de la Révolution. Seuls des morceaux du miroir originel pouvaient communiquer entre eux. Chaque possesseur était lié à son miroir par le sang et par une rune particulière qui le représentait et permettait aux autres miroirs de contacter le possesseur.

* * *

><p>En moins de 24 heures, six personnes avaient réussis à inventer la version sorcière du téléphone mobile. Harry s'était fait aspiré dans l'enthousiasme créatif qui habitait désormais la Demeure des Black, et n'avait quitté son bonheur euphorique qu'au moment où les génies, auxquels Ron, Hermione, Luna et Blaise s'étaient joint entre-temps, avait commencé à discuter des applications plus comiques des MirorComs et avait dérivés chacun dans leur propre direction : matériel d'espionnage, création d'un réseau de mobiles sorciers planétaires, adaptation de la technologie des ordinateurs portables et des télévisions... et usages coquins.<p>

_Apparemment, Remus et Sirius étaient TRES, TRES intéressés par l'idée des Jumeaux. Ouvrir un sex-shop dans Diagon Alley pouvait se révéler éminemment profitable, sans compter le plaisir de tenir la caisse (et donc les secrets coquins de la majorité du Monde Magique) et d'expérimenter lors de la création de la marchandise._

Les idées débattues poussèrent un Harry encore peu confiant sur le sujet de sa propre sexualité à exécuter une retraite stratégique vers la Maison des Lochs, où il s'empressa de lier Severus, Winky, Dobby et Fayth à leurs propres MirorCom avant de mettre soigneusement de côté les pièces qu'il destinait à Draco et Lucius.

Il s'amusa un instant de l'expression d'horreur à peine masquée sur le visage de Severus pendant le dîner.

_C'est vrai que le potentiel réuni de ces six sorciers-là avait de quoi donner des frissons ! Sans compter Ron, Luna, Hermione et Blaise ! Tous ensemble, ils méritaient sans aucun doute l'étiquette d'arme de destruction massive._

_Et si Harry connaissait bien Hermione, celle-ci avait une idée derrière la tête. Il était très familier avec l'expression particulière que son visage avait dans ces moments-là, après tout._

* * *

><p>Harry ne pouvait pas se douter qu'au même moment, Hermione avait réuni tous les membres de la Révolution Poterienne présents en un conseil de guerre.<p>

L'objectif était simple :

Albus Dumbledore attendait qu'on lui donne une leçon depuis trop longtemps !

Les MirorCom prouvèrent immédiatement leur utilité. Ironiquement, quand Severus y repensait, le premier appel qu'il avait jamais passé sur un MirorCom était adressé à Sirius Black. Entouré de Dobby et Winky, Severus commença à dévoiler une partie du plan qu'il avait concocté pour adresser le problème «bouc-citronné».

«Je vois que vous avez commencé sans nous. Permettez moi de vous offrir quelques suggestions. Après tout, j'ai eu TRES longtemps pour réfléchir à une solution satisfaisante pour ce _sujet_ particulier...»

Les sourires sur leurs trois visages firent doucement des petits de l'autre côté du miroir.

Ça faisait beaucoup, beaucoup de dents, tous ces rictus vengeurs.

* * *

><p>Loin, très loin de là, à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore avala son bonbon au citron de travers sous l'œil pétillant de son Phénix.<p>

* * *

><p>Plus tard, lorsqu'il repenserait à ce moment, Harry se réjouirait que les crétins à la botte de Fudge aient pris leur temps. Ils leur avaient innocemment offert, après tout, le temps nécessaire à la gestion d'une urgence tragique.<p>

* * *

><p>Aux petites heures de la nuit, vers deux ou trois heures du matin, le bracelet Veille-Bébé de Harry se mit brusquement à brûler sa peau d'une chaleur insoutenable. Complètement paniqué, il ne fallut au jeune sorcier qu'une seconde pour ouvrir la porte communicante et se précipiter dans la chambre de Lucius.<p>

Le Lord Malefoy convulsait sur son lit. Harry atteint son chevet juste à temps pour l'empêcher de se jeter au bas du lit. Il reçu son cri désespéré en pleine figure.

«DDDDRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!»

«Winky ! Ramène Severus! Dobby ! Mes dagues et ma tenue de combat !»

**POP !**

**POP!**

Deux secondes plus tard, les elfes revenaient.

«Arme-moi Dobby.»

Severus saisit rapidement la situation et s'empressa d'aider Harry à maintenir sur le lit le corps de Lucius, tout en donnant ses propres instructions à Winky. Celui-ci hurlait toujours, appelant désespérément son fils et sa femme.

Harry, armé et harnaché dans sa tenue de combat en cuir de basilique recouverte des robes que Winky avait conçues lors de leur bataille contre la Jungle des Black (qui leur permettrait d'arrêter la plupart des acides, ainsi que de masquer leur visage sans nuire à leur visibilité une fois la capuche remontée), se hissa sur le lit pour se percher à califourchon sur Lucius, tentant désespérément d'atteindre son esprit au fond du coma.

"Lucius ! Où est-il ? LUCIUS !"

"Nous pouvons les aider, Severus peux les aider. Tu dois nous dire où ils sont !"

"LUCIUS ! OU SONT-ILS ?"

"OU SONT-ILS ? **LUCIUS !" **

**"REVEILLE TOI ET PARLE!"**

La voix du jeune sorcier avait pris de l'ampleur progressivement, jusqu'à atteindre un ton intense, inhumain, saturé de magie et résonnant d'échos mélodieux malgré tout. Les poings du jeune sorcier, noué dans le col de la chemise de nuit de Lucius, l'empêchèrent une collision douloureuse lorsque celui-ci se redressa en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

**«Où. Sont. Ils. Lucius.»**

«Le Manoir. Manoir...Ma..» marmonna -t-il avant de retomber sur les oreillers, l'air complètement perdu.

Harry l'ignora complètement. Il échangea un regard rapidement avec Severus, agrippa son poignet en sautant du lit et n'eut que le temps de donner un dernier ordre incomplet aux elfes, avant de disparaître avec le Maître des Potions dans une colonne de flammes.

«Veillez sur l...»

* * *

><p>Ils réapparurent devant la porte d'entrée du Manoir Malefoy, chose qui aurait dû être impossible et qui les aurait sûrement choqués s'ils n'avaient pas été aussitôt occupé à esquiver, courir, sauter, se baisser.<p>

Une bataille se déroulait devant les portes du Manoir ce soir-là.

Harry bénit brièvement en lui-même la vanité de Draco qui ne couvrait jamais sa sublime chevelure, chose qui le rendait hautement identifiable.

_C'était malheureusement à double tranchant, puisque cela signifiait que la douzaine de sorciers qui entourait le jeune homme et sa mère n'avaient probablement eu aucun mal à le reconnaître non plus. Mais l'heure n'était pas à discuter._

Fermant son esprit, Harry se concentra sur le présent pour décimer les rangs ennemis et rejoindre son ami, Severus grondant sourdement comme un prédateur furieux à son côté.

Lames, sorts, potions et poings leur taillèrent un chemin rapidement dans les rangs extérieurs des attaquants qui avaient acculés Draco et Narcissa contre un des murs du Manoir.

Ils profitèrent sans vergogne de l'effet de surprise, préférant l'efficacité aux scrupules.

_Les assaillants n'en avaient manifestement eu aucun. Pourquoi eux ?_

Leur présence affola les attaquants et redonna courage à Draco et Narcissa.

* * *

><p>Pendant un moment qui leur paru infini mais qui ne dépassa sans doute pas quelques minutes, l'issue de la bataille sembla suspendue, indécise.<p>

Puis, un rugissement bestial de fureur terrifia les attaquants, les paralysant une demi-seconde.

Cet infime pause dans le rythme des assaillants leur permis de prendre l'avantage, coupant dans la masse, regagnant leur supériorité naturelle maintenant que les nombres étaient moins inégaux.

* * *

><p>Un cri de triomphe ou d'horreur échappa au jeune Serpentard lorsque le dernier assaillant, en tombant, réussi à atteindre Narcissa, qui s'écroula aussitôt sous le sort inconnu.<p>

Profitant de ce bref répit, Harry et Severus abolirent les cadavres et empoignèrent rapidement les Malefoy, disparaissant à nouveau dans un brasier éphémère.

* * *

><p>Dans les jardins parfaits du Manoir Malefoy, une petite brise agita tendrement les roses qui fleurissaient en dépit du calendrier, répandant leur parfum délicat aux alentours.<p>

La nuit était calme, la maison, silencieuse.

Nulle trace de la bataille furieuse qui venait de s'y produire.


	16. Chapter 16 Tragédies

**Résumé de l'histoire jusqu'ici : **

_Suite aux machinations d'Albus, Harry se retrouve coincé au square Grimaud avec Severus Snape. Ils soignent en secret Lucius Malefoy, qui a été torturé lors de la Bataille Finale dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Il a apparemment sorti Sirius Black du voile. Ce dernier est retenu en otage dans la Forêt Interdite, sûrement sur l'ordre d'Albus._

_La famille Malefoy a disparu, tout comme Remus, qui a décidé de pourchasser les Mangemorts encore en liberté, le Ministère préférant déclarer qu'il les a tous capturés ou tués._

_Harry sort doucement de sa dépression et commence à prendre soin de lui avec l'aide de Dobby et Winky. Mais le monde sorcier a à nouveau tourné le dos au jeune homme. Le Ministère réclame tout le crédit de la défaite de Voldemort et tente de faire passer Harry pour le nouveau Mage Noir pour pouvoir persécuter tranquillement les sorciers sombres, les serpentards et les créatures magiques en général._

_Au début de l'histoire, quelques mois après la Bataille Finale, Harry sort enfin de chez lui, découvre que Lucius a sauvé Sirius et se fait kidnapper par un étrange et ancien Elfe de Maison, aidé de Fawkes. Suivant les ordres de la «Maîtresse», ils effectuent sur lui un rituel d'Ancienne Magie aux conséquences inconnues. _

_Plusieurs semaines après la rentrée, alors que la relation entre Severus et Harry s'approfondit doucement à leur insu, Remus fait son apparition et attaque verbalement Harry, fou de douleur à l'idée que Sirius est mort. Il renouvelle son attaque quelques jours plus tard, en s'excusant cette fois, ayant constaté que Sirius est bien vivant et réveillé. Ce qui n'empêche pas Severus, Winky et Dobby de se venger du loup-garou._

* * *

><p><strong>RAPPEL :<strong>

**Chapitre 15 : L'éveil de la Belle-au-Bois-Dormant**

_Fermant son esprit, Harry se concentra sur le présent pour tailler dans les rangs des attaquants et rejoindre son ami, Severus comme un prédateur furieux à son côté. Lame, sort, potions et poings leur taillèrent un chemin rapidement dans les rangs extérieurs des assaillants qui avaient acculés Draco et Narcissa contre un des murs du Manoir. Ils profitèrent sans vergogne de l'effet de surprise, préférant l'efficacité aux scrupules._

_Les assaillants n'en avaient manifestement eu aucun. Pourquoi eux ?_

_Leur présence affola les attaquants et redonna courage à Draco et Narcissa. _

_Un cri de triomphe ou d'horreur échappa au jeune Serpentard lorsque le dernier assaillant, en tombant, réussi à atteindre Narcissa, qui s'écroula aussitôt sous le sort inconnu._

_Profitant de ce bref répit, Harry et Severus abolirent les cadavres et empoignèrent rapidement les Malefoy, disparaissant à nouveau dans un brasier éphémère._

_Dans les jardins parfaits du Manoir Malefoy, une petite brise agita tendrement les roses qui fleurissaient en dépit du calendrier, répandant leur parfum délicat aux alentours. _

_La nuit était calme, la maison, silencieuse._

_Nulle trace de la bataille furieuse qui venait de s'y produire._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Tragédies<strong>

* * *

><p>Le retour dans la Maison des Lochs fut au moins aussi chaotique que leur départ l'avait été. Harry sentait ses mains trembler sous l'effet combiné de l'excitation, de la terreur, d'une avalanche d'informations, de confusion, de joie.<p>

Le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras ne bougeait plus. Il ne distinguait que la blondeur pâle d'une chevelure qui pouvait appartenir à n'importe lequel des deux Malefoy qu'ils venaient de sauver.

_Mais les avaient-ils réellement sauvés ?_

Du sang tâchait la blondeur qui chatouillait son menton. Il peinait à maintenir vertical le corps abandonné dans ses bras. L'épaisseur de ses tenues de protection l'empêchait de sentir si le cœur sous ses mains battait encore.

* * *

><p><em>Calme. Calme. Calme. Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer. Paniquer ne sert à rien. Pense à la seconde suivante. Réagit !<em>

Severus sur ses talons, le jeune sorcier se dirigea rapidement vers les chambres d'amis du rez de chaussée qui ne devaient contenir que le mobilier le plus basique mais être impeccablement propres. Si Harry connaissait ses elfes, l'un d'eux était en train de veiller sur Lucius et le second avait préparé la chambre pour recevoir deux blessés.

* * *

><p><em>Lucius ! Lucius est réveillé ! Mais l'est-il encore ?<em>

Harry chassa avec effort les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Constatant distraitement que les elfes avaient effectivement anticipé leurs besoins, Harry déposa avec précaution le corps qu'il tenait sur le lit. Dobby avait allumé le feu dans la cheminée. Les lits étaient fait de frais. L'elfe les attendait en se tordant les mains d'inquiétude à côté de bassines d'eau tiède et de linge propre.

Se reculant quelque peu, il se défit rapidement de sa robe protectrice et de ses gants. Lançant un sort de nettoyage machinal sur sa tenue et ses mains, il se pencha sur son patient.

* * *

><p><em>C'était Draco. <em>

_Draco, mince et quelque peu décharné, les muscles plus secs que dans son souvenirs et les traits du visage plus acérés._

_Draco, inconscient ou mort, les yeux fermés, du sang sur le visage, sur le bras droit, sur le ventre, la jambe gauche entortillée dans une attelle de fortune._

Les mains de Harry tremblaient sur la carotide de son ami et pendant un instant qui paru infini, il n'arriva pas à trouver de pouls sous ses doigts.

* * *

><p>Quand, il le sentit enfin, fragile et faible, doux comme les battements d'ailes d'un oiseaux en cage, Harry s'illumina de l'intérieur, inondé de soulagement à l'idée qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour son ami, qu'il ne le perdrait pas ce soir.<p>

Tout à sa joie, il se tourna vers le lit voisin, avec la ferme intention de rassurer Severus sur l'état de son filleul.

Ce qu'il lu sur le visage granitique et figé du Maître des Potions banni la joie de son esprit aussi efficacement que leurs sorts avaient fait disparaître les cadavres il y a quelques minutes.

Quelques heures.

Quelques jours.

Quelques éternités.

* * *

><p><em>Narcissa n'avait pas eu la chance de son fils.<em>

* * *

><p>La gorge du jeune sorcier se serra comme sous l'emprise d'une main d'acier. Pendant un moment, aucune bouffée d'air ne sembla arriver jusqu'à ses poumons.<p>

_Draco venait de perdre sa mère. _

_Lucius venait de perdre sa femme. _

_Severus avait perdue une rare amie. _

_Draco avait besoin d'eux. _

Cette pensée le traversa comme un météore.

Dans un effort surhumain, il se reprit suffisamment pour murmurer d'une voix brisée, à peine un murmure, en vérité.

«Sev...Severus. Draco est viv... Il est vivant. Il est blessé, Severus. Il a besoin de nous.»

Mécaniquement, sans aucune de la grâce fluide et dangereuse qui le caractérisait, le Maître des Potions se dirigea vers le lit de son filleul.

Le cœur de Harry se brisa un peu plus à cette vue.

* * *

><p>Il aida Severus en silence, nettoyant la peau de Draco avec délicatesse, accomplissant les mouvements à présents familiers pour enfiler à un corps inconscient des vêtements propres.<p>

_Draco avait la jambe gauche brisée en trois endroits. Il avait aggravé ses fractures en continuant à l'utiliser. Son poignet droit était foulé et son biceps droit portait de profondes entailles. Miraculeusement, aucune d'entre elles ne s'était infecté, pas plus que la coupure qui divisait sa pommette droite en deux. Il était magiquement et physiquement épuisé. Il souffrait de déshydratation._

_Qu'avait-il donc vécu pour se forcer à marcher sur une jambe cassée ? Pour négliger tous ses besoins les plus élémentaires ? _

_Il allait dormir une dizaine d'heures, se réveiller affamé, dévorer et se rendormir à nouveau. _

_Severus prévoyait une guérison complète. _

Il le lui annonça d'un ton polaire, ses mots précis et tranchants comme du cristal. Et tout aussi cassants.

Harry le laissa partir.

_Quelqu'un devait brasser des potions de nutrition et d'hydratation pour Draco après tout. Et Severus avait besoin de l'environnement rassurant et réconfortant du laboratoire de potion._

_Sans parler de la solitude._

_Il aurait aimé pouvoir le réconforter, mais une vie d'habitude ne se combattait pas en quelques semaines. Il trouverait un moyen détourné de témoigner son soutien à Severus. C'est ce qui semblait être le plus efficace._

* * *

><p>Resté seul au chevet de son ami, Harry lutta un instant contre l'étourdissement et appela doucement Dobby prêt de lui.<p>

_Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Draco seul. Et quelqu'un devait s'occuper de Narcissa._

Dobby fut donc envoyé relever Winky au chevet de Lucius pendant que le Sauveur du Monde Magique s'attaquait à la toilette mortuaire de la mère d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Comme souvent, des pensées étranges traversaient l'esprit du jeune sorcier.

_Si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrai chacun des membres de la famille Malefoy nus et que je leur ferai leur toilette... Etrange, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir souffert autant que Draco de la faim. Que s'est-il donc passé ?_

Il acheva sa tâche morbide et recouvrit respectueusement Narcissa d'un drap.

Un **POP!** discret l'informa que Dobby avait fini la tâche qu'il lui avait confié. L'elfe tenait dans ses bras une robe d'un bleu-vert profond, aux manches largement évasées, qui semblaient bordées d'une dentelle écumeuse.

Dobby claqua des doigts et Narcissa prit tout à coup l'apparence inhumaine d'un esprit des eaux.

_Un mélange de l'enchanteresse Circée (qui transformait les hommes en cochons) et d'une sirène (qui les transformaient en dîner),_ pensa Harry. _Belle et mortelle. Une Black jusqu'au bout._

Le jeune sorcier envoya ensuite l'elfe se coucher. Il s'affaira un long moment dans la chambre de Draco, avant de partir pensivement en direction des serres.

Le jardin d'hiver conviendrait sans doute, marmonna-t-il distraitement.

* * *

><p>Vers quatre heures et demie du matin, Harry pénétra à nouveau dans la maison. Passant devant la chambre de Draci, il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'intérieur, et trouva celui-ci calme et profondément endormi. Severus occupait un fauteuil confortable à son chevet et avait, lui aussi, succombé au sommeil, serrant la main de Draco entre les siennes.<p>

_Il s'est fait vraiment beaucoup de souci pour lui. Je suis content que nous l'ayons récupéré en relative bonne santé._

Winky était sans doute passé faire un tour dans la chambre de Draco et avait ajouté à ses modifications. Elle avait gardé le thème des dragons et avait brodé autour des images japonisantes qu'il avait transfigurées rapidement pour les murs. Le sol était à présent carrelé de céramique vert d'eau qui formaient des motifs géométriques compliqués parsemés ici et là de tapis rond et doux de toutes les couleurs où divers dragons chassaient leurs queues à travers des paysages fantastiques. Le lit avait été élargi et des couvertures ajoutées dans les mêmes tons et motifs que les tapis. Les fresques murales se mélangeaient aux tapisseries et aux tableaux de dragons, certains moldus, d'autres sorciers, d'autres encore des reproductions de dessins des magizoologues.

Harry était trop fatigué pour réellement détailler la pièce. Il en sorti uniquement avec la conviction inébranlable que Winky était un fantastique don du ciel. Il ensorcela deux ou trois douces couvertures vertes ornées de dragons à l'air particulièrement féroces et vindicatifs qui allèrent sagement s'enrouler autour de la forme penchée du Maître des Potions et acheva sa bonne action en transfigurant son fauteuil en une chaise longue. Il vérifia que la perfusion magique de potion plantée dans le bras de Draco contenait encore assez de liquide pour les dix prochaines heures et referma la porte enfin en silence.

* * *

><p>Grimpant péniblement les marches de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres, Harry frotta machinalement sa main qui le lançait depuis des heures pour une raison étrange. Et découvrit aussitôt pourquoi quand ses doigts rencontrèrent le métal toujours brûlant de son bracelet Veille-Bébé.<p>

_Lucius était toujours aussi agité et inquiet, apparemment._

Résigné, le Sauveur du Monde Magique prit la direction de la chambre du Lord. Celui-ci semblait dormir. Tranquillement, le jeune homme, ranima le feu d'un sort et vérifia rapidement que Lucius ne s'était pas blessé après qu'ils soient partis secourir Narcissa et Draco. Tirant son sofa près du lit de l'aristocrate, Harry se pelotonna sous le plaid et, laissant sa tête lourde reposer sur l'accoudoir, commença à fredonner à mi-voix une chanson douce et calme, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur autour de son poignet diminue enfin à un niveau tolérable indiquant que Lucius avait glissé dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

><p>Lorsque, le lendemain matin, Severus pénétra, silencieux comme une ombre, dans la chambre de Lucius, il découvrit avec surprise que le Sauveur du Monde Magique s'était accordé une nuit blanche. Sa voix enrouée continuait à humer inlassablement une douce mélodie. Ses cheveux hirsutes défiaient la pesanteur à la manière des meilleurs surréalistes. Il était emmitouflé dans un plaid, roulé en boule sur le sofa aux couleurs gryffondoriennes qu'il avait absolument tenu à installer à côté du lit de Lucius, un énorme grimoire sur les genoux. Ses yeux verts se plissaient douloureusement sous l'effet conjugué de l'épuisement et du trouble qui le hantaient.<p>

Il n'avait visiblement pas chômé cette nuit-là. Severus avait trouvé Narcissa avant Harry. Il n'avait put s'empêcher d'être touché par le soin que le jeune homme avait mis à lui aménager un lieu de recueillement pour les traditionnels dix jours de veillée avant la cérémonie d'enterrement. Elle reposait sereinement au milieu des fleurs colorées du jardin d'hiver, parée de sa robe préférée rendue scintillante par l'intensité des magies qui tourbillonnaient autour de son corps pour le préserver et le protéger.

_Désormais, rien ne toucherait plus Narcissa._

_Entre le mausolée de Lady Malefoy, le ré-aménagement complet de la chambre de Draco suivant ses goûts délicats et la petite montagne de talismans irradiant littéralement de sorts de protection qui gisaient sur la table de travail qui jouxtait le sofa, Severus soupçonnait le jeune cornichon d'avoir razzié son stock de potions énergisantes sur-puissantes pour se maintenir éveillé._

* * *

><p>Un tintement argentin le tira de ses ruminations de plus en plus colériques. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir le droit poignet du jeune sorcier, dégagé momentanément par le mouvement de son bras pour tourner une page de son pavé. Le Maître des Potions ne put retenir une exclamation doucereusement venimeuse.<p>

«Monsieur Potter ! Expliquez moi je vous prie, comment votre poignet a atteint ce degré de suppuration et l'excellente raison pour laquelle vous n'y avez pas remédié!»

Sa voix véhémente et sifflante lui rappela les sifflements de Nagini avant l'attaque.

_Le jeune crétin ne pouvait-il donc pas prendre soin de lui ? Il suffisait de le quitter des yeux quelques heures pour qu'il se mutile ! Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà assez de soucis avec Lucius, Draco et les stupidités sans noms que leur concoctaient régulièrement le monde magique !_

La réponse de Harry, murmurée d'une voix rauque, coupa net son monologue intérieur.

«Vous dormiez. Vous sembliez épuisé. Et je ne peux me soigner convenablement à l'aide de ma seule main gauche. J'ajouterai que vous avez besoin de tout votre sommeil pour affronter Poudlard et vos élèves sans attirer l'attention d'Albus.»

Soupirant désespérément, le Directeur de Serpentard entreprit de panser les blessures du morveux qui s'était infiltré si profondément et furtivement à l'intérieur de ses défenses qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte que bien trop tard. Severus commanda à mi-voix un petit déjeuner gargantuesque qu'il força le gamin à partager avec lui avant son retour au château pendant que celui-ci lui relatait sa nuit.

La dureté de la voix colérique du Maître des Potions contredisait la douceur avec laquelle les doigts agiles faisaient pénétrer l'onguent anti-brûlures autour du poignet blessé, évitant avec habileté les bracelets Veille-Bébé qui avaient fait des petits. Il réprima à grand peine un sourire sardonique en apprenant que le fin bijoux en argent représentant un naga qui se mordait la queue était son propre bracelet Veille-Bébé (_Vous êtes les plus exposé d'entre nous tous, avec votre position à Poudlard, Severus. Ne grognez pas._) et le dragon chinois aux écailles alternant l'or et l'argent enroulé plusieurs fois autour du poignet jeune homme était relié à Draco.

Il profita évidemment de l'occasion qui se présentait, en bon Serpentard, pour faire avaler à un Harry encore un peu dans le vague des potions de nutrition surpuissantes et longue action ainsi que sa nouvelle recette de potion Ouvre-Appétit.

«Puis je connaître la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas jugé bon de prendre du repos tant que vous le pouviez ? Vous allez être coincé entre deux Malefoy convalescents et inquiets pour leur famille et ce n'est pas une position qui s'affronte sans de considérables réserves de patience et une grande acuité intellectuelle. À vous voir papillonner des yeux comme un hiboux, je doute que vous soyez à la hauteur !»

«J'étais sur le point de me coucher, quand le bracelet de Lucius m'a rappelé à son bon souvenir et j'ai été incapable de m'assoupir une fois allongé. Et puis, il fallait bien que je m'informe sur les coutumes funéraires sorcières ! Je ne voudrai pas manquer de respect à la famille Malefoy en négligeant un détail crucial... Et en voyant Lucius, je me suis rappelé que c'est à lui que nous devons la vie de Draco. C'est inacceptable ! S'il avait été plus mal en point, il aurait pu se blesser gravement ou simplement être trop faible pour nous avertir. Qu'aurions nous fait, alors ? Les médaillons nous permettrons au moins de pouvoir réagir. Ils sont enchantés pour offrir une certaine protection et avertir le maître médaillon que je porte en cas d'attaque par un élément extérieur. Nous connaîtrons instantanément le nom de la personne en danger et l'endroit où elle se trouve. Il suffira d'activer les MirorCom pour nous éviter de nous précipiter en aveugle comme nous avons dû le faire pour Draco et Narcissa...»

* * *

><p>Le réveil, pour Lucius, fut pénible et douloureux.<p>

_Il eut la sensation de devoir gravir, nu, un flanc de montagne escarpé et couvert de buissons épineux. Il avait vaguement conscience de ne plus être dans les entrailles du Département des Mystères et il y avait un souvenir confus d'une peur étouffante, d'une inquiétude qui avait saisi tout son être dans un étaux de flamme suffocantes, mais quoi que ce soit, c'était fini à présent._

_Son corps était entouré de doux tissus, soutenu par un matelas qui berçait imperceptiblement ses membres. Il se sentait bien. Il n'avait mal nulle part. _

Raisonnablement rassuré sur sa situation actuelle, Lucius ouvrit les yeux lentement.

* * *

><p>La redécouverte des couleurs fut relativement douloureuse.<p>

_Le monde était trop intense pour la plupart de ses sens, à l'exception du toucher. Il en inclut qu'il avait été inconscient un certain temps et que les personnes qu'il entendait vaguement discuter à voix basse à proximité de l'endroit d'où il reposait devaient l'avoir touché régulièrement pour une raison ou une autre. Il essaya de se limiter aux conclusions logiques et de ne pas se laisser emporter par les possibilités infinies que lui fournissait sont imagination._

_Narcissa a toujours dit que je me perdrais dans les méandres du rêve si elle m'y autorisait._

Procédant avec méthode, le Lord Malefoy laissa un temps d'adaptation à son ouïe avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Sa seconde tentative fut plus probante.

_Il se trouvait dans une chambre à coucher (la sienne apparemment, puisqu'il occupait le lit seul) comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Il approuvait le luxueux confort dont la pièce était pourvue et s'accorda quelques instants pour vérifier qu'il se trouvait bien dans un intérieur. Il se promit de consacrer ultérieurement quelques heures à explorer convenablement les aménagements de la chambre et... était-ce une terrasse ?_

Mais la curiosité et l'instinct de conservation l'emportèrent rapidement et le sorcier se tourna très lentement vers les voix qu'il percevait à sa droite.

_Qui étaient ces sorciers ?_

_Lucius aurait aimé pouvoir être rassuré quant à leurs intentions. Le soin apporté à la pièce où il se trouvait et l'absence de douleur étaient prometteurs, mais il avait passé suffisamment de temps à proximité de Voldemort pour savoir que toutes les tortures ne se déroulaient pas dans des donjons humides aux ambiances glauques. Bellatrix et lui avaient des ressources de subtiles cruautés absolument insoupçonnés._

Les sorciers déjeunaient. Le plus jeune avait l'air de sortir d'une nuit blanche. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés caressaient ses omoplates et offraient un contraste saisissant avec sa peau dorée et sa tenue de cuir d'un vert vénéneux.

_Il n'avait encore jamais vu de Dragon de cette couleur particulière. Il était pourtout persuadé que Draco leur avait infligé des leçons sur toutes les espèces de dragons vivantes ou pas, réelles ou imaginaires, à Narcissa et à lui_.

Un énorme volume sorcier cachait le bas de son corps et des bracelets précieux tintinnabulaient autour de son poignet droit.

_Deux possibilités : ou ce sorcier est particulièrement vain, ou ces bracelets sont spéciaux pour qu'il les garde par-dessus un bandage aussi récent. Je me demande laquelle est vraie._

Il pouvait distinguer un anneau à sa main gauche.

_Un Lord donc. Comme c'était étrange. Il pensait connaître tous les Lords du Monde Sorcier Européen et une bonne partie des plus importants Lords américains, mais cet homme lui était inconnu et son apparence ne lui donnait aucune information. Si ce n'est qu'il avait apparemment participé à une bataille très récemment._

L'homme auquel il parlait était grand. Il portait un ensemble sorcier traditionnel couleur aubergine qui faisaient ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et l'ébène de sa chevelure soyeuse qui cascadait sagement autour de ses épaules. Les manches ajustées de sa tuniques révélaient une musculature bien dessinée. Le pantalon noir enfoncé dans des bottes souples de la même couleur rendait le même service à des jambes d'une longueur interminable. L'homme avait une grâce dangereuse qui lui rappelait quelqu'un, de même que sa voix de basse parfaitement modulée et ses longs doigts gracieux qui étaient à présent délicatement posés sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Le lord inconnu se faisait gentiment pousser hors de la pièce par son compagnon.

_Un amant peut-être ?_

Un mouvement de tête qui appuyait manifestement un ordre lui permit de détailler les traits du visage.

_Il connaissait ce nez, ces pommettes, ce menton volontaire, cette bouche fine et ces yeux ! Ces deux grands puits insondables en forme d'amandes, il les connaissaient aussi bien que les siens !_

Un coup d'œil rapide à la main gauche, toujours posée sur l'épaule de l'autre sorcier, lui permis à présent de distinguer le sceau du patriarche de la famille Prince.

_Severus !_

Les émotions tourbillonnaient trop rapidement dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse s'en saisir. Fermant les yeux pour tenter d'ordonner ses pensées et de maîtriser sa confusion, Lucius entendit une porte se clore doucement sur sa droite et le **POP!** annonçant l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison.

_On ne le laissait pas seul._

_Mais Severus était là. Tant que Severus serait là, Lucius ne craignait rien._

Le lord Malefoy emporta cette conviction (et ses nombreuses questions) dans son sommeil.

* * *

><p>Son second réveil fut un miroir presque parfait du premier : son esprit émergea rapidement, arraché aux limbes du sommeil par le bruit caractéristique du transplanage d'un elfe qui disparaissait et le son d'une porte que l'on ouvrait avec précaution. Il se sentait beaucoup plus alerte et à même de gérer tout ce que Severus pourrait lui révéler.<p>

A sa grande déception, ce ne fut pas son vieil ami, tout disposé à satisfaire sa curiosité qui se présenta devant lui, mais le mystérieux jeune sorcier avec lequel le Maître des Potions était si familier. Celui-ci avait manifestement fait un brin de toilette, peut-être même une petite sieste. Il avait l'air plus reposé et son apparence était, à première vue, celle, nette et imposante qui convenait à un Lord.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas en direction du lit et le dévisagea machinalement. Lucius supposait qu'il avait effectué ces gestes un grand nombre de fois auparavant. Mais lorsque le sorcier s'arrêta brusquement, visiblement saisi par la surprise, il se fit la remarque que le voir réveillé était un événement que l'on attendait plus.

Le choc de son hôte lui permit cependant de le détailler avec attention._ Il comprenait ce qui avait pu séduire Séverus en lui_.

Le sorcier qui lui faisait face n'était pas très grand, mais la puissance et la vitalité incroyable qui se dégageaient de sa magie laissaient aisément oublier sa petite taille. Mince, le corps délié mais tonique d'un sportif (un danseur ou un guerrier), mis en valeur par les épaisseurs superposées de son habit sorcier très peu conventionnel, mais seyant et confortable : un pantalon brun-rouge ajusté enfoncé dans des bottes montantes de cuir fauve. Une tunique brodée au col et aux poignets de ses manches évasées, taillée dans un tissu étrange qui semblait capturer toutes les nuances de vert possibles et imaginables, recouvrait un col roulé près du corps qui recouvraient les bras pratiquement jusqu'aux paumes. L'ensemble était recouvert d'une épaisse robe de sorcier sans manche, largement ouverte au torse et sur les jambes, dont le velours vert sombre était rehaussé de broderies métalliques diverses aux bordures. La robe était fermée par une large ceinture de tissu qui soulignait la finesse de la taille de ses plis mordorés.

_Le sorcier semblait avoir capturé toutes les couleurs de la forêt dans les nuances changeantes de ses vêtements. Chaque mouvement, de son corps et de la lumière, révélaient de nouveaux détails. Lucius se demanda pensivement si le sorcier était aussi impressionnant que ses vêtements le laissaient supposer. On pouvait lire beaucoup dans le costume des hommes et les sorciers ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. Cette habitude de Lucius lui avait rendu service bien des fois lors de sa carrière politique._

_Ce sorcier était-il pragmatique, original, respectueux des traditions sans avoir peur de les bouleverser pour n'en garder que le cœur, subtil et changeant ? Si c'était le cas, il s'expliquait mieux l'attachement de Severus. Lui-même n'aurait sans doute pas pu résister une telle gemme._

Il laissa son regard errer lentement vers le visage du sorcier. Une bouche charnue, des traits fins, un menton de renard, des pommettes qui mettaient en valeur des yeux de chat d'un vert qui rendait ses robes ternes tant la magie y luisait, des cheveux fous qui tombaient librement sur ses épaules, retenus seulement par deux mèches nouées derrière sa tête dans le style ancien des Pater Familias et un front balayé par des mèches rebelles, d'un noir de jais...qui ne cachaient pas vraiment une cicatrice célèbre en forme d'éclair !

«Potter...?»

* * *

><p>Harry avait suivi les conseils de Severus. Il était propre, habillé de frais, reposé (<em>il soupçonnait Winky de lui avoir donné un petit coup de pouce magique...)<em> et prêt à s'attaquer aux défis de la journée. Dobby avait livré les amulettes protectrices ainsi que les lettres expliquant brièvement ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière aux cohortes potteriennes et à ses parrains. Entrant doucement dans la chambre de Lucius, il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le lit, par pure habitude.

_Voyons, il devait s'occuper du repas de midi et des soins de Lucius, passer vérifier que la perfusion de Draco n'était pas vide et lui repasser une couche d'onguent contre les bleus. Il faudrait brasser des potions de soins pour la salle de bain du jeune Malefoy, vérifier que personne n'avait tenté de s'introduire dans le Manoir, demander à Severus s'il avait une idée de la façon dont il avait transporté quatre personnes à travers deux séries de protections magiques spécifiquement conçues pour rendre une telle chose impossible, vérifier que les protections autour de la Maison des Lochs n'étaient pas endommagées et que leur efficacité était réelle..._

_...Lucius était réveillé ! Il avait les yeux ouvert !_

Le choc figea Harry dans sa contemplation. Il n'avait jamais vu les yeux gris argent du Lord d'aussi près. Son visage était incroyablement mobile et ses yeux le disséquaient allègrement. Harry sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne sous le poids presque palpable de ce regard. L'aristocrate était appuyé contre ses oreillers, détendu. Les couvertures dissimulaient ses jambes musclées, nues sous les draps. Son torse était couvert d'une création de Winky : un kimono de soie court qui ne couvrait le corps que jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Parfait pour assurer la dignité du malade tout en facilitant les soins aux membres blessés. Winky n'en était évidemment pas resté là. La soie d'un bleu profond rappelait la couleur de l'océan au soleil et était peinte de motifs argentés et noirs représentant des sakura fleuris. L'échancrure du kimono laissait apercevoir les délectables clavicules ainsi que le début de ses muscles pectoraux. La soie épousait les contours de son corps.

Harry avait le souffle coupé.

_C'était une chose d'admirer une statue dans toute sa perfection physique. C'en était une autre de la découvrir faite de chair et de sang, animé par un esprit aiguisé, des pensées, des sentiments... en un mot : vivante !_

Au-delà du choc et de l'admiration, la joie et la tristesse se mêlaient dans un ensemble doux-amer.

_Lucius était enfin réveillé. Ils avaient retrouvé Draco. D'un autre côté, Narcissa était morte et l'aristocrate allait découvrir qu'il avait dormi plusieurs mois et qu'il allait devoir lutter pour retrouver l'usage de ses jambes._

Une exclamation choquée en provenance du lit arracha Harry à sa contemplation.

_Il ne m'avait pas reconnu...?_

* * *

><p>«Je dois vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour mon parrain. Quelles que soient vos raisons, vous avez toute ma gratitude.»<p>

L'aristocrate inclina brièvement sa tête en réponse, mais n'offrit aucune explication.

_Je ne me souvenais pas que sa voix ai été si mélodieuse. Quoique ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait fréquemment accordé l'honneur de sa conversation._

_Je me demande ce qui se passe en ce moment dans son esprit_.

La remarque, comme un écho, résonna dans les pensées des deux hommes. Harry raidit son corps et son esprit, se préparant à relater à Lucius tout ce qui s'était produit depuis le début de son coma. Préférant garder les mauvaises nouvelles pour la fin, il appela Winky.

_Laissons Lucius découvrir les merveilles du plateau repas qui vous empêche de bouger les jambes avant de lui annoncer qu'il ne peux plus les bouger, de toute façon._

* * *

><p>«Nous allons déjeuner ensemble, si vous le voulez bien, ce qui me permettra de vous mettre au courant des évènements depuis la Bataille Finale.»<p>

Devant le second acquiescement silencieux de Lucius, Harry laissa sa magie manipuler délicatement l'aristocrate, ses couvertures et ses oreillers pour les arranger en position assise dans le lit. Lui-même s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et transfigura le plateau repas apporté par Winky en table.

«Vous ne vous êtes pas alimenté naturellement depuis plusieurs mois, aussi je crains que votre régime ne comporte beaucoup d'aliments liquide dans un futur proche. N'hésitez pas à m'indiquer vos préférences, si vous en avez. Tout a commencé lorsqu'Albus...»

Le repas se déroula calmement. La voix du jeune sorcier résonnait doucement dans la chambre, s'accordant des pauses régulières qui permettaient à l'aristocrate de digérer l'avalanche de nouvelles déversées sur lui par le sauveur du Monde Magique et à ce dernier de se restaurer.

Lucius ne disaient rien, conservant ses questions pour une fois prochaine.

_Il avait besoin de s'accorder le temps de la réflexion et il préférait avoir l'ensemble des informations à sa disposition pour cela._

Il était donc très attentif, chose aisément perçue par Harry qui aurait pu jurer qu'un regard humain ne pouvait pas être si intense, lui qui était pourtant accoutumé aux mimiques de Severus.

_Le langage corporel et les autres informations qu'il pu tirer de son environnement étaient presque aussi intéressantes que les évènements dont le jeune homme lui parlait._

_La chambre avait été préparée avec soin, respect pour ses sensibilités serpentardes et un certain pied de nez aux conventions._

_Le jeune homme en face de lui avait une maîtrise impressionnante de sa magie : il la maniait avec précision et précaution et disposait d'une puissance magique sans commune mesure avec celle dont il se souvenait. _

_Que s'était-il donc passé lors de la dernière Bataille ? Quoique ce fût, le jeune homme avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Lucius n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les potions que Severus avaient brassé pour lord Potter. Il reconnaissait les fioles caractéristiques du Maître des Potions. _

_Le Lord face à lui trait également les informations qu'il lui distribuaient : tout ce qui était jugé intéressant pour lui (l'état du monde magique, les nouvelles de Severus, de son fils et des amis de celui-ci) était détaillé. En revanche, le jeune homme ne soufflait pas un mot des épreuves personnelles qu'il avait traversées et avait résumé fort concisement la Dernière Bataille : «Nous avons gagné.»_

_C'était un peu léger, tout de même._

Lucius étoffait à une vitesse inquiétante la liste mentale des questions à poser de toute urgence à Severus.

* * *

><p>Le repas pris fin avant que le récit puisse réellement être achevé. Harry devait encore informer Lucius qu'il était veuf, que son fils se remettait de ses blessures au rez-de-chaussée de la Maison des Lochs et que ses jambes étaient momentanément hors d'usage.<p>

_Autant commencer par le début,_ se dit Harry,_ il faut que je lui fasse son massage de toute façon._

«Vous êtes presque totalement remis des sévices que vous avez subis dans le Département des Mystères.»

Le sourcil impérial que Lucius leva à cet instant informa Harry qu'il avait parfaitement saisi la nuance, merci bien et qu'il était curieux d'entendre la suite, s'il pouvait se dépêcher un brin ?

«En revanche, votre coma nous a empêché de traiter vos jambes. Severus ne pourra mettre au point un traitement efficace que si vous êtes capable de lui fournir les détails qui lui manquent. Pour l'instant vous ne pouvez pas les bouger de vous-même. Mais Severus est persuadé que vous retrouverez toutes vos facultés. Ce sera sans doute long et pénible, mais vous ferez un rétablissement complet. Je vais vous masser, comme je le fais trois fois par jour et je voudrai que vous vous concentriez sur vos jambes, pour me dire si vous sentez mes mains ou si certains endroits sont douloureux.»

Lucius avait pâli imperceptiblement à l'annonce de sa paralysie et son visage avait aussitôt adopté le masque du lord Malefoy : l'expression hautaine et impassible qu'il offrait d'ordinaire au reste du monde. Il avait fermé les yeux un instant sous le poids de l'accablement. Mais son regard, quelques secondes après, n'affichait qu'une détermination inébranlable.

* * *

><p>Harry l'avait précautionneusement lévité sur la table de massage, sur le ventre. S'emparant des onguents appropriés, le jeune homme avait ôté ses bottes et sa robe de sorcier, remontant les manches de son col-roulé. Grimpant sur la table de massage dans un froissement discret de tissu, il avait réchauffé l'onguent quelques secondes entre ses doigts avant de débuter à rouler les muscles du mollet gauche sous ses doigts, accroupi à califourchon au-dessus des cuisses musclées du patriarche des Malefoy.<p>

Distraitement, il enchanta un parchemin pour enregistrer tout ce que dirait Lucius.

«N'hésitez pas à me faire vos remarques. Le parchemin les enregistrera automatiquement pour Severus.»

Intérieurement, Harry tentait désespérément de ne pas penser au massage du soir.

_Le massage intégral du soir. Celui qui suivait le bain et qui durait une bonne heure. Il aurait bien laissé un répit à Lucius, surtout avec les nouvelles qu'il devait encore lui annoncer, mais toute interruption des traitements pouvait remettre en question la guérison finale, ce que le jeune homme avait juré d'accomplir. Il faudrait juste qu'il soit très professionnel. Pas question donc d'admirer la musculature puissante qu'il manipulait ou de tenter de compter les nuances de gris dans les yeux de Lucius._

* * *

><p><em>Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, la torture s'arrêta. Les sensations dans mes jambes flirtaient constamment avec la limite de la douleur et s'apparentaient à un cas extrême de fourmis dans les jambes, comme le formulait un jeune Draco qu'on avait forcé à resté assis trop longtemps à son goût.<em>

La seconde partie du massage avait consisté en une autre forme de torture. Lucius avait pu admirer le corps de son hôte se balançant rythmiquement au dessus de ses membres inférieurs.

_Il lui tournait le dos et lui offrait un point de vue incomparable sur une chute de reins, ma foi, délicieuse. Au fur et à mesure de la progression du jeune sorcier vers le haut de ses cuisses, Lucius s'était forcé à contempler le plafond, plutôt que les fesses rondes qui venaient de lui prouver que sa paralysie ne s'étendait pas à ses hanches._

_S'il n'avait pas promis à Narcissa de ne jamais prendre d'amant sans lui en parler et obtenir son approbation auparavant, il se serait probablement laissé allé à tester les eaux avec le jeune Lord Potter._

Déraillant ses pensées vers sa femme et son fils, Lucius fouilla sa magie à la recherche du lien particulier que les Patriarches de sa Famille formaient toujours avec ceux qu'ils aimaient, leurs enfants et conjoints, à travers les Magies Familiales. Il trouva Severus aisément. Mais, il avait beau chercher le lien qui l'avait lié à sa meilleure amie pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années était introuvable.

Il perçut confusément la magie du jeune Potter qui l'entourait et le remettait délicatement au lit, _comme un invalide_, pensa-t-il amèrement. Perdu dans sa panique, son contrôle sur sa magie s'affaiblit et il ne parvenait plus à rien sentir, ni Severus, ni Narcissa, ni Draco.

D'une voix basse rendue coupante par la panique et la peur, l'aristocrate se tourna vers son garde-malade.

«Et Narcissa ?...Draco ?»

Sa voix se brisa presque lorsqu'il vit l'ombre qui tomba sur le visage du jeune sorcier à la mention du nom de son épouse.

* * *

><p><em>Elle était morte ! Morte !<em>

_Il en était sûr._

_Ce ne pouvait être que ça._

_Quand ?_

_Comment ?_

_Ce n'était pas possible !_

_Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas senti à temps ?_

_Il dû faire preuve d'un effort surhumain pour contraindre ses lèvres à former le nom de son fils._

_Mais il fut immédiatement rassuré._

«Draco est ici. Il va bien. Il dort toujours, mais il guérit. Il n'y aura pas de problème.»

* * *

><p>Harry ne savait plus que faire, que dire pour aider Lucius.<p>

_Traite-le comme tu aurai traité Severus avant qu'il ne s'installe définitivement dans la Demeure des Black. Respect de lui-même et de son intimité et surtout, ne pas suggérer qu'il a des émotions que l'on pourrai associer à un Poufsouffle ou à un Gryffondor._

«Je peux vous amener à Draco, si vous souhaitez le voir... Narcissa est également ici... Severus reviendra ce soir.»

Devant le visage de pierre qui lui faisait face, Harry battit en retraite.

_Lucius ne se laisserait pas aller devant lui. De son point de vue, ils étaient presque des inconnus. Des alliés de circonstances, au mieux._

Son cœur se serra à cette réalisation, mais il se reprit rapidement.

_Le mieux pour l'aristocrate serait de le laisser en paix, seul, mais sans l'abandonner._

_Et puis, il fallait qu'il aille s'occuper de Draco._

Sa décision prise, le jeune homme posa délicatement deux boîtes ouvragées qui contenaient chacune une baguette sur le bord du lit, à portée de main de Lucius.

«Je reste à portée de voix, si je peux vous être utile, n'hésitez pas.»

Détournant les yeux, Harry sortit calmement de la chambre, laissant Lord Malefoy en tête-à-tête avec sa baguette et celle de son épouse. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'une complainte mélancolique s'échappait de ses lèvres, presque à son insu.

_Oh ! Après tout, j'ai bien décidé de ne pas l'abandonner complètement, n'est-ce-pas?_

* * *

><p>Enfin seul, dans son lit aux draps de soie, Lord Malefoy se laissa aller à son chagrin.<p>

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre de Draco, au chevet du blessé endormi, Harry laissait couler les larmes que Lucius était pour l'instant incapable de verser.<p> 


End file.
